Naruto el sabio invocador de pokemon
by Black998
Summary: Naruto es dejado de lado por sus padres por cualquier de sus hermanos desde los 4 años, esta en lo exámenes Chunin y no tiene quien lo entrene, pero por asares del destino conoce a alguien que se ofrecen a enseñarle y volverse el nuevo sabio de los pokemon [NarutoXharem, super poderoso y más listo]
1. El nuevo Sabio Naruto Red

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Suiton: Rasengan - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 1: El nuevo sabio: Naruto Red

Podemos ver a Naruto recostado en su cama viendo, hacia el techo con una mirada algo desanimada recordando sus vivencias posteriores de como Sakura lo golpeaba solo por ser el mismo y como Kakashi lo menos preciada sobre el Teme de Sasuke el cual solo herá un Emo con aires de grandeza, Su padre no lo entrenado por que el favorece a su hermano Menma y su madre ella sólo le hace caso a Hitomi y Natsumi.

Naruto: Que voy a hacer no tengo quien me entrene y el estúpido de Hatake no me quiere entrenar por Sasuke-Teme [Teme = Bastardo] que hago, Tou-san va a entrenar a Menma y Kaa-san entenara a Hitomi-Hajo [Hajo = Estupido] - Se preguntaba Naruto ya que en un mes serian la 3ra. Fase de los exámenes Chunin - Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ero-sennin [Jiraiya] menos y Baa-chan [Tsunade] no creo que quiera, todo por que ellos tienen el Chakra del Kyubi - Entonces se calla y se pone a pemsar ( Demonios mejor hire a entrenar para no desperdiciar el tiempo) este salio de su departamento ya que técnicamente desde los 4 años vivía solo y cuando se graduó de ninja le pregunto a Saturobi si le deja va vivir en un departamento y el hombre mayor accedió ya que el sabia muy bien la situación de naruto

Flashback

El kyubi no Yonkou (Kurama) estaba atacando konoha y todos los ninjas (Excepto Ambu Raiz) defendían la aldea del gigantesco Zorro. Hasta que Minato Namikase el Yodaime Hokage llego y logro atrapar al Zorro con su Hirashin no jutsu llevándolo donde su Esposa Kushina Uzumaki y sus trillisos Naruto el mayor por unos minutos, Menma y Hitomi

Minato: **Kinjutsu: Shīringu tamashī (Jutsu prohibido: Sellado de alma)** \- Y entonces apareció Shinigami

Shinigami _**Fuiste tu el que me invoco Ningen**_ [Humamo] - y Minato sudo frio del miedo

Minato: Si, fui yo - y el Shinigami procedió a hablar

Shinigami: _**Y que es lo que quieres**_ \- Dijo con una voz aterradora

Minato: Deseo que encierre el chacra y el alma del Kyubi en mis hijos Menma y Hitomi, se lo suplico - Entoces el Shinigami lo pensó un poco y conociendo a su hermano [Shuzo]

Shinigami: _**Lo haré y no te quitaré tu alma...**_ \- y con esto Minato se sorprende y asintió, pero shinigami no termino y dijo - _**Pero recuerda que en algún punto sufrirás el pago de lo que hecho**_ \- Dicho esto Shinigami termino los sellos y se fue y dejo a Minato pensando

Minato: (Qué querrá haber dicho) - algo angustiado

Skip time de 6 años

Podemos ver el cuerpo de un niño en posición fetal y llorando por que sus papas se olvidaron de el de nuevo y lo dejaron en su cas solo

Naruto: Qué fue lo que hice, no he echo nada *Sniff* *Sniff* - Dijo triste y volvió a hablar - Para que no me quieran simple me olvidan o me desprecian por Menma y Hitomi que tienen el Chakra del Kyubi - Dijo más triste pero entonces dijo - No me reconocen entonces haré que lo hagan, demostraré que sin el Kyubi valgo mucho - Dijo levantándose y dejando de llorar con una mirada de determinación

Fin del Flashback

Podemos ver a Naruto caminando por la calle muy desanimado, pero en el camino se encuentra a un hombre de alta edad siendo saltado fuera de la puerta da la aldea ya que el va al campo de entrenamiento 7 y rápidamente ca a auxiliar a es hombre

Delincuente: Danos todo viejo y no te mataremos - Dijo con una mirada sinica

Antes que el hombre diga algo se escucha una voz

Naruto: **Kage bushin no jutsu (jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- con esto dicho apareció 30 rubios rodeando a los asaltantes dándoles múltiples golpes y patadas y después dijo - Se encuentra bien oji-san (Viejo)

Anciano: si me encuentro bien, gracias - Dijo el hombre pero rápidamente nota que Naruto esta va triste - Oye joven que tienes por qué estás triste?

Naruto: Es que no tengo quien me entrene para los exámenes Chunin - Dijo bajando la cabeza

Anciano: Bueno como pago por haberte salvado te entrenar - Con esto dicho el Rubio sonrió y el anciano dijo - ¿Cómo te llmas? Yo me llamo Bruno Red [En honor al entrenador legendario y Bruno por que en Castellano es el nombre de Ruby el protagonista masculino de la tercera generación de pokemon]

Naruto: Me llamo Naruto Namikase Uzumaki - Dijo tristemente

Bruno: Dime ¿Por qué siento dolor en tu corazón? - Dijo Bruno esperando una respuesta y Naruto procedió a explicarle como había sido su vida - Valla que mala suerte tienes, pero sabes quisieras que te adopte y te enseñaré todas mis técnicas - Con esto el Rubio le pregunto que por que lo quería adoptar - Pues veras cuando niño nunca supe que herá tener un padre o madre ya que ellos sólo me obligaban a entrenar sin descanso y jure que si conocía alguien en una cituación igual o peor lo ayudaría y que dices quieres ser parte de mi clan -

Naruto No dudo ni 2 segundos y dijo - Hi, Tou-san - Dijo con lágrimas

Bruno: pero primero tienes que ir a la aldea - Resibiendo un "Queeeeeee porque?" - Para que te expulsen de tu clan y te vuelvas mi hijo al 100%

Naruto: Cómo lo haremos - Dijo con intriga

Y Bruno le exlica como lo harán

En la torre Hokage Naruto llega para a la oficina del Hokage toca y escucha "Pase"

Minato: A Hola Men... Naruto que quieres - Dijo con tono neutral

Naruto: (Maldito siempre con Menma y Hitomi) y en su cabeza escucha una voz

Bruno: (Tranquilo Naruto falta poco) - Dijo desde su mente para tranquilizarse

Naruto: Bueno necesito que me firmes estos papeles y después ya no te molesto - Dijo con una sonrisa muy forzada

Minato: Más vale Naruto - firmó los papeles sin leerlos rápidamente y dijo - Bueno adios Naruto que tengas un buen Día

Naruto: El mejor Hokage-Sama, adios - Y con eso salio corriendo donde Bruno

Minato pensó un poco lo que paso y como lo llamo Naruto, pero no le dio tanta importancia

En el campo de entrenamiento 7

Naruto: Lo logre Tou-san, tenias razon el estúpido de Minato ni siquiera los reviso - Dijo alegremente

Bruno: Qué bueno, pero antes de todo terminemos con el proceso de adopción - Con esto hiso un sello de mano y dijo - **Kinjutsu Reddokuran: Henkō Buraddo (Arte prohibida clan Red: Cambio de Sangre) -** con esto dicho Naruto brillo y su pelo le salieron mechones blancos, sus ojos azules cambiaron a unos color Cafe, su piel se aclaro un poco y se hiso unos 10 cm más alto

Naruto: Qué me paso-ttebayo? - Dijo exaltado biendose como si fuera alguien más

Bruno: Veras con ese Jutsu te volviste mi hijo de sangre - Y naruto respondió "Increíble" - Bueno cambiando de tema será mejor que empezar tu entrenamiento por que CONOZERAS LO QUE ES EL SUFRIMIENTO Y EL VERDADERO INFIERNO EN ESTE ENTRENAMIENTO DE 10 AÑOS -

Al Rubio se le heló la piel por la voz de Bruno y dijo - 10 AÑOS Y ESO CÓMO ES POSIBLE SÍ LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN SON EN UN MES - muy asustado

Bruno: Bueno de esta forma **¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!** \- hiso ese sello de invocación y de la nube de humo salio dos dragónes casi del tamaño del Kyubi de color blanco con arcas azul y otro de Color blanco con marcas rosadas - Ellos son Dialga - Señalado al dragon de marcas Azul - y este es Palkia - Señalado al de marcas rosa - Y ellos pueden controlar el espacio tiempo hasta siervo punto -

Dialga: _**Qué es lo que quieres Tou-san, para que me llamaste y al imbecil de mi hermano**_ \- Dijo en tono molesto

Palkia: _ **Qué dijiste Desgraciado**_ \- Dijo viendo a Dialga

Dialga: _**Lo que escuchaste imbecil**_ \- Dijo retadoramente

Palkia: _**Ahora si te mato**_ \- Dijo sacando una gota Naruto

Bruno: ¡Ya si quieren matarse hágalo, pero déjenme decirles lo que necesitó primero! - Dijo asustando los y haciendo que se abrazen del miedo, haciendo que Naruto tuvo una gota de sudor mucho más grande

Dialga: _**Bueno que es lo que necesitas**_ \- Dijo recobrando la con postura -

Palkia: _**Dinos de una vez**_ \- Dijo un poco hiritado

Bruno: Necesito que Dialga habrás un agujero en el epacio y que Palkia hagas que hagas que 29 días aquí sean 10 años ahí y cundo pasen 10 años allí nos habrán otro portal - Estos asintieron y hicieron lo que se los solicitó

Cuando Naruto y Bruno entraron

Bruno: Bueno aquí te enseñaré todo lo que conozco y te daré mi contrato de invocación - Dijo este haciendo que Naruto asintiera - Pero antes te diré lo que te paso al volverte mi hijo - Dijo para proceder a explicarle - 1. Ahora puedes controlas los Viento, Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Rayo, Hielo, Oscuridad, las plantas y el hierro - después de esto Naruto empezó a gritar y festejar diciendo " Seré el más poder eso de todos Bitches" Saco una Gota de sudor a Bruno - 2. Y como poderes adicionales Optendras Capacidades Psyquicas mucho mejores que los Yanamaka, podrás tener poderes de dragones, podrás contolar el veneno. - Esto hiso que Naruto se emocionará mucho más - 3 Pediste todos los Kekegenkai que tenias, pero obtuviste 2 nuevos y un Duojutsu y el primer Kekegenkai es Aura es una energía similar al Chakra pero esta se puede manifestarse físicamente aumentando la fuerza física y puede remplazar el Chakra, Dialog con este Kekegenkai podrás entender a cualquiera de mis invocación ya que no todas pueden hablar con los humanos y mi Duojutsu este Duojutsu te permite literalmente ver la enrgia de los seres vivos y sentir si son buenos o malos y tiñen 3 fases, la primera solo hace eso, la segunda te permite manifestar el Aura de manera concreta como si fuera fuego azul y por último eso varía la tercera etapa es inpredecible la mía me permite generar una armadura de Aura muy potente. - Dijo generando un guantelete de color azul en su mano - 4. Puedes firmar mi contrato de invocación ya que nadie más puede hacerlo, solo nuestra familia de sangre y me compadezco de el que intente firmarlo y no sea familia - Pero antes de terminar Naruto lo interrumpió

Naruto: Cual es tu contrato de invocación Tou-san, por que me parece que el de los dragones no existe - Dijo Naruto muy intrigado

Bruno: De hecho Naruto el Contrato de los Dragones solo 1 persona logro firmarlo y ese fue El Sabio de los 6 caminos y respondiendo a tu duda mi contrato es el de los Shinwa no ikimono (Seres Mitológicos) - Y esto dejo en Shock a Naruto - Bueno será mejor que empezar tu entrenamiento

Primer Año

Naruto aprendió a controlar el aire y electricidad y las bases del aura firmó el contrato de invocación

Segundo año

Mejoró su Genjutsu gracias a Zoroark una de sus incocaciones y mejoró su taijutsu con su padre

Tercer año

En este año empezó con el controlo el agua y Hielo, dominó la primera etapa de su Duojutsu

Cuarto año

Control de tierra y hierro completado y aprobecha para perfeccionar su taijutsu

Quinto año

Domino las plantas y el veneno junto con esto aprendió más tipos de taijutsu de sus invocaciones primero Hitmonlee, Hitmonchap, Hitmontop, Mankey y Primipe

Sexto año

desbloqueo la segunda fase de su Duojutsu y la dominó aprendió a controlar sus poderes ciniestros con Ayuda de Darkrai, Gengar, Absol y Zoroark

Séptimo año

Domino el Aura y aprendió puro taijutsu junto con Zog, Gallade, Machamp, Lucario, Blaziken, Emboar, Poliwrath y Monferno

Octavo año

Domino sus poderes psyquicos con mucha ayuda Alakazam, Gardeboird, Gallade, Mew, Mewtwo, Cresselia y mejoró su Genjutsu y Ninjutsu

Noveno año

Se dedicó completamente a controlar sus poderes de dragón con ayuda de Salamance, Flygon, Altaria, Dragonite, Garchomp, Haxorus, Tyranitar, Rayquaza, Zecrom, Reshiram, Latias y Latios

Décimo y último año

Se dedica a mejorar todos sus poderes con su Taju Kage bushin no jutsu ( jutsu multi clones Masivo de sombras) Y desbloqueo su última forma de su Duojutsu la cual le costó aprender a usar pero a veces falla en control

Mientras tanto en la casa Namikase Uzumaki Kushina estaba angustiada

Sentía que no pasava mucho con su hijo, Naruto y llego Minato

Minato: Qué tienes Kushina? - Pregunto ya que ella no herá de las que se agustiaban fácilmente

Kushina: Me ciento mal creo que Naruto no es muy apegado con nosotros como lo es con Natsumi o Menma [Sí soy malo en este Fic Menma no es el malo si, no la hermana osea Hitomi] y me preocupa como se lleva con nosotros y Hitomi [Por cierto Naruto no odia a Menma o Natsumi pero les tiene envidia de la atención de sus padres] - Dijo con mucho pesar

Minato: Qué tal si lo entrenamos un poco junto con Menma y Hitomi para los exámenes Chunin y así podrá darle una buena pelea a Neji Hyuga, además así está feliz pasara tiempo con nosotros y Hitomi, caso resuelto - Dijo confiado de que funcionaria

Kushina: Natsumi - Llamando a su hija menor que tiene 9 años es rubia de mechones rojos y ojos rojos la ropa la dejo a ustedes - Quiero que llames a Naruto por favor - y la niña se le queda viendo y dice

Natsumi: Pero Oni-chan no está, no e vuelto a verlo desde hace 6 días que salió de la casa - Dijo con un tono inocente

En ese momento se habré la puerta y allí se encuentra Menma y Hitomi jutos a Jiraiya y Tsunade

Menma: Qué tienes mamá - Dijo el Chico Pelirrojo liso de ojos azules que si no fuera por los ojos se vería como nagato

Hitomi: Sí que tienes Ka-san - Dijo una chica Rubia de ojos negros

Kushina: ¡Naruto despareció hace 6 días y no ha vuelto! - Dijo Kushina con miedo a que a Naruto le pasara algo

Jiraiya: Quéeee? El gaki despareció donde podría estar - Verán Jiraiya le tiene afecto a Naruto pero como sale muy a menudo o esta en el hospital por los golpes de las mujeres no puede estar mucho con el -

Tsunade: Y donde se pudo meter ese chico ahora? - Ella también lo quiere pero como se la pasa beviendo sake o apostando, Rara vez esta consinte lo suficiente para estar con ella pero igual Naruto la quería mucho y por eso le dice Bachan

Hitomi: (Así que ese estúpido se perdio, que bueno así no estovara) - Dijo ya que nunca quiso a Naruto

Entre gritos y discusiones Menma recordó algo

Menma: Creo que se que paso - con esto dicho todos se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron - El se... Ya se me olvido - Con esto todos se caen de espalda [Aquí Menma es bastante olvidadizo pero igual quiere a Naruto]

Etonces fueron a Casa de los Uchiha (Aquí la masacre Uchiha paso pero Fue Fugaksu el perpetrador y sobrevivieron Mikoto, Sasuke, Satsuki (Hermana Oc de sasuke), Itachi, Shisui y Rei (Oc

Mikoto: Hola Kushina, que pasa ¿por que estas aqui? - Dijo ya que algo le pasava a Kushina

Kushina: Es que no encuentro a Naruto, tu sabes donde esta - Dijo exaltada

Mikoto: Ya que lo mencionas, no, no lo e visto desde hace unos seis días - Dijo asustando a Kushina - Satsuki, ve por favor - Dijo la mujer creyendo que su hija sabría algo -

Satsuki: Qué pasa mamá - Y le explica lo que pasa - No se Naruto-kun no lo he visto desde hace días, tal ves Itachi-nii o Shisui-nii sepan algo, pero fueron a ver a ver al Sandaime (Tercero) -

[Verán Naruto se lleva bien con todos los Uchiha menos con Sasuke y el tiene una relación de hermanos con shizui y Itachi, Satsuki la quiero como su mejor amiga]

Con esto Kushina le dijo a Minato y fueron a ver a Saturobi que estaba con Itachi y Shisui

Sarutobi: que es lo que necesitan Minato, Kushina - Dijo más o menos frio con ellos

Minato: Es que no encontramos a Naruto - Dijo preocupado

Entonces Itachi, Shisui y Sarutobi empezaron a reír casi ahogándose

Kushina: Qué es tan gracioso - Dijo muy enojada

Sarutobi: Verán es que a Naruto no lo encontrarán - Dijo dejando de reír como si esto fuera lo más normal

Minato: Qué quieres decir - Dijo asustando por esta afirmación

Itachi: Pues que Otõto consiguió quien lo entrene - Dijo haciendo que se asusten mucho Kushina y Minato

Kushina: aa.. qu..que ser..refffii..eren - Dijo tartamudeando como Hinata

Shisui: Y no sólo eso dijo que encontró una persona que lo quería adoptar - Dijo Feliz pero eso hiso que A los dos Namikase-Uzumaki se les hiele la sangre y dijeron "Como?"

Sarutobi: Dijo que conoció un hombre que lo quiso entrenar y adoptar aparte que logro que Minato firmará que ya no herá su hijo y se puso feliz nos dijo a nosotros y a Menma pero el sabia que se loe olvidaría- Dicho esto se asustaron y Minato mando a buscar a todo ninja libre pudo pero no los encuentro.

Campo de entrenamiento 7/29 días después (10 años)

Naruto: Faltan 5 minutos - Dijo tranquilo hasta que - APRESURATE CON UN DEMONIO HAY QUE LLEGAR A TIEMPO - Dijo alterado

Bruno: Qué te parece si hacemos una gran entrada - Dijo con una mirada traviesa

Naruto: Qué cosa? - Dijo con cara de enserio - Cuéntame más - Con mucho interés

Mientras tanto en el estadio

Hayate: Bueno...*Cof* *Cof*..El concursante Naruto no llego se des...- No termino porque una sombra callo del cielo en el centro de la arena sorprendiendo a todo

Nijas de Konoha se alistar on por si herá un ata que al igual que los Kage exepto uno

Orochimaru se enojo creyendo que algo salio mal en sus planes pero espero para estar seguro

De la nube de humo se muestra un Joven de pelo blanco de 1 metro y 74 de altura Vistiendo pantalones negros Ambu, una camisa como la de shippuden pero manga corta, y una gabardina negra [La de Kirito Sword art online]

Hayate: Heres Naruto, Naruto Namikase Uzumaki -

Naruto: Sí soy Naruto pero me llamo Naruto Red - Dijo con una sonrisa

Hayate: BIEN NARUTO RED VS NEJI HYUGA, HAJIME (EMPIECEN)

Neji: Prepárate el destino desidio que tu perderás - Dijo confiado ya que para el, el destino ya esta marcado

Naruto: Sí, claro yo hago mi propio destinó - En otro mundo podemos apresiar a un Chico

Y dice El tiene razon hay cosas que pasarán pero el igual crea su destino Y me llamo Shuzo, Hola lectores regrso do al la pelea

Neji se lanza contra Naruto y dice - **Eito Trigram kōchiku: Rokujūhachi tenohira (Ocho trigramas: Sesenta y ocho palmas)** \- Dándole a Naruto en todo el cuerpo y después le da la espalda - Te lo dije estaba destinado a pasar - peo Entoces Naruto se levantó

Naruto: Qué buen masaje, mi turno **Ikatteiru saru (Mono enojado** [Primipe] **)** \- Con esto dobló sus rodillas un poco hacia el frente tenia las manos sobre su cabeza al estilo Muaytai (No se como se escribe) dicho esto empezó a arremeter múltiples golpes con mucha furia que el Hyuga intento bloquear lo cual apuras penas pudo y Naruto dijo - **Ikatteiru saru: Sekkin-sen (Mono enojado: Combate cercano)** \- Se acercó al Hyuga demasiado rápido y empezó a darle golpes a una distancia que ni le daba tiempo de responder dándole con mucha fuerza - Bueno ahora ten esto se alejó y dijo - **Doton: Rantsu~a iwa ( Estilo de tierra: Lanza roca)** \- Entonces varios trozos de piedra comenzaron a flotar y salir disparados con el Hyuga

Neji: **Eito Trigram kōchiku: Kaiten-kyū ( Ocho trigramas: Esfera giratoria)** \- Entonces una cúpula lo protegió de las rocas

Naruto: Bien hecho pero veamos si tu esfera soporta esto **Densetsu no bokusā: Megahitto ( Boxeador legendario: Mega golpe)** y Naruto se colocó en posición de boxeo y salio disparado con un golpe exageradamente fuerte y para sorpresa de todos destruye la esfera giratoria y dice - **Raiton: ThunderShock ( Estilo relampago: Impactrueno)** Y para la impresión de todos los usuarios de Raiton un relámpago salio de Naruto dándole a Neji

Neji: Qué demonios no puede ser, te derrotare, **Byakugang** \- Entonces Neji intenta golpear a Naruto pero con su estilo Densetsu no bokusā o Boxeador legendario detiene cada golpe con sus brazos que se movían demasiado rapido y en un movimiento en falso deja una avetura

Naruto: **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- [Se dice igual en Japones y español] y un potente chorro de agua golpea a Neji mandandola a volar , ya en el aire dice - **Mokuton: Hoippu kabu (Elemento madera: Látigo cepa)** \- Y con esto dos látigos de una planta agarraron a Neji y lo pusieron frente a Naruto y dijo - **Saikikkusutairu: Saimin (Estilo Psiquico: Hipnosis)** \- Con esto dicho Naruto vio directo los ojos de Neji y quedo durmiendo y dijo - **Dākusutairu: Yume o Kirimasu (Estilo obscuro: Come sueño)** \- Y Neji comenzó a gritar y para fulminar a Naruto dijo - **Ōra no sutairu: Parumafōsu (Estilo de Aura: Fuera de palma)** \- Dijo mientras una ráfaga de energíamando a volar a Neji a estrellarse contra la pared.

Hayate: EL GANADOR NARUTO RED

Pero todos estaban en Shock excepto Bruno que comenzó a aplaudir seguido por Hinata y Satski y todo el estadio

Y todos tenían diferentes pensamiento pero eso es para otro capítulo

Esta historia continuará...


	2. Impresion, explicaciones y ¿Prometidas?

Hola - persona hablando

Hola- persona pensando

[Nota de autor]

 **Rasengan (Esfera espiral) - Técnica**

 _ **Hola - invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

[Hola antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo, no estoy en contra de el Naruhina, Narusaku u otro, pero en este Fic naruto tendrá un Harem, los pokemon llegan hasta Kalos ]

Comenzamos

Capitulo 2: **Mi apellido es Red, y el clan Red**

Había terminado la batalla, con Naruto como ganador [No es que Neji haya tenido oportunidad] y todas las personas que conocían tenían un diferentes pensamientos

Minato por su lado estaba asombrado por las habilidades de Naruto y orgulloso, pero triste ya que no fue el quien lo entreno, sino este hombre llamado Bruno Red

Kushina quería hacerle mucho daño a Bruno por llevarse a su Sochi (Bebé) [Sí claro :-P]

Kakashi Estaba anonadado con su Sharingan descubierto para ver mejor la pelea, ya que Naruto nunca avía demostrado ese talento

Hitomi Pensaba algo así (Maldito como tiene esas técnicas, quien se las enseñó) [Envidiosa de mierda] y con muchos celos

Menma y Natsumi pensaban (Aniki/Nii-san es muy fuerte) pensaban con brillo en los ojos

Sasuke estaba muy dolido ya que un "Dobe" Como le decía a Naruto lo superó (Maldito, Dobe lo obligar a que me enseñe esas técnicas, solo la élite puede ser asi) [Emo resentido]

Sakura (Cómo se atreve a opacar a mi Sasuke-Kun Aaaaaahhhh) [Es muy obio]

Sarutobi estaba orgulloso de Naruto ya que demostró un despliegue de poder increíble

Danzó pensaba como obtener esos poderes para su beneficio

Shisui y Itachi (Lo lograste) así de simple pero muy felices por Naruto

Mikoto y Satsuki pensaban que al fin avía puesto en su lugar a los Uzumaki - Namikase

Flashback

Palco de los Kage

"Neji Hyuga vs Naruto..." y con eso dicho Minato y Kushina se pusieron felices por saber que era Naruto pero cuando dijo "...Red" se pusieron muy desanimados

Entonces los Kage escucharon

¿? - Ese chico si sabe hacer una entrada - Una voz que llegó de la nada

Y los Kage ven a un hombre como de 38 años vestido de pantalones y camisa Gi de color Negro con detalles de color blanco como unos dragones en sus costados y pelo blanco

Minato: Disculpe - Llamando la atención de este - ¿Cómo de llama? y ¿que hace aqui? - Dijo muy intrigado por saber como ese hombre había llegado sin que se diera cuenta

¿?: Mi nombre es Bruno, Bruno Red - con esto dicho sorprendió a todos pues de hecho era muy parecido a Naruto - Y estoy aquí para ver la pelea - Dijo volteando a ver la pelea

Kushina: ¡Usted fue quien me quito a Sochi! -Y con eso dicho intento golpear a Bruno el cual la detuvo con un dedo, entonces Tsunade también intento golpearlo pero para una sorpresa de todos también la detuvo con un dedo

Bruno: Tranquila y mire la pelea - Dijo sin una pisca de enojo

Entoces comenzó la pelea y Naruto uso su estilo de mono enojado y asombro a Gai ya que nunca vio ese taijutsu, después uso el lanza roca sorprendiendo al tsichikage y los nijas de Iwa, después asustó a los Hyuga al dar su Mega golpe y destruir con facilidad su mejor defensa, y dejo atónito a Sasuke, Kakashi, el Raikage y los nijas de Kumo con su Tundershock, después uso su Hidrobomba azombrando a la Mizukage y los ninjas de Kiri, después uso su Látigo cepa azombrando a toda Konoha, y uso su hipnosis y come sueños y asombro a los Yanamaka y a todos con su Fuerza de palma

Fin de Flashback

Minato: Disculpe honorables Kages podríamos posponer los exámenes Chunin hasta mañana (El consejo seguro ara una junta) - pensando esto último con algo de miedo

A (Raikage): No tengo problema - Dijo siendo un hombre de túnica blanca con unos objetos en los brazos de color amarillo de pelo hacía atrás rubio con un bigote peculiar de piel bronceada

Oonki ( tsichikage): Claro - Dijo un hombre de la tercera edad de pequeño tamaño una gran nariz, y ropa característica de Iwa

Mei (Mizukage): Esta bien - Una mujer de pelo rojo de un tono más claro que el de Kushina que tapaba su ojo derecho, piel blanca, y un conjunto de color azul

Orochimaru (Kazekage): Sí - Este es igual que en la serie

Minato: Muchas gracias - Dijo retirándose

En la sala del consejo

Entonces los dos Red [Bruno y Naruto] entraron con una mirada de aburrimiento

Bruno: Ya estamos aqui, ¿Qué quieren? - Imitando a un Nara a la perfección

Homura: Cuida tus palabras - Ofendido

Naruto: Expliquen para que nos llamaron - Intentando que se calmará

Minato: Quiero que nos expliques que son esas técnicas- Curioso como casi todo el consejo

Naruto: No, son secretos del Clan Red - Serio ante esa petición

Danzó: Ese clan no existe - Creyendo que lo estaban inventando

Bruno: Sí existe pero casi todos murieron en la segunda gran guerra ninja, excepto mi padre, que murió hace 16 años - Dijo bajando la cabeza un poco

Koharu: Entonces entrarán en el CRA - Y con eso los Red se pusieron muy serios

Naruto: Eso no se podrá - Dijo de manera tranquila, pero muy seria

Danzó: ¿Por que? - Dijo pensando como controlarlos

Naruto: Pues, verán mi padre es infertil, por un accidente en la tercera gran guerra Ninja y ya no puede tener hijos - Dejando a todos con boca abierta - Me volví su hijo usando una técnica secreta de nuestro clan - Dejando en claro ese punto - Y con mis hermanos sucede que ellos nacieron antes que yo - Dijo este de manera simple

Homura: Entonces, tu... - Pero antes de terminar Naruto lo interrumpió

Naruto: Yo, ya tengo 3 prometidas - Sin darle mayor importancia

Dejando a la sala en un estado de Shock hasta que

Danzó: Presentalas para saver que no mientes - Dijo creyendo que lo había atrapado

Entonces una chica de cabello verde corto hasta los hombros, ojos rojos, piel clara con pechos copa B apareció con un vestido blanco de guantes verdes hasta los codos, como de 1 metro 71 apareció [Disculpen pero usare nombres de personas de la serie de Pokemon y su físico será igual al de la descripción solo imaginen al personaje nombrado pero con estas características]

Naruto: Ella es Bianca - Precentando a la chica

Bianca (Gardevoir) : Mucho gusto, soy Bianca y vengo del país de Arroz - Dijo con respeto

Entonces otra chica esta tenia el pelo azul, una blusa blanca hueso, pantalones ninja azules y de las rodillas hacía avajo son negros, con guantes negros que en la parte posterior tenían una punta, con pechos copa D y media 1 metro 73

Naruto: Ella es Cynthia (Lucario) - Dijo Precentando la

Cynthia: Un placer, Soy Cynthia y vengo del país del Hierro - De una manera Tsundere

Y por último

Una chica Rubia con un Kimono De color rojo que en el pecho tiene una X que llega hasta los hombros color amarillo y en el centro de las patas de abajo hai es blanco (Serena)

Naruto: y por último ella es Serena - presentándolo

Serena (Delphox): Qué tal mucho, gusto vengo del país de las hiervas - Dando una pequeña reverencia

Naruto: (Qué bueno que pensé en esto) - Muy satisfecho con su idea

Flashback

Bruno: Bien hecho, hijo, les dejaste en claro quien manda - Dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda - Alguien se acerca - Poniendose serio

Naruto: Sí me di cuenta - Y apareció un Ambu - ¿Qué quieres? - Le dijo indiferente al ambu

Ambu: El consejo, a solicitado su presencia - Dijo este

Bruno: Esta bien, pero danos tiempo, nosotros llegaremos - y el Ambu se fue - ¿Qué querrán? - De manera aburrida

Naruto: Seguramente, para preguntarme sobre mis poderes - Dijo viendo a Bruno

Bruno: Es lo más seguro - Dijo este pensando

Naruto: Seguro que cuando se enteren que pertenecemos a un clan me meten al CRA [Acto de Restauración de Clanes] y me obligarán a casarme con alguien - Pensando

Bruno: No, si les presentamos a tus prometidas - Dijo viéndolo directamente

Naruto: Tienes razon- Y se mordió el dedo y dijo - **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y una nube de humo apareció

Y de la nube de humo salio una Gardevoir, una Lucario y una Delphox

Gardevoir: ¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun? - Dijo viéndolo con duda

Lucario: Sí que pasa, ¿porque nos llamaste? - Con una actitud Tsundere [Tsundere en alguien que es dura pero le cuesta expresarse de manera dulce o amable]

Naruto: Porque las presentaré ante el consejo como mis prometidas - Con esto ellas se sonrojaron

Delphox: Pero cuando nos vean en nuestra forma... - No termino por que Naruto dijo

[Se me olvidaba el Duojutsu de Naruto se llama Mitolohikanhong mata (ojo Mitológico)]

Entonces los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos con pupila rasgada con un anillo y 3 tomoes azules rodeandolo

Naruto: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Fōsuōra: Henkan (Ojo Mitológico: Fuerza del aura: Transformación)** Entonces las pokemon se transformaron en humanas

Con las descripciones anteriores

Naruto: Con esto estamos listos - Dijo desactivando su duojutsu

Y con eso ellas los acompañaron con dudas acerca de lo que les había pasado pero lo hicieron

Fin del Flashback

Minato: En vista que el ya tiene prometidas no se le conseguirán - Dijo casi feliz

Entonces Naruto, Bruno y las chicas empiezan ah irse cuando

Homura: Ante queremos ver tus capacidades de combate - Dijo este

Naruto: En una hora, en el campo de entrenamiento 7, Me enfrente a Maito Gai, Yuhi Kurenai, Mitarashi Anko, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Azuma y Namikase Minato, me enfréntare a ellos de lo contrario no loharé - Dijo secamente

Y se fue mientras todos los miembros del consejo estaban atónitos ante esto

Pero eso será en otro capítulo

Esta historia continuará...


	3. Recordar y pelear

Hola a todos gracias por seguír esta historia, intentare sacar capítulos siempre que pueda

Mmmmmmm - Persona hablando

(Mmmm) - Persona pensando

[ Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Rasengan (Esfera espiral) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Comenzamos

Recordando, los buenos, malos tiempos, y la pelea

Afuera de el consejo

Serena: Esta seguro Naruto-Sama, es que esto fue muy repentino - Dijo un poco tímida

Naruto: Qué, entonces ya no quiere que... - Y se quedo ahí

Serena: ¡No! Es que lo de nuestra nueva apariencia - Intentando corregir lo que dio a entender

Bianca: Sí Naruto-kun que paso, ¿Cómo tenemos apariencia humana? - Con la necesidad de una respuesta

Cynthia: Dinos lo ya - Dijo biendo hacía otro lado

Naruto: Se los diré, después de la pelea - de manera tranquila

Bruno: Bueno iré a ver la aldea, descansa, al fin podrás demostrarles a todos de lo que eres capaz jajajaja - Empezando a alejarse

Naruto: Esta bien - Y se fue caminando

Serena: Iremos con Bruno-Sama por comida - Algo abergonzada

Naruto: Claro - Dándole un abrazo a las chicas

Y naruto caminaba tranquilo por la aldea hasta que paso enfrente de el complejo Uzumaki - Namikase

Naruto: (Me las pagarán, lo juro) - Y naruto se detuvo y se puso a pensar

Flashback

Era de noche y puede ver un Naruto de 5 años afuera de su casa tocando con desesperación, mientras lloraba

Naruto: Kaa-san...*Sniff*...Tou-san...- Y entonces vio una luz en la sala

Se puso en una ventana que estaba detrás de la mesa, pero se podía ver la casa desde ahí

Kushina: Los queremos, Hitomi y a ti Menma - Dijo abrazandolos

Minato: Los amamos, y desde mañana los entrenaremos - Dijo viendo a los niño

Hitomi: ¿de verdad? - y con eso los adultos asintieron - Gracias los queremos -

Menma: (Donde esta Nii-san) - Pensaba en su hermano -

Kushina: Menma, que tienes - Dijo biendo que el niño no estaba escuchando

Menma: Ahhh... Yo también los quiero (Nii-san donde estas) - Pensaba preocupado en su hermano mayor [por segundos pero sigue siendo el mayor

Y Naruto miraba desde fuera de la casa como esa escena le rompía el corazón y entonces Hitomi lo volteó a ver y cuando lo vi solo abrazo más fuerte a Kushina y Minato

Entonces paso una hora Naruto tocando afuera mientras lloraba hasta que

Menma: Quienn...- Y vio a Naruto temblando de frio y llorando -¡¿Nii-san, que te paso?! - Pregunto muy alterado

Naruto: ¡No, te importa! - Y corrió a su cuarto -

Cuando llegó se recostó mientras lloraba y con hambre hasta que

Menma: Nii-san, ¿tienes hambre?, te traje de comer - Pues de hecho Menma siempre quiso ser más apegado a su hermano

Naruto al escuchar eso se paró y vio a Menma con un plato de Ramen digno de Goku

Menma: Nii-san, te lo traje porque cuando entraste parecía que no comiste - Y se acerca - Ten - Entregandole el plato

Y naruto agarro el plato y mira a Menma y despues al Ramen y a Menma y al ramen repetidas veces, hasta que

Naruto: ¡Gracias! - Y con eso empieza a devorar el plato

Después de comer Menma habla

Menma: Nii-san ¿que te pasó? - Dijo con miedo de la respuesta

Naruto se quedo callado y lo pensó un poco y dijo - Tranquilo, no me pasa nada - Dijo ya que el sabia que no era culpa de Menma el ser como es

Y desde entonces Menma siempre fue muy apegado con Naruto

Fin del Flashback

Entonces Naruto siguió caminando, entonces cuando llego a el complejo Uchiha, recordó como conoció a los Uchiha

Flashback

Naruto estaba de camino a su casa, cuando llegó todos las luces estaban apagadas y todo cerrado, se intento meter pero habían sellos de protección y entonces se fue caminando pensando - (Seguramente, se olvidaron de mi otra vez) - Penso al borde de las lágrimas pero

¿?: Oye, niño - Y Naruto volteó a ver y vio a dos chicos como de 14 o 15 años

El primero tenia el pelo punteado como Naruto y cargaba una camisa negra y pantalón Ambu azul, y una espada y el otro era un chico con una cola y pelo hacía a atrás

¿?2: ¿Qué hacés aqui? - y en vista que Naruto los miraba desconfiado dijo - Mi nombre es Itachi, Itachi Uchiha y el es Shisui Uchiha - Señalado al chico

Naruto: Es que mis papas me dejaron - Dijo con algunas lágrimas

Shisui: Y como es eso - Pensando que era un huérfano

Naruto: Se fueron de vacaciones y me olvidaron, otra vez - Dicho esto los Uchiha se vieron entre sí y Shisui hablo

Shisui: ¿Cómo te llamas? - Dijo para saber a quien golpearia por haber dejad un niño a su suerte

Naruto: Mi nombre, es, Naruto Namikase Uzumaki - Esto dejo atónitos a los dos Uchiha, era hijo del Yodaime y lo había abandonado

Itachi: No quieres venir, a dormir a mi casa - Dijo con una sonrisa muy sincera

Naruto: pero, seria una molestia - Dijo viendo al suelo

Itachi: No tranquilo, no es ninguna molestia - Dijo viéndolo

Naruto: Gracias, muchas gracias, Itachi Nii-san - Esto lo dijo de una manera involuntaria

Itachi: No hay de que Ototo (Hermanito) - También lo dijo involuntariamente, ya que desde la masacre del clan Uchiha sasuke, ya no herá igual y se volvió muy pretencioso

Y con eso los dos Uchiha se fueron con el Rubio a su casa

Fin del Flashback

Naruto: (Al menos de mi mala vida, conocí gente que si se preocupa por mi) - Pensó un poco más animado

Entonces camino, por la aldea hasta el parque y vio a un Niño y a su abuelo que le recordó cuando pequeño

Flashback

Naruto estaba en su sexto cumpleaños, pero como siempre solo Itachi, Shisui, Mikoto, Satsuki y Menma se acordaron de que el también cumplía año pero, un hombre de la tercera edad se acercó a el y dijo

¿?: Hola Naruto, por que no estas con tus padres celebrando tu cumpleaños - Dijo el hombre de una edad mayor

Naruto: Porque mis papás solo le celebran el cumpleaños a Menma, Hitomi y Natsumi - Dijo viendo al suelo

¿?: Valla, entonces no quieres que te invite a cenar Ramen, todo lo que puedas comer - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: ¿Por que hace esto? - Dijo viendo al hombre - Y ¿Quien es usted?

¿?: Lo hago porque veo un gran niño en ti (Y quiero que puedas ser feliz, me desepcionaron Minato, Kushina) Y me llamo Hiruzen Sarutobi - Dijo viéndolo a el

Naruto: ¡Usted es el Sandaime Hokage (La tercera sombra de fuego) el Shinobi no kami (Dios de los Shinobi) es usted! - Dijo con estrellas en los ojos

Hiruzen: Sí ese soy yo, entonces ¿aceptas? - Dijo con duda

Naruto: Claro - Dijo muy feliz

Fin de Flashback

Naruto termino de recordar cuando vio la hora y solo faltaba 5 minutos para empezar la pelea [Cof...Masacre...Cof]

Naruto: bien mejor me apresuró **Ōra no sutairu: Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Estilo de Aura: Extrema velocidad)** \- Entonces sale corriendo tan rápido como Gai

Campo de entrenamiento 7

Minato: Bien listos, Naruto no es alguien de tomar a la ligera, así que no se confíen - Dijo viendo a los Jounin

Kakashi: Sí Sensei - Dijo viendo su libro

Gai: Yosh! Probaré sus llamas de Juventud - Con fuego en sus ojos

Azuma: Veremos, que poderos se volvió - Dijo mientas prende un cigarro

Anko: Qué bien, esto será entretenido - Dijo lamiendo sus labios

Kurenai: Me pregunto que más hará - Pensando como enfrentarlo

Y aparece Naruto

Naruto: Quien es mi primer contendiente - Dijo viendo al Yodaime y a Los Jounin

Gai: ¡Seré yo! - Y se pone en su estilo konoha sempu

Naruto: Bien - Y se coloca en un estilo diferente al que todos vieron antes - **Densetsu no kikkā ( Pateador legendario)** , listo o no, Aquí voy - Y con esto empezó dándole patadas muy rápidas, que al experto en taijutsu, pudo bloquear cada patada hasta que - **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y apareció un segundo Naruto y entre los dos le empiezan a dar patadas demasíado rápidas para el entonces le dan varias patadas en los costados y pecho cuando lo hacen retroceder dice - **Baishikurukikku (Patada Bicicleta)** \- Mismo movimiento de Liu kang en mortal kombat cuando lo termina dice - **Toripuru kamigata kikku (Triple patada acendente)** \- Y con eso le da una patada en la barbilla mandando a volar hacía arriba, salta y aparece en su espalda dándole otra patada haciéndolo volar más alto y después usando un clon lo alcanza dando le otra patada haciéndolo volar 12 metros en total, Naruto cae antes de pie y dice - **Densetsu no bokusā (Boxeador legendario)** \- Con esto Gai estaba sobre el a 1 metro y levanta el brazo con fuerza en el momento preciso y dice - **Neirusutorōku: Muttsu kara narimasu (Golpe de clavo: Sextuple)** \- Y lo golpea en la espalda y al segundo un impulso como si lo golpeara de nuevo aparecía en su espalda 6 veces seguídas y Gai cae noqueado [Esta técnica es de Toriko, algunas técnicas serán de otros animes o inventadas], esto dejo atónitos a todos, el consejo miraba estaba a unos metros y precenciaron como Naruto, el niño más bromista, peor de su generación derrotó a la vestía verde, Maito Gai en una batalla de taijutsu y ni siquiera haya tenido un rasguño - si quieren, pueden atacarme juntos - Entonces Kurenai, Azuma, Anko y Kakashi se pusieron en guardia y Naruto - S **aikikkusutairu: Gekkō no rei (Rayo de luz lunar)** \- Enronces una luz salio de las manos hacia Gai curandolo - ¡listo o no halla voy! - Y naruto comenzó con múltiples golpes de box y como eran cuatro lograron bloquearlo entonces

Kakashi y Anko: **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y entonces apareció junto a Anko una serpiente que seria capaz de aplastar a una persona y 5 perros junto a Kakashi

Naruto: Bien, no son los únicos que pueden jugar ese juego - Se mordió el dedo y se manchó de sangre las llemas de los dedos - **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y entonces a la derecha de Naruto apareció un perro que más bien parecía un tigre que era más grande que el mismo Naruto y a su izquierda una serpiente más grande que la de Anko de color verde, y esto dejo atónitos a todos una vez más

Minato: Naruto, tu fir...mas..te el con..trato de los perros y las serpientes - Dijo con miedo y resivio un

Naruto: No - por Respuesta

Minato: ¿Entonces como invocaste, un perro y una serpiente? - Y todo el consejo puso mucha atención

Naruto: El es Serperior y este amigo es Arcanine, y ambos pertenecen al contrato de invocación de la familia Red - Con esto dicho, hiso un ademán y las dos invocación se mueven hacía su enemigo y Naruto dice - **Kage bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Aparecen otros 2 Narutos y cada uno se va con una invocación y el original ataca a Asuma y Kurenai.

Con clon 1 y Serperior

Ambos atacaban de manera sincronizada a Anko y su serpiente asta que, múltiples serpientes salen de la manga de la blusa de Anko y atacan a Naruto atrapandolo

Anko: Valla, parece que te atrape - Con una sonrisa

Naruto:, lo creo, Serperior **Tezā (Atadura)** \- Y de repente Serperior la enrolla empieza a aplastar su cuerpo y Naruto habla una vez más - **Katon: Faiahoīru (Rueda de fuego)** \- Entonces una Llamarada cubre a Naruto y se pone a girar hasta que sale disparada hacía Anko, en ese preciso instante Serperior la deja y se aleja y Naruto impacta a Anko, mandandola a volar y el fuego que cubre a Naruto de desvanece y Anko se levanta muy cansada y agitada - Bien mejor termino con esto - **Raiton: Denki ken (Electricidad: puño trueno)** \- Entonces la mano de Naruto se cubre de relámpagos y corre a una gran velocidad hacía Anko y le da un puñetazo en el estomago noqueadola con múltiples quemaduras y entonces extiende sus manos hacía ella - **Saikikkusutairu: Gekkō no rei (Rayo de luz lunar)** \- Y la misma luz que apareció cuando venció a Gai se hizo presente y la sano.

Clon 2

Este tenia varios problemas al atacar a Azuma y sus cuchillas de chacra y con Kurenai aprovechando que esta distraído y meterlo en un genjutsu hasta que Naruto dijo - Esto me esta aburriendo - Entonces saca dos kunais y dice - **Metarū: kinzokugaku (Metal: Metalurgia)** \- Y con eso el Kunai de la mano izquierda de Naruto empieza a brillar y cambiar de forma y cuando se detuvo dijo - **Metarū: tetsu no tsume (Garra de hierro)** \- Y un guante con garras muy filosas apareció en su mano y de su es dice - **Mokuton: kami sori no ha (Hojas navaja)** \- Y el otro kunais es cubierta por chacra que toma forma de unas hojas muy grandes y dice - Tengamos una pelea algo filosas - Y dicho eso se lanza con las dos armas hacía Azuma que a duras penas puede contrarrestar los ataques de Naruto y entonces reaparece atrás de el y dice - Esto no es personal, Azuma-Sensei - Y Azuma se ve hacía atrás y Naruto dice - **Futon: Shāpu kūki (Aire afilado)** \- Y una ráfaga de aire con una especie de brillos blancos lo impacta cortando casi todo su cuerpo - Pedon, Ahora Kurenai-Sensei perdone me pero sus ilusiones no me afectan pero esta a usted si - Y con eso Naruto cerró los ojos y Kurenai se prepara para detener, esquivar cualquier cosa - **Dākusutairu: naitomeā (Pesadilla)** \- Entonces Kurenai ve asesinada a toda la aldea y en llamas y empieza a gritar y Naruto dice - **Raiton: daunrōdo: Hyaku boruto (Descarga: cien voltios)** \- Y con eso noqueó a Kurenai de una manera muy espantosa al igual que Azuma y entonces utilizo otra vez Rayo de luz lunar para sanarlos

Naruto original y Arcanine

Naruto daba golpes furiosos hacía Kakashi que tenia su sharingan destapado, ya que no podía ver sus ataques sin su sharingan y Arcanine mantenía una pela pareja con los perros de Kakashi

Kakashi: Valla Naruto, Te haz hecho bastante fuerte - Con clara impresión

Naruto: Claro que si-Ttebayo - Dicho esto volvieron a intercambiar golpes hasta que - **Ikatteiru saru: Fu~yūrī (Furia)** \- Cuando Naruto lo dijo su pelo se heriza, se le marcan los músculos y se le hincha una vena en la frente - ¡Primeape, prime, prime! (VAMOS, PELEA, PELEA) - Y de un momento a otro Naruto sale corriendo de una manera tan salvaje que sus golpes eran de una fuerza masiva a Kakashi no los esquivara le rompería todos los huesos después de un minuto, Naruto volvió a la normalidad y Arcanine solo jugaba con los perros de Kakashi y Naruto dice - Oye, Arcanine terminamos esto - Se lo dijo de manera relajada y dice

Arcanine: _**Arcanin Arcanine, Ar (Bueno, No tengo problema, ya me aburrí)**_ \- Y naruto sonríe

Naruto: Vamos movimiento 2, ahora, **Kage bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y Arcanine empieza a levantar polvo con sus patas pisoteando con fuerza y Naruto se concentra mientras que Kakashi se pone alerta y Naruto habla - Arcanine usa **nitorochāji (Carga Nitro), Suiton: Akuajetto (Aquajet)** \- de la nube de polvo sale Arcanine envuelto en llamas hacía Kakashi y sus perros y Naruto en una especie de inpulso de agua va ala par con Arcanine, clon 1 - **Raiton borutotakkuru (Tacleada de voltios)** \- Y sale corriendo poco a poco chispas salen de su cuerpo salen hasta generar varios trueno, clon 2 - **Futon: furaito (Vuelo)** \- Y se elva en el aire pero lo que los azombra es lo siguiente - **kūki no yōna (As aéreo)** \- y sale volando a alta velosidad y los cuatro iban par a par directo a Kakashi y sus perros, Kakashi miraba esto muy asustado e intento moverse pero no podía mover los pies vio hacía a bajo y lo que vio que lo sujetaban y una voz dijo - **Doton: Hakkensu (Excavar)** \- Y con esto los cuatro impactan a Kakashi y sus perros, levantando una nube de polvo como de 20 metros y cuando se disipa podemos ver a Naruto parado con la cabeza baja y el pelo cubriendo su pelo y dice - Listo, Yodaime derrote a los que estorban y podremos pelear sin preocuparse - Dicho esto Minato se pone en pose de pelea

Minato: (Perdón, Pero tendré que pelear) - Preocupado

Naruto: Listo o no yo si lo estoy, **¡Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji (ojo mitológico: Primera etapa)!** \- sus los revela mostrando pupilas rasgadas y de color rojo con 1 añillo al rededor de la pupila y al rededor de esta hay 3 tomo es

Y ahora empieza la verdadera pelea

Esta historia continuará...


	4. Importante 1

Hola esta no es una historia es para notificar que intentare sacar s capitulo por Fic a la semana y práctica hablar sobre el ella

Naruto el sabio invocador de pokemon, en esta historia no hay mucho que decir más que habrán capítulos sobre echos ya ocurridos, para aclarar algunas cosas, como ejemplo la habilidad de Naruto de transformación de pokemon a humanos, como optubu su harem y sobre su entrenamiento, aparte si tengo alguna equivocación avisenme

El rey de otro mundo es un Fic que me gusta, intentare detallar lo un poco más y este tal vez termine a lo 14 o 18 capítulos, pero con las tareas de Diversificado perdí toda la inspiración y se quedara en un Hiatus hasta que Naruto el sabio invocador de pokemon llegue a la mitad o hasta que pueda recuperar la inspiración

También si alguien lo desea puede adoptar o usar la historia de Conquistando al rey de los piratas

Por último voy a hacer un Crossover de Zero no tsukaima y Fairy tail pero ya veré

Bueno eso es todo y por último no es por insultar a nadie pero si no te gusta mi Fic no lo comentes, mandame un mensaje privado y si tengo faltas ortografícas perdón pero ya me haré cargo de eso y gracias por seguír mi fic


	5. El final de la pelea

Hola gente espero les guste este capítulo

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Comenzamos

La batalla termina

Naruto había activado la primera fase de su duojutsu y esto impacto a todos, incluyendo a los Jounin que resien se despertaron estaban sorprendidos, ya que ninguno conocía ese duojutsu

Naruto: Listo, por que allí voy - hiso una seña de mano [Hay técnicas que solo puede hacer con su Duojutsu activado] - **Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas)** \- Dicho esto Naruto saco una Llamarada de mucha más potencia de su boca que fácilmente superaba la Gran bola de fuego hacía Minato

Minato: **Hirashin no jutsu (Jutsu del Dios del trueno volador)** \- Lanzó un Kunai lo más lejos que pudo para que no lo impactara la devastadora técnica y desaparece

Naruto: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji: Hakken (ojo mitológico: Primera etapa: Detección)** \- Y con esto cierra los ojos y rapidamente haciendo una pose de manos - **Dākusutairu: gurimu tsume (Garra sombría)** \- Entonces unas garras se materializan el la mano derecha de Naruto y se da media vuelta, donde a menso de medio metro estaba Minato con un Rasengan en mano y con sus garras impacta el Rasengan colapsando ambas técnica

Minato: ¿Cómo lo sabias? - Ya que Naruto se le avía adelantado a su movimiento

Naruto: Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji: Hakken (Detección), es una técnica que permite sentir la energía de los demás y con eso puedo predecir tus ataques, **Doton: maddoshotto (Disparo de lodo)** \- Y de la boca de Naruto un chorro sale impactando a Minato

Con el consejo

Sarutobi estaba con una sonrisa muy grande viendo como Naruto le hacía frente a Minato

Danzo Pensaba como utilizar a Naruto y a Bruno como controlarlos [Eso ya lo veremos]

Shikaku pensaba esto (Qué problemático ese chico es fuerte, Ahhh que molestia) [De tal palo tal astilla]

Inoichi y Hiashi pensaban que tal vez si Naruto aceptaba a Ino en el caso de Inoichi y Hinata o Hanabi en el caso de Hiashi sus clanes serian invencibles [No mal entiendan, solo Hiashi es así pero Inoichi se interesó en los poderes de Naruto]

Mikoto estaba muy alegre al igual que Shisui, Itachi y Rei que observan la pelea al margen

Choza bueno creo que se pueden hacer una idea (Tengo hambre)

Las putas momi... perdón Koharu y Homura estaban pensando como hacer para que Naruto se casar con Kunoichis de la aldea

Tsume y Shibi pensaba que Naruto tenia Buenos instintos y que sus técnicas eran increíbles

Jiraiya y Tsunade observan dándole mucho crédito a Bruno por el entrenamiento que tuvo Naruto

Y Kushina, pues sentía tres diferentes emociones, alegría por la fuerza de Naruto, miedo por el resultado de la pelea y preocupación por Ambos

En la pelea

Después del disparo de lodo Minato sale volando hacía atrás y Naruto dice - **Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación)** \- Y a para ce atrás de Minato y dice rápidamente - **Densetsu no bokusā (Boxeador legendario), Hanmātoripurukonbo ( Combo de triple martillo)** \- Y con eso le da dos golpes en la espalda y uno en la cabeza hacia abajo estrellandolo contra el suelo, y dices - **Doton: nadare (Terremoto)** \- Y con eso coloca con mucha fuerza sus manos en la tierra haciéndola temblar de una manera que Minato es lastimado por este movimiento se levanta después del impacto y empieza a atacar a Naruto

Minato: **Futon: Bara kõkū (Bala de aire)** \- Y de la boca de Minato sale una esfera echa de aire que impacta en Naruto, haciendo que piedad equilibrio y Minato aprovecha - **Rasengan (Esfera espiral)** \- Y ataque directamente a Naruto en el pecho después con Hirashin no jutsu aparece detrás de Naruto impactando otro Rasengan haciéndolo golpear varios árboles y Minato dice - Bien hecho, Naruto, fue buena la pelea pero no m... - No termino ya que Naruto se levanta de los escombros

Naruto: Bien me gusta el calentamiento, es hora de luchar más serio - Su pelo cubre sus ojos y cuando lo levanta podemos ver que los ojos rojos de pupila rasgada tenían 5 tomoes Blancos y ya no tenía un anillo si no tenia un remolino y dice - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan (Ojo mitológico: Segunda etepa)** es la segunda parte de mi Duojutsu - Y con eso desaparece de la vista de todos - **Ōra no sutairu: ōrasufia (Aura esfera)** \- Y Minato mira hacia arriba y ve a Naruto lanzando una esfera similar al Rasengan que a duras penas esquiva, para ver a Naruto tras de el que dice - **Mokuton: kyūshū (Absorción)** \- Y con esto lo sujeta y una energía verde sale de las manos de Naruto y cuando lo suelta

Minato: ¿Qué hiciste, mi chacra esta muy bajo? - Agitado Y naruto ríe

Naruto: Te robe 3/4 de chacra, **Saikikkusutairu: Psybeam (Psicorrayo)** \- Y de las manos de Naruto sale un rayo multi color que impacta a Minato haciéndolo volar y Naruto apareció frente a el y dice - **Hyton: Reika (Hielo: Bajo cero)** \- Soltando un aura congelante que inmediatamente al tocar rodó lo sólido lo congeló exento los espectadores y Minato que sentía que se le hiva el Alma y Naruto dice - **Benomu: Poizunshotto (Veneno: Disparo veneno)** \- Y con esto de la mano de Naruto sale un pequeño chorro de una sustancia morada pero al dar con Minato instantáneamente pudre su ropa y deja una marca morada sobre Minato el cual grita y Naruto dice - **Doragon: Doragontēru (Dragon: Cola dragón)** \- Una cola se materializa y con esto impacta Minato, literalmente enterrandolo en la tierra a medio metro y Naruto dice - K **age bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Aparecen 10 clones los cuales 4 forman un cuadrado en el suelo 4 y en el aire sobre los cuatro en el suelo otrositio 4 y el original con dos clones saltan en el centro encima de Minato al que apenas se podía para, clon 1 - **Doton: Dai jishin (Avalancha)** \- Dicho esto múltiples piedras gigantes empezaron a caer sobre Minato, clon 2 - **Futon: torunēdo (Tornado)** \- Y un Tornado sale de los brazos del clon hacía Minato, clon 3 - **Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas)** \- Y la gran Llamarada sale hacía Minato, clon 4 - **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- Y el enorme chorro a preción ataque hacía Minato , clon 5 - **Raiton: Sandā (Trueno)** \- Y un relámpago sale de el hacía Minato, clon 6 estaba brillando y dice - **Mokuton: himitsu no tekunikku: Sanbīmu (Técnica secreta: Rayo solar)** \- Y un rayo de color amarillo sale de las manos del clon hacía Minato, clon 7 - **Dākusutairu: sheidiparusu (Pulso umbrío)** \- Y una especie de energía sale del clon contra Minato, clon 8 - **Saikikkusutairu: Psybeam (Psicorrayo)** \- Y el rayo blanco con brillos de colores ataca a Minato, clon 9 - **Hyton: Aisubīmu (Rayo de hielo)** \- Y de la manos del clon sale un pequeño rayo es cuando mientras se dirige a Minato Congela el camino, clon 10 - **Doragon: Doragonparusu (Pulso dragón)** \- Y de la boca del clon sale una especie de rayo hacía Minato y el original - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Entonces un ataque parecido al Kamehameha dispara El original hacía Minato

Los 11 ataques se dirigen hacia Minato y daba car de que no podía esquivar el ataque

Y cuando inpacta se levanta una nube de polvo y todos tenían una cosa en mente que tan fuerte era Naruto y de la Nube de polvo se ve...

Bueno esa es una historia para otro capítulo

Esta historia continuará...


	6. La cruda verdad

Hola amigos, espero les guste este capítulo

Hola - Humano hablando

Hola - Humano hablando

[Hola] - Nota de autor

 **Mokuton: kyūshū (Absorción) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Comenzamos

La cruda verdad

Todos y digo cada uno de los testigos veían el resultado de la pelea Naruto estaban sorprendidos ya que masacro a los ninjas de Konoha y al Hokage y ningún pudo derrotarlo, si apenas tenía algunos rasguños y una mirada fría que hacía parecer la de Hiashi una brisa en verano, el consejo empezaron a gritar cosas como "Maldito monstruo", Naruto los ignoraba olímpicamente, Kushina y Tsunade miraba esto con terror de que Naruto seria capaz de matarla y a Minato por odio, Jiraiya ahora tenia miedo de que la nueva profecía se cumpliera para mal, Hiruzen sentía agobio por que Naruto "Mato" a Minato y alegre por los nuevos poderes de Naruto y los líderes de Clan sentían escalofríos ya que los poderes de Naruto eran enormes hasta que

¿?: ¡NARUTO! - Dijo una a voz

Naruto: Tou-san - Dijo mientras baja la mirada

Bruno: MALDICIÓN, NARUTO ¿¡QUÉ TE E DICHO!? - Dijo regaña dolo

Naruto: Qué no debo perder el control y dejarme llevar por mis emociones - Dijo con la mirada baja

Bruno: Bien, que bueno que llegue a tiempo - Y del humo se puede ver a Minato tirado en el suelo cubierto por una esfera - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan: Hogo (Ojo mitológico: Segunda etepa: Protección)** \- Y la esfera desaparece - Naruto, curalo

Y Naruto se acerca y dice - **Saikikkusutairu: Gekkō no rei (Rayo de luz lunar)** \- Y la misma luz que curó a los Jounin curó a Minato - Papa, vamonos, no quiero seguir aquí - Dijo mientras se acercaba a Bruno

Bruno: Bien vamos, hijo las chicas nos esp... - Pero no termino

Kushina: ¡ALTO, AHI! - Dijo Kushina haciendo que Bruno y Naruto se detengan en seco y la vean - NO PERMITIRÉ QUÉ TE LLEVES A MI SOCHI (bebe), MALDITO DESGRACIADO, ME LAS PAGARÁN POR HABERTE LLEVADO A MI SOCHI - Dijo con un odio muy hovio

Bruno: de que esta hablando - Dijo mientras, Naruto aprieta sus manos

Kushina: YA ESCUCHASTE MALDITO DEVUÉLVEME A NARUTO AHORA - Dijo con algunas lágrimas

Bruno: Señorita, usted está muy equivocada yo no me e llev... - No termino por que Minato que gracias a Naruto [Por desgracia] despertó y hablo

Minato: Kushina, tiene razón devuelvanos a Naruto - Dijo tranquilo pero con una mirada seria

Bruno: Ya dejen eso o si no, no podre detener... - No pudo terminar ya que Naruto grito "Imbéciles" - (Parece que no podre detenerlo, tiene que desahogarse, lo dejare esta vez) - penso

Naruto: ¡IMBÉCILES!, DEJEN DE DECIR ESAS ESTUPIDESES, YO JAMÁS LOS PERDONARE, JAMÁS ENTIENDEN, JAMAS, SÍ TAN SOLO ME HUBIERAN DICHO UNA SOLA VEZ, SOLO UNA PUTA SOLA VEZ, TE QUIERO NARUTO, LO APRECIARÍA, PERO DE SU ESTUPIDA FAMILIA, NO HAY NADIE MÁS QUÉ MENMA-OTOTO Y NATSUMI A LOS QUÉ QUIERO - Dijo haciendo que Kushina, empezará a sentir por que Naruto los odia, al igual que Minato y Jiraiya y Tsunade tenían un mal presentimiento - USTEDES, SIEMPRE CON LA EXCUSA DE, DESPUÉS NARUTO, TENEMOS QUÉ ATENDER A MENMA Y HITOMI, SABEN ALGO, YO ODIO A HITOMI CON MI ALMA YA QUÉ, SIEMPRE ME MENOS PRECIO Y TRATABA CÓMO BASURA Y MENMA, EL SÍ ES MI HERMANO, CUANDO SE OLVIDABAN DE MI COMIDA, MENMA ME DABA LA MITA DE SU COMIDA, CUANDO ME DEJABAN AFUERA MENMA ME ABRÍA Y ME AYUDABA A ABRIGARME Y NATSUMI SIEMPRE ES AMABLE CON MIGO NUNCA ME HISO DE MENOS Y SIEMPRE ME TRATABA CON CARIÑO A PESAR DE CÓMO USTEDES ME TRATABAN, USTEDES SON UNA PATÉTICA EXCUSA DE PADRES, _**TOU-SAN FUE MÁS MI PADRE QUÉ TU ESTUPIDO NAMIKASE EN UN MES QUÉ TU EN TODA MI VIDA Y ARUSUEUSU-KACHAN FUE MUCHO MÁS CARIÑOSA, COMPRENSIBLE Y AMABLE, CON MIS HERMANO Y HERMANAS QUÉ TU KUSHINA EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO DE MI VIDA Y USTEDES JAMÁS DE LOS JAMÁSES SE MERECERÁN EL TITULO DE MIS PADRES**_ \- Dijo demasiado el punto que a medio reclamo libero demasiado poder alterando su voz sin querer

Las reacciones de todos fueron distintas

Civiles se desmallaron a los 30 segundos del sermón de Naruto por culpa de el instinto asesinó

Los líderes de Clan estaban con cara de decepción por el conportamienro de ellos, aunque Hiashi no debería decir nada

Danzo estaba pensando que si Naruto tenia hermanos adoptivos, se volverían soldados raíz de élite y sus hermanas servirían para hacer más soldados

Jiraiya estaba como si un fantasma estuviera frente a el

Tsunade pensaba que debió creerle a Naruto sobre lo de Minato y Kushina

Minato Tenia lágrimas y se sentía como si fuera peor que basura

Kushina sufría mucho más, sentía que su corazón se partió en dos y se sentia coml si un camion la hubiera atropellado y lloraba amargamente -

Bruno: Naruto, vamos tenemos que llegar, ir a tu departamento, las chicas se desesperaran y tu sabes como se ponen cuando las dejas esperando - Dijo tranquilo pero con Naruto, se le erizo la piel en pensar en las chicas enojadas

Naruto: Hi, vamos - Y naruto hace una pose de mano - **Ōra no sutairu: Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Velocidad extrema)** \- Y junto a Bruno salen corriendo a una velocidad altísimo de nivel dejando en vergüenza a casi todos los Shinobi

Y deja a todos con la interrogante, - (Sí eso solo fue la punta del iceberg en sus poderes, ¿cual es todo?) -Pensó Jiraiya - (¿Qué hago tengo que avisar rápido esto, si Naruto es el chico de la profecía, estamos muertos ) - Pensaba con miedo

Pensando en la Nueva profecía

En Iwagakure miramos a Jiraiya ciento perseguido por al menos 20 mujeres de as cuales 15 eran civiles, 5 ninjas y Jiraiya bueno el intentaba no morir a manos de las chicas

Pero en un puff aparece en la montaña de los sapos, frente a Gamamuru, el sabio sapo

Gamamaru: Jiraiya, algo a ocurrido, - Dijo con su típica voz

Jiraiya: ¿Qué ah sucedido? - Dijo con voz seria

Gamamaru: La profecía, a cambiado - Dijo con un suspir

Jiraiya: ¡¿QUE?! - Dijo muy alterado - Y cual es la nueva profecía - Con miedo

Gamamaru: La profecía, es

Un, ninja, nacido del relámpago amarillo y el rojo sangriento ,

Amigo de los ojos de las sombras y oscuridad,

Entrenado, y amado, por el clan de los ojos perdidos y hermano del ojo de los anillos,

Invocador de las criaturas extintas, y sabio de las mismas

El ninja más poderoso jamás antes visto

Traerá la destrucción si se deja llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón, o

Traerá la paz si perdona los pecados de los que lo abandonaron

Fin de Flashback

Jiraiya estaba muy asustado, Naruto era el niño de la profecía y no Menma y Hitomi, ahora que haría, cuando los demás se enterara seria una calamidad,

Jiraiya: (Qué demonios, todos estamos en peligro, si Naruto sigue odiandonos) - Muy pero muy asustado

Tsunade: Naruto... - Murmuraba con dolor, por que recordaba como Naruto intentaba hacer que se diera cuenta de cómo lo trataba Hitomi y sus padre

Flashback

Naruto tenia como 6 años

Naruto: Bachan - Dijo, haciendo que lo volteara a ver

Tsunade: ¿Qué pasa Naruto? - Dijo con una sonris

Naruto: Por que, papa y Mama no me quieren - Dijo triste

Tsunade arqueo la seja y lo veía con incredulidad: Eso no es cierto, ellos te quieren, son tus padres - Dijo algo enojada pensando que Naruto estaba mintiendo

Naruto: No, ellos no me hacen caso jamás y nunca me hablan para que no sea regañarme - Dijo viendo a Tsunade con algo de enoj

Tsunade: Mira Naruto, mejor vete a tu cuarto antes de que castigue por hablar así de tus padres - Dijo de manera firm

Naruto se fue con la cabeza gacha y triste pensando que su Bachman no le cría

Fin de Flashback

Hiruzen bueno el estaba muy feliz por Naruto, al fin logro demostrar lo que valía

Y entonces Naruto se fue pensando muy enojado lo que dijo Kushina y Minato, hasta que

Bruno: Naruto - Intentando llamar su atención

Naruto:... - No respondió

Bruno: NARUTO - Hablo más fuerte al no resivir respuesta

Naruto:... - Seguía callado

Bruno: ¡NARUTO¡ - A todo volumen

Y Naruto reaccionó

Naruto: Qué pasa, - Dijo algo centrado en lo ocurrido

Bruno: Ya no te aflijas recuerda que ya no tienes nada con ellos. - Dijo intentando que Naruto se tranquiliza

Naruto: Es que, simplemente me cuesta olvidar todo lo ocurrido - Dijo de manera frí

Bruno: Pero recuerda el camino de un guerrero y que si no te calmas, eso podría salir - Dijo seriamente

Naruto: Esta bien - Casi a regañaiente

Esta historia continuará...

Bueno chicos aquí termina el capitulo y en el siguiente capítulo

La invasión y el poder de los Red


	7. Invasión parte 1

Hola a todos gracias por ver esta historia

Capítulo 7

Uzumaki vs Red, y la invasión primera parte

Después del incomodo momento con el consejo Naruto llegó a su casa junto a Bruno, inmediatamente cenaron [Pronto llegan los capítulos dedicados a las chicas Y sus memorias] y Naruto se fue a dormir

En el resinto Uzumaki - Namikase

Kushina llloraba amargamente y Minato pues estaba deprimido, intentando que Kushina se sintiera mejor, hasta que

Jiraiya: Minato - Dijo preocupado

Minato: ¿Qué quieres, Sensei? - Dijo triste

Jiraiya: Es la profecía, a cambiado - Con esto asombro a Minato y hiso que Kushina pusiera atención

Minato: ¿Cómo es eso posible? Y que dice - Dijo muy interesado en lo que diría

Jiraiya habla

Un, ninja, nacido del relámpago amarillo y el rojo sangriento ,

Amigo de los ojos de las sombras y oscuridad,

Entrenado, y amado, por el clan de los ojos perdidos y hermano del ojo de los anillos,

Invocador de las criaturas extintas, y sabio de las mismas

El ninja más poderoso jamás antes visto

Traerá la destrucción si se deja llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón, o

Traerá la paz si perdona los pecados de los que lo abandonaron

Jiraiya: Esa es la profecía y por lo que dice supongo, que es Naruto, de quien se habla en la profecía - Dijo preocupado

Kushina y Minato se entristecen más de lo que ya estaba por que resultó que Su trato hacía Naruto fue totalmente injusto

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban emocionados por las peleas que ocurrirían

En el palco de los kages

Todos los Kages intentaron acercarse a Naruto y Bruno de manera sigilosa pero a todos les llego el mismo mensaje de sus ninjas en ropa interior con un cartel que decía, "No tenemos interés en tener algo con su aldea" y esto pues hiso que lo dejaran en paz

Hayate: Cof...Bueno las batallas...Cof...continúan...Cof - Y con esto todos los participantes se alistaron

Todo es igual que en el Canon y Sasuke no llegaba entonces se saltaron su pelea y la siguiente era

Hayate: Naruto Red Vs Hitomi Namikase Uzumaki - Dijo tociendo

Hitomi sonrió de una manera algo espeluznante

Hitomi: Bueno estorbo, prepárate para ser derrotado - Dijo creída

Naruto la ignoro y causa un enojo en ella

Hayate: Hajime (Empiecen)

Enronces Hitomi le lanza varios kunais a Naruto el cual solo esquiva de manera aburrida, Hitomi lanza una bomba de humo al suelo y Naruto seguía parado donde mismo muy tranquilo y se escucha - Suiton: Mizu Rabba (水遁・水乱波? Elemento agua: onda turbulenta de agua) - Y un chorro de agua es diparado de la boca de Hitomi a Naruto, Naruto dijo - Ōra no sutairu: Copycat(Copión), Suiton: Mizu Rabba (水遁・水乱波? Elemento agua: onda turbulenta de agua) - Y Naruto realiza el mismo ataque que Hitomi regando agua por todas partes y Naruto dice - Hyton: Reika (Bajo cero) - Y una onda fría sale de Naruto congelando el agua creando una capa de hielo en el suelo y Hitomi queda atrapada -

En el palco Kage

Oonoki (impresionante, el chico puede utilizar, todos los elementos, básicos, Mokuton y Hyton)

Mei pensaba cosas para mayores de 18 años

A raikage (El chico es bueno, tal vez sea mi próximo rival en velocidad)

Orochimaru (Valla, tal vez Sasuke-kun no sea mi siguiente contenedor, kukukukuku)

En las gradas de los expectadores todos estaban impresiónados con las habilidades de Naruto

Hitomi se estaba cansando - (Maldito, es muy resistente) - Dijo con una mueca de odio

Naruto la miraba con poco interés y dijo - Qué te pasa Hitomi, ni siquiera me e movido de mi lugar - Dijo vurlandose

Hitomi no lo soporta y activa el manto de una cola y la malloria pensaba que Por más fuerte que fuera Naruto, no podría con Hitomi en ese estado - prepárate por que te venceremos inútil - Y sale corriendo hacia Naruto con las garras echas de chacra y Naruto dice - Metarū: kinzokugaku (Metalurgia) - Y usando un Kunai empezó a brillar y se puso en la mano de Naruto - Tekken (Puño de acero) - Y con esto impacta la mano con ella haciendo que esa parte del manto se desaparezca y se empezará a generar y Naruto habla - Dākusutairu: Hikage no fera (Golpe Umbrío) - Y la mano derecha de Naruto se cubre de sombras y le da un puñetazo a Hitomi mandandola a volar contra una pared - Dākusutairu: naitomeā (Pesadilla) - Y Hitomi empieza a gritar después de 6 segundos Naruto aparece detrás de ella - Ōra no sutairu: Parumafōsu (Fuerza de palma) - Y con eso literalmente la enterró en el suelo, pero gracias al manto de dos colas que recién le salió empieza a perder el control y dice - Te derrotare - Y Naruto dice - Cachiyose no Jutsu ( Jutsu de invocación) - Y de la nube de humo sale una sombra para imprecion de todos, esta sombra tenia una sonrisa espeluznante, era morada y tenia punteagudos picos en la parte de posterior de su cuerpo [Gengar] - Gengar, listo - Y la sombra aciente - Entonces Gengar usa Shadōbōru (Bola sombra) - Y Gengar lanza el ataque decignado y Hitomi hace un Rasengan el cual empató en poder y Naruto que estaba junto a Gengar dijo - Gengar usa Mukai (Intangibilidad) y acércate - Entonces Gengar empieza a correr a Hitomi la cual intento golpearlo y le lanzaba ráfagas de agua y Naruto - Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación) y reaparece atrás de ella, mientras que Gengar se puso frente a ella - Kombo Kage (Combo sombra) - Y los puños de Naruto son rodeados por sombras ambos empiezan a dar golpes y Naruto le da un gancho haciéndola volar y Gengar pues género una concentración en sus manos y Naruto dice - Gengar usa gurimu tsume (Garra sombría), Dākusutairu: Taho hikage (Tajo Umbrío) - Y los dedos de Gengar crecieron pareciendo garras y en el brazo de Naruto se formó un filo de color morado y ambos saltan al mismo tiempo cortando a Hitomi en forma de X y Naruto dice - Dākusutairu: Shadōbōru (Bola sombra), tu también Gengar - Y ambos disparan una bola de color morado obscuro y estrellan en Hitomi, dejándola noqueada -

[Oiga que esperaban Naruto derrotó a Minato, acaso creen que Hitomi le podría derrotarlo o darle pelea, pero no se preocupen, tengo algo para Hitomi y Sasuke en el futuro]

Hayate: Naruto Red Es el ganador -

El estadio salto en gritos de alabanza hacía Naruto

[LO DE MÁS IGUAL QUÉ EN EL CANON]

Entonces Sasuke impacta a Gaara con su Chidori haciéndolo sangrar y entonces la arena lo empezó a recubrir y estaba gritando de manera descontrolada

Enronces una especie de plumas empezó a caer haciendo que los civiles y Genin de Konoha, caigan dormimos [No Naruto obiamente y Hitomi y Menma gracias a Kurama]

En el palco Kage

Kazekage (Orochimaru): Kukukukuku - empezó a reír y se colocó atrás de Minato con un Kunai en su garganta

Oonoki: Kazekage, ¿Qué significa esto? - con indignación

Orochimaru: Pues simple Tsuchikage - Entonces se quita la máscara y muestra a Orochimaru

Hiruzen: ¡¿OROCHIMARU?! - estaba atónito

Orochimaru: Hola sensei, un placer volver a verte, pero que tal si resolvemos esto en otra parte

Dicho esto subió al techo del palco seguido por los 4 kages, Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Kushina y Tsunade

Orochimaru: Bueno que el resto de los Kages estén aquí no lo esperaba pero no ya tome medidas - Y una gran barrera en forma de cubo aparece y Orochimaru hace unos sellos de mano - Kachiyose: Edo tensei - Y varios ataúdes aparecieron

Del primero sale El Primer Hokage Hashirama Senju

Del segundo sale El segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju

Del tercero sale la esposa del primer Hokage Mito Uzumaki

Del cuarto sale uno de los ninjas de Konoha más poderoso Madara Uchiha

Del quinto sale el cuarto Mizukage Yagura

Del sexto sale el cuarto Kazekage Sambuko no Rasa

Y Orochimaru tenia una gran sonrisa

Hashirama: Esto es ¿Edo Tensei?

Tobirama: Ni-san, te dije que no deviste hacer este jutsu

Hiruzen: ¿Senseis? - muy impresionado

Tsunade: Mito-Basan - Dijo con algunas lágrimas

Mito: Pequeña Tsunade, mirate has crecido - Dijo con uuna pequeña sonrisa

Orochimaru: Valla que conmovedor - Y todos lo voltearon a ver - Pero ataquen ahora

Hashirama: Perdón - Y dicho esto se lanzó contra ellos seguidos por los demás Edo tensei

Con Naruto

El estaba viendo como los ninjas de Oto y Suna atacaban Konoha pero con cara seria

Tayu Kage bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Masivo de clones de sombras) - Y unos 100 pelo blancos aparecen - Dispercense y apoyen a todos ataquen a todos los ninjas enemigos, solo usan fuerza letal si es necesario - Todos acienten y se van, mientras que el original se corre hacía Shukaku o Ichibi

Mientras tanto la academia estaba siendo atacada y Iruka y los maestros apenas podían mantener a raya a los enemigos

Ninja suna: Abre dede una vez - Gritando

Iruka: No lo haremos

Maestro: Iruka, no soporta remos

Iruka: Hay que proteger a los niños, hasta que los refuerzos vengan

pero logran abrir la puerta y estaban listos para matar a los niños y maestros pero se escucha - Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan: Reiōra (Rayo de aura) - Y un gran rayo azul arrasa con los ninjas enemigos salvando a todos y Naruto apareció - Se encuentran bien - Y todos acienten - Bueno me haré cargo de despejar la academia, adiós - Todos estaban sorprendidos y Naruto desaparece

En otro lado la gran serpiente estaba frente a todos destrullendo parte de la aldea, pero algo la detuvo y todos podían apreciar a Naruto el cual tenía algo en la mano - Futon: Rasenshuriken - Y lanza la esfera y crea una explosión la cual destrullen a la gran serpiente

Mientras tanto al este en la zona comercial 6 de los 12 novatos (Aquí son 12 por el equipo de Menma, Hitomi y Sasuki) los cuales estaba enfrentado a los ninjas de Oto y Suna - Tsuga - Y dos remolinos salen golpeando a varios ninjas enemigos - Super expansión - Y una mano gigante golpeó - posesión de sombras - Y una sombra atrapa a varios ninjas. Pero de repente varios ninjas empiezan a aparecer de la nada pero antes de que cualquiera diga algo - Benomu: Yūdoku gasu (Gas venenoso) - Y un gas de color morado rodea a los ninjas enemigos y cuando uno lo toco este callo al suelo con la mano morada y dijo - Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji: Hogo (Protección) - Y un domo cubrió a los ninjas de Konoha - Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas) - Y las llamas hacen que el humo explote quemando a todos los ninjas - Oigaj, chicos están bien - herá Naruto [clon] - Sí gracias Naruto - Este aciente y desaparece

Al sur Kakashi tenia una pela junto con Gai y algunos Chunin contra los Chunnin y Jounin de Oto y Suna y se notaba que iban perdiendo pero entonces aparecen tres Narutos - Cachiyose no Jutsu - dijeron todos y aparecen Arcanine, Serperior y Luxrei

Luxrei usa ThunderShock (Impactrueno), Raiton: Sandā (Trueno) - Tanto como Naruto y su invocación lanzan un relámpago contra los enemigos

Arcanine utiliza Nitorochāji (Nitro carga), Katon Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas) - El cuerpo del perro se cubre de fuego y corre hacía los ninjas y de ka boca de Naruto sale una Llamarada quemando a todos los enemigos

Serperior usa Barasu no shushi (Bala semilla), Mokuton: himitsu no tekunikku: Sanbīmu ( Técnica secreta: Rayo solar) - Y de la boca de Serperior salen múltiples semillas como si fueran balas y El clon lanza el Rayo solar [Claro que con menor fuerza, que el que le lanza a Minato, este tiene 1/4 de potencia que el otro] y entonces estos ataques derrotan ata los enemigos

Mientras con el original

Valla, esto será interesante - Biendo a Shukaku con una sonrisa - Empezemos

Y se lanza hacía Shukaku pero, eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

[Hola amigos, si les gusta este Fic les pido que lean mi Fic Isse el protector de la tierra, por fa y planeo terminar los dos fics amenos que por tareas no logre sacar un capitulo diario]


	8. Invasión parte 2

Hola a todos gracias por ver esta historia

Capítulo 7

Hola - Hablando

(Hola) - Pensando

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras) - Técnica**

 _ **Hola humano/Arcanine (Me llamaste) - Invocación hablando**_

[HOLA A TODOS] - Nota de autor

La invasión parte 2

Naruto estaba básicamente en todos lados ayudando a defender la aldea casi se podría decir que el era quien defendía la aldea

Zona Este

Naruto (clon) se mantenía despejando la escuela de ninjas enemigos y otros dos Narutos estaban ayudando con la evacuación de los estudiantes

Hanabi: Oye Konohamaru - Dijo la niña de ojos blancos

Konohamaru: Qué pasa Hanabi - Dijo viendo a la niña

Hanabi ¿Tu sabes quien es ese chico que nos está ayudando? - Dijo algo seria

Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru: Es el Jefe - Dijeron con una sonrisa

Hanabi: ¿El es su adorado Jefe del que siempre hablan? - Dijo, por lo de la puerta

Pero entonces un ninja de Oto se cerco con un Kunai en mano atrapando a Hanabi

Hanabi: Sueltame - Decía forcejeando

Ninja enemigo 1: Callate mocosa,contigo haremos un clan Hyuga en Oto

¿?: Sueltala, **Densetsu no bokusā** **:** **Megahito (Mega puño)** \- Y un puñetazo fue impactado en la cara del ninjas enemigo mandandolo a volar contra una pared - Oye estas bien

Hanabi veía al chico con un pequeño sonrojo

POV Hanabi

Me salvo de ese ninja, es muy lindo, Pelo blanco, es alto y esa sonrisa

Naruto: Hola, ¿Como estás? - Me dijo, con una sonrisa

Hanabi: Bien, gracias por salvarme - dije avergonzada

Konohamaru: Jefe - llegó Konohamaru y su grupo - Estuvo increíble - Dijo bastante impresionado

Naruto:Hola, chicos gracis me algas esa fue una de mis técnicas, bueno muevanse tienen que evacuar, alcansen a Iruka-sensei, los veré después - Y desaparece tan rápido como apareció

Fin de POV Hanabi

En Oeste

Después del Rasenshuriken y eliminar esa serpiente los ninjas como Anko estaba peleando pero estaban siendo superados por número, pero Anko se percató de que estaban apareciendo varios Narutos que estaban emparejando la pelea

POV Anko

Valla Foxy-kun esta haciendo un buen trabajo

Naruto 1: Anko-Sensei, atrás suya - Entonces me volteó y veo a 3 enemigos pero antes de cualquier cosa

Naruto 3: **Katon:** **faiahoīru (Rueda de fuego)** \- Y entonces la misma técnica que uso en mi contra en la prueba golpeó a los tres enemigos noqueadolos - Anko-Sensei ¿esta bien?

Se preocupo por mi y me protegió de ellos, que le habrá pasado a Foxy-kun

Anko: Sí, estoy bien, gracias - Dije viéndolo

Naruto 3: Qué me alegra, bueno tenemos que terminar de sacar la basura - Y después hiso un sello de mano - **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- Y un enorme chorro salio de su boca arrasando con lo ninjas de Suna, Valla parece que maduraste Foxy-kun pensaba

Fin del POV Anko

En el Norte

[2 recién llegan] 8 de los 12 novatos estaban ayudando en la defensa

Kiba: **Tsuga (Colmillo)** \- Y junto a otro Tornado atacan a los ninjas - Oigan puedo hacer esto todo el día

Shikamaru: Problemático - Cómo siempre cansado, pero eficiente - **Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu** **(Jutsu de sombra extrangulante)** \- Y las sombras de los enemigos los extrangulan -

Chouji: Vieron a Naruto - Dijo este y después - **Baika no Jutsu** **(Jutsu de super expansión)** \- Y sus manos se agrandan y aplastan a 2 enemigos

Ino: Tines razón, a estado aplastando a los que se le ponen enfrente, **Shintenshin no Jutsu** **( Jutsu cambio de cuerpo y mente)** \- Y se intercambio con la mente de un ninja de Oto y atacó a uno de Suna y empieza a crear confución entres los enemigos

Satsuki: Sí es muy cierto Naruto-kun también nos protegio con ese extraño ataque - Y empezó a hacer sellos de mano - **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** **(Gran bola de fuego)** \- Y una enorme bola de fuego golpeó a sus enemigos

Shino: Pero recuerden que tenemos que hacerle frente a ellos, J **utsu Secreto: Hijutsu: Mushidama** **(Esfera de Insectos)** \- Y usando sus insectos atacó a varios enemigos

Hinata: Ti...tienes ra..zona - Y con su Byakugan activado - **Shukūken** **(** **Ataque de Bofetada Tacó** **n)** \- Y golpea en el pecho a dos enimigos cerrando tenketsu

Menma: Es que Aniki es genial - Y hace un clon - **Rasengan (Esfera espiral)** \- Y con la esfera en mano impacta a un ninja de Suna haciéndolo chocar contra otros 3

Pero de repente varios ninjas los empiezan a Rodear causando que perdieran terreno y a los novatos les costaba mantener a raya a los enemigo

Shikamaru: Esto es demasiado para nosotros - Dijo ya que se percató de que no podrían ganar

¿?: Alejense de mis amigo - Y sale corriendo hacia ellos - **Ōra no sutairu** **:** **paro no hone (Palo hueso)**

Y dos huesos color azul se generan en sus manos y con ellos empieza a golpear a todos los enemigos con mucha habilidad

Menma: Aniki, gracias por ayudarnos - Dijo muy feliz

Naruto: Qué creíste que te dejaría a mi hermano y mis amigos - Con una sonrisa, mientras golpea a cada enemigo y apoyaba a sus amigos - **Suiton:** **shuriken mizu (Shuriken de agua)** \- Y empieza a generar varias Shuriken gigantes que lanza hacía los enemigos causando que sean cortados

Satsuki: Gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo feliz viendo como era apoyada por Naruto

Naruto: De nada, Oye Kiba - Atrallendo la atención del chico perro - Qué tal si hacemos una técnica Combo

Kiba: Claro, demostremos de que esta hecha Konoha - Decía con una sonrisa y Akamaru ladra de manera afirmativa

Naruto: Bien, **Cachiyose no Jutsu** \- Y con varios sellos de invocación aparecen tres perritos, de color naranja y cola amarillo un poco más grandes que Akamaru por unos 5 centímetros - Listos para el escuadrón Growlithe, Kiba usa el Tsuga - Le grito a su compañero de clase

Kiba: Listo Akamaru ahora - Y empieza a corre con Akamaru a su costado y salta empieza a girará generando los tornados antes mencionados - **Tsuga (Colmillo)**

Naruto: Ahora **Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas), Futon: torunēdo (Tornado)** \- Y los tres perritos hacen el ataque y se fuciona con el Tsuga de Kiba que es potenciado por el torunēdo (Tornado) de Naruto - **Katon, Futon: Torunēdo kiba kasai (Tornado Colmillo de fuego)** \- Y el ataque de Kiba es envuelto en llamas que no sólo cortan al enemigo si no también quemados de gravedad

En el Sur

Los Jounin-Sensei de Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, KirI y Naruto con sus invocación se enfrentan con los Jounin y Chunin de Suna y Oto

Kakashi: Son muchos - Con su Sharingan destapado y evitando los ataques

Gai: Sí, pero tenemos que hacernos cargo de la situación - Dijo dan del barias patadas y golpes a sus enemigos

Kurenai: Pero será difícil, hay muchos más que nosotros - Dijo metiendo a varios Chunin en un Genjutsu

Azuma: Pero tenemos una ventaja - Y con esto todos lo ven señalar a un clon de Naruto, junto a Serperior, que estaban golpeando a 7 Chunin sin piedad - Ese chico es un monstruo en fuerza

Naruto: **Raiton:** **ThunderShock (Impactrueno)** \- Y el relámpago electrocuta a varios ninjas

Y todos los aliados lo ven con una gota en la cabeza

Mientas tanto con Shukaku

 _ **Shukaku: Al fin libre, Oh Yea, Jajajaja jajajaja - Decía de manera retorcida**_

Naruto que recién llegó pudo apreciar a Hitomi en el suelo muy lastimada, Sasuke que estaba inmóvil sentado en un árbol con varios golpes muy notables y Sakura la cual estaba atrapada por arena la cual la atrapó

Naruto: Mejor me lo tomo en serio - Cerró sus ojos y los abrió - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan (Ojo mitológico: Segunda etepa), Ōra no sutairu: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Y un gran rallo de las manos de Naruto golpeó a Shukaku

 _ **Shukaku: Maldito Ningen, muere, Futon: Renkūdan (Bala Perforadora de Aire) - Y se precio a el estomago creando una poderosa bola de aire**_

Naruto: **Ōra no sutairu: Copycat (Copión), Futon: Renkūdan (Bala Perforadora de Aire)** \- Y naruto realiza el mismo ataque que Shukaku bloqueado ambos ataques - **Hyton: Ōrora no rei (Rayo aurora)** \- Y de las manos de Naruto sale un Rayo de múltiples colores causando que al impactar en el Brazo de Shukaku se congele, pero Shukaku hace que la arena rodé a Naruto -

 _ **Shukaku: Sabaku Kyū (Ataúd de Arena)**_ \- Y esta aplasta a Naruto, pero Shukaku se percató de que su arena no lo aplasta -

Naruto: **Mitolohikanhong** **mata: Dai 2-dan: Hogo (Protección)** \- Y al retirarse la Arena un domo protegía a Naruto - **Suiton: shuriken mizu (Shuriken de agua)** \- Y varias Shuriken gigantes dispara Naruto que son bloqueadas por la arena de Shukaku -

 _ **Shukaku: Valla, Ningen eres fuerte, pero esos me gusta hace que me cienta bien Jajajaja - Y su brazo el que se había congelado se regenera y dice - Sabaku Taisō (Funeral de la Cascada Imperial de Arena) - Y una grandisima cantidad de arena aplastan parte del bosque donde se encontraban**_

Naruto: No lo creo **Hyton: Reika (Bajo cero)** \- Y una gran onda 50 veces más poderosa que la que usa contra Minato sale de Naruto congelando parte de la arena que casi lo atrapa - **Mokuton: himitsu no tekunikku: Sanbīmu (Técnica secreta: Rayo solar)** \- Y un gran rayo [dos veces más poderoso que el que uso contra Minato] sale disparado y impacta a Shukaku

 _ **Shukaku: Maldito Ningen, muere - Y usando sus brazos se estiran para eliminar a Naruto**_

Naruto: Eso ya lo veremos - Y hace un sello de mano - **Suiton: Akuajetto (Aquajet)** \- Y usando el agua sale volando esquivando los ataques de Shukaku y antes de llegar donde esta Gaara, Shukaku usa Bala Perforadora de Aire contra Naruto, el cual no pudo escapar y es mandado a volar varios Kilómetros, pero antes de estrellarse usa el agua para no golpear contra los árboles

Naruto: No podre derrotarlo si no lo uso - Y se levanta, baja la mirada y cierra los ojos, al abrirlos, muestra 9 tomoes en forma de Cruz de color blanco y su pupila es rasgada negra, el remolino se transformó en una estrella y era de color rojo - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai (ojo mitológico: Tercera etapa)** **-** Entonces corre hacía Shukaku a una velocidad increíble

Shukaku estaba destrullendo todo lo que estaba a su paso y estaba generando una Bijudama (Esfera de vestía con colas)

Naruto: **Ōra afure (Aura desbordante)** \- Y una capa de energía azul se genera alrededor de Naruto pero se podía sentir el gran poder que emanaba y Shukaku lanza la Bijudama y Naruto dice - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai: Shīkurettoāto: Saidai bīmuōra (Arte secreto: Máximo Rayo de aura)** \- Entonces un Rayo parecido al Kamehameha de Goku cuando pelea con Freezer dispara Naruto

Al impactar ambas técnicas queda empatadas y solo era cuestión de ver cual era más poderos, pero el Rayo de Naruto empieza a derrotar la Gran Bijudama y por muy poco logra neutralizar la Bijudama - **Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación)** \- Y aparece frente a Gaara el cual seguía durmiendo -

Naruto: DESPIERTA, **Ōra no sutairu : Parumafōsu (Fuerza de palma)** \- Y con ese ataque Gaara despierta haciendo que Shukaku vuelva al Sello

Gaara cae junto a Naruto, el cual usando un Clon [Este Naruto es el origina] atrapa a Gaara

Gaara: Porfavor, no me mates - Decía con algunas lágrimas

Naruto Lo miraba con tristeza y hablo - Tranquilo - Y eso atrajo la atención de Gaara - No te haré nada, pero promete que te harás mi amigo, por que yo comprendo, que es que te abandonen y incluso te odien - Y Gaara lo mira de una manera extrañada y Naruto dice - Si me lo permites puedo arreglar tu sello -

Gaara se le queda viendo y asiente

Naruto: Bien entonces - Revisa el sello - Valla eso explica lo del sello inestable, este sello no está completo - Y recuesta a Gaara en el suelo y hace varios sellos de mano y dice - **Shīringu gijutsu kuran'nettowāku: Kēji o kaizen (Técnica de sellado de los Red: Mejoramiento de la jaula)** \- Y Gaara empieza a gritar y Naruto después de 30 segundos deja a Gaara el cual tiene una miraba atónita ya que no escuchaba a Shukaku

Naruto: Gaara, para que tu vida cambie, busca a quien proteger, que ames de todo corazón, como por ejemplo, ellos - Y de repente aparece Temari y Kankuro - Ello te quieren por ser su Hermano, y usa eso de motivación, adiós amigo - Y Naruto desaparece

Y Gaara le explica a sus hermanos lo que paso

Mientras con los Kages

Todos estaba muy débiles no sabían como vencer a lo Edo tensei y estaban muy bajos en Chacra y no Hiruzen no podía sellar los, nececesitaba de bastante Chacra para el sello, pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo

Jiraiya: Minato, que hacemos a este ritmo nos derrotaran - Dijo esquivando las Cadenas de Mito

Hiruzen: No podre seguir peleando más tiempo, son demasiado difíciles de derrotar - Esquivando la arena de Rasa

Oonoki: Hiruzen tiene razón, no podremos con esto - Dijo esquivando los ataques de los enemigos

A: Aunque deteste admitirlo, no puedo mucho más - Dijo esquivando por poco un ataque de Fuego de Madara

Minato: Ya lo se pero no se me ocurre como vencerlos - Esquivando un ataque de Mokuton

Fuera de la Barrera se ve a Bruno con los brazos cruzados

Bruno: Al fin llegas - Y apareció Naruto - Vamos Hijo, demostremos de por qué hay que tenerle miedo a el clan Red - Dijo con una sonrisa y Naruto aciente - **Densetsu no bokusā: Megahito (Mega puño)** \- Y su puño se dirige hacia la barrera

Naruto: **Ikatteiru saru: Torikowashi (Demolición)** \- Y junto a Bruno golpean la barrera

Dentro de la barrera

POV Minato

No podemos vencerlos, no hay nada que hacer

Pero entonces escucha

Megahito y Torikowashi esos ataques, no puede ser y voltea a ver que la barrera había sido destrudestruía y permite que dos personas pasen, no puede ser

Fin del POV Minato

Bruno: Hola, lamentablemente, vinimos a interferir - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: Y es hora de que les enseñemos de que estamos hechos - Dijo sonriente

Naruto y Bruno: Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai (ojo mitológico: Tercera etapa) - ambos con los ojos con la descripción anterior

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Gracias por lee esta historia ¿Dígame lo que piensan en los Rewiew?

ADIÓS


	9. La batalla del siglo

Hola gracias por seguír esta historia

Mmmm - Hablando

(MMMM) - pensando

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras) - Técnica**

 _ **Mmmmm - Imvocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Mmmm) - Imvocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Capítulo 8: Red VS Edo tensei, la batalla del siglo

En el techo del palco Kage de los exámenes Chunin [La apariencia es la misma que en el Canon pero la barrera es tres veces más grande]

Pensamientos de los enemigos

Todos estaban boqui abiertos pues Naruto y Bruno rompieron una barra supuestamente capaz des soportar una Bijudama

Madara: (Ellos son un problema, para mis planes) - Pensaba biendo a Naruto y Bruno con el Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai (ojo mitológico: Tercera etapa) activado

Rasa: (Qué extraño por alguna razón ciento que este chico tiene que ver con el Ichibi) - Dijo viendo a Naruto con algo de desconfianza

Yagura: (Este chico se a peleado con mas Jinjurichi resientemente, puedo sentir los rastros de chackra de dos Biju más) - Pensaban algo sorprendido

Tobirama: (Qué extraño, este chico me recuerda un poco a Ni-san y puedo sentir un poder inmenso en los dos) - Dijo analizando

Mito: (Este Chico, tiene rastros de sangre Uzumaki, pero demasiado pequeños, y seguro Hashi-Kun ya se percató al igual que Madara y Tobirama que el poder extremadamente grande de el adulto y ese joven) - penso de manera un poco asustada

Hashirama: (Pero que demonios este chico tiene tanto Chackra que podría ser un Biju como Gombi (Cuatro colas) pero el problema es ese hombre tiene tanto Chackra como el Hachibi (Ocho colas) esto será difícil) - Pensaba esperando el primer ataque [Esos niveles incluyen solo Chackra]

Orochimaru: (Obtendré mi Contenedor kukukukuku) - Pensaba con una sonrisa espeluznante

Pensamiento aliado

Oonoki: (Con un demonio, Konoha tiene en sus filas personas con el poder de un Biju) - Pensaba angustiado

Mei: (Valla, es interesante y bastante atractivo, mmmmm) - Lamiendose los labios

A: (Definitivo encontré a mi rival de velocidad) - Viendo a Naruto con una sonrisa

Tsunade: (Naruto, que bueno que viniste) - Viendolo con una sonrisa

Jiraiya: (Hojala nos perdone, con ese poder podría destruir la aldea, por favor Naruto no vayas a hacer nada contra la aldea) - Pensaba angustiado

Hiruzen: (Al parecer esta listo, para esta pelea, Naruto, suerte) - Dijo con una sonrisa

Kushina: (Sochi, viniste, por favor que no te pasa nada) - Dijo muy pero muy preocupada

Minato: (Ellos si podrán contra el Edo tensei, si no lo logran nadie podrá) - Dijo sabiendo los monstruos que podían ser Naruto y Bruno

después de eso Bruno y Naruto dicen - **Āto aka: Barera o zōka shi, bunretsu** **(Arte de los Red: Aumento de Barrera, división)** \- Y la barrera se agranda unas 4 veces casi ocupando todo el estadio, y se divide a la mitad dejando tres Edo tensei y un Red en cada lado y salen corriendo hacia los Edo tensei y Orochimaru miraba todo apartado de la pelea

Con Naruto

Hashirama: Quisiera saber tu nombre, chico - Y Rasa y Mito estaban escuchando

Naruto dio u sonrisa: antes me llamaba Naruto Namikase Uzumaki, pero mi nombre es Naruto Red, el heredero de el clan Red - Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

Mito: Red, hace años que no escuchaba ese apellido - Dijo un poco irritada

Rasa: ¿Qué tienes que ver con el Demonio de Ichibi? - Dijo indiferente

Naruto: Callate maldito, el único demonio eres tu, por haber metido a Shukaku en Gaara - Y Naruto dice - **Benomu:** **Poizunshotto (Disparo veneno)** \- Y de su mano sale un chorro de un líquido morado que Rasa bloquea con su arena, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que su arena se hubiera empezado a desintegrar - Ese es mi veneno más poderoso, incluso los Edo tensei como ustedes son vulnerables a este - Y después de eso Grita - **Õra no sutairu: Copycat (Copión):** **Renkūdan** **(** **Bala Perforadora de Aire** **)** [Una vez copia un ataque Naruto lo puede utilizar siempre que quiera] - Y el mismo ataque que uso Shukaku fue diparado contra Rasa - **Murogōrudodasuto** **(** **Muro de Polvo Dorado** **)** \- y a duras penas logro bloquearlo con su arena, después Naruto - **Saikikkusutairu: Psybeam (Psicorrayo)** \- Uso el ataque contra Hashirama el cual fue protegido por las cadenas de Mito

Hashirama: **Mokuton: Kajukai KōrinDebut** **(** **Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores** **)** \- Y puso su manos en la suelo creando múltiples árboles gigantes que iban hacía Naruto

Naruto: **Katon:** **X-bānā** **(X-burner)** \- [Mismo movimiento que Tsunayoshi Tsawada, recuerden que dije que usa aria movimientos de otras series o juegos] y se colocó en poción horizontal y una mano extendida hacía el frene y la otra hacía atrás y la que iba para atrás empieza a absorber el oxígeno creando fuego que era expulsado por la mano que está al frente como un cañón que quemó la técnica de Hashirama

Mito: **Chēn muchi** **(Cadena látigo)** \- Y las cadenas de Mito intentan golpear a Naruto como si fueran látigos y Naruto usando sus manos cubiertas de Aura agarra dos cadenas

Naruto: **Raiton:** **Daunrōdo: 10 Man boruto (Descarga: cien mil voltios)** \- Y una corriente eléctrica 10 veces más poderosa que la que uso contra Kurenai impacta a Mito por medio de las cadenas, la cual es quemada por la fuerza del voltaje y apenas se empieza a curar Naruto jala las cadenas y la atrae a el y cuando se acerca

Naruto: Diculpe, pero solo haci puedo derrotarla, **Kinjutsu: Densetsu no bokusāgurando: Ken iwa no gōremu: Maisō (Arte proibida: Boxeador legendario de tierra: Golpe del golem de roca: Entierro)** \- Y el Brazo de Naruto es recubierto por todas las rocas cercanas a el y con eso su Brazo tenia el grosor de un Roble de 100 años y le da un golpe a Mito estrellandola contra el suelo, aplastando su cuerpo pero el brazo no desaparece más bien parecía que la piedra se integraba a Mito haci como dice el nombre de la técnica la enterraba

Con Bruno

Bruno miraba a los Edo tensei con muy poco ínteres

Tobirama: Dime guerrero, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Bruno: Mi nombre es Bruno Red, el Fantasma Demonio - Dijo de manera tranquila

Madara: Valla, parece que al fin podre pelear con tigo - Mientras Activa el Mangekio Sharingan Eterno

Tobirama al escuchar eso empieza a hacer sellos rapidamente y dice - Suiton: Nami no shōtotsu (colisión de olas) - Y dos olas gigantes se dirigían a Bruno,

Bruno [Se encuentra tranquilo]: **Õra no sutairu:** **Daburupāmufōsu: Shōmetsu** **(Fuerza de palma doble: Aniquilación)** \- Y extendío sus manos a los costados en dirección a las olas que se acercaban y entonces un golpe de energía pura de color azul osea Aura, salio de sus palmas haciendo que las olas pierdan toda su fuerza haciéndolas agua común y corriente y Yagura activa el manto de 2 colas

Yagura: **Suiton: Isobudama (Bomba de Isobu)** \- Y múltiples cargas gigantescas de agua en forma de esferas atacan a Bruno

Bruno: **Õra no sutairu:** **Ōrabāsuto** **(Ráfaga de Aura)** \- Y de sus manos salio Aura forma de pulsos de emergía que al inpactara contra las técnica de Yagura la anula y dice - **Õra no sutairu: Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Velocidad extrema)** \- Y sale corriendo hacia Yagura el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y dice - **Õra no sutairu: ōrasufia (Aura esfera)** \- Y genera una esfera la cu al utiliza para golpear el estomago de Yagura y lo mande a volar y dice - **Õra no sutairu: paro no hone (Palo hueso)** \- Y con dos huesos empieza a pelear con Madara el cual usaba su Gombai [El arma que parece avanico pero con filo que cargaba Obito en la serie] estaban bastante parejos pero Bruno dice - **Nishi būmeran** **(Hueso Bumerán)** \- Y lanza sus huesos a Tobirama el cual intentaba esquivarlos ya que parecían Bumerán que querían golpearlo pero Madara no se quedaba atrás intentando cortarlo con el Gombai pero antes de poder "cortar" a Bruno una catana lo detiene, la cual era sostenida por el mismo Bruno - **Reddosōdo no fantomu: Kattosupekutoru** **(Espada fantasma de los Red: Corte del espectral)** \- Y su espada se volvió intangible atravesando el Gombai de Madara y al mismo Madara el cual después de se atravesado por esa espada retrosede violentamente y muy agitado, pero Yagura el cual se recuperó un poco antes

Yagura: Bijudama (Bomba de vestía con colas) - Y una Bijudama [como la que Naruto lanza cuando tiene 4 colas] ataca a Bruno, que dice

Bruno: **Reddosōdo no fantomu: Ribāsurifurekushon** **(Espada fantasma de los Red: Reflejo inverso)** \- Y utilizando la parte pósterior de su espada golpea la Bijudama y la devuelve a Yagura el cual ya se estaba transformandose en el tres colas pero es golpeado por la Bijudama deteniendo su transformación- **Ātoshīru: Jōsui kōto** **(Arte de sellado: Corte purificador)** \- Entonces enfunda su espada bajando la mirada y cuando la levanta desaparece y reaparece detras de Yagura el cual tenía 3 colas generadas pero instantáneamente Yagura cae y en un Puff desaparece y una energía de color azul, sale de el humo que desaparece momentos después

Con los especadores y Orochimaru

Oonoki: (Son unos monstruos, pero el nombre Fantasma Asesinó me suena) - Dijo intentando recordar

A: (Ambos son increíblemente rápidos, al fin encontre mejores rivales) - Muy emocionado

Mei: (Son muy atractivo, pero muy peligrosos ese chico es increíble, Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh) - soñadoramente

Hiruzen: (Estoy seguro que e escuchando el nombre de Fantasma Asesinó, donde lo escuche) pensaba igual que Oonoki

Tsunade: (Valla Naruto, Te volviste tan poderoso) y luego vio a Bruno (Tal vez de vería agradecerle a Bruno por ayudar a Naruto) - Dijo viendo a Naruto

Jiraiya: (El Gaki es un monstruo, solo le pido a Rikudo, que no destrulla la aldea) -Dijo con bastante pánico

Kushina: (Sochi, es bastante poderoso, tal vez , de vería hablar con ese hombre) - Penso considerando agradezer le a Bruno por cuidar y entrenar a Naruto

Minato: (Sí tan sólo me permitiera enmendar mi error, Naruto) - Dijo con una mirada de esperanza

Orochimaru: (Si, definitivamente Naruto-Kun será perfecto como mi Contenedor) - Pensaba lamiendo sus labios

Con Naruto

y Hashirama aparece detrás de Naruto intentado golpearlo pero un clon de Naruto lo detiene con una mano y dice - **Densetsu no kikkā: Kikku kaseigan (Patada ígnea)** \- Y la pierna de Naruto prende fuego y le pega una patada en el pecho haciendo que retroceda unos 8 metros, para ver a Rasa intentando agarrarlo con la arena - Eso no funcionará, **Hyton: Reika (Bajo cero)** \- Y de la misma manera que con Shukaku la arena se congela, entonces

Hashirama: Mokuton: Anaaki mokusei no yari (Lanza de Madera Perforadora) - Y y del suelo una rama que se afila y casi parecía un taladro ataca a Naruto

Naruto: Buena técnica, **Õra no sutairu: Copycat (Copión), Mokuton: Anaaki mokusei no yari (Lanza de Madera Perforadora)** \- Y ambas técnicas se neutralizaron

Rasa: G **ōrudensanzu no tsunami** **(Tsunami de Arena dorada)** \- En ese instante la arena de Rasa la cual se junto y atacó a Naruto

Naruto: **Suiton:** **Tsunami no eikyō** **(Impacto Tsunami)** \- Y azombrando a todos el creo agua de la nada como Tobirama igualando a la arena de Rasa y utilizando el agua la manda contra la arena de Rasa que hace que se transforma en lodo y Naruto dice - **Tsunami no doro** **(Tsunami de Lodo)** \- Ese gran Tsunami se acercaba a Rasa el cual intento usar su arena para protegerse pero no pudo y fue aplastado y otro clon se coloca sobre el lodo donde estaba el y dice - **Kinjutsu:** **Doro no naka ni maisō (Entierro Bajo el lodo)** \- Y un clon se coloca sobre el lodo haciendo una sucesión de 50 sello rápidamente, pero no termina y dice - Listo solo falta 1 - pero se notaba que el primer clon le estaba costando retener a Mito y el Segundo a Rasa

Con Bruno

Después de haber derrotado a Yagura de mantenía con su espada contra Madara y su Gombai el cual estaba todavía agitado por el corte que le fue proporcionado anteriormente mientras que Tobirama seguía intentando esquivar los huesos, pero antes de que los hueso pudieran seguir volando Tobirama dice -

Tobirama: **Suiton: Onsoku no kabe** **(barrera acuática)** \- Y entonces un domo de agua lo cubrió el cual bloqueo los huesos haciéndolos desaparecer y ya libre se lanzó en contra de Bruno

el cual seguía ocupado con Madara y antes de llegar Bruno lo detuvo con una patada y usando solo una mano sosteniendo su espada que luchaba contra Madara y con la otra bloquea los golpes de Tobirama pero

Madara: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)** \- Y de la boca de Madara sale gran bola de fuego se dirigió hacia Bruno y Tobirama

Tobirama: **Suiton:** **Jettingu** **(chorro a Presión)** \- Y ambos se acercaban a Bruno el cual se quedo inmóvil y antes de de inpactara

Bruno: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai: Hogo (Protección)** \- Y fue cubierto por un domo de energía que lo protegió y después del impacto usando su catana golpeó el suelo - **Reddosōdo no kaijin: Ken shōjun no dansu** **(Espada fantasma de los Red: Danza de las espadas Acendentes)** \- Y múltiples espadas de color azul emergieron del suelo obligando a Tobirama y Madara a saltar para salvarse, pero entonces Bruno utilizando su espada dice - **Reddosōdo no kaijin** **:** **Furaingukōto** **(Espada fantasma de los Red: Corte volador)** \- Y agitó su espada hacía Tobirama el cual seguía en el aire y es inpactado por lo que parecía filo de color azul y entonces pierde el equilibrio y es mandado a estrellarse contra el suelo que todavía tenia espadas que sobresalen de el y es atravesando por ellas, pero Madara utilizando su Gombai como suelo para evitar el golpe se encuentra con una mirada de odio pero Bruno dice - **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Y un poderosisimo Rayo de color azul golpea a Tobirama desintegrandolo y ya solo quedaba Madara el único Edo tensei que quedaba contra Bruno

Con Naruto

Hashirama siendo el último Edo tensei que quedaba de pie en contra de Naruto dice - **Senin Mode** \- Y obtiene la apariencia del modo [no se como describirla]

Naruto: Valla, parece que me vas a tomar más en serio, sera más divertido así - Y Hashirama hiso varias señas de manos y dice -

Hashirama: **Senpō: Mokuton: Mokuryū Enbu** **(** **Arte Sabio: Elemento Madera: Danza del Dragón de Madera** **)** \- Y una gigantesca estatua apareció y de ella salio un dragon que iba a Naruto

Naruto: Eso no será suficiente, **Doragon no buresu (Aliento de dragón)** \- Y de la boca de Naruto alió una llamada de color azul con destellos rojos, el cual al impactar en el Dragón lo destrulle Y entonces Hashirama sale corriendo hacia Naruto y también Naruto y empezaron una batalla de Taijutsu hasta que Naruto dijo - **Ikatteiru saru: Fu~yūrī (Furia)** \- Y entonces su pelo se heriza y se le marcan los músculos y se le hincha una vena en la frente - **Karate Choppu (Golpe karate)** \- Y le da un golpe de puño cerrado a Hashirama el cual inmediatamente es mandado a volar por los aires pero Naruto seguía en ese estado y cuando inpacta con un árbol que estaba ahí por la pelea con los Kages, destrozo el árbol y se noto el daño considerable

Con Bruno

Bruno de mantenia totalmente tranquilo y con una mirada estoica [Cómo la de Itachi] y miraba a Madara el cual seguía sobre su Gombai pero entonces

Bruno: Vas a atacar o te vas a quedar ahí mirandome con cara de Emo Resentido - Dijo tranquilo

A Madara no le pareció divertido y no ayudaba que todos los espectadores, incluyendo a Orochimaru, se estaban riendo, se sentía muy ofendido

Madara: Hmph - El clásico sonido que los Uchiha - **Amateratsu** \- Y de su ojo salio una Llamarada de color negro hacía Bruno que se quedo ahí y dijo

Bruno: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai: Õrabāringu (Aura ardiente)** \- Y en sus manos se formaron llamas de color azul las cuales lanzó hacía el Amateratsu

Y ambos empataron y neutralizaron

Bruno: **Reddosōdo no fantomu: Shadō kōto** **(Espada fantasma de los Red: Corte de la sombra)** \- Y se dio media vuelta y empezó a enfundar su espada pero antes de terminar la cerró con fuerza y entonces un corte que recorría de la cintura de lado derecho a el hombro izquierdo de Madara se generó haciendo que caiga de rodillas

Con Naruto

Naruto se encuentra esperando que Hashirama se terminará de levantar pero

Naruto: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Terepashī** **(Telepatía)** \- Y con ese movimiento se comunica con Bruno - (Papá, ahí que acabar con esto) - Dijo telepáticamente

Bruno: (Lo se pero que propones) - Dijo dándole la razón a su hijo

Naruto: (Tengo una idea) - Y con esto le comento su plan [No se los dire]

Ya fuera de la Telepatía

Hashirama: **Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu** **(Jutsu de hombre de madera)** \- Y un inmenso ogro echo de madera con Hashirama en la cabeza

Mientras

Madara: Susano - Y una formación similar a un hombre con cuatro brazos de color azul se formó a su alrededor

Y Naruto y Bruno dicen - **Ātonettowāku: Barera no torikesh** **(Arte de los Red: anulación de Barrera )** \- Y la barrera completa se empieza a quebrantar y se rompe como vidrio y el estadio se destruye completamente y Naruto junto con Bruno dicen - **Kinjutsu: Saikikkusutairu:** **Tochi shitsuryō terepōtēshon** **(Teletransportación masiva de tierra)** \- Y con esto se teletransportan al Bosque de la muerte

Naruto: Al fin podre pelear con mas libertad, Papá que te parece si les demostramos el poder del aura - Dijo con una mirada maliciosa

Bruno: Me parece bien - Dijo con una mirada de complicidad

Entonces la espada de Bruno empezó a arder en fuego azul y Naruto sus ojos al igual que manos y pies se prendieron en fuego azul

Bruno: **Kurikara ken oni, watashi no aisuruhito, soshite taiyō no tsuyo-sa ni yakedo o hogo suru tame ni, watashi no teki no tamashī o katto** **(Corta el alma de mi enemigo, para proteger a mis seres queridos, y arde con la intensidad del sol, Kurikara la espada del Demonio)** \- [Espada de Rin Okumura de Ao no Exorcist o en ingles Blue Exorcist] Y atrás apareció la imagen de un demonio sosteniendo la misma espada y sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo

Naruto empezó a hacer movimientos de manos en donde su fuego género La imagen un pegaso [Me gusta esta armadura la armadura Saint Seya pero esta armadura es la de la película que se estrenó en 2015] y entonces un pegaso de color azul se hiso presente fucionandose con Naruto proporcionando una armadura [Naruto puede hacer una armadura por que Bruno se lo enseño, pronto les haré los capítulos de el entrenamiento no se preocupen, por si no entienden]

Naruto: I'ts Show time [Cómo diría Solid Snake] - Y tanto como Bruno y Naruto desaparecen

Pero entonces se ven dos destellos azules los cuales intercambiaban de pociones entre sí y la razón era por que uno era celeste y el otro azul, pero lo más impresionante fue cuando Naruto se colocó frente al ogro de madera el cual lo iba aplastar con un puñetazo, [Hashirama se podía mover libremente por el ogro ya que por controlarlo se podía mover de posicion sin mover un dedo] mientras que Bruno se econtraba frente a Susano el cual lo iba a a impactar con la gigantesca espada que portaba

Naruto: **Kinjutsu:** **Reddo no taijutsu no himitsu: Ōraāto ikatteiru saru: Shōmetsu** **(Jutsu prohibido: Arte Taijutsu Secreto de los Red: Arte del aura del mono enojado: Aniquilación)** \- Y en su puño se generó una concentración de Aura unas tres veces más grande que cuando Sakura hace su super golpe [El cual no recuerdo su nombre]

Bruno: **Aka no akuma no ken: Tamashī no kuchiku-kan no saibansho** **(Espada demoníaca de los Red: Corte destructor de almas)** \- Y entonces un fantasma de un munstro con la cabeza tapada por un velo negro a apareció detrás de Bruno y con la espada de Bruno pero de color negro apunto de cortar algo

Y cuando el puño de Naruto impacta el puño del ogro de madera destrulle el brazo completo y parte derecha del pecho, y cuando la espada de Susano impacta la de Bruno el ser fantasmagorico desanbaino su espada y cortando la de Susano la cual fue absorbida por el monstruo destrullendo la espada y 3 de los 4 escudos de Susano son destruidos.

Todos estaba atónitos y Orochimaru estaba ya muy temeroso

Pero antes de cualquier cosa Naruto y Bruno hicieron sellos de mano

Naruto y Bruno: **Jutsu no himitsu no yobidash** **( Jutsu de la invocación secreta)** \- Y una enorme estela de humo se soltó y para impresión de todos

Lo que Naruto invoco era un Dragón verde gigantesco de ojos de pupila amarilla y lo demás negro con líneas rojas por todo su cuerpo - Rayquaza, adelante - Y el gigantesco Dragón rugió

Bruno invoco algo totalmente diferente y muy llamativo eran dos dragones de facciones similares de color rojo y azul solo que el rojo era más pequeño - Latios, Latias listos, para la acción - Dijo subiendose en la espalda del azul mientras ambos hacienten

Naruto: Ray, za za, quaza (Vamos Ani (Hermano) confío en ti) - Dijo tranquilo al dragón

Rayquaza: _**Quaza, Rayquaza (Esta bien, destrullamos al vejestorio,**_ _ **Otōto**_ __[Hermano menor] _ **)**_ \- Dijo con emoción

Naruto: Bien Rayquaza utiliza **Doragonparusu** **(Pulso Dragón)** \- Y entonces el Dragón género una gigantesca cantidad de energia en su boca lanzando una potente ráfaga que parecía una Bijudama que al inpactar en el hombre de manera destrulle la parte superior

Bruno: Latias, Latios **Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Velocidad extrema)** \- Los dos dragones se movieron tan rápido que Madara no los podía ver ni con su Mangekio Sharingan Eterno y después - Utilizen **Doragon no buresu (Aliento de dragón)** , **Õra no sutairu:** **Ōrabāsuto (Ráfaga de Aura** ) - Y ambos Dragónes hacen el ataque apoyados por Bruno, el cual juntos devilitaron a Madara rompiendo su último escudo

Y entonces el hombre de madera de regenera casi por completo y Hashirama dice

Hashirama: **Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Arte Sabio: Elemento Madera: Unas pocas Miles de Manos)** \- Y el ogro se le generan múltiples, si no miles de manos - **Chōjō Kebutsu (Golpe Cumbre)** \- Y todos los Brazos atacan a Rayquaza

Naruto: Rayquaza utiliza **Meteo doragon (Meteoro dragón)** \- Y entonces lanza una esfera al cielo la cual explota en múltiples partes que caen e inpacta a múltiples brazos, pero faltaban muchos más - Rayquaza Combo doble rayo, utiliza **Doragon no buresu kinzoku (Aliento del dragón de metal)** , **Õra no sutairu: Shīkurettoāto: Saidai bīmuōra (Arte secreto: Máximo Rayo de aura)** \- Y Rayquaza lanza un gran rayo de color blanco con destellos verdes, y Naruto hace el ataque similar al Kamehameha solo que sin hacer la pose para lanzarla

Y al impactar destrullen todos los brazos y el ogro de Madera dejando a un Hashirama totalmente destruido y Naruto usando el Shushin no jutsu aparece y dice

Naruto: Listo para que tu alma se libere - Dijo viendo al Edo tensei

Hashirama: Quisiera derte algo, por gratitud de proteger la aldea - Dijo viendo al chico y entonces asiente y Hashirama concentra lo que le queda de Chacra en su mano generando una piedra similar al al de Tsunade en su collar pero esta era amarilla con color jade y Naruto la toma -

Naruto: Bien, **Ātoshīrunettowāku: Mori no naka de maisō ( Arte de sellado de los Red: Entierro en la madera)** \- Y es cubierto por ramas formando un Ataúd

Mientras en los escombros del estadio

El clon 1 que detenía a Mito hiso que su brazo de piedra se vuelva un Ataúd

El clon 2 generó un Ataúd de Lodo para Rasa

Y los tres al mismo tiempo dijeron - **Ātoshīrunettowāku: 3 Tamashī no sōgi (Arte de sellado de los Red: Funeral de las tres almas)** \- Y con esto los ataúdes se empezaron a ser tragados por la tierra y desaparecen

Con Bruno

Bruno seguía sobre Latios el cual volaba demasiado rápido para que Madara lo pudiera ver junto a Latias

Bruno: Latias, Latios Utilizen **Sonikkupanchi (Golpe sonico)** \- Y los dos dos dragones desaparecieron de la vista y reaparicieron al inpactar contra Susano dañandolo

Madara: Maldito - Y utilizando a Susano intento golpear a los dragones gemelos en vano ya que eran demasiado rápidos para golpearlos

Bruno: Chicos Utilizen el comobo sonico - Y ambos Dragónes vuelan hacía Madara - **Doragonkurō (Garra dragón)** \- Y a ambos se les alarga las garras de color azul mientras que Bruno sacaba su espada y dice - **Aka no Balesword: Rengoku o katto (Espada demoníaca de los Red: Corte del purgatorio)** \- Y su espada se prende en llamas azules con negro y se lanza a Madara, mientras los dragones chocavan sus garras en paralelo causando múltiples grietas en el cuerpo de Susano pero impactan el pecho causando una apertura por la cual Bruno pasa y después Madara en un último intentó de matar a Bruno usa Amateratsu pero Bruno lo esquiva callendo sobre el levantando algo de humo pero entonces podemos apreciar a Bruno caminando con su espada guardada en su funda que desaparece y a Madara dando la espalda

Madara: Valla, ese fue un gran ataque, y de admitir que eres el único aparte de Hashirama el cual siempre quise enfrentar - Dijo a Bruno que se detiene

Bruno: Gracias por el cumplido, y ojalá te pudras en el infierno - Y empieza a caminar otra vez mientras que el Susano desparece

Madara: Seguramente así será - Y se empieza a hacer polvo desapareciendo

Y todos los que los veían estaban con la boca en el suelo mientras que Orochimaru queda azombrando

Y todos los aliados estaban casi que no podían creerlo

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará... -

Para los que lean Issei el protector de la tierra para el miércoles lo voy a públicar y perdón por no subir el capitulo antes pero me tarde en hacerlo


	10. Importante 2

Hola a todos este no es un capitulo es para preguntarles a quien quieren que Naruto conquiste como su novia

Yo solo voy a tomar 2 de las que me den y van a ser las más votadas también una chica que yo quiera, mandenme su opinión por mensajes PM

Karin Uzumaki

Anko Miratashi

Hanabi Hyuga

Hana Inuzuka

(Female) Haku Yuki [Ahi veré como la revivo]

Shizune

Pareja para Bruno

Mei Terumi

Mikoto Uchiha

Tsunade Senju

Por lo que más quieran no me recomienden el Naruhina o el NaruSaku me gustan pero ya tengo parejas para Hinata y Sakura

Y por último quisieran que Sasuke Banshi (Malo) todo el Fic o Sasuke Good (Bueno) o un poco de ambos

Y Hitomi díganme la dejo de mala, buen o mala un tiempo y buena después

Esto es todo los veo la próxima semana


	11. Fin de la invasión y de la serpiente

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Õra no sutairu: Parumafōsu (Fuerza de palma) - Técnica**

 _ **Hola - Invocación, o ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Hola) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Comenzamos

Fin de la invasión y de la serpiente

En el bosque de la muerte Naruto y Bruno habían acabado con los Edo tensei

Aunque Bruno ya había dejado de lado su defensa y enfundó su espada, Naruto seguía estático mientras su armadura empezaba a desvanecerse

Pero en ese momento Orochimaru el cual fue olvidado por los Kages y demás, se movió de su lugar para después aparecer detrás de Naruto reteniendolo con sus brazos a base de un agarre e intentado morder su cuello pero.

Naruto: **Raiton: Daunrōdo: 10 Man boruto (Descarga: de cien mil voltios)** \- Y por estar tocando su cuerpo Orochimaru resibe la descarga haciendo que retroceda sin poder cumplir con su cometido

Orochimaru: Kukukukuku, vaya Naruto-kun pudiste anticipar mi ataque, miremos si puedes con esto **Jagei Jubaku (Hechizo sobre la autoridad de serpientes)** \- Y de su manga un serpiente sale que intenta atrapar a Naruto el cual se inmuta y se queda estático - Naruto-kun únete a mi, **Jagei Jubaku (Sello de maldición)** \- Y su cuello se Estira Acercándose a Naruto el cual seguía sin inmutarse logrando morderlo pero entonces

Naruto : **Ātoshīru: Tamashī no ōrakurenjingu** **(Arte de sellado: Aura purificadora del alma)** \- Y la mano de Naruto se prendió en Aura y hiso una sucesión de sellos y toco la marca empezó a hacer gestos de dolor pero Orochimaru también y callo de rodillas, para después Naruto empezará a extraer algo de color blanco con la forma de Orochimaru de su cuello y al sacarlo completamente el sello desapareció - Vez Orochimaru tu marca de maldición no sirve conmigo la puedo retirar cuantas veces sea necesaria pero por ahora te destruire - Y se empieza a acercar pero

Orochimaru: Eso lo veremos **Kuchiyose: Kusanagi** \- Y de una manera asquerosa de la boca de Orochimaru empezó a salir la espada

Naruto: Valla esa es una muy buena espada pero yo también tengo un truco bajo la manga - Y una vez más sus manos se prendieron en llamas - **Reiyā wa, go en o kayotte chōwa o motarashimasu** **, Wadõ Ichimonji (** **Capas de traer la armonía por medio de tu filo** **, Wadõ Ichimonji)** \- Y una espada de funda blanca aparece en su cadera pero extrañando a todos exepto a Bruno la desenfunda y la coloca en su boca - **Akuma no daisan no te ni yotte furimawasa** **ken, Sandai Kitetsu (** **La espada blandida por la tercer mano del Demonio** **, Sandai Kitetsu)** \- Y una espada de funda roja que tomo con su mano izquierda mostrando un filo posterior de color negro y el frontal tenia algo parecido a detalles de flama azules - **Watashi wa yonde mizu no hansha nado no go en kuria** **, Shusui (** **Tu filo tan claro como el reflejo del agua yo te llamo, shusui)** \- Y una espada de funda color negro apareció en su cadera y al desenfundar la con su mano derecha esta tenia un filo posterior de color negro y uno frontal de color morado oscuro casi de un tono similar a el negro y tenia una línea roja en la mitad de toda la espada - **Santoryu (Estilo de las tres espadas)** \- Y esto dejo perplejos a todos

Orochimaru: (Esto es malo ese chico me podría matar si no tengo cuidado) - Pensaba muy angustiado

Y ambos se lanzan uno al otro para un combate Kenjutsu pero era evidente que Orochimaru no tenia oportunidad conta el Santoryu de Naruto poco a poco Naruto lo dejaba muy débil para combatir - **Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki (Gran Remolino de Cuerdas Oscuras)** \- Y hiso un giro creando filo a su alrededor haciendo que Orochimaru retroceda un poco, pero después Naruto volvió a girar creando un torbellino de color Negro el cual estaba cortando todo lo que tocaba y haciendo que Orochimaru intente ir más atrás para evitar morir cortado pero lo que no se esperaba era que Naruto estuviera solo a 3 metros de el - **Sanbyaku rokuju Pondo Hou (Cañon de 360 Libras) -** solo utilizando a shusui corto el aire generando una ráfaga de aire con forma de filo la cual Orochimaru a duras penas bloqueo - **Benomu: Densetsu no bokusā: Yodoku ken (Veneno: Boxeador legendario: Puño venenoso)** \- Y su brazo se cubre de un líquido morado viscoso dando un golpe a Orochimaru que impacta su torso

Orochimaru: Maldito, aaaahhh - Su torso se empezó a volver morado pero en un acto desesperado su boca se abrió y de ella salio un brazo resultando ser el mismo Orochimaru y como si fuera un verdadera serpiente cambio de piel

Naruto: Sí que eres un ser asqueroso pero es hora de que deje sin tus amados jutsu **Kinjutsu:** **4 Yōso no taiho** **(Jutsu prohibido: Detención de los cuatro elementos)** \- Y entonces un clon de sombras usando la Teletransportación atrapa a Orochimaru por la espalda, y el Naruto original utilizando la tierra atrapa las pierna derecha y izquierda de Orochimaru, usando el aire detiene su brazo izquierdo y el agua su brazo derecho, dejando sus brazos extendidos en la misma posición que el X-bānā, pero el fuego re cubrió sus manos - **Kinjutsu: Õra no sutairu:** **Fōsu tenohira kuwaddo:** **Shīringubodiōra no hakai** **(Jutsu prohibido: Estilo de Aura: Fuerza de palma cuádruple: Sellado del aura destrucción corporal)** \- Naruto generó 3 clones más los cuales 2 se colocaron a la espada de Orochimaru y pusieron sus palmas en cada brazo correspondiente y el original con el otro clon se pusieron en paralelo a los otros dos y hicieron el ataque pero a diferencia de antes este tenia la misma potencia que los de Bruno haciendo que Orochimaru grite - Y como extra por ser un ser que me repugna, **Kinjutsu: Doton :** **Heitan-ka** **(Jutsu prohibido: Estilo de tierra: Aplastamiento)** \- Y las piedras se comprimieron lastimado sus piernas de gravedad - **Kinjutsu: Suiton:** **Sō dassui (Jutsu Prohibido: Estilo de agua: Deshidratación total)** \- Y su brazo cubierto por agua absorbió toda el agua dejándolo [No se como describirlo, mmmmmmm, a ya se] como cuando Cocodrilo de One piece le roba el agua a sus enemigos - **Kinjutsu: Futon: Kūkiatsu (Jutsu prohibido: Estilo de aire: Preción atmosférica)** \- Y con eso el aire que cubría a Orochimaru empezó a aplastar su brazo privando de sangre al mismo - **Kinjutsu: Katon: Dai shi-do no nesshō (Jutsu prohibido: Estilo de Fuego: Quemaduras de cuarto grado)** \- Y sus manos fueron quemadas de una manera horrorosa -

Pero entonces múltiples bombas de humo privaron de la vista a todos pero Bruno utilizo una pequeña ráfaga de aire para despejar el humo mostrando que Orochimaru ya ni estaba

Minato: Hay que seguir a Orochimaru - Pero fue detenido por Bruno el cual nego con su cabeza

Kushina: Pero tenemos que atrapar a ese bastardo ¿por que, no nos dejas ir por el? - Pregunto muy confundida

Bruno: Simple, Naruto todavía no a terminado su Jutsu - Dijo con una mirada seria que hiso que todos se intrigaran

Con Orochimaru

Orochimaru estaba siendo llevado por Kabuto y los 4 del sonido

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama, tiene quemaduras muy pero muy serias, más profundas que una quemadura de tercer grado, sus piernas fueron trituradas, su brazo izquierdo esta totalmente desidratado, y su brazo derecho se nota la falta de sangre como si le hubieran bloqueado sus venas - Dijo preocupado

Orochimaru: No te preocupes, solo mudare de piel y todo estará bien - Dijo aparentando fuerza ante el asunto, entonces hiso lo que dijo haciendo otra vez la técnica de cambiar de piel - Ves estoy bien, vamonos Kabuto el plan no salio como yo esperaba - Con rabia pensando en lo que paso en la invasión

Con Naruto

Naruto: **Chakurashīru tamashī to tsuyo-sa, ōra (Sellado del alma y Chakra, fuerza del aura)** \- Y hiso una pose de manos abriendo con fuerza los ojos mostrando su Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai y Naruto ve un recorrido de Árboles hasta toparse con Orochimaru - **Kassei-ka** **(Activación)** \- al decir esa palabra se escucha un grito

Con Orochimaru

[Unos 30 segundos antes]

Orochimaru: Vamos tenemos que alistarnos para el siguiente movi... - Pero no termino ya que empezó a sentir dolor en su brazo pero al verlo su brazo se puso de una coloración negra - Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh - Dio un gran grito de dolor

Con los Kages, Naruto, Bruno y los demás

Minato: ¿Qué fue eso? - Al escuchar el grito

Bruno: Eso fue Orochimaru, siendo afectado por el ataque de Naruto - Dijo serio

Hiruzen: Pues que le hiso a Orochimaru - Queriendo saber que hiso

Bruno: Pues de hecho, es algo simple pero muy complicado - Dijo confundiendo a todos

Oonoki: Expliquenos por favor - Dijo queriendo saber más detalles

Bruno: Pues es una técnica de mi clan la cual consiste en destruir físicamente la parte la cual se va a sellar utilizando un pulso poderoso de Aura la cual servirá para no sólo causar daño físico, si no, es tiene similitudes con el Jutsu de la parca, destrulle el alma de la persona afectada - Dijo describiendo el efecto del ataque de Naruto

A: Hací que básicamente es un jutsu de la parca pero menos peligros para el usuario - Dijo interesado en las habilidades del clan Red ya que demostraron poder suficiente para acabar con una aldea o con un pequeño ejército

Mei: Muy interesante - Comiéndose a Bruno con la mirada

Kushina: Pero ¿que eso de Aura? - Dijo sin saber que significado o tipo de técnica era

Naruto llegó parándose junto a Bruno

Naruto: Simple, es como la energía de la vida fucionada con la de la Naturaleza, pero solo nuestro clan es capaz de controlar el Aura sin sufrir los efectos secundarios, que serían acortar la vida una 3 veces desgaste espiritual, osea mientras más lo utilizan más difícil se hace controlarlo y en el peor de los casos la muerte instantánea por la sobrecarga de poder - Dijo dejando en claro lo peligroso que llegaba a ser el uso del aura

Naruto: Pero si me disculpan tengo que comunicar a los aliados la derrota de Orochimaru - Y cerró los ojos - **Saikikkusutairu: Terepashī (Telepatía)** \- Y utilizando el ataque le comunica a todos los aliados las noticias utilizando sus clones como emisores

Norte

Naruto: A todos los aliados, este es una información muy importante - Dijeron múltiples clones

8 de los novatos pusieron atención, igual que los enemigos

Oeste

Naruto: Se anuncia que la pelea con los ninjas enemigos esta casi ganada - Dijeron más clones

Llamando la atención de los enemigos y ninjas de Konoha y demás, incluso de Anko

Este

Naruto: La batalla contra Orochimaru a concluido - Dijeron simultáneamente más clones

Los maestros de la academia Iruka, los alumno, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon estaban escuchando atentamente

Sur

Naruto: Orochimaru y los Edo tensei han sido derrotados - Dijeron los clones

Y los Jounin-Sensei de el bando aliado se alegaron, y esto desánimo a los enemigo

la aldea en general

Naruto: ¡HACÍ QUÉ PATEMOSLES EL TRASERO A LOS BASTARDOS INVASORES! - Dijeron todos los clones de Naruto de manera sincronizada

Y entonces se escucharon gritos de alegría y animo de parte de los Ninjas de Konoha

Este

En el patio de la academia

Clon 1: El jefe dijo que ya no nos con tengamos, **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- Y lanzó un choro de agua el cual esquivar on los enemigos saltando pero al no haber donde apoyarse saltaron de manera vertical - **Raiton: 10 Man boruto (Descarga: cien mil voltios)** \- Y pasa una corriente eléctrica por el agua y al caer los ninjas son electrocutados derrotando a todos, despejando la academia

Iruka: Gracias, Naruto te lo agradezco - Dijo con una sonrisa

Clon 1: No tiene por que darme las gracias, solo es mi trabajó como el próximo Hokage - Dijo antes de desaparecer

Norte

8 de los 12 novatos junto con los clones estaban atacando a todos los ninjas enemigos

Clon 3: Es la hora de Aplastar, **Õra no puedo: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Y lanzó el ataque pero por desgracia no sería suficiente

Pero llego Tenten y Neji a apoyar a los novatos

Clon 4: Chicos necesito que me ayuden - les dijo a los dos que solo acintieron

Tenten: **Sōgu: Shūen Senjin** **(** **Armas Manipuladas: Ataque de las Mil Espadas)** \- Y una gran cantidad de armas salieron de su royo atacando a los enemigos pero antes de tocar a alguien

Naruto: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Saikikkufōsu** **(Fuerza Psíquica)** \- Y con esto las armas empezaron a moverse de manera que parecía qu las controlaban - **Saikikkusutairu:** **Torente seishin-tekina buki** **(Torrente psíquico de armas)** \- Y con sus poderes psíquicos controlaba las armas atacando a todos los enemigos

Neji: **Eito Trigram kōchiku: Kaiten-kyū (Ocho trigrama: Esfera giratoria)** \- Y empezó a girar creando el ataque pero lo que no sabían es que Naruto estaba dentro de la esfera

Clon 3: **Dākusutairu:** **ōradāku (Aura Oscura)** \- Y Naruto empezó a emanar Aura de color morado a Neji el cual seguía girando pero la esfera se volvió de color morado y se estaba haciendo más grande de manera repentina golpeando a sus enemigos dejándolos inconcientes

Clon 3 y Neji: **Ocho trigramas del aura:** **Dāku kaiten-kyū** **(Esfera giratoria oscura)** \- Y con eso los según repitiendo noqueado a todos

Oeste

Clon 2: Es hora de acabar esto, **Katon: X-bānā (X-burner)** \- Y realizó el ataque

Clon 5: **Mokuton: himitsu no tekunikku: Sanbīmu (Técnica secreta: Rayo solar)** \- Y realizó el ataque igualando el X-bānā

Clon 6: **Doton: Maddoshotto (Disparo de lodo)** \- Pero a diferencia del anterior este era lo suficientemente fuerte para igualar al X-bānā y el rayo solar

Clon 7: **Futon:** **Harikēn** **(huracan)** \- Y lanza un huracán de sus manos igualan los ataques anteriores

Los 4 clones: **4Tsu no yōso no kōhai** **(Ráfaga de los 4 elementos) - Y los cuatro ataques arrasaron a los ninjas enemigos**

Sur

Los Jounin-Sensei de Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, junto con algunos Genin estaban terminando con los invasores

Gai: Tenias razon Asuma, Naruto tiene sus llamas de la juventud al máximo - Usando su Konoha sempu para noquear a 3 ninjas

Kakashi: Raiton: Raikiri (Navaja relámpago) - Y con eso atravesó a 3 ninjas con el ataque - Sí por más que odie decir esto, Gai tiene razón - Dijo para azombro de todos incluso del mismísimo Gai

Asuma: Es que ese chico, es verdaderamente un mounstro - Viendo como un clon junto a Arcanine usaban el Lanzallamas insinerando a sus oponentes

Kurenai: Es que seguramente resivio un entrenamiento muy difícil para hacer esos jutsu y tener esa habilidad en combate - Dijo analizando el hecho que Naruto a demostrado el control sobre los elementos básicos, Mokuton, Hyton, Benomu, Metarū, Doragon, Orā, su taijutsu Ikatteiru Saru, Densetsu no bokusa/Kika y por el Mitolohikanhong mata

Pero en los vestidores de los participantes

¿?: Qué ago, son demasiados - Y dicho esto lanzó una bomba de papel dejando momentáneamente a sus enemigos en el suelo

Intento escapar pero fue retenida por un chunnin de Oto y los demás ya se estaban levantando

¿?: Dejame, Sueltame de una vez - Dijo la ¿chica?

Chunin enemigo: No lo creo, serás mi perra cuando me va... - No termino ya que resivio un golpe desendiente que lo enterró en el suelo

Naruto: Dejenla en paz - Y hiso una suscecion de sellos - **Raiton:** **U~ēbuboruto** **(Onda voltio)**

Y una onda expansiva de color amarillo electrocuta a los enemigo noqueadolos

Naruto: Hola, ¿como te llamas ? - Dándole la mano pero por un estela de humo no se podía ver quien es

¿?: Me encuentro bien gracias... - Dijo la joven

Naruto: Naruto, Naruto Red, y tu como te llamas - Dijo viendo a la joven

¿?: Mi nombre es... - Estaba diciendo la joven

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

 **Bueno antes de los anuncios, el siguiente capítulo de mi fic Issei el protector de la tierra lo público el jueves o a más tardar el viernes**

 **chicos espero les hay gustado el capitulo, pero ahora les quiero preguntar ¿Quien quieren que sea la chica mismisteriosa?**

 **Yuhito Nii**

 **Fū**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Solo están pueden ser y ahora el marcador de como van las parejas de Bruno y Naruto**

 **Karin Uzumaki 2**

 **Anko Miratashi 6**

 **Hanabi Hyuga 3**

 **Hana Inuzuka 3**

 **Yuhi Yugao 2**

 **(Female) Yuki Haku [Ahi veré como la revivo]: 2**

 **A Yugao se olvido ponerlo en el anterior, pero gracias a dos lectores me recordé**

 **Pareja para Bruno**

 **Mei Terumi: 2**

 **Mikoto Uchiha: 1**

 **Tsunade Senju: 2**

 **Y por último quisieran que**

 **Sasuke Banshi (Malo): 1**

 **Sasuke Good (Bueno): 1**

 **un poco de ambos: 1**

 **Y Hitomi díganme la dejo de**

 **mala: 0**

 **buena: 1**

 **mala un tiempo y buena después: 2**

 **Esto es todo los veo la próxima semana**


	12. Acenciones y Un recuerdo

Hola - persona hablando

(Mmmm) - Persona pensando

 **Chidori (Mil pájaros trinando) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Mmmm) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Comenzamos

Un descanso y el recuerdo

En el estadio de los exámenes Chunin

¿?: Me llamo Fū - Dijo la chica que ya sin el polvo mostraba a una chica de pelo verde ojos naranjas, un tono de piel morena, llevando una banda ninja de Taki y un conjunto de ropa blanca

Naruto: Me alegro que estés bien Fū-chan - Dijo totalmente ignorante de lo esaba causando - Oye Fū-chan ¿que tienes? - La chica se avía sonrojado un poco

Fū: Es... qu...que, ¿Por que me llamaste con el "chan"? - Dijo algo nerviosa

Naruto: Es simple, mi padre me dijo que cuando conozca a una chica bonita le agregue el "chan" - Dijo con una sonrisa y eso hiso que Fū se avergonzara más

Fū: ¿Tu crees que soy linda? - Dijo intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Naruto: Claro que lo creo Dattebayo (Dattebayo = De verdad o Enserio) - Dijo el Chico con uso sin querer su Ti'c verbal - Oye Fū-chan, que tal si vamos a comer ¿si? - Dijo en un tono de súplica

Fū: Claro - Dijo y así saber un poco más tranquila a la propuesta del joven y así se fueron caminando hacia Ichikarus Ramen y hablaban sobre sus vidas, etc.

En la academia

Todos los alumnos como maestros estaban bien

Naruto: Bueno, Iruka-sensei me retiro - Dijo el clon a punto de desaparecer

Iruka: Gracias, te agradezco mucho el apoyo - Dijo muy alegre

Konohamaru: Pero jefe, yo le quería preguntar unas cosas - Cómo puchero

Naruto: No te preocupes Konohamaru, mas tarde ya vere que hacer, te veo después - Y entonces una vez más iban a intentar desaparecer pero

Pero cierta niña de ojos perlados hablo

Hanabi: Disculpa - Dijo con un sonrojo muy bonito que hiso que Iruka junto con Naruto se percataron de que estaba nerviosa aunque disimulaba muy bien eso - Quisiera agradecerte por haberme salvado de aquel ninja - Dijo muy tímida y dejando a Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon e Iruka con ojos como platos y las mandíbulas hasta el suelo ya que ella nunca se había comportado así

Naruto: No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy muy feliz de que te encuentres bien - Dándole una sonrisa - Pero que tal si te invito a comer quisiera saber un poco de ti, tu eres hermana de Hinata ¿no? - Dijo de manera de amistad, pero Hanabi lo interpretó de otra manera y queda muy avergonzada

Hanabi: Sí soy la hermana menor de One-san y aceptó tu invitación- Dijo la niña aceptando la muestra de "amistad"

Naruto: Qué bien entonces, vamos - Dijo caminando hacia Ichikarus Ramen, mientras van platicando

En el consejo de Konoha

Los kages, Shinobis, los consejales e incluso los civiles, estaban azombrados por las habilidades de Naruto, era increíble y absurda, era increíble ya que diezmo a un 40% de las fuerzas enemigas según los informes, y era absurda ya que el solo es un chico de 12 años y solo pensar que pasaría cuando este chico llegara a adulto, seria demasiado poderoso

Minato: Bueno, ahora tenemos que ver la hacención a Chunin - Viendo las fotos de los Genin - Yo propongo a Shikamaru Nara, un gran estratega, un poco flojo como la mayoría de los Nara, pero demostró capacidad de liderazgo como líder de 8 de los 12 novatos - Dijo Minato

Oonoki: Acepto, tiene futuro como ninja - Dijo el tercer Tsuchikage

A: Yo, igual acepto la moción - Dijo el Raikage

Mei: Igual, acepto - Dijo la Quinta Mizukage

Shikaku: el consejo Shinobi lo aprueba - Dijo el Patriarca Nara

Mebuki: El consejo civil, también - Dijo la madre de Sakura

Minato: También, nomino a Sasuke Uchiha - A lo cual casi solo los civiles estuvieron de acuerdo - Bueno, diré la razón de su nominacion, la verdad demostró gran potencial, pero si muestra insubordinación lo rebajaremos a Genin una vez más - Dijo a lo que todos aceptaron - Propongo a Menma Namikase Uzumaki para Chunin - A lo que nadie se opuso - Bien, ahora propongo a Naruto Red como Jounin de élite - A lo que los Kages estuvieron de acuerdo, pero los civiles se opusieron y Shinobis querían saber el por que - Bueno la razón es muy simple, Naruto junto con Bruno-san fueron capaces de derrotar a los Edo tensei que yo y los demás Kages, no pudimos y los Edo tensei no eran de despreciar, ya que eran Mito Uzumaki, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Yagura el Cuarto Mizukage y Sabaku no Rasa el cuarto Kazekage - Con esto todos acintieron - Bueno con esto se termina el punto de las acenciones - Dijo

Civil: Hokage-sama, ¿Por qué Hitomi-sama, no pasa a ser Chunin? - Dijo muy intrigado

Minato: Aunque me duele en el alma admitirlo, Hitom puede tener el poder pero no está preparada mentalmente para ser Chunin - Dijo con pesadez en su voz

Con Naruto (clon 1)

Naruto: Oigan, chicos - Dijo Naruto a los novatos - Quieren que los invite a comer Ramen, quiero presentarles algunas personas - Dijo el joven a sus compañeros de academia, Tenten y Neji

Shikamaru: Eres un rubio problemático, voy - Dijo suspirando

Ino: Yo voy - Dijo la rubia y Chouji acentio

Hinata: Yo v..vo..y Naru...to-kun - Dijo tartamudeando

Menma: Nii-san, no tienes que preguntar algo así tu sabes que nunca dejaría pasar la oportunidad de comer contigo - Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata se sonroje

Kiba: Claro que voy - Mientras Akamaru ladra de manera afirmativa

Shino: Esta bien - Dijo simplemente

Tenten: Bien - Dijo con una sonrisa

Neji: Claro - Dijo como es costumbre con una cara de seriedad

Naruto: Entonces andando - Dijo con una sonrisa

Clon 2

Naruto: Valla, Fū-chan no creí que también te tratarán tan mal en tu aldea - Con una mirada algo muerta

Fū: No te preocupes, yo creo que algún día seré aceptada - Recuperando la sonrisa

Naruto: Haci se habla, bueno es cruzando esta esquina - Dijo alegre

Clon 3

Naruto: Valla Hanabi, son demasiadas responsabilidades para ser tan pequeña - Dijo viéndola

Hanabi: Sí pero quiero, dar lo mejor de mi - Dijo sonrojada por Naruto

Naruto: Bueno esta aquí solo cruzamos la esquina - Dijo Naruto

Pero por algo del destino, todos llegaron Fū, Hanabi y los novatos con los clones, para ver a un grupo de 10 Narutos al rededor del local con más de 40 ninjas de Suna y Oto tirados al rededor noqueados y muy pero muy lastimados sacando una gota de sudor muy grande a todos menos a Menma que sentia lo que Naruto, y a un Naruto, junto a Natsumi comiendo en el establecimiento junto a una chica como de la misma edad de los Novatos, pedo entonces todos se percataron de los demás haciendo que el Naruto que iba respectivamente con ellos desaparece en un humo blanco y el Naruto original o el que estaba en Ichikarus mire hacía atrás a todos sus amigos, Hanabi y Fū

Naruto: Oigan - Llamando la atención de todos - ¿Qué hacen allí? Vengan, si yo los invite a comer, verdad Natsumi - Hablandole a su hermanita

Natsumi: Hi, Oni-chan - Dijo la niña Abrazando a Naruto sacándolo un "Oooooooowwwwwwwww" en señal de ternura a todas las mujeres

Después todos se acomodaron

Naruto: Viejo Teuchi, quiero todo el Ramen que puedas para mis amigos y para mi - Dijo feliz

Teuchi: Claro que si Naruto - Y se metió en la cosina pero se escucha - Ayame, prepara las ojas ahí que trabajar - Dijo el cosinero

Con Naruto y sus amigos todos disfrutaban de platicar incluso Neji que se disculpo con Hinata

Hinata: No tienes porque disculparte, Neji-niisan - Dijo la jovencita

Neji: Es que me siento mal por lo que le hice - Dijo apenado por sus actos

Hinata: Tranquilo, estoy bien y entiendo lo que hiciste, no tienes que disculparte - Dijo a modo de compacion

Bianca: Pero que bella escena - Y todos exepto Naruto la voltearon a ver - Es bello que reconciliatan su relación como familia - Dijo la chica que, por alguna razón todos se pregunten "¿Quien es ella?" Mentalmente, hasta que Menma que era el más apegado a Naruto hablo

Menma: Aniki ¿Quién es ella, si disculpas la pregunta? - Dijo el Chico Pelirrojo

Naruto: A pues simple - Dijo para el azombro de todos - Ella es tu cuñada - Dijo con una sonrisa y Bianca se sonrojo pero todos lo novatos Fū, Hanabi e incluso Teuchi y Ayame que escuchaban [Menos Natsumi que no entendía que significa esa palabra] griten

Todos: ¡¿NNNNNNNAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII?! - Todos muy sorprendidos

Naruto: Pero no griten - Dijo limpiandose los oídos - Pues haci como lo escuchan, ella es mi prometida - Dijo junto a la chica

Menma: Y ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y Tou-san y Kaa-san están de acuerdo? - Dijo el pelirojo con mucho interés

A Naruto vajo la mirada

Naruto: Ayame, viejo Teuchi pueden llevarse a Natsumi para que mire como hacen el Ramen - Le dijo a los cosineros los cuales al ver como estaba aceptaron - Veras Menma, yo ya no soy tu hermano - Dijo algo triste y todos entraron en estado de Shock

Menma: ¿Pero que dices Aniki? - Dijo con lágrimas que le empiezan a salir

Naruto: Les contare, desde los 4 años fui víctima de el repudio de Hitomi, y el abandono de Minato y Kushina, desde los 4 años me dejaban de lado, se olvidaron de mi, se olvidaban de mi comida de todo lo que estaba relacionado a mi, por ponerle atención a ti y Hitomi - Y esto hiso que Menma sintiera que era su culpa, los novatos se azombraron, Hanabi quería llorar y Fū entendió cuando Naruto le dijo "También te tratarán mal en tu aldea" - Pero, poco a poco conocí algunas personas que se preocupaban por mi, por ejemplo: El viejo Teuchi, Ayame, Mikoto-san, Jiji, Itachi-niisan, Natsumi, etc. Desde aquel día que tu me habriste la puerta y me diste la comida entendí que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que hicieron Minato y Kushina y llegaron los exámenes Chunin, nadie me quería entrenar, pero - En este punto ya avía parte de sus amigos llorando y otros tristes - Conocí a Tou-san y utilizando una técnica especial me transformo en su hijo de sangre, y conocí a mi nueva familia mis muchos hermanos y Hermanas y mi nueva madre y al ser el último hombre del clan en la alde junto con Tou-san, nos meterán al CRA haciendo que nos casemos con más de 1 mujer ya que mentimos sobre que Tou-san no puede tener hijos y esto es más seguro después de saber nuestras habilidades, pero no por eso voy a dejar de ser tu Aniki, Menma, siempre seré tu hermano ya no de sangre pero lo seré, tu y Natsumi fueron lo que evitó que abandonará esa familia por mucho tiempo - Ahora Menma estaba llorando y se encontraba muy triste y los demás o estaban llorando o tristes - Ven Otõto, dame un abrazo - Y le dio un abrazo de hermanos muy bello

Menma: Aniki juro que siempre estaré allí para ti como tu hermano y te apoyaré siempre - Se seco las lágrimas y después volteó a ver a Bianca - Un placer One-san soy Menma y es todo un placer [En Japón cuando una persona se casó con el mayor de los hermanos los menores le pueden decir One-san o Oni-san] - Dijo dándole una reverencia

Bianca: Mucho gusto, Menma-san, soy Bianca y el placer es todo mio - Dijo la joven de pelo verde

Menma: Y dime Aniki tienes más prometidas aparte de Bianca-one-san - Dijo el Chico a Naruto

Naruto: Pues veras si tengo a dos prometidas más aparte de Bianca-chan, se llaman Cynthia y Serena - Dijo el Chico

Ino: Y cuando se conocieron - Dijo la pelirubia de chismosa

Naruto: Pues, veras... - Y no evitó recordar como conoció a Bianca

Flashback/Mente de Naruto

Naruto estaba entrenando sus poderes psyquicos pero no los lograba controlar

Bruno: Naruto, que es lo que te pasa - Dijo viendo a su hijo algo decaído

Naruto: Es que, no lo consigo y ya llevo más de 2 meses intentando y no logro controlar lo más básico - Dijo depresivo

Bruno: Vamos hijo, hay que dormir - Levantándose a Naruto a una pequeña casa que estaba ahí

Naruto: Esta bien - Dijo decaído

Ya pasando 1 hora

Naruto: (No puedo dormir) - Dijo revolcándose en su cama - (Tengo que conseguirlo) - Y con sigilo se logra escabullir de Bruno

Fuera de la cabaña

Naruto: No puedo hacerlo solo - Y se quedo pensando - Lo tengo, Cachiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación) - Y colocó sus manos en el suelo sacando una estela de humo para después disiparse y mostrar a una Gardevoird - Hola me llamo Naruto y tu ¿como te llamas? - Viendo a la Pokemon

Gardeboird: Gardeboird Gardebo Gardeboird Garde (Mi nombre es Gardeboird) - Dijo la Pokemon de manera tranquila

Naruto: Pues un placer Gardeboird-chan - Dijo el Chico, intrigando a la Pokemon

Gardeboird: Gardeboird ¿Gardeboird Gar? (Disculpe pero ¿que significa el "Chan"?) - Pregunto en su idioma la pokemon

Naruto: Es cierto ustedes no están acostumbrados a usar los calificativos, veras el "Chan" se le coloca al nombre de las chicas al final si las conoces, pero según Tou-san también se le pone a las chicas bonitas haci como el "Kun" al final delo nombre de los hombres - Dijo muy tranquilo

Gardeboird: Gar Garde Gar Gardeboird (Usted cree que soy bonita) - A lo que Naruto aciente - ¿Gardebo? Gardeboird Garde (¿Por que? me tratra como si fuera humana como usted) - Dijo en su Idioma

Naruto: Simple, tu no eres un objeto o un ser sin inteligncia y yo por ser tu invocador no tengo porque tratarte mal - Dijo con una mirada compasiva

[De aquí en más voy a poner el idioma pokemon como si fuera idioma normal pero solo en los Flashback]

Gardeboird: Gracias Maestro nadie desde que se inventó nuestro contrato nos a tratado haci - Dijo la Pokemon

Naruto: No me digas Maestro, llamame Naruto - Dándole una sonrisa

Gardeboird: Gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo la Pokemon pero se percató de que Naruto se le queda viendo - No le agrada que le diga "Naruto-kun" - Dijo pensando que lo insulto

Naruto: No es eso, es que me alegra que me digas haci, no muchas personas me hablan así - Dijo algo apenado

Y haci pasaron los meses Naruto poco a poco conocío a más pokemon tipo Psiquico que lo fueron ayudando y haciendo sus amigos, mejorando su relación con Gardeboird y poco a poco volver su amistad más fuerte ya pasaron 8 meses

Naruto: Valla al fin lo logre - Dijo consentrando energía en sus manos

Gardeboird: Bien Naruto-Kun mantente consentrando y después solo suéltalo - Dijo diciéndole como lanzar el ataque

Naruto: Aquí vamos **Saikikkusutairu: Psybeam (Psicorrayo)** -Y haci lanzó el rayo blanco con brillos de colores - Sí lo logre, lo logre jahu - Dijo emocionado para después abrazar a Gardeboird de manera cariñosa, y Gardeboird se sonroje

Gardeboird: (Cómo me gustaría decirte lo que ciento, Naruto-kun) - Viendo como Naruto la abrazaba

Naruto: Gardeboird, que pasa ¿Por qué te quedaste así viendo a la nada Gardeboird-Chan? - Dijo preocupado por como la pokemon se había quedado sin decir nada - Estas roja, ¿No tendrás fiebre? - Para poner frente contra frente haciendo que se ponga mas roja y saque humo por los oídosaludos

Gardeboird: S..si esttt..oyy bien - Dijo tartamudeando, para después Naruto la dejará de abrazar

Naruto: Sí tu lo dices - Ya dejándola tranquila - Te quiero agradecer toda la ayuda que me has dado estos meses Gardeboird-chan - Dijo un poco sonrojado

Gardeboird: De nada, Naruto-kun - Para después quedarse en un silencio bastante incomodo

Los dos: Quería decirte algo - Dijeron sincronizadamente

Naruto: Tu primero - Dijo cortez

Gardeboird: Gracias - Dijo, para después de unos segúndos hable - Naruto-kun quiero decirte que después de todo lo que hemos pasado y todo 3 tiempo que hemos pasado - Para quedarse callada

Naruto: Gardeboird-Chan por favor dime que pasa - Dijo queriendo saber

Gardeboird trago con fuerza: ¡Me gustas! - Inclinándose uno poco, pero Naruto se quedo en blanco, no sabia que decir y Gardeboird se sintió mal - Savia que no devi habertelo dicho - Para derte la vuelta pero con lágrimas pero fue detenida - Naruto-Kun por favor dejame - Pero no la soltaba - Dejam... - No termino la frase ya que la voltearon y resivio un beso apasionado el cual parecía eterno pero si no fuera por que ambos necesitaban respirar se alejaron un poco

Naruto: Yo también te amo y quiero hacer que si tenemos una relación funcione, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu y yo aunque seamos de distintas especies, estemos juntos y haci tener una vida juntos para poder tener nuestro final feliz - Dijo de manera emotiva y haci para darse otro beso el cual duro más que el anterior

Fin del Flashback [en la vida real solo pasaron 3 segundos]

Naruto: Nos conocimos, en medio de mi entrenamiento, y ella me ayudó para que haci poco a poco se ganará mi corazón - Dijo de con algo de pesar por ni desir la verdad

Ino: Ya veo - Inconforme con la respuesta

Después de comer todos juntos, un Ambu llego

Ambu: Naruto Red, Menma Namikase Uzumaki y Shikamaru Nara, los necesitan en el consejo de Konoha - Dijo par desaparecer

Naruto: Vamos, no querrás hacer que los del consejo se enojen Shikamaru - Dijo el Chico con una sonrisa

Shikamaru: Problemático, pero que se le va a hacer, Tou-san, se enojará si no voy - Dijo casi suspirando

Y haci fueron donde el consejo para toparse con Sasuke y Hitomi

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	13. Anuncio muy importante

**Hola a todos este por desgracia no es un capitulo**

 **pues veran por algunos problemas tanto:**

 **Issei el protector de la tierra y Naruto el sabio imvocador de pokemon quedaran en un hiatus**

 **(y se preguntaran que es Hiatus, pues el hiatus es cuando una serie o historia en este caso es pausada por un tiempo indefinido)**

 **Pero no se preocupen no sera permanente, pronto cuando pueda volvere y se los prometo no abandonare las historias**

 **Hasta pronto**


	14. Aviso importante

Hola a todos esto es para decirles que ya estoy de vuelta y en 1 semana tendré listos los capitulos para publicar pero por ahora los adelantos

Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon

Capítulo 11

Bruno: Naruto - Dijo Atrallendo la atención de este y el consejo - Tu y yo sabemos que hay una segunda opción - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: No todo menos eso - Dijo muy asustado

Minato: De que hablan - Dijo curioso de una segunda forma de salvar a sus hijos sin repercusión

Naruto: No es nada - Dijo nervioso

Hiruzen: Por favor dinos la, Naruto - Dijo el amablemente el "abuelo" de Naruto

Naruto: La otra opción es sincronizar las mentes de Menma, Hitomi y mía para que el Kyubi se vuelva un solo ente el cuál pueda estar en los tres sellos al mismo tiempo - Dijo cansado

Minato: Perfecto, entonces le pediremos a Inoichi que... - No pudo terminar ya que Naruto lo interrumpió

Naruto: Ninguna persona puede hacer eso sin morir en el intento - Dijo asustando a todos

Bruno: Bueno, casi todos - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kushina: Dígamelo, ¿Quién es esa persona de la que ustedes hablan? - Dijo ya muy asustada

Naruto: E...e..s m..mm.i - Volteó a ver a Bruno y el acintio - Es mi Kaa-san - Dijo tragando duro

Kushina: ¿Yo? - Dijo muy intrigado

Naruto: No claro que no, mi verdadera Kaa-san - Dijo a lo que Kushina se pone triste - Aresuesu-Kaa-san es la única persona que puede hacerlo - Dijo suspirando

Capítulo 12

Naruto: Asi que ustedes son el Kyubi - Dijo viendo a los dos Zorros gigantescos de cuatro colas

Kyubi: _ **Si, maldito insecto, yo soy el gran y poderoso Kyubi no Yonkou**_ \- Dijo el de pelaje más oscuro

Kyubi 2: _ **No le hagas caso Naruto-san, nos llamamos Kurama y al parecer necesitas decirnos algo**_ \- Dijo el otro de pelaje más claro

Naruto: Si, necesito que se vuelvan 1 una vez más - Dijo tranquilo

Kyubi: _**Ni lo creas insecto 0, primero muerto antes de unirme a este afeminado**_ \- Dijo con disgusto por su contra parte

Kurama: Y _ **o también tendré que declinar esa oferta**_ \- Dijo educada mente

Naruto: Entonces los reto a una pelea - Con una cara de emoción

Ambos Kyubi: _**Y cual es el premio**_ \- Dijeron ambos

Naruto: No los molestare jamás - Dijo entonces ambos acienten

Kurama: _**Pero ¿si tu llegarás a ganar?**_ \- Dijo con una voz apasible

Naruto: Se unirán y aran lo que les diga - Dijo con una sonrisa

Kurama: _**Me parece justo**_ \- Dijo el más educado

Kyubi: _**Date por muerto insecto**_ \- Dijo el menos agradable

Naruto: Entonces empezemos - Y se lanzó hacía los dos zorros con el Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai activado

Fin de los avances

Esto son los avances estoy aceptando sugerencias para una idea de un capítulo y para los que sigan mi otro Fic, Issei el protector de la tierra, también puse adelantos los vere luego


	15. Contando varias verdades, la llegada de

Hola - Humano hablando

( Mmmm) - humano pensando

 **Suiton: Akuajetto (Aquajet) - Técnica**

 _ **Hola - Invocación hablando**_

 _ **(Hola) - Invocación pensando**_

Capitulo 11: Contando varias verdades, la llegada de...

Empezemos

Estamos fuera de la sala del consejo donde Sasuke y Hitomi le bloquean el paso a Naruto, Menma y Shikamaru los cuales se miraban seriamente y parecía que era infinito el tiempo que llevan en esa mirad,

Naruto: Oigan, déjenos pasar, ahora - Dijo sin quitar les los ojos de encima al dúo de presumidos

Sasuke: O si no ¿que? - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Hitomi:Sí, no puedes darnos órdenes - Dijo arrogantement

Entonces la presión del aire cambio repentinamente era muy pesada casi no podian respirar el par de presumidos mientras que a Naruto conjelaba el suelo donde estaba parado, se le formaban relámpagos al rededor de su brazo izquierdo y sus dedos destilaban veneno a su otro brazo lo rodean las llamas, y sus manos destilaba agua, su pierna derecha era recubierta por roca, la izquierda por metal, su pecho era cubierto por varias corrientes de aire y sus ojos tenían llamas azules y se habían vuelto rojos

Naruto: Sí no me dejan pasar, los aplastare como los insectos que son - Dijo con mirada del demonio

Pero Sasuke y Hitomi estaban de rodillas muy debilitados respirando agitadamente pero todavía pudieron decir "si" entonces de ustedes segundo a otro el aire volvió a ser normal y todo lo que le había salido a Naruto desapareció y siguió avanzando hacia la puerta

Junto con Menma, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Hitomi ya recuperados entraron a la sala donde todo se les quedaron viendo

Minato: Gracias por haber venido - Le dijo a los chicos - Los llamamos aquí para su promoción de puesto como ninjas - Dijo a lo que Menma puso una sonrisa, Naruto se quedo estático con una pequeña sonrisa, Sasuke al tener un gran ego solo cerró los ojos, Hitomi puso una expresión de presunción y Shikamaru bostezo - Bien, Menma Namikase Uzumaki se te consede el puesto de Chunin, por tus acciones y habilidades demostradas en la invasión - Dijo dándole el chaleco y este se lo puso rápidamente - Shikamaru Nara se te consede el puesto de Chunin por tu inteligencia y habilidad de liderazgo - Dándole el chaleco el cual se lo puso perezosa mente - Sasuke Uchiha se te consede el puesto de Chunin por tus habilidades como ninja pero si muestras insubordinación se te quitará el puesto - Dijo a lo que Sasuke se enojo un poco - Y por último Naruto Red por tu gran apoyo en la invasión como lo es el haber detenido al Ichibi [Una cola], haber derrotado a los Edo tensei y diezmar el 40% de las fuerzas enemigas se te consede el puesto de Jounin Élite - Dándole el chaleco y una bandana de color negro, quitandole la de Genin - Bien Shikamaru, Menma y Hitomi pueden irse - Entonces Menma y Shikamaru se empezaron a ir pero

Hitomi: Tou-san ¿por que no soy Chunin? - Dijo la presumida

Minato: Veras, Hitomi, hija mía aun con el dolor de mi corazón no te puedo dar el puesto de Chunin - Dijo con mucho pesar

Hitomi: Exijo que me digas el por qué - Dijo enfadada la peli rubia

Minato: Hija, puede que tengas el poder para ser Chunin pero no tienes la mentalidad o el auto control como para ser Chunin - Dijo tristemente

Hitomi se fue rápidamente con claro disgusto seguida por un aun sonriente Menma y un perezoso Shikamaru

Naruto: Y nosotros ¿Por qué nos quedamos? - Dijo interesado en su todavía presencia

Mikoto: Naruto-san te quisiera pedir que le quites a Sasuke el sello de maldición - Dijo la matriarca Uchiha a lo que Naruto aciente y se acerque a Sasuke el cual observaba como a Naruto se le prendía en Aura la mano

Sasuke: ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! - Y se alejó bruscamente de Naruto - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUÉ ME QUITEN LO ÚNICO QUÉ PUEDO USAR PARA MI VENGANZA! - Dijo muy histérico

Mikoto: ¡SASUKE UCHIHA... - Llamando la atención de su hijo - ...BAJO NINGÚN RIESGO DEJARE QUÉ TE UNAS AL LADO EQUIVOCADO POR UNA VENGANZA SIN SENTIDO! - Dijo igualmente que Sasuke - No te perderé como a tu padre - Dijo con lágrimas

Sasuke: Kaa-san - Susurro ya que esas palabras llegaron a su corazón y entonces cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza las manos - Hazlo de una vez - Dijo dejando su ego de lado por el amor de su Madre

Naruto: Esta bien, pero te dolerá - Dijo y una vez más sus manos prenden fuego azul - **Ātoshīru: Tamashī no ōrakurenjingu (Arte de sellado: Aura purificadora del alma)** \- Entonces Naruto toco el hombro de Sasuke y le empezó a extraer otra cosa blanca con forma de Orochimaru mientras que Sasuke gritaba por el dolor - Listo, tu sello ah sido removido - Dijo Naruto dando espacio a Sasuke

Sasuke: Ah ah ah ah ah - Era el sonido de su respirar agitadamente

Mikoto: Gracias, Naruto-san - Dijo para entonces ir a abrazar a Sasuke

Minato: Mikoto, es hora tienes que decirle - Dijo tranquilo

Mikoto: Esta bien - Entonces volteó a ver a su hijo - Sasuke es hora de decirte la razón por la que paso la masacre Uchiha - Entonces Sasuke la volteó a ver atentamente - Veras los ancianos del consejo Uchiha querían hacer un golpe de estádo y matar a Minato-sama y los líderes de Clan, para robar sus jutsu, pero entonces Itachi se ofreció para neutralizar a todos los Uchiha que estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan pero tu padre se negó y dijo que seria él quien se haría cargó y entonces esa misma noche Fugaku se hiso cargo de todos y cada uno de los miembros del golpe de estado dejándonos a nosotros que nos opusimos a ese plan - Dijo con una mirada de tristeza y de pesadez

Sasuke estaba confundido si lo que su madre era cierto esos 5 años de su vida donde quería venganza de un hombre que salvo a la aldea, ya no tenía un propósito su venganza no tenía sentido si quiera motivo ya que su padre había salvado el honor de los Uchiha a el altísimo costo de dejar a su familia y su aldea por el bien de esta pero ahora tenia un nuevo motivó por el cual hacerse más fuerte y era el traer a su padre a la aldea. Entonces abrazo a su madre con fuerza y también soltó lágrimas de tristeza.

Bruno: Eso es belleza - Dijo saliendo de quien sabe donde - La belleza de ver como una familia se une para afrontar los problemas - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: Tou-san, ¿Qué hacés aquí? - Dijo Naruto a su padre

Bruno: Pues eso es fácil - Dijo todavía con una sonrisa - Viene a recordarte que tenias que decirle a el consejo sobre la condición de tu hermano y la niña pelirubia - Dijo un poco más serio

Jiraiya: De que hablan - Dijo muy curioso

Naruto: Verán desde que volví de mi entretenimiento con Tou-san me di cuenta de que Menma y Hitomi están en peligro - Dijo muy seriamente

Kushina: ¿Cómo que Menma y Hitomi están en peligro? - Dijo asustada

Bruno: Para decírselo preferiría que el chico Uchiha no estuviera aquí - Dijo seriamente

Mikoto: Sasuke vete, te vere en casa - Dijo con una mirada de amor materno

Sasuke: Está bien, te vere en casa - Dijo para retirarse

Naruto: Ahora si, veran cuando Minato sello al Kyubi en Menma y Hitomi, hubo un problema al hacerlo - Dijo Naruto seriamente - El alma y el poder del Kyubi se separó en partes equivalentes dejando 4 colas de poder en cada uno y parte de la personalidad de él en cada uno de ellos - Dijo intrigando a todos los miembros del consejo - Para que sea más claro el lado oscuro del Kyubi y su lado bueno se dividieron y se sellaron en cada uno de ellos - Dijo

Hiruzen: Todavía no lo entiendo, Naruto dinos exactamente a que te refieres - Dijo Hiruzen muy curioso

Naruto: Simplemente para resumir es como si Menma tuviera la parte amable y bondadosa del Kyubi, mientras que Hitomi tiene la opuesta que es Maldad y odio - Dijo sorprendiendo a todos menos a Bruno

Minato: Un momento estas diciendo que tarde o temprano Hitomi podría pasarse al lado equivocado - Dijo tranquilo a lo que Naruto aciente - Pero algo no me queda claro y donde fue sellada la novena cola del Kyubi - Dijo intrigado

Naruto: Shinigami-sama al no tener donde poner esa cola la sello en mi - Y se quita la camisa y en su pecho estaba un sello de Jinjurichi

Kushina: ¿Pero como es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta antes? - Dijo preocupada

Naruto: Es por que este sello se manifestó después de que la cola completa de Chacra se regenerara - Dijo monótona mente

Minato: Ya veo, y ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? - Dijo un poco más tranquilo

Naruto: Simple, tienen que lograr que solo allá un Jinjurichi, tienen que des-sellar a Menma, Hitomi y a mi y reintroducir las tres partes del Kyubi alguno de nosotros - Dijo mientras se volvió a poner su camisa - El problema es que no puede ser Hitomi ya que tanto poder la podría llenar de más oscuridad pero si se lo ponen a Menma o a mi, ella podría hacer algo para recuperar ese poder y para colmo cuando retiren el Kyubi de Hitomi y Menma lo más probable es que uno de ellos muera, en lo personal ya tengo suficiente poder para pelear contra el Nanbi [Siete colas] haci que el poder del Kyubi no me interesa pero Menma es el que me preocupa, y gracias a el Aura no moriré al retirarme la cola de mi sello y por descarte podemos darle esos poderes a Menma el cual es la mejor opción o a Hitomi pero con el riesgo de ganarse un peligroso enemigo - Dijo muy analítico

Todo el consejo se quedo callado ya que si lo que decía Naruto era cierto tenían pocas opciones y estaban jodidos sin importar lo que hicieran

Bruno: Naruto - Dijo Atrallendo la atención de este y el consejo - Tu y yo sabemos que hay una segunda opción - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: No todo menos eso - Dijo muy asustado

Minato: De que hablan - Dijo curioso de una segunda forma de salvar a sus hijos sin repercusión

Naruto: No es nada - Dijo nervioso

Hiruzen: Por favor dinos la, Naruto - Dijo el amablemente el "abuelo" de Naruto

Naruto: La otra opción es sincronizar las mentes de Menma, Hitomi y mía para que el Kyubi se vuelva un solo ente el cuál pueda estar en los tres sellos al mismo tiempo - Dijo cansado

Minato: Perfecto, entonces le pediremos a Inoichi que... - No pudo terminar ya que Naruto lo interrumpió

Naruto: Ninguna persona puede hacer eso sin morir en el intento - Dijo asustando a todos

Bruno: Bueno, casi todos - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

Kushina: Dígamelo, ¿Quién es esa persona de la que ustedes hablan? - Dijo ya muy asustada

Naruto: E...e..s m..mm.i - Volteó a ver a Bruno y el acintio - Es mi Kaa-san - Dijo tragando duro

Kushina: ¿Yo? - Dijo muy intrigado

Naruto: No claro que no, mi verdadera Kaa-san - Dijo a lo que Kushina se pone triste - Aresuesu-Kaa-san es la única persona que puede hacerlo - Dijo suspirando

Minato: Entonces preguntale sI puede venir - Dijo rápidamente

Naruto: El problema es que cuando vea a Hitomi, Minato o Kushina ella no dudará ni un instante en intentar matarlos - Dijo mientras que a Kushina y Minato les daba un escalofrío

Minato: ¿Por qué aria algo así? - Dijo algo temeroso

Bruno: Pues es bastante simple, cuando volví a Naruto mi hijo le tuvimos que contar a ella y mis otros hijos y pues digamos que no le agradó la historia de Naruto - Dijo con una gota de sudor - Élla y 5 de mis hijos se enojaron y para colmo todos son mayores que Naruto resultando ser más fuertes que Naruto y mi esposa es un poco más debil que yo pero de todas formas ella fácilmente podría vencer a Yodaime - Dijo recordando el Aura que emanaba su esposa y hijos cuando estaban enojados

Ante esto muchos se asustaron ya que si Naruto y Bruno eran mounstros no podian imaginarse 5 chicos más que eran más fuerte que Naruto y a la esposa de Bruno que según era casi tan poderosa como él

Kushina: Correré el riesgo si con eso puedo salvar a mis hijos - Dijo muy determinada

Bruno: Está bien, pero la que la convenza no seré yo, **Saikikkusutairu: Terepashī (Telepatía)** \- Dijo mientras que se conectaba con su esposa telepáticamente

Mundo Astral/Enlace mental de Bruno

Su enlace mental simplemente era un cielo despejado

Bruno: Arceus-Chan - Grito por su enlace mental

Entonces se llenó de luz el enlace mental que empezó a tomar forma de un ser cuadrúpedo de color blanco plata con una parte inferior de color negro ojos rojos con líneas verdes verticales bajo sus ojos con un arco dorado que rodea la parte media de su cuerpo y con 19 tablas de color negro con líneas de diferentes colores

Arceus: _**¿Me llamaste Bruno-Kun?**_ \- Dijo el Pokemon con voz femenina

Bruno: Sí, lo eh hecho - Dijo viendo al enorme pokemon - Pero te eh llamado para desirte que te invocare mañana - Dijo Bruno esperando la respuesta de élla

Aresuesu: _**Esta bien, pero más vale sea para algo importante Bruno-Kun**_ \- Dijo para ser envuelta en una luz, y revelar a una mujer de kimono blanco plata, ojos rojos, pequeñas marcas de maquillaje verde debajo de sus ojos, pelo blanco, una mascada dorada [Cómo la de Elsi de Kami nomi] y un collar con 12 pequeñas placas de roca, se acercó a Bruno y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla - Dile a Naruto que lo amo -Dijo claro que con afecto materno

Bruno: No se lo tengo que decir - Dijo y ella lo volteó a ver - Él ya lo sabe y por eso te tiene tanto afecto - Le dijo a su esposa para darle un beso en la boca - Es hora de irme, adios, te vere mañana - Dijo para romper el enlace

Fuera del mundo astral/Consejo de Konoha

Bruno: Listo - Dijo para que todos lo vean con curiosidad por lo que diría - Vendrá mañana - Dijo - Me dijo que te dijera que te quiere mucho - Le dijo a su Hijo

Naruto: No tenias porque decirlo - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Bruno: Lo se, pero si no te lo digo ella se enojará conmigo - Dijo con un escalofrío

Shikaku: Y ahora ¿que aran? - El padre de Shikamaru a los dos Red

Naruto: Volveré con mis Menma-Otõto, Natsumi, mis amigos y mi novia para celebrar la victoria en la invasión - Dijo para después darse vuelta y active su Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji y diga - **Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación)** \- Y desaparece

Tsunade: Bueno Minato tomare un vacaciones junto a Shizune y visitar algunos lados - Minato acjente y ella se para para irse

Bruno: Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a ver que hay de cenar, adios - Dijo para empezar a caminar a la salida

Minato: Bruno-san - Y Bruno lo volteó a ver - ¿Quisiera pedirle si no podríamos hablar en privado? - Pregunto cortésmente

Bruno: Claro por mi no hay problema - Dijo mientras esperaba a Minato y Kushina

Minato: Doy por terminada la reunión - Dijo para y junto a Bruno con Kushina

Time Skip/Media hora después/Mansión Namikase-UzumakI

Kushina: ¿Quisiera un poco de Té? - Dijo a Bruno

Bruno: No gracias - Dijo tranquilo - Ahora díganme ¿Por qué, me quieren hablar? -Dijo con una mirada seria

Minato volteó a ver a Kushina la cual asintió y se sentó junto a Minato

Minato: Queremos hablar sobre Naruto - Dijo cabizbajo

Bruno: Miren jamás les quitaré su título de padres Biológicos - Dijo a lo que ellos lo volteron a ver - Pero eso no significa que dejare que se queden con Naruto - Dijo seriamente - Y si el quisiera ser parte de su "familia" no tengo problema - Dijo muy serio - Pero si me entero que están haciendo algo para forzarlo me importa un comino si me toca destruir la aldea - Dijo Soltando un instinto asesinó masivo - Aún así ¿Quieren hablar de él? - Dijo todavía serio

Ni Minato o Kushina podían respirar bien pero ambos acintieron

Bruno: Perfecto, ¿Qué quieren saber? - Dijo ya dejando su instinto asesinó de lado

Kushina: Quisiéramos que nos dijera todo lo que se pueda - Dijo un poco más tranquila

Entonces Bruno empezó a platicarles sobre el gigantesco odio por ellos y Hitomi lo cual los puso tristes, sobre como eran las personalidades de Cynthia [Es una Pokemon Tsundere], Bianca [Una Pokemon amable] y Serena [Una pokemon apacible y afectiva], sus gustos los cuales era pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, comer Ramen y hacerce más poderoso, su sueño que aún era ser Hokage, su personalidad en privado: amable, tranquilo, entusiasta y poco silencioso, pero en un punto Minato pregunto algo

Minato: ¿Cómo consiguió que esas tres chicas aceptarán? - Dijo interesado en el como su hijo había conseguido 3 novias

Bruno: Veras Minato-san eso es algo podría decirse natural en el - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Pues veras su personalidad para el género opuesto suele ser atrallente, causando que el sin querer enamore a las chicas sin que se de cuenta o si quiera la mínima idea de como lo hace - Dijo Rascandose la parte pósterior de la cabeza

Ante esto Minato se puso a reír un poco y Kushina suspiró

Mientras tanto/Casa de Anko

Anko se encontraba sentada en su sillón mirando hacia el techo con una mirada triste y parecía que iba a llorar pero de repente sonó su timbre y se levanto a ver quien era, al llegar abrió la puerta para poder divisar a Naruto el cual tenía la mirada baja

Anko: Foxy-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? - Dijo mientras abría la puerta Pero de repente Naruto entro bruscamente y tomo las manos de Anko para inmovilizarla - ¡Qué hacés maldito! - Dijo muy enojada pero noto que de sus plantas salieron raíces en forma de látigo los cuales la ataron de pies y manos - Dejame o si no te mata... - No termino su amenaza a ver que Naruto le empezó a quitar la chaqueta dejandola solo con su blusa de malla y su escote - No, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico - Dijo mientras casi llorando ya que lo que dejaba ver la situación parecía una escena de violación así que cerró con fuerza los ojos para esperar lo pero pero lo que esperaba no había pasa cuando abrió lo ojos lo que vio fue a Naruto con las manos en llamas azules que se acercaban a su cuello más precisamente a su marca de maldición

Naruto: **Ātoshīrunettowāku: Tamashī no ōrakurenjingu (Arte de sellado de los Red: Aura purificadora del alma)** \- Dijo para empezar a retirar el alma de Orochimaru la cual estaba en el sello de maldición mientras que Anko solo gemia de dolor y al final logro sacar el alma - Listo, Anko-Sensei - Llamando la atención de esta la cual ya había sido desatada y Naruto usando un espejo le mostró su cuello

Anko: Mi marca de maldición... - Dijo tocándose su cuello y revisado que no fuera un genjutsu - ...no esta... - Dijo mientras baja el espejo y voltea a ver a Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa - Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - Dijo mientras saltaba hacía el y lo abraza aferradolo a su pecho pero cuando lo volteó a ver se estaba poniendo azul y lo soltó rápidamente

Naruto: Aire, te extrañe - Dijo respirando profundamente

Anko: Foxy-kun gracias - Dijo sonrojada muy apenada y con la mirada desviada

Naruto: No tiene por que darme las gracias - Dijo negando con las manos - Lo hice por el apoyo que me a dado antes y por que no me gusta ver como los aldeanos la tratan mal - Dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva

Anko: Pero yo en serio quiero devolverte el favor o agradecerte correctamente - Dijo con una mirada determinada

Naruto: Esta bien, que tal si vamos a comer como "amigo" - Dijo Naruto si saber que cuando dijo amigos hiso sentir a Anko lo que ella le hacía sentír lo que le hacia todos y cada uno de los le pedían citas, sintió la Frienzone - Bueno será en 2 días por que mañana viene alguien ,muy importante y tengo que hacer algo - Dijo para salir por la puerta y decir - Adiós Anko-Sempai - Dijo ya que gracias a que gracias a su nombramiento como Jounin de élite ella se había vuelto su Sempai y desaparecer en un Shushin de los elementos básicos

Anko se quedo ahí varios minutos ahí viendo por donde se había ido Naruto y después se sonrojo un poco y se fue a dormir

Mientras con Naruto/Noche

Naruto estaba caminando por la calle cuando de repente una sombra se acercó a el pero Naruto más que miedo solo la volteó a ver y sonrió

Naruto: Me alegro de verte - A la sombra - Itachi-Nii - Dijo para que la sombra saliera revelando a Itachi [Con coleta] usando camisa negra y pantalones Ambu azules

Itachi: Hola Otõto - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo tranquilo y con su mirada estoica

Naruto: No tengo una ruta, solo camino - Dijo mientras ve la Luna - La tranquilidad de la noche es apasible y tranquila - Dijo mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

Itachi: Y que tal si te invito a comer - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto: Claro - Dijo también con una sonrisa - Pero esta vez no le voy a pagar nada a Shisui-Nii - Dijo mientras que Shisui bajaba de una casa

Shisui: Pero, solo fue una vez - Dijo algo avergonzado

Naruto: Si, una vez este mes - Dijo mientras que Itachi ríe

Shisui: Qué malo eres ¿sabés? - Dijo fingiendo molestia

Naruto: No lo soy, pero tampoco soy muy caritativo - Dijo con un risa

Itachi: Además, Shisui, tu tienes dinero - Dijo riendo de las situación

Shisui: Bueno eso es cierto - Dijo rascandose la parte pósterior de su cabeza

Naruto: Entonces ¿que esperan? vamos a comer - Dijo con entusiasmo

Y después de eso se fueron al restaurante de los Akimichi donde Naruto les contó a Itachi y Shisui muchas cosas sobre sus abilidades y después de una divertida cena con los dos Uchiha Naruto se despidió y se fue a su apartamento

Naruto: Hola, ya llegué - Dijo muy tranquilo

Cynthia: Hola - Dijo la "Chica" - ¿Qué hacés llegando tan tarde? - Le dijo mientras lo veía e intentaba captar algún aroma a "perra"

Naruto: Tranquila, yo no las engañaria jamás - Dijo mientras que la chica Lucario lo miraba - Además solo fui a cenar con Itachi-Nii y Shisui-nii - Dijo algo incomodo con la cituación

Cynthia: Más te vale que si no te mato - Dijo mirándolo seriamente

Naruto: Por cierto, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí? - Le dijo con una mirada de seriedad

Cynthia: Sí lo hice - Dijo con fastidio

Naruto: ¿y? - Dijo curioso

Cynthia: Tenias razon, la chica peli roja que ayudó a la serpiente es una Uzumaki - Dijo mirandolo

Naruto: Lo sabia, esto puede ser bueno - Dijo pensativo - Pero no le daré más vueltas, mañana viene Kaa-san y será mejor que duerma bien - Dijo con cansancio - Hasta mañana mi... - Dijo mientras se acerca a Cynthia - ...amor - Mientras besa la cabeza de Cynthia y esta se sonroja y después Valla a dormir

Time skip/Al día siguiente

Naruto estaba junto a Bruno, Cynthia, Bianca y Cerena

Naruto: Listo papá - Dijo y Bruno acintio

Naruto y Bruno: ¡Jutsu de invocación suprema! - Dijo y los golpean el suelo y una nube de humo cubre todo para después desparecer y mostrar a una Aresuesu junto a 1 niñas de la edad de Natsumi y 1 niño de la misma edad

¿?: Naruto-Nii-san - Dijo la niña de pelo verde que hiva peinado a la izquierda de una blusa con escote en forma de "^" Que emempezaban bajo su ombligo y teminaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas con un pantalón blanco[Por si la descripción no les dice quien es, Meloetta]

¿?: Ni-san - Dijo el niño de pelo lila con una pantaloneta de color morado claro y una camisa como la de Sasuke pero de color lila tambié [Por si pregunta es Mew]

Los dos niños se le lanzaron encima abrazandolo

Naruto: Lyra [Meloetta], Máx [Mew], como los extrañe - Mientras lo derriban en un abrazo y después se levanta para abrazar a su madre - Aresuesu-Kaa-san te extrañe tanto - Dijo mientras la abrazaba

Aresuesu: Hijo mio del alma, yo también te extrañe - Dijo mientras lo abraza

Bruno: Bueno, es hora de que vallamos - Dijo mientras empezó a caminar

Aresuesu: Tengo una mejor idea - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Time Skip

En la entrada de la aldea los guardias estaban muy aburridos pero de repente escucharon ruido y vieron que fuera de la aldea se acercaba una caravana real donde al principio

Era dirigida por 5 perros con aspecto de tigres [Arcanine] donde una niña de pelo verde montaba al que iba de primeros y estos, que venían siendo seguidos por 3 seres de gran tamaño que tenían un árbol en sus espaldas [Torterras] tras de ellos había una "carrosa" que era cargada por cuatro seres de forma humanoide muy musculosos [Machoke] sobre ella habían dos aves enormes que tenia plumas beish, con la panza blanca y un copete dorado con rojo [Pidgeotto] que venían montados por un niño de pelo lila, tras la carroza venían 2 gallos de forma humanoide [Blaiziken] y tras ellos venían una especie de dinosaurio con recubrimiento de metal [Aagron] y para colmar Naruto venia sobre lo que parecia un dragon de color azul con alas rojas [Salamance] junto con Bruno que estaba montado sobre un dragon con aire a un tiburón [Garchomp]

Todo esto era impresionante todos los aldeanos y habitantes de Konoha lo veía pero este desfile hiva hacía la torre del Hokage

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

 **E vuelto, y espero les halla gustado el capítulo porque como se ve en los adelantos Naruto peleará contra Kurama y espero les guste, subiré un nuevo capítulo en 1 semana adios**


	16. Pelea de zorros y pokemon

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Suiton: Akuajetto (Aquajet) - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 12

La pelea de los zorros y el Pokemon

En Konoha todas las personas estaban boquiabiertos ya que todas esas criaturas eran desconocidas para ellos ya que nunca habían visto un Pokemon aparte de los que Naruto había invocado antes.

Entonces el gran desfile termino frente a la torre del Hokage donde Minato, Kushina y el consejo los esperaban junto a Hiruzen y Jiraiya

De la "carrosa" [No me se el nombre de ese transporte que alguien me lo diga] baja Aresuesu con un mirada serena hasta que ve a Minato y Kushina

Aresuesu: **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- Y de su boca una poderosa Hidrobomba salio disparada hacía Minato y Kushina pero a medio trayecto

Bruno: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 1 sutēji: Hogo (Protección)** \- Y un domo de energía protegió al consejo - Aresuesu-chan tranquilisate - Dijo mirandola seriamente

Aresuesu: Esta bien - Dijo con desacuerdo

Y entonces el niño que estaba sobre los Pidgeotto se lanzó ante la mirada temerosa de todos pero entonces

Max: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Seishin-tekina chikara** **(Fuerza Psíquica)** \- Sus ojos desprendieron un brillo azul y su cuerpo también y empezó a flotar en el aire y caer suavemente - Kaa-san dijiste que no matarias a nadie - Dijo en forma de puchero y esto le dio escalofríos a todos los del consejo

Lyra: Sí Kaa-san dijiste que no lastimarias a nadie a menos que te hicieran enojar - Dijo la niña bajando del Arcanine

Naruto: Kaa-san déjalos ya te dije que lo supere hace tiempo - Dijo viendo a su madre reprochandola

Aresuesu: Esta bien los dejare - Pero usando sus poderes Psíquicos hablo con Minato y Kushina - _**(Ustedes intentan alejar a Naruto de mi y los Mato y destruire la aldea y si dicen algo también los mato)**_ \- les dido mentalmente

Y Minato junto a Kushina se pusieron a sudar frio y pudieron ver como un aura salía de ella y tomaba la verdadera forma de Aresuesu

Aresuesu: ¿Qué es lo que necesitan, Hokage-Teme? - Dijo con desprecio y haciendo que a todos se les caiga una gota de sudor

Minato: Necesito que nos ayude con el Kyubi - Dijo todavía intimidado por Aresuesu

Aresuesu: Esta bien, pero solo por que Naruto quiere a Menma-san y por que Bruno-kun me lo pidio, primero déjenme examinar a los otros dos chicos - Dijo seriamente

Minato: Claro, Neko, Reon, vallan por Menma y Hitomi - Dijo a lo que dos ambus aparecióeron y acintieron para después desaparecer en un Shushin

Bruno: Bien, yo iré a preparar el sello especial - Dijo para entrar a la torre del Hokage

Al plazo de 2 minutos los dos Ambu llegaron con Hitomi y Menma

Menma: Tou-san ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo el pelirojo pero se le quedo viendo a Aresuesu y Lugo vio a Naruto y repitió el proceso

Hitomi: ¿Quién eres mujer? - Dijo sin respeto

Aresuesu: Soy Aresuesu Red la madre de Naruto y esposa de Bruno - Dijo expulsando el 2% de su instinto asesinó contra Hitomi - Y más te vale respetarme o si no te degollare y le daré tu cabeza como comida para los tiburones - Dijo haciendo que Hitomi casi se orine ensima

Naruto: Vamos hay que empezar el sello - Dijo seriamente

Todo el consejo los siguieron y al llegar el sello era un círculo con tres círculos más dentro de este con varias escrituras dentro

Minato: Bien chicos es hora vamos a des-sellar al Kyubi de ustedes - Dijo a lo que Menma y Hitomi lo voltearon a ver azombrados

Hitomi: No permitiré que me quites ese poder - Dijo enojada

Naruto: Por mi no hay problema si el Kyubi toma tu cuerpo y te usa como títere pero no permitiré que por tu culpa Menma salga lastimado, haci que si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza al Kyubi entonces coopera o te dolerá tanto que querrás estar muerta - Dijo fríamente

Hitomi: Hmp esta bien - Dijo resignada ya que prefería perder ese poder a ser marioneta de alguien

Aresuesu: Tendré que insertar aura en sus cuerpos ya que si sello al Kyubi en los tres ninguno podrá controlar ese poder ya que sus mentes se fucionaran y dejaran de existir haci que tendré que sellar a Kyubi en uno de ustedes y ese será Naruto ya que gracias al aura y sus enormes reservas de Chacra no morirá a la hora de colocar el sello, Naruto te encargo el debilitar a los 2 Kyubi - Dijo seriamente y empezó a crear sellos de mano - **Ātonettowāku:** **Kokoro o shīru zen ketsugō** **(Arte de sellado de los Red: Sellado de mente, enlacé total)** \- Y los ojos de los tres se cerraron y susando cuerpos se pusieron en pose del loto y parecía que durmieran

Sello del Kyubi

Naruto estaba en una alcantarillado y empezó a caminar siguiendo los rastros de chackra más poderoso que hubiera y al cabo de unos 3 minutos llego donde habían dos puertas gigantescas abiertas y de ambas salieron dos zorros gigantes de 4 colas

Naruto: Asi que ustedes son el Kyubi - Dijo viendo a los dos Zorros gigantescos de cuatro colas

Kyubi: _**Si, maldito insecto, yo soy el gran y poderoso Kyubi no Yonkou**_ \- Dijo el de pelaje más oscuro

Kyubi 2: _**No le hagas caso Naruto-san, nos llamamos Kurama y al parecer necesitas decirnos algo**_ \- Dijo el otro de pelaje más claro

Naruto: Si, necesito que se vuelvan 1, una vez más - Dijo tranquilo

Kyubi: _**Ni lo creas insecto, primero muerto antes de unirme a esta**_ \- Dijo con disgusto por su contra parte

Kurama: _**Yo también tendré que declinar esa oferta**_ \- Dijo educada mente

Naruto: Entonces los reto a una pelea - Con una cara de emoción

Kurama y Kyubi: _**Y cual es el premio**_ \- Dijeron ambos

Naruto: No los molestare jamás - Dijo entonces ambos acienten

Kurama: _**Pero ¿si tu llegarás a ganar?**_ \- Dijo con una voz apasible

Naruto: Se unirán y aran lo que les diga - Dijo con una sonrisa

Kurama: _**Me parece justo**_ \- Dijo el más educado

Kyubi: _**Date por muerto insecto**_ \- Dijo el menos agradable

Naruto: Entonces empezemos - Y se lanzó hacía los dos zorros con el Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai activado

Entonces ambos Zorros le lanzaron un poderosa llama de sus bocas pero Naruto actuó más rápido que ellos

Naruto: **Suiton: Akuajetto (Aquajet)** \- Y entonces su cuerpo se cubrió de agua y paso las llamas sin salir lastimado - **Doton: Ōki-s 9** **(Magnitud 9)** \- Y utilizando el impulso del Aquajet le dio un golpe en la cabeza al Kyubi haciendo que caiga de espaldas

Kurama: _**Katon: Bonbakitsume (Bomba zorro)**_ \- Y de su boca múltiples bolas de fuego salieron para intentar golpea a Naruto

Naruto: **Suiton:** **Mizudeppō** **(Pistola de agua)** \- Y con sus manos en forma de pistola disparado varias balas de agua con suficiente potecia para detener el ataque de Kurama pero lo que no esperaba era que el Kyubi lo golpeara con su zarpa haciendo que cree un cráter en el suelo al impactar - Aaaaa, eso me dolió - Dijo en el suelo

Kyubi: _**Tonto humano, muere**_ \- Mientras lo intenta aplastar con su pata pero no lo logra ya que ciente algo que lo detiene

Naruto: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai san dankai: Hogo (Protección)** \- Y las esfera de energía lo protegió del gran ataque - **Mokuton: Hoippu kabu (Látigo cepa)** \- Y de sus manos unos látigos salieron recorriendo la pata completa de la Kyubi - **Mokuton: kyūshū (Absorción)** \- Y la pata de Kyubi brillo de color verde rugió enojado y instantáneamente se alejó de Naruto

Ahora Kyubi estaba enojado ya que Naruto le quito tanto Chackra que una de sus colas se había reducido a la mitad

Kyubi: _**Eso me las pagarás insecto**_ \- Y entonces agitó su zarpa hacía Naruto Soltando una corriente de aire super poderosa

Naruto: No lo creo **Futon: Renkūdan (Bala Perforadora de Aire)** \- Y de su boca la misma técnica del Ichibi salio bloqueando esa técnica

Kurama: _**Pon más atención**_ \- Dijo Sobre Naruto intentando aplastarlo con sus colas pero Naruto se quedo estático

Naruto: **Dākusutairu: Mūkei (Intangibilidad)** \- Y su cuello se volvió tansparente atravesando el ataque físico como si nada - **Õra no sutairu: Parumafōsu (Fuerza de palma)** \- Y se lanzó a un costado de la cara de Kurama dándole de lleno ese ataque se dio la vuelta para ver como Kyubi lo quería golpear - **Futon: Furaito (Vuelo)** \- Y se eleva para evitar el golpe el cual resibe Kurama

Kurama: _**¿Qué te ocurre?**_ \- Dijo después de recibir el golpe

Kyubi: _**Mejor Callate**_ \- Dijo enojado

Naruto: **Metarū:** **Yōyū kinzoku** **(Metal fundido)** \- Y agarro 10 Kunai los cuales con sus manos derrito dejándolos en estado líquido y lanzandoselo a los dos Zorros lo cuales gritan por el dolor de la quemadura del metal el cual se empezó a cecar

Kyubi y Kurama: _**Bonbakitsume (Bomba zorro)**_ \- Ambos enojados lanzan el ataque contra Naruto el cual no lo logro esquivar u fue golpeado y quemado haciendo que cacaiga derribado muy lastimado pero gracias a que uso parte de su chakra para protegerse no salió lástimado de gravedad

Naruto: Maldición, eso gasto bastante Chackra - Dijo agotado - **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Y 20 Narutos aparecieron contando al original - **Wakusei Rasengan (Rasengan planetario)** \- Todos los clones hicieron un Rasengan gigantesco que tenia otros 3 Rasengan de menor tamaño completo o si fueran lunas a su alrededor - (Parece he copiar el Rasengan fue buena idea y que fácil es mejorarlo) - Penso dándose cuenta de lo sencillo que era usarlo

10 clones salieron dirigidos a un zorro inpactado los Rasengan haciendo que retrocedan

Kyubi: _**Muere de una vez**_ \- Lanzando Bijudamas de un tamaño pequeño pero devastadoras al igual que Kurama

Naruto: Miremos que pasaría si le agrego otro elemento a el Rasengan - DijoMientras que los clones se agrupan en tres cada uno

Naruto, clon 1 y clon 2: **Futon: Rasenshuriken (Esfera espiral resultados shuriken)** \- Y le lanzaron el Rasengan al Kyubi que al impactar explotó

Clon3, clon 4 y clon 5: **Suiton: Rasenshuriken (Esfera espiral shuriken)** \- Y este impacto a Kurama y explotó en una gigantesca consentracion de agua

Clon 6, clon 7 y clon 8: **Katon: Rasenshuriken (Esfera espiral Shuriken)** \- El Rasengan de fuego impacta a Kyubi y al explotar lo quema de gran manera

Clon 9, clon 10 y clon 11: **Õra no sutairu: Rasenshuriken (Esfera espiral Shuriken)** \- El Rasengan Shuriken brillaba en Aura pareciendo fuego azul y al impactar este soltó un pulso de energía pura

Ambos Kyubi y Kurama estaban muy lastimados pero entonces ambos empezaron a generar una Bijudama de más poder que el de Ichibi [Shukaku]

Kyubi: _**Maldito, Bijudama**_ \- Y empezó a generar una Bijudama

Kurama: _**Lo siento, Bijudama**_ \- También generando la gran esfera

Naruto: A simple vista se que no les podre ganar solo haci les mostraré mi verdadero poder luchare a mi 80% de poder y los derrotare - Dijo bajando la cabeza

Entonces una onda expansiva de puro poder salio de Naruto y este empezó a soltar aura de manera intensa pero poco a poco esta aura tambié se modifica mientras que Kyubi y Kurama lanzan las dos Bijudama hacía Naruto

Naruto: **Kashikoidesu (Modo sabio)** \- Y una aura de múltiples colores lo cubrió revelando sus ojos dibididos a la mitad en color blanco y rojo con una pupila rasgada de color negro bajo sus ojos tenia dos líneas verdes que terminaban en su mentón y tenia diciocho marcas de diferentes colores representando los tipos pokemon [Para que se agan una idea de su poder actual Naruto tiene suficiente poder para derrotar a Madara modo Dios y aun así le sobraría poder para pelear contar Obito] y ambos Zorros lanzaron las Bijudama - **Āto wa, pokemon o shitteita: 18 Shurui no rei no ōra** **(** **Arte sabía Pokemon: Rayo de aura de los dieciocho tipos** **)** \- Entonces de sus manos reúnen toda el Aura que lo rodeaba y se comprimido en una pequeña esfera la impulso hacja adelante y después de moverse 4cm a distancia de sus manos se transformo en un gigantesco torrente de poder que neutraliza ambas Bijudama y de todas maneras siguió de larlargo impactando a ambos Zorros

Cuando el ataque termino los dos zorros estaban en el suelo muy lastimados

Kyubi: _**El humano nos ha derrotado**_ \- Dijo muy cansado

Kurama: _ **Sí al parecer Otou-san tenia razón encontramos a su nuevo sucesor**_ \- Dijo pero Naruto no los pudo escuchar

Naruto: Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación) - Entonces apareció frente a ambos Zorros ya destransformado - Bien gane y ahora es su turno de completar el trato - Dijo agotado por la pelea

Kurama: _**Yo ya estoy lista**_ \- Dijo para esperar a su contaparte y empezó a brillar

Kyubi: _**No queda de otra yo también estoy listo**_ \- Dijo este con los ojos cerrados y este empezó a brillar y unirse a Kurama

Naruto: Perfecto - Dijo feliz

Mundo real/Sala del consejo

Aresuesu: Ya está listo - Dijo entonces todos la voltear a ver y esta hiso uno 30 sellos y dijo - **Ātonettowāku:** **Tamashī no shīringurinyūaru** **(Arte de sellado de los Red:** **Renovación de sellado del alma** **)** \- Y entonces el sello de Hitomi y Menma desaparece y el un Naruto tenia en el pecho también desaparece y reaparece en su estómago completo

Sello del Kyubi

Naruto: Gracias por fusionarte - Dijo al Zorro de 8 colas y media ya que la cola que Naruto tenia también se uni a este

Kyubi/Kurama: _**No hay de que Naruto-san**_ \- Dio con un una actitud educada

Naruto: No tu personalidad deveria ser neutral al por la fución - Dijo intigado

Kurama/Kyubi: _**No, ya que le quitaste una media cola a Kyubi entonces la personalidad dominante se volvió la educada**_ \- Dijo viendo al humano

Naruto: Entiendo, bueno espero nos llevemos bien Kurama - Dijo a su nuevo inquilino

Kurama: _**Yo también lo espero Naruto-san**_ \- Dijo

Naruto: Entonces adios - Dando una sonrisa y desaparece

Kurama: _**Adiós Naruto-san**_ \- Dijo en tono de susurro ¿sonrojado?

Mundo Real/Sala del consejo

Aresuesu: Listo ya termine - Levantándose

Naruto, Menma y Hitomi se levantaron y todos hiva a decir algo pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Subiré un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana y eh subido dos capítulos de cada fic dos días seguídos para recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido, bueno, adios.


	17. Nunca debes enojar a los Red

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

[Hola lectores] - Nota de autor

 **Suiton: Hidrobomba - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 13: **Nunca debes enojar a los Red**

Comenzamos

El sellado de Kurama en Naruto había sido un éxito ya que ninguno de los tres chicos había sido herido o muerto. En medio del sellado

Aresuesu miraba como Naruto, Menma y Hitomi se despiertan del sello y empezaban a tener sus propias reacciones

Naruto simplemente reviso su sello para ver si todo estaba del todo bien y al verlo solo se limita a dar un pequeño suspiró - (Con Kurama dentro de él sello mi chakra crecerá mucho) - Pensaba bastante aburrido y casi suspirando

Menma estaba más que nada en shock al ver su sello desaparecido y se sentía algo mareado pero por alguna razón él sentía algo nuevo en su cuerpo - (Me arden los ojos y me siento mareado) - Pensaba con malestar

Hitomi más que preocupada por ella o Menma ella simplemente sentía enojo ya que había perdido el poder de Kyubi [Kurama] - (Maldito estorbo mi poder se fue) - Dijo mientras voltea a ver a Naruto con odio y saca un kunai de su bolsa de objetos ninja y se lanzó contra Naruto ante la mirada atónita de todos

Ante esto Naruto lo único que hiso fue ver como el kunai se acercaba pero

Bianca apareció de la nada y le quito fácilmente el kunai a Hitomi, Cynthia la tomo de la blusa, utilizando su peso contra ella la levanta y la azota contra el suelo, entonces Hitomi se hiva a levantar pero entonces un vara se lo impide siendo Serena la que la detuvo

Bianca: Naruto-kun ¿estas bien? - dijo la peli verde de manera preocupada

Naruto: Tranquila Bianca, no me paso nada - Dijo levantándose - Vamos Menma levántate - Dijo extendiendo la mano a su hermano para ayudarlo a pararse

Menma: Gracias, Aniki - Dijo rascándose los ojos

Minato: ¡Hitomi! - Grito histérico para que su hija lo volteara a ver - ¡Cómo se te ocurre atacar a Naruto! - Dijo muy enojado con ella

Hitomi: P...pe...pero to...Tou-san - Dijo ella casi llorando

Kushina: ¡No está vez señorita! - Siendo su turno de regañar a su hija - ¡Te amamos, te dimos todo lo que querías e incluso aunque me avergüenza decirlo te amamos de sobre manera junto a Menma a costa de básicamente olvidar a Naruto! - Dijo con pena y abergonzada - ¡¿Qué más quieres para hacer que entiendas?! - Grito muy enojada

Hitomi: ¡Yo quiero el poder que él tiene! - Dijo señalando a Naruto el cual solo la ignoraba y hablaba con sus novias - ¡Yo soy la única que merece ese poder! - Dijo la [muy loca] rubia

Bruno: ¿Quieres nuestros poderes y técnicas? - Dijo a lo que la peli rubia puso una sonrisa arogante creyendo que se los darían haci como nada - Entonces probemos si sobrevives a esto - Dijo mientras rápidamente inserto con su dedo un poco de aura en el cuerpo de la chica

Ante esto ella empezó a comvulsionar y callo al suelo pareciendo que le daba un ataque epiléptico y parecía que moriría ya que de su boca empezó a salir sangre

Todos los que observan al ver esto reaccionan agresivamente Shikaku atrapó a Bruno usando sus jutsu de sombras, Choza usando su super expansión atrapa a Aresuesu, Naruto es atrapado por Kushina con sus cadenas y Cynthia, Bianca y Serena fueron atrapadas por unos sapos que fueron invocados por Jiraiya, Hiashi se puso frente a Naruto listo para hacer las 64 palmas, Tsume y sus perros estaban en pose de ataque contra Aresuesu y Minato frente a Bruno con un Rasengan en mano listo para atacar a Bruno

Ninguno de los 6 "atrapados" parecían intimidados más bien parecían aburridos pero entonces muchos de sus "captares" fueron cubiertos por una energía azul y todos vieron a Max con los ojos en la misma tonalidad, el resto calleron dormidos producto de Lyra y su canto

Max: Nii-san, Kaa-san, Tou-san ¿estan bien? - Dijo el niño preocupado por su familia

Lyra: Claro que están bien, con el bajo nivel de todos estos no podrían hacerle un rasguño a Tou-san - Dijo la niña restandole importancia

Aresuesu: Hay mis niños - Dijo la matriarca Red con cariño a sus hijos

Naruto: Chicos, sueltenlos nosotros nos las arreglaremos - Dijo mientras los niños acentian

Max: Esta bien Nii-san - Dijo mientras su hermana se acercaba a el

Lyra: Iremos a jugar con Arcanine y con Aagron, los vemos después, los queremos - Dijo mientras dejaba de cantar y se despierten los demás

Max: **Saikikkusutairu: Nenriki idō (Teletransportación)** \- Mientras suelta a todos de su fuerza psíquica y desaparece con su hermana

Entonces todos se pusieron tensos al ver que los "atrapados" empezaron a liberarse

Serena: Aléjate de mi sapo - Dijo mientras voltea la vista hacia el sapo y ataca - **Katon: Kaen hōsha-ki (Lanzallamas)** \- Dijo golpeando al sapo que la retenía con una llamarada de su boca

Cynthia: Cabron, **Õra no sutairu: Parumafōsu (Fuerza de palma)** \- Dijo para poner su palma en el pecho del sapo y mandarlo a volar

Bianca: No me toques - Dijo mientras en sus manos se genera energía obscura - **Dākusutairu:** **Shadōbōru (Bola sombras)** \- Y le lanzó la bola de energía obscura

Naruto: Bueno esto ya me aburrió - Dijo viendo las cadenas - **Ikatteiru saru: Fu~yūrī (Furia)** \- Entonces como antes su pelo se erizo y se puso muy musculoso y con facilidad se libera de las cadenas rompiendolas

Hiashi: **Eito Trigram kōchiku: Rokujūhachi tenohira (Ocho trigramas: Sesenta y cuatro palmas)** \- Realizó el ataque que Naruto simplemente vio pero en el último segundo

Naruto: **Metarū:** **Tafu bōei kō (Defensa Férrea)** \- Entonces su cuerno completo brillo y Hiashi al impactar los golpes simplemente se lastimó las manos

Aresuesu: ¿Eso es todo? Mis niños tienen más fuerza - Dijo mientras se libera del agarre de Choza como si nada y Tsume se lanzó conta ella junto a sus perros

Tsume: **Getsuga (Colmillo taladro)** \- Dijo girando como un remolino junto a su compañero

Aresuesu: **tetsu no tsume (Garra de hierro)** \- Y en sus manos se formaron garras con las cuales impacta ambos tornados y los detiene y los azota contra el suelo

Bruno: **Dākusutairu: Taho hikage (Tajo Umbrío)** \- Utilizando el filo oscuro que le salió de la mano corto la el control de las sombras

Minato: **Rasengan (Esfera espiral)** \- Dijo atacando con la esfera

Bruno: **Mokuton: Kyūshū (Absorción)** \- Su mano se cubrió por una luz verde y sostuvo el Rasengan absorbiendolo y le dio un golpe simple a Minato haciendo que retroceda callendo de espaldas - No, vuelvan a hacer eso o no saldrán bien librados - Dijo con un tono frio

Kushina: Por favor no lastime a mi hija solo no le haga más daño - Dijo llorando viendo el estado de su hija casi llorando

Bruno: Naruto curala - Le dijo a su Hijo aun con un tono frio

Naruto: Hi Tou-san - Y se acerca a Hitomi - **Saikikkusutairu: Gekkō no rei (Rayo de luz lunar)** \- Y de sus manos salio un brillo similar a a la luz de la luna - Listo, ya no tiene nada - Dijo alejándose de la chica

Bruno: Les diré esto - Dijo a lo que todos lo voltearon a ver - Sí alguien nos exige enseñarle nuestras técnicas una vez más... - Dijo para que la preción del aire y de la gravedad aumentará - _**No dudaremos en destruirlo pedazo por pedazo**_ \- Dijo con voz de demonio de ultra tumba

Todos dijeron "Hi, Bruno-Sama" dijeron por el miedo que sintieron por el poder abrumador de Bruno

Con esta respuesta Naruto se acerca a Menma pero noto un este se rascaba los ojos de manera bastante desesperada como si tuviera algo en sus ojos

Naruto: Menma ¿Qué tienes? - Acercandose a su hermano

Menma: No lo se, pero tengo mucha comezón en los ojos - Dijo mientras se seguía rascando los ojos

Naruto: Kaa-san podrías revisar que Menma no tenga nada fuera de lo común, por favor - Le dijo a su madre preocupado por su hermano

Aresuesu: Dejame ver - Dijo Acercandose a Menma

Entonces ella empezó a revisar sus ojos los cuales mostraban decoloración, irritación y dilatación. Eso era extraño ya que parecía que Menma estaba por activar un Duojutsu

Aresuesu: Kushina-san usted tiene algún pariente que tenga un Duojutsu - Le dijo a peli roja

Kushina: No, que yo recuerde - Dijo extrañada por la pregunta

Aresuesu: Es que Menma-san esta desarrollando un Duojutsu - A lo que todos se quedan azombrandos por ttal motivo ya que eso nunca se lo esperaban

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo eso es posible? - Dijo muy intrigado - mejor dicho, ¿cual es el doujutsu que le sale a Menma? - Dijo intentando entender cual era ese duojutsu

Aresuesu: En realidad, creo que se cual es el Duojutsu que desarrolla Menma - Dijo aun revisando a Menma para ver que ni tuviera nada más - Lo más probable es que sus ojos sean el de los anillo osea el Rinegan - Ahora todos tenían las mandíbulas por el suelo

En este momento Jiraiya estaba recordando la profecía que decía "El hermano de los ojos de los anillos" ese párrafos se refería a que Menma tendría Rinegan de una forma o de otra

Bruno: Lo más probable es que cuando sellaron al Kyubi en los niños sin querer también sellaron su doujutsu y por eso no lo desarrollo desde niño - Dijo Bruno pensativamente

Minato: Eso quiere decir que Menma siempre a tenido ese duojutsu, dormido - Dijo Minato a azombrado por todos los hechos y acontecimientos que acababan de suceder

Naruto: Creo que es lo más probable - Dijo Naruto Acercandose a Menma

Kushina: Pero ¿Cómo? No recuerdo a ningún Uzumaki con ese duojutsu - Dijo muy intrigada

Jiraiya: Creo que yo puedo contestar eso - Dijo a lo que todos lo volteron a ver - Yo tuve tres aprendices antes de Minato, pero uno de ellos podría ser un Uzumaki ya que tenia pelo rojo lacio, su nombre era Nagato pero si lo asociamos al clan Uzumaki creo que podría ser pariente tuyo, Kushina - Dijo Jiraiya bastante serio

Kushina: ¿Cómo es que podríamos asegurar que ese tal Nagato es un Uzumaki? - Dijo dudosa de Jiraiya

Jiraiya: Dejame mostrarte una foto de mis aprendices y te sorprenderás de lo parecido que es Nagato y Menma en aspecto físico - Dijo sacando una foto de sus aprendices de su chaleco - Este es Nagato - Señalando a Nagato el cual estaba en medio de Konan y Yahiko y como en la primera descripción Nagato era parcial mente igual a Menma solo que la ropa a no era la misma

Kushina: Tienes razón es igual a Menma - Y entonces Jiraiya guardo la foto en su abrigo

Jiraiya: Creo que entonces alguien tendrá que entrenar a Menma para controlar el Rinnegan - Dijo para después ver como Danzo levanta la mano

Danzo: Yo me ofrezco a entrenar a el hijo del Hokage - Dijo la momia vendada

Naruto: Tu tocas a Menma o a mis hermanos sin importar cuantos de "esos" tengas no podrás sobrevivir a lo que te aré - Dijo Naruto con un tono muy amenazador

Entonces Danzo se sorprendió pero no lo demostró y más que sorprendido estaba asustado ya que Naruto sabia lo que el tenia debajo de sus vendas y demás haci que prefirió quedarse callado antes que arriesgarse a que el consejo se enterase de los Sharingan que tenia debajo de las vendas.

Bruno: Creo que Jiraiya-san es el más indicado - A lo que todos lo voltearon a ver - Ya que el ya a tenido experiencia con ese duojutsu creo que es el más indicado - Dijo dando un punto válido y muy cierto

Minato: Bueno, tengo que estar de acuerdo con Bruno-san - Dijo a lo que todos aceptaron

Aresuesu: Pero creo que será mejor que no entrene hasta que el Rinnegan se genere del todo, seria peligroso si no lo tiene del todo generado y lo empiezan a entrenar - Dijo esta para que todos acientan

Kushina: Y mi hija - Dijo preocupada por Hitomi

Naruto: Ella no tiene nada, solo tiene reservas enormes incluso más grandes que Menma - Dijo irritado por tener que haber curado a Hitomi

Kushina: ¿Qué tan grande des sus reservas? - Dijo esta queriendo más detalles sobre su hija

Naruto: Creo que le podría ganar a Kakashi-sensei o a Azuma-Sensei en reservas de chackra - Dijo este a lo que todos se impresionan - Pero les sugiero que no le estén subiendo el ego ya que si no de todas formas no servirá el haberle quitado el alma de Kyubi - Dijo sin darle importancia

Minato: Muchísimas gracias por habernos ayudado - Dijo reverenciandose frente a Bruno y Aresuesu

Aresuesu: No tienes que darme las gracias - Entonces Minato la mira extrañada - Lo hice solo por que Naruto-chan me pidió que lo hiciera por Menma-san - Dijo ella empezando a retirarse

Menma: Aniki, gracias por todo - Dijo dándole un abrazo

Naruto: Recuerda que siempre puedes contar con migo - Dijo devolviendo el abrazo - Nos vemos más tarde - Dijo llendose con Bianca, Cynthia y Serena

Bruno: Fue un placer haberlos ayudado, hasta luego - Dijo llendose con su familia

Todo el consejo estaba aterrado y cada uno tenia sus propios pensamientos incluso Hitomi que se había despertado

Danzo: (Ese mocoso es peligroso, igual que el resto de su familia) - Pensaba intentando disimular su enojo

Shikaku: (Ellos son demasiado poderosos fácilmente a todos nosotros y solo los atrapamos porque estaban distraídos) - Pensaba analizando la situación

Choza: (Esa mujer tenia una fuerza más grande que la de Tsunade-sama y ni siquiera se esforzo) - Penso intimadado por Aresuesu

Inoichi: (Son unos genios con habilidades increíbles si Aresuesu-san entrenará a Ino o a cualquier miembro del clan jutsu mental, seríamos invencibles) - Dijo pensando en esa pequeña posibilidad

Tsume (Demonios, sabia que tenia que confiar en mi olfato, esa familia esta conformado por puros alfa, [Por si no lo saben es el perro o lobo que manda en la manada] sabia que no era buena idea atacarla) - Penso reflexionando sobre sus acciones anteriores

Shibi; (Un impresionante despliegue de poder, ellos son de temer) - Penso tranquilo pero asustado

Hiashi: (Ese chico es peligroso, me lastimó las manos sin hacer nada) - Penso moviendo sus manos para que ya no le dolieran

Jiraiya: (Con un demonio, ese chico destruirá la aldea si no perdona a Minato y Kushina) - Pensaba muy asustado

Hiruzen: (Hay ya estoy viejo para esta mierda) - Penso sobandose la espalda

Kushina: (Hay, Kami-sama por favor ayudame a que Naruto nos perdone, te lo suplico) - Pensaba triste

Minato: (Ahora será mucho más difícil que Naruto nos perdone, pero no me rendire) - Penso con determinación y con una mirada seria

Mientras tanto/Conjunto Hyuga

Hanabi Hyuga la niña prodigio del clan Hyuga una habilidosa peleadora con el puños suave estaba en su habitación viendo desde la ventana la luna con un pensamiento en la cabeza el cual era sobre nuestro peli blanco favorito con ese pensamiento en la mente tenia un sonrojo sobre su blanca piel, y dio un suspiro soñador lo cual no paso desapercibido por su hermana mayor.

Hinata: Hanabi - Haciendo que ella la voltee a ver - ¿Qué te pasa? - Pregunto algo preocupada por su hermanita menor

Hanabi: Hay Ane-sama (Hermana) siento una extraña calidez en mi corazón, que me hace sentir muy feliz - Dijo muy soñadoramente

Hinata dio una pequeña risita haciendo que Hanabi la vea extrañada

Hanabi: ¿De que ríes hermana? - Dijo curiosa por la reacción de Hinata

Hinata: Es que estas enamorada - Dijo haciendo que Hanabi se sonroje y de repente Neji entre en la habitación rompiendo el suelo - ¡¿Neji-niisan!? - Dijo sorprendida

Neji: ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que quiere llevarse a Hanabi-sama?! - Dijo mientras su pelo se empezaba a erizar y a cambiar de color

[Eh oído de padres sobre protectores, pero ¿Primos sobre protectores?] [Un pequeño giño a Naruto: Rock lee SD]

Hanabi: E...es... Na...Nar...Naru... - Y trago con fuerza - Naruto-kun - Con esto dicho ocurrieron dos cosas

Hinata abraza a su hermana y le empieza a decir que estaba feliz por ella y que ella la apoyaba con todas sus decisiones

Neji por su lado se tranquiliza ya que últimamente había tenido pesadillas con Naruto aplastandolo como si fuera un gusano y aparte que el era un gran tipo que jamás le haría daño a su prima

Pero esto es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Próximo capítulo: **Unas cuantas citas**


	18. La cita del Pokemon y la serpiente

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kamehameha - Técnica**

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

[Hola] - Nota de autor

Comenzamos

Capítulo 14: **La cita del Pokemon y la serpiente**

Aldea de Konoha/Noche/Casa de Anko

En casa de Anko ella se encuentra revisando su closet mientras Kurenai miraba como Anko sacaba y metía todo su ropero prenda por prenda preguntándole si le quedaría bien y ustedes se preguntan ¿Por qué? Pues de hecho la razón es simple ya que se estaba preparando para la cita que Naruto le había prometido o haci era como ella lo miraba, ya que Naruto había aceptado por ser "amigos" y aunque a Anko le dolió en su honor eso no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad para conquistar al peli blanco.

Kurenai: Anko - Llamando la atención de su mejor amiga - ¿Cuántos vestidos, blusas, pantalones, etc, vas a probarte? - Dijo ya desesperada ya que Anko llevaba así unas 3 horas y media

Anko: Los que sean necesarios - Dijo mientras se colocaba otro vestido y un par de tacones - Quiero verme lo más presentable para mi cita - Dijo sin percatarse de que las palabras se fueron de más

Kurenai: ¡¿Tienes una cita?! - Dijo azombrada y muy pero muy interesada en el tema amoroso de su amiga - Lo hubieras dicho antes y te abría ayudado - Dijo mientras se acerca a Anko pero para sorpresa de la última mensionada, Kurenai la tomo de los hombros

Anko: Kurenai ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo sorprendida por la acción de su amiga

Kurenai: No le des tantas vueltas - Dijo extrañando a Anko - Sí tu cita de verdad te quiere te aceptará tal cual - Dijo con una mirada que parecía dar apoyo

Pero Anko más bien puso una cara de "Are you Fucking Kid me?" [Creo que se escribe asi] y Kurenai suspiró y tomo algo del ropero el cual parecía que no había sido ordenado en años

Kurenai: Pero como no me crees, ten - Y le paso un conjunto de ropa [No les diré como es hasta que toque la cita]

Anko: Gracias, gracias, gracias Kurenai - Dijo tomando el conjunto y volvió a hablar - Sabia que me ayudarás a escojer ropa seria buena idea - Dijo muy alegre de que su amiga la ayudará al final

Kurenai: Pero recuerda lo que te dije - Dijo viendo a su amiga festejar

Anko: Sí lo que tu digas - Dijo ignorando lo que Kurenai , la cual simplemente suspiró y negó con la cabeza

Konoha/Noche/Afueras de la aldea

Naruto, Bruno, Aresuesu, Max, Lyra y las novias de Naruto caminaban tranquilamente platicando de su estadía en la aldea y sobre el selló

Aresuesu: No te preocupes, hijo - Dijo con una sonrisa - El sello es perfecto y es de una relación de compañeros y no de carselero y prisionero - Dijo para que Naruto suspirara

Naruto: Me alegró, sinceramente no me agrada la idea de obligar a Kurama-san a nada, ya que si "el" [Naruto no sabe que es mujer] no quiere ser mi compañero no lo obligare - Dijo tranquilo caminando

Bruno: Me alegro que apesar de todo sigas pensando así - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: Si... - Dijo y se quedo pensando sentía que se le había olvidado algo - ...siento de que se me olvida algo - Dijo muy pensativamente

Cynthia: Hay, no puede ser y jamás cambiarás a pesar de lo que pase - Suspirando un poco

Bruno: Por cierto cuando vas a ayudar a la mujer esa que te dice...mmm...¿como es que te dice? - Dijo sin poder recordarlo - Creo que era Foxy-kun - Dijo para que de repente las novias de Naruto se pongan muy interesadas en ese tema

Naruto: Ah gracias, me recordaste que tenia un compromiso mañana - Dijo sin percatarse de que detrás de él sus novias lo miraban con celos, Aresuesu suspira ante lo tonto que podía ser su hijo a veces, Max estaba más concentrado en molestar a Lyra como un par de niños pequeños y Bruno reía por la actitud de su hijo.

Time Skip/Medio día/Departamento de Anko y Kurenai

Anko estaba nerviosa a morir, ya que nunca había tenido una cita con alguien que no tuviera malas intenciones y ella tenga que "hablar amablemente" con aquel que le intentase hacer algo malo

Anko: (Foxy-kun se está tardando bastante) - Dijo un poco desesperada porque nuestro carismático protagonista no había llegado a recojerla con lo que le había costado escojer ropa

La cual era un falda de color negro que terminaba sobre sus rodillas que dejaba ver sus piernas, una blusa de color blanco que resaltaba sus "atributos" por decirlo haci, unos tacones negros de planta media que le daba la impresión de ser del tamaño de Naruto

Naruto: Hola Anko-Sempai - Dijo con una sonrisa y respeto por que ella era Jounin desde hace algún tiempo no mucho pero más que él

Entonces Anko volteó para ver a nuestra prota con un Jean de color azul claro, una camisa de color Naranja [misma tonalidad que la de la de Shippuden] el pelo punteagudo como siempre, un collar con una pequeñas placas de colores y en la parte posterior de la camisa el símbolo de su clan el cual era una esfera con varios colores y en el centro una cadena de ADN [por si me preguntan es como una mega piedra], Anko se sonrojo desviando un poco la vista y se puso a jugar con sus dedos

Naruto: Disculpa Anko-Sempai, es que me retrase un poco en el camino, espero no hayas esperado mucho - Viendo a su "amiga" un poco nerviosa

Anko: No te tienes porque preocupar Foxy-kun, no espere demasiado - Dijo jugando con sus dedos un tanto timidamente, visualmente sonrojada y con ese atuendo solo digamos que Naruto se esforzó por no desangrarse

En el complejo Hyuga

Hinata estaba tranquila en su cuarto con unos papeles que decían "Operación Hyuga-Namikase" pero repentinamente dejo de leer los papeles y levantó su vista

Hinata: Siento que la fuerza de la timidez fue perturbada - Dijo mientras cierra los ojos y levanta la mano - Alguien a entrado en el camino de la timidez - Dijo pensativa [Hinayoda al mando]

Volviendo con Naruto

Naruto se sonrojo un poco ya que había que admitir que Anko se veia muy hermosa pero lo que no contaba es que a unos metros lo estuvieran vigilando

Bianca: Esa desgraciada nos quiere robar a Naruto-kun - Dijo enojada

Serena: Naruto-sama, no permitiré que esa mujer serpiente lo aparte de mi lado - Dijo con una mirada de determinación

Cynthia: Cuando no mire, voy a matar a esa serpiente rastrera - Viendo con enojo a Anko

Entonces las tres se miraron mutuamente y acintieron empezando a seguirlos

La primera parada de Naruto y Anko fue un restaurante donde Naruto pidio un tazón de Ramen con carne y una ensalada mientras Anko pidio unos Dangos con arroz y una ensalada, ambos comieron tranquilamente platicando cosas muy triviales

Naruto: Y ¿desde cuando eres Jounin Anko-Sempai? - Dijo viendo a la mujer

Anko: Por favor no me llames "Sempai" llamame de otra manera - Dijo a lo que Naruto acintio - Y respondiendo tu pregunta soy Jounin desde hace unos 5 años me volví Jounin a los 18 años [Anko aquí tiene 23 años] - Dijo intentando no sonrojarse por Naruto

Naruto: Ya veo, y dime como es el trabajo en IT [Interrogación y Tortura] - Dijo mientras la chica lo mira directamente

Anko: Pues personalmente, me gusta ese trabajo, no, me encanta trabajar en el IT - Dijo con ua sonrisa un tanto sádica

Naruto: Me alegró que te guste tu trabajó, ya que es muy difícil encontrar algo que te guste y al mismo tiempo seas bueno en esa actividad - Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna [Marca registrada de Naruto] haciendo que Anko obtenga un sonrojo muy fuerte

Anko: Sí se podría decir que soy afortunada - Dijo más tranquila - Y dime ¿Cómo es tu nueva familia? - Dijo interesada en conocer un poco más sobre la vida del Peli blanco

Naruto: Pues seria muy difícil expresarlo pero creo que te lo describiré - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bruno Tou-san es una persona muy cariñosa con migo y mis hermanos pero estricto en el ámbito del entrenamiento... - Dijo recordando a su padre - Aresuesu Kaa-san es amorosa con todos mis hermanos y hermanas y me dio el amor de una madre con el que siempre soñé... - Hablaba de su madre muy afectivamente - Max, Lyra, Daisy[Manaphi], Takeshi [Jarichi], son mis hermanos menores todos muy unidos y traviesos apesar de tener 6 años unos niños muy lindos... - Y a su mente vino una imagen de Max, Lyra, una niña de vestido azul mar y un niño de camisa blanca, pantalones celestes y pelo rubio - Sonia [Latias] y Soni [Latios] los más rápidos de la familia son dos de mis hermanos mayores son gemelos dos muy iperactivos los cuales siempre están allí para ayudar - Dijo recordando a dos jovenes de unos 20 años uno de pelo azul pantalón Ambu azul y camisa blanca de manga larga ( manga de color azul) y una chica peli roja vestida de la misma manera pero en vez de color azul es de color rojo - Y así te podría hablar de todos mis hermanos pero seria demasiado tiempo, bueno, camarero la cuenta - Dijo para que le dejarán su cuenta

Anko por otro lado estaba atónita ya que apesar de que Naruto solo llevaba 1 mes [10 años] ya se había encariñado de gran manera con los Red

La Cita continuó de una manera normal pagaron la comida y fueron a ver una película la cual resultó todo un éxito en el público y por alguna razón Kakashi, Kurenai y Gai también estaban viendo la película y al terminar el grupo de Jounin vieron a Anko y Naruto salir juntos y tuvieron una reacciones un tanto cómicas

Gai se le quedo viendo y se puso a llorar cómica mente ya que a pesar de que Naruto fuera menor por unos 9 años [segun el y los demás] ya tenía tres novias y estaba teniendo una cita con una de las Kunoichi más sexys de la aldea

Kakashi dejo de leer el Icha Icha de Jiraiya y con su ojo visible se podía notar la impresión y después hiso su clasica sonrisa de un solo ojo y penso - (Le pediré que me diga su secreto) - Viendo a Naruto

Kurenai por su parte lo primero que penso es que Anko se había vuelto una pedofila y estaba de alguna manera forzando a Naruto a esa cita pero después vio la sonrisa que ambos tenían y penso que tal vez solo tal vez era una cita genuina.

Pero los tres Jounin pudieron divisar que Naruto y Anko estaban siendo seguidos por las tres novias de Naruto las cuales se veia muy enojadas o por lo menos celosas, entonces se acercaron para hablar con las tres jóvenes

Kakashi: Oigan - Dijo asustando a las chicas - ¿Qué hacen siguiendo a Naruto y Anko? - Dijo con curiosidad por la respuesta de las tres

Bianca, Cynthia, Serena: No permitirémos que nos quite a nuestro Naruto-kun/sama/san - Dijeron las tres al unionista

A los tres Jounin les salió una gota de sudor y los tres Jounin siguieron a Naruto y Anko por motivos propios

Después de la película fueron a un pequeño carnaval que se hiso por la victoria de la invasión donde pasaron por varios puestos y tiendas pasándola muy bien en compañía del otro.

Anko: Y dime que planes tienes para ahora - Dijo intrigada por lo que haría Naruto, a lo que Naruto la volteó a ver un poco pensativo como si dudará decirle

Naruto: Pues no tengo nada fijo para el momento, sólo espero poder ayudar a Menma en su entrenamiento, ver que dice el consejo sobre mi condición en el CRA (Acto de Recreación de Clanes) y espero pronto haceme más fuerte para ser Hokage - Dijo no muy seguro

Anko: Ya veo - Dijo, para que se sembrará un silencio incómodo, ninguno se veia directamente solo permanenciano en silencio

Naruto: Bueno creo que es hora de irte a dejar a tu casa - Dijo un poco dudoso

Dimensión desconocida/Tiempo desconocido

¿?: **No, que solo haci van a terminar la cita y yo tan emocionado por ver que pasaría** \- Dijo un hombre de smoking blanco - **Creo que es hora de interferir** \- Dijo y entonces chasqueo los dedos

Entonces la esfera por en donde los vigilaba se distorsione y después de 1 segundo volvió a la normalidad y puso una cara de aburrimiento

¿?: **A veces es aburrido ser Dios del Espacio-tiempo pero que bueno que puedo interferir** \- Dijo para seguir viendo la pequeña esfera

Konoha/Noche

Naruto y Anko caminaban tranquilamente en silencio sin mucho que desirte hasta que frente a ellos un grupo de 4 ninjas por la apariencia Chunin los detuvieron

Chunin 1: Oye nena ven con nosotros y deja a ese invecil - Dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

Anko: No gracias - Dijo tranquila pero con visible enojo

Chunin 3: ¿Qué es que no somos suficientes para ti perra de la serpiente? - Dijo con repudio

Anko bajo un poco la mirada y para la vista de un experto sus ojos mostraban tristeza

Naruto: Oigan imbéciles, dejen de molestar a Anko o se las verán con migo - Dijo con enojo y una mirada sería

Chunin 4: ¿Qué acaso quieres algún problema con nosotros? - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada

Chunin 3: Sí solo por que vencíste al Hyuga no significa que seas rival para nosotros - Dijo el pobre infeliz antes de ser golpeado en el rostro por Naruto ropiendole la nariz

Naruto: Valla se de aquí si no quieren que los sancione y los suspenda - Haciendo un sello de mano y aparezca su chaqueta de Jounin

Ante esto los cuatro retrocedan asustados y se fueran corriendo

Anko estaba impresionada ya que Naruto la defendió

Anko: Gracias por defenderme - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto: No hay de que - Dijo tranquilo - No permitiría que se atrevan a insultar a la gente que apreció - Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna

Y haci después de eso la fue a dejar a su casa despidiéndose con un abrazo

Habitación de Anko/Noche

Anko: (Fue la mejor cita y experiencia que he tenido en años) - Pensaba muy feliz mientras abrazaba una almohada - (Pero este solo es el primer paso para ganar el corazon de Naruto-kun) - Penso con determinación

Lugar desconocido/ Tiempo desconocido

El hombre de Smoking blanco se mantenía con una sonrisa después de la cita

¿?: **Me gusta más este final** \- Dijo con una sonrisa pero después volteó a ver para encontrar a un hombre de pelo punteagudo de color negro y camisa azul con pantalón Gi amarillo

¿?: _**Hola Shuzo -**_ Dijo con una mirada seria

Shuzo: _**¿Qué pasa Goku? Acaso hice algo malo**_ \- Dijo inocentemente

Goku: _**¿Por qué te con tuviste tanto contra Issei?**_ \- Dijo con enojó

Shuzo: _**Sabes perfectamente que si luchará seriamente no habría durado ni 2 minutos,**_ \- Dijo con cara traqquila

Goku: _**Lo se pero no vengo por eso, quiero que resolvamos nuestro asunto pendiente**_ \- Dijo para transformarse en el Super sajajin Dios Azul

Shuzo: _**Quieres empezar serio, pues con gusto**_ \- Y expulsó una gran cantidad de poder haciendo que le salgan 2 pares de alas de Ángel, una aurolea le saliera sobre la cabeza y le salieran una marcas de color blanco en el rostro como las de Apollo de Kami nomi zo Shiru sekai

Pero esa es historia de otro de mis Fic's

Mientras con Naruto

Naruto estaba ciendo regañadientes de manera muy fea por sus tres novias mientras sus hermanos se reían de como lo regañaban y Bruno junto a Aresuesu tenían una pequeña sonrisa

Pero esa es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	19. Un nuevo Red vs Akatsuki

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Õra no sutairu: ōrasufia (Aura esfera)** \- Técnica

 _ **Humano -**_ Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(Humano)**_ \- Invocación, ser super poderoso

Capitulo 15: **Un nuevo Red vs Akatsuki**

Desde la sita con Anko ya pasaron 3 días y Naruto junto a Menma y Hitomi fueron llamados por el consejo y Minato

Los tres hiba juntos Naruto a la derecha, Menma en el centro y Hitomi a la izquierda pero Naruto hiba hablando con Menma con tranquilidad mientras Hitomi miraba a otro lado ya con su complejo de superioridad más calmado o mejor dicho anulado.

Al entrar en la sala del consejo Minato pudieron divisar a los líderes de clan a Hiruzen, Minato y Jiraiya

Naruto: ¿Qué necesitan? - Dijo con tranquilidad y respeto

Minato: Verán los llamamos a ustedes para una misión rango S - Dijo seriamente

Hitomi se azombro al igual que Menma y Naruto se puso serio

Hitomi: ¿Cuál es, Tou-san? - Dijo Hitomi todavía asombrada

Minato: Jiraiya-sensei ira a buscar a alguien [Tsunade] por un asunto de alta prioridad así que ustedes irán - Dijo a lo que sus hijos y Naruto acintieron

Hitomi: Y ¿Por qué nosotros y no alguien más? - Dijo no tan orgullosa ya que desde lo del sello se le habían bajado los humos

Minato: Naruto va por pedido de Jiraiya-sensei y ustedes irán por su propia seguridad - Dijo seriamente

Menma: ¿A que te refieres Tou-san? - Dijo el todavía sin comprender el porque de su viaje con Jiraiya

Minato: Gracias a Bruno-san nos enteramos hace 3 dias que algunos miembros de Akatsuki vienen para acá - Dijo azombrando a Menma y Hitomi pero Naruto se mantenía on un semblante serio

Naruto: Dejame adivinar, ellos piensan que Menma y Hitomi todavía son Jinjurichi - Dijo analizando la situación de manera muy eficaz

Minato: Exacto y Fugaku nos aviso hace 1 dia que están buscando a los Jinjurichi de 6 colas, 7 colas y 9 colas - Dijo muy seriamente y preocupado por sus hijos

Naruto: Ya veo, le diré a uno de mis hermanos mayores que los venga a ayudar - Dijo Naruto, asombrando a todos los presentes

Minato: Está bien, ¿Dime su nombre? - Dijo el esperando un nombre para poder identificarlo

Naruto: Se llama Ryoga Red, su apariencia es de un joven de 23 años, suele cargar ropa de color blanca con mangas largas casi parecen alas [Busquen a Must de Ranma 1/2 la misma ropa] con varios detalles azul, tiene pelo azul - Dijo describiendo a su hermano [Los reto a que adivinen de que legendario hablo antes de que aparezca]

Minato: Esta bien - Dijo tranquilo

Hiruzen: Pueden retirarse - Dijo el ex-Hokage

Entonces los tres salieron de las sala dejando a el consejo pero sin que nadie se de cuenta Naruto invoca un Spinarak para que espiara la conversación del consejo

Minato: Bien, ahora levanten la mano los que aceptan mi propuesta - Dijo Minato cerrando los ojos

Entonces todos los Shinobi, Hiruzen y algunos civiles levantaron la mano

Minato: levanten la mano los que no - Casi todos los civiles y las momias levantaron la mano - Bien, si se hará esta desición: Tsunade Senju será la nueva Hokage - Dijo Minato mientras suspira por el cansancio

Entonces el pequeño spinarak va con Naruto que estaba fuera del edificio del Hokage esperando y la pequeña araña le dijo todo, usando su telepatia se contactó con su hermano para que le hablara a sus padres de su llegada a la aldea.

Mientras tanto

En una mansión bastante hermosa de 4 pisos de altura con estilo japonés que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea.

Las novias de Naruto estaban planeando como hacer para que Naruto no tuviera otra cita con Anko.

Bruno y Aresuesu estaban en el sillón tomando un té muy pegados entre ellos, bastante cómodos.

Lyra y Max jugaban frente a sus padres con un pequeño Eevee, Aron y un Bulbasaur, pero de repente los ojos de Max se iluminaron de color azul y entonces todos voltearon a ver al niño.

Max/¿?: Papá, Mamá, me escuchan - Dijo Max con una voz totalmente diferente que fue fácilmente reconocida por los Red

Aresuesu: Si te escuchamos - Dijo la matriarca - ¿Qué sucede Ryoga? - Dijo la mujer a lo que Max se rasco la cabeza con pena.

Max/Ryoga: Es que quería que mañana me invocaran a la aldea, que Naruto me pidió que fuera a ayudar a su aldea - Dijo el azombrando un poco a sus padres

Entonces Naruto entró por la puerta

Bruno: Naruto - Llamando la atención de el mencionado - ¿Es cierto que vas a llamar a Ryoga mañana? - Dijo viendo a Naruto

Naruto: Es cierto - Dijo tranquilamente

Aresuesu: ¿Cuál es el motivo? - Dijo viendo a su hijo

Naruto: Lo que sucede es... - Entonces se dispuso a explicar todo lo que había pasado en la sala del consejo y lo que spinarak le contó

Bruno: Está bien, Ryoga te invocare mañana - Dijo con paciencia

Max/Ryoga: Está bien - Dijo y los ojos de Max volvieron a la normalidad

Naruto: Bueno, iré a alistar mis cosas - Dijo y se fue a su habitación para sellar sus cosas en un pergamino y haci cargar menos y no le estorbe entonces se recostó en su cama y se durmió

Al día siguiente

Jiraiya, Naruto, Menma y Hitomi estaban en la entrada de la aldea. Jiraiya estaba escribiendo en su libreta, Menma estaba hablando alegremente con Naruto, Naruto hablaba con Menma y no podía evitar mandarle indirectas de odio a Hitomi y Hitomi pues ella estaba sin habla literalmente no había dicho nada desde que llegó Naruto pero se notaba que cada cierto tiempo ella lo volteaba a ver [No hay incesto en esta historia]

Jiraiya: Bien es hora de irnos - Dijo el con una sonrisa

Menma: Yosh - Dijo emocionado, Naruto simplemente dio una pequeña sonrisa y Hitomi acintio

Entonces empezaron a caminar hacia el bosque donde después de 10 minutos ya ni se veían sus sombras

Time Skip 3 horas después

Mansión Red

Aresuesu y Bruno estaba junto a Max y Lyra en el jardín de la parte trasera

Bruno: **Kuchiyose no jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y una enorme nube de humo blanco apareció y un gran rugido se hizo presente y del humo salió algo muy parecido a un Dragón pero con alas de ave de color blanco casi todo su cuerpo exepto la barriga, unas marcas al rededor de los ojos y un una especie de puntos en la espalda que son de color azul, si amigos este es Lugia protector de los mares el Pokemon tipo volador/agua

Lugia: _**(Tou-san, Kaa-san, ¿Cómo están?)**_ \- Dijo de manera telepática

Bruno: Nos encontramos bien gracias por preguntar, pero ahora **Fōsuōra: Henkan (Fuerza del aura: Transformación)** \- Y de repente Lugia se transformo en un humano con la descripción que había dado Naruto

Ryoga: Aún no me acostumbró a ésto - Refiriéndose a su forma humana - Bueno y donde está... - No pudo terminar ya que fue envestido por lo que parecían dos pequeños meteoritos que aparecieron de la nada y lo lograron derribar contra el suelos - Max, Lyra yo también los extrañe - Dijo mientras abrazaba a los dos infantes

Aresuesu: Vamos hijo, te llevaremos a la torre Hokage - Dijo con una sonrisa

Ryoga: No gracias - Dijo y lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos - Yo mismo iré - Dijo el tranquilamente

Bruno: Si tu lo dices - Dijo levantando los hombros

Entonces Ryoga empezó a levitar y salio volando del lugar hasta poder divisar las puertas de Konoha y decendio a una distancia considerable de las puertas y se metió sus manos en sus mangas y llego a las puertas pasando con facilidad a los guardias que estaban dormidos

Entonces empezó a caminar por toda la ciudad mientras las mujeres civiles lo miraban casi babeando pero a el le importaba poco hasta que se topo con un grupo de Jounin enfrentando a dos topos de gabardinas negras con nuestro rojas y se acercó tranquilamente

Gai: Son muy buenos - Dijo serio que no era propio de él mientras esquiva a la sameha de Kisame

Kakashi: Sí en efecto - Dijo mientras desviaba la mirada de Fugaku

Kurenai: No podemos aguantar tanto así - Dijo y Azuma acintio

Fugaku: Rindanse - Dijo con una mirada estoica propia de su familia mientras tenia el Mangekio Sharingan activado y estaba a punto de meter en el tsukuyomi a Kakashi pero no pudo ya que alguien interfirio

Ryoga: **Suiton: Mizudeppō (Pistola de agua)** \- Y colocó su mano derecha como si fuera una pistola y disparó múltiples balas de agua contra Fugaku e impactaron con mucha fuerza - Y por ustedes vine, que decepción - Dijo viendo que su técnica más débil había mandado a volar a Fugaku conta un muro rompiendolo

Kisame: ¿Quien eres tú? - Dijo con sameha [Su espada] en posición defensiva

Ryoga: Soy Ryoga Red - Dijo de manera sería mientras los 4 Jounin se azombren y Kisame se ponga serio ya que desde la invasión la familia Red figuraba en los libros Bingo y su rango de captura era "Z" que era la superior a triple S

Kisame: **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Dragón misil de agua)** \- Dijo y un gigantesco dragón salio de el arroyo cercano y salio disparado contra Ryoga

Ryoga: **Suiton: Hidrobomba** \- Y de su boca salio una poderos fuente de agua anulando la técnica de Kisame - **Suiton: surudoi sheru (Capara concha afilada)** \- Y de su túnica saco dos conchas marinas y estas generaron un gran filo que parecían espadas y salio corriendo contra Kisame y empezaron una batalla de Kenjutsu

Entonces Fugaku se levantó de los escombros con una expresión de enojo y empezó a hacer una secuencia de sellos

Fugaku: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Jutsu de la gran bola de fuego)** \- Y una enorme bola de fuego salio disparada contra Ryoga

Ryoga: **Futon: Tsubasa no kōgeki (Ataque Ala)** \- Y soltó una de sus conchas y la manga de su brazo izquierdo se torno blanco y tomo la forma de una ala partiendo la bola de fuego por la mitad - Tu jutsu es débil si lo pude partir con un jutsu Futon - Dijo con una mirada tranquila que causó enojo en Fugaku

Fugaku: ¡ **Amateratsu!** \- Y de sus ojos salio la llama negra hacía Ryoga que lo miraba aburrido

Ryoga: **Mitolohikanhong mata: Dai 2-dan (Ojo mitológico: Segunda etepa)** -Activo la segunda parte de su Duojutsu y con fuerza demoledora mando a volar a Kisame y se dio la vuelta - **Kūchū bakuhatsu (Explosión aérea o Aereochorro)** \- Y una energía probeniente de Ryoga se manifestó y fue expusoda en forma de rayo por la boca de Ryoga y era tan debastador que anuló el amateratsu como si fueran llamas minúsculas y siguió de largo y por poco golpea a Fugaku

El ataque avanzó hasta chocar con los muros de Konoha y atravesarlos pero no se detuvo allí siguió destruyendo una gran cantidad de árboles hasta que paró

Kisame y Fugaku veían con miedo y azombro como esa técnica era tan poderosa [Es los suficientemente poderosa para destruir la armadura de un Susano] así que se vieron mutuamente y desaparecen en un Shushin común

Ryoga: Oigan están bien - Dijo volteando a ver a los Jounin los cuales lo miraban con un gran azombro - Me podrían decir donde está la torre Hokage - Dijo tranquilo y ellos apuntaron a el oeste - Gracias - Dijo y se retiro con tranquilidad

En el camino paso algo que suele ser normal para los Red ya sean hombres o mujeres todos se les quedaban viendo, con diferentes intenciones generalmente de celos y de atracción hasta que llegó a la torre Hokage

Ryoga: Disculpe donde se encuentra el Hokage - Le dijo a la secretaria que se sonrojo al ver a Ryoga

Secretaria: S..si está en su oficina - Dijo hipnotizada por lo atractivo que era Ryoga

Ryoga: Gracias - Dijo y se dirigió a la oficina donde toco la puerta

Minato: Pase adelante - Dijo sin ver quien era ya que estaba ocupado con varios documentos - ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? - Dijo sin prestar atecion

Ryoga: Creó que usted fue quien solicito mi ayuda - Y Minato levantó la mirada para un entrar en un gran azombro al ver al hermano de Naruto - Un placer Hokage-sama yo soy Ryoga Red el 10 hijo de la familia Red - Dijo respetuoso

Minato: Me alegra que allas llegado, siéntate por favor - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno lo primero es gracias por venir a ayudarnos sin previo aviso - Dijo muy agradecido

Ryoga: No se preocupe lo ago por mi otõto - Dijo negando con la mano

Minato: De todas formas gracias - Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia - Bueno lo primero es que su rango en Konoha es de Jounin, ya se me dio un informe sobre sus habilidades en la batalla con Fugaku hace 1 hora - Dijo el dándole una banda ninja

Ryoga: Entiendo pero quiero aclarar que no haré misiones yo solo haré las misiones que yo quiera al igual que mi familia, exepto Naruto - Dijo seriamente

Minato: Si por mi no hay problema con eso - Dijo un poco nervioso

Ryoga: Entonces me voy, fue un placer conocer al antiguo padre de Naruto - Dijo de manera cortante y salio rápidamente por la puerta

Minato se quedo un tiempo más ahí un poco desanimado por lo dicho por Ryoga pero tuvo que volver a sus actividades diarias

Mientras tanto

Jiraiya, Menma y Hitomi estaban en un entrenamiento para dominar el Rasengan en su totalidad mientras podemos ver a Naruto en vuelto en una capa de energía roja con 3 colas

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...


	20. Visitando unos viejos amigos

Black998: Hola todos mi seguidores aqui su amigo Black998, les presento un nuevo capitulo para mi fic Naruto el sabio invocador de pokemon pero antes de empezar les quiero presentar a mis ayudantes, primero mi hermana: White221

White221: Hola a todos es un placer conocerlos, primero quisiera agradacer a la academia por este honor...

Black998: Ya cortale

White221: Pero me dijiste que si te ayudaba a escribir tus historias me dejarias escribir lo que yo quisiera

Black998: ¡Mentira! Te dige que me aconsejaras en las escenas de romance, porque no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de dialogos

ChapinOtaku: Ya dejen de pelear, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes

Black998: Está bien, bueno mi siguiente colavorador es ChapinOtaku un gran amigo y co-autor del fic: El dragón que llegó a Halkeginia, ya que el fue quien me dio la idea de hacer el fic

ChapinOtaku: ¿Qué hubo shavos y shavas?

Black998: Y para aclarar ellos son reales y no AUs o Oc que yo invente

ChapinOtaku: Es ciero yo soy 100% really, no fake

White221: Yo creo que deberiamos empezar con el fic

Black998: Si tienes razon, bueno aqui los dejamos con el capitulo

Los 3: Que lo disfruten

* * *

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Mokuton: Moippu kabu (Estilo madera: latigo cepa)** \- Tecnica

 _ **Humano - Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(Humano) - Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando**_

Capitulo 16: **Visitando algunos amigos, el perdon de un hermano**

Mientras en Konoha Ryoga se hacia cargo de todo, el viaje de Naruto, Menma, Hitomi y Jiraiya empezaba para poder encontrar a una de las tres legendarios sanin, que pronto seria la sexta hokage [Pero solo el consejo de Konoha, Jiraiya y los Red saben esto] pronto se acercaban a la intersección que se tenia que tomar para llegar a Suna o al pais de las hiervas, donde Tsunade se encontraba en el ultimo mensionado

* * *

Menma: Nii-san - Le hablo a Naruto - ¿Qué te sucede? - Le dijo con preocupación por el estado de animo de su hermano mayor

Naruto: No te preocupes - Le dijo a Menma mientras volteaba a ver a Hitomi, la cual estaba hablando con Jiraiya

Menma: Nii-san yo se que no puedo cambiar tu opinion sobre nee-san, pero - Esto causo que Naruto lo volteara a ver - Ella realmente se siente arrepentida de lo que te hiso y quiere disculparse pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo - Dijo el intentando disuadir a Naruto de perdonar a Hitomi

Naruto: Mira Menma, yo te quiero, pero si ella no demuestra querer mi perdon yo nunca sere diferente con ella - Dijo de manera seria - El perdon es un virtud de sabios pero si ella no pelea por tener mi perdon, yo no se lo dare - Sentencio de manera seria

Menma: Lo entiendo - Dijo un poco triste por su hermana

Naruto: (Sera mejor que mande mis clones para ayudar a Fū, buscar a el jinchuriki de Saiken y otro para ver si Gaara esta bien) - Penso seriamente

[Se me olvido escribirlo en el capitul pasado, pero Kurama le conto a Naruto de los nombres de sus hermanos]

Naruto: Bueno Menma dame un minuto necesito hacer algo - Dijo y su hermano ascintio

Naruto camino hasta unos arbusto que eran tan grandes que lo podian cubrir muy bien

Naruto: **Ōra no sutairu: Ōra no kanpekina bushin (Clon perfecto de aura)** \- Y en una estela de humo aparecieron 3 Narutos más - Vallan, tu busca a el jinchuriki de Saiken, tu ve a Suna asegurate de que Gaara este bien y tu ve a Takigakure a ver a Fū - Les indico a sus clones los cuales acintieron y se retiraron

Kurama: **_Gracias por querer ayudar a mis hermanos, Naruto-kun_** \- Dijo muy alegre pero tranquila

Naruto: No, hay de que Kurama-san - Dijo satisfactoriament - Por cierto porque me llamas "kun" - Dijo pero lo analizo un poco mejor y tambien el hecho de que la voz de Kurama sea muy melodiosa - ¡Un momento! Kurama-san dime acaso ere chica - Pregunto muy pero muy nervioso por la respuesta

Kurama: _**Encerio no te habias dado cuenta**_ \- Pregunto muy curiosa

Naruto: Es que yo creia tu eras hombre - Dijo muy nervioso y avergonzado - Por favor ¡Disculpame! - Dijo el muy avergonzado

Kurama: _**No te preocupes Naruto-kun**_ \- Dijo de manera comprensiva

Naruto: Gracias - Dijo el de manera alivida

Pero el pego un brinco de azombro al escuchar la voz de su hermano

Menma: ¡Nii-san! - Grito el conmosionado y Naruto corrio en son de auxilio de su hermano

Naruto: ¡Menma, ¿Qué sucede?! - Dijo muy preocupado

Menma: Mira esto - Dijo y le paso un libro de tamaño grande

Naruto empezo a leer el libro y se impresiono por su contenido

 _Libro Bingo_

 _Nombre: Naruto Red_

 _Descripción: Un joven de 13 años que aparenta tener 16 años, tiene pelo color blanco, piel blanca, ojos cafes, tiene tres marcas de rayas en cada mejilla y mide un aproximado de altura de 1 metro 70 cm, casi siempre porta un rostro serio_

 _Rango de busqueda: Z_

 _Rango Ninja: Jounin Elite_

 _Afiliaciones: Konohagakure no Sato, del clan rojas,_ _Shinwa Sin ikimono (clan invocador)  
_

 _Jutsus: Todos sus Jutsus son minimo de rango B y sus más poderosos jutsus son de nivel Z_

 _Afinidad: Katon (Nivel Z), Suiton_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Futon_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Doton_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Hyton_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Mokuton_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ y Raiton_ _(Nivel Z)_

 _Kekegenkai: METARU_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Venomu ___(Nivel Z)_ , Ora ___(Nivel Z)_ , Doragon ___(Nivel Z)_ , __Dakusutairu_ _ _(Nivel Z)_ , Saikikkusutairu ___(Nivel Z)_ , Mitolohikanhong Mata (Duojutsu)  
_

 _Genjutsu: Se desconoce su nivel pero se cree que por muestras anteriores es minimo nivel S_

 _Taijutsu: Nivel Z_

 _Estilos De Conocidos Taijutsu: Ikatteiru saru_ _, Densetsu no Bokusa_ _, Densetsu no Kikka_

 _Geijutsu [Arte ninja de las armas]: Su nivel de uso de las armas es alto, tiene un Kinjutsu [Espadas] nivle Z y un_ _Yoroi āto (arte de las armaduras) nivel Z  
_

 _Armas conocidas:_ _Wadõ Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, Shusui y Sōkō ōra (Su estilo de kenjutsu es Santoryu), Pegasasu-ban (Armadura de aura, edición pegaso)_

 _Familia conocida: Bruno Red (padre), Aresuesu Red (Madre), Max Red (Hermano menor), Lyra Red (Hermana menor), Menma Namikaze Uzumaki (Hermano menor), Jiraiya (Padrino), Tsunade Senju (Madrina), Minato Namikase (ex-padre), Kushina Uzumaki (ex-madre), Hitomi Namikase Uzumaki (ex-hermana). Se advierte que se desconoce si tiene más familiares_

 _Logros: Se volvio Jounin Elite siendo solo genin, derroto a Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage, vencio a Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage (Edo tensei), Mito Uzumaki esposa del primer hokage (Edo tensei), Sabaku no Rasa el cuarto kazekage (Edo tensei), a Orochimaru uno de los tres legendarios sannin, vencio a un aproximado de 350 ninjas y derroto al Ichibi [Shukaku]._

 _Recomendación: Se advierte extremo cuidado, si lo vez escondete y reza por que no te encuentre ya que su poder es incalculable y no se conoce su limite ya que nadie lo a visto usar todo su poder._

Naruto estaba azombrado por tal descripción de él en el libro bingo pero le agradaba ya que asi el causaba más miedo y no lo tomarian tan a la ligera desde el comienzo

Menma miraba con emoción y alegria a su hermano mayor

Jiraiya miraba esto con un poco de miedo y tambien con alegria por su ahijado pero con más miedo que alegria

Hitomi pues ella tuvo una fugaz mirada felicidad pero tambien tristeza y ni siquiera yo sabria como describirla

* * *

Suna/5 pm/Entrada de la aldea

El clon de Naruto habia llegado a la entrada de la aldea que era una especie de pared puesta sobre otra pared y asi sucesivamente, pero bueno lo que el hacia alli era visitar a Gaara y asegurarse de que el estuviera bien y usando un hengen de un civil su apariencia era de una persona de ropas deserticas y una mascara que cubria su cara y asi atraveso la entrada con facilidad

Entonces busco durante una hora y pudo ver a Kankuro y a Temari que estaban hablando en una mesa cercana

Temari Punto De Vista

Kankuro: Entonces que crees que podamos hacer por él - Dijo muy interesado en lo que le diga, seguramente por que no tiene la más minima idea de que hacer al respecto de Garaa

Temari: Pues realmete lo unico que se me ocurre es que le busquemos nuevos amigos - Dije porque a mi tampoco algo para animar a Garaa

Kankuro: Demonios - Dijo y golpeó la mesa - Si tan solo lo hubieramos hecho antes - Dijo con una cara de frustración y tristeza que puedo entender tan bien como la palma de mi mano

Temari: Lo se pero ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es intentar darle el afecto que no le dimos antes - Dije triste, Kankuro y yo le prometimos a mi madre en su lecho de muerte que cuidariamos a Garaa pero nos dejamos llevar por lo que dijo nuestro Oto-san y Gaara paga por los pecados de nuestro padre, no se que hacer

¿?: Disculpen, ¿Ustedes saben donde está Sabaku no Gaara? - Escuche una voz y junto a Kankuro volteamos a ver y vemos a un hombre que parece ser civil, pero, no puedo confiar en el solo por ser civil

Temari: ¿Para qué lo buscas? - Pregunte interesada en este individuo

¿?: Solo lo busco para asuntos personales - Dijo pero yo y Kankuro nos vimos mutuamente y nos hicimos la pregunta ¿que tipo asuntos? - Saben que, no importa, yo lo encontrare solo, gracias - Dijo él y se retiro de manera tranquila

Asi pasaron 5 minutos en silencio absoluto y una idea inundo mi mete

Temari: Kankuro prepara tu marioneta - Dije tomanado mi abanico

Kankuro: ¿Para qué? - Dijo tomando a "cuervo"

Temari: Es que no lo ves - Le pregunte incredula - "Asuntos personales" y Gaara en que a resultado antes - Le dije y el lo penso unos segundo y abrio sus ojos con impresión

Kankuro: Muerte - Dijo y salimos corriedo lo más rapido que podiamos y que cuando alguien busca a Gaara por "asuntos personales" es para matarlo por lo que a hecho Shukaku o lo que hiso cuando le dan ataques de locura

Gaara no te preocupes antes no estuvimos para ti pero ahora es diferente, ahora, ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE TE LASTIMEN!

Temari aleta Punto De Vista

Naruto [Clon] caminaba por la aldea pasando desapersivido por su hengen hasta que llego a lo que parecia un parque infantil y al adentrarse a el pudo ver a Gaara sentado en un columpio viendo como algunos niños jugaban y pudo notar esa mirada, esa mirada la habia tenido él antes y no hiba a dejar que su amigo la siguiera tuviendo, entoces se acerco a Gaara y la arena se movia formando un circulo al rededor de Gaara peor el ni se inmutaba y se sento en un columpio junto a Gaara y entoces Gaara lo volteo a ver

Gaara: ¿Qué haces? - Dijo muy intrigado de por que alguien se sentaria a su lado

Naruto: Haciendote compañia - Dijo aun usando su hengen

Gaara: Me refiero, ¿Por qué? - Dijo muy interesado a el hecho de que alguien no huya de él

Naruto: Estabas solo y me parecio oportuno sentarme junto a ti - Dijo el con una sonrisa - Nadie merece estar solo - Dijo viendo la puesta de sol

Gaara: ¿Sabes quién soy? - Le pregunto curioso de si el no huia porque venia de otra aldea y no lo conocia

Naruto: Claro que te conozco, eres Sabaku no Gaara Jinchuriki de el Ichibi cullo nombre es Shukaku el mapach del desierto, eres hijo de Sabaku no Rasa, hermano menor de Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro - Dijo él y Gaara se azombro por el hecho que lo conocia muy bien pero el nombre de "Shukaku" nunca lo habia oido

Gaara: Entonces ¿Por qué no huyes? - Dijo y Naruto lo vio curioso - Digo siempre que alguien me ve huye de mi - Dijo el con tristeza

Naruto: Solo un idiota no sabria al diferencia de la Espada y su funda o del prisionero y el carselero - Dijo usando metaforaz refiriendose a los jinchurikis - Ademas como dije antes... - Dijo pero no dijo más y Gaara lo vio curioso

Gaara: ¿Qué cosa? - Pregunto con ansias de saber

Naruto: **Para que tu vida cambie busca a quien proteger y que ames con todo tu corazon, como ellos por ejemplo** \- Y Temari junto a Kankuro listos para pelear aparecieron y Gaara volteo a ver a Naruto que se quito la mascara revelando a el mejor amigo de Gaara - No estas solo Gaara, recuerda que me tienes a mi y a tus hermanos, es poco pero te daras cuenta que con el timpo eso cambiara - Dijo con una gran sonrisa muy sorruna

Gaara al igual que Kankuro y Temari se azombraron mucho al ver a Naruto pero Kankuro y Temari se pusieron felices por que el mejor amigo de su hermano y definitivamente el podria animar a Gaara

Gaara: ¡¿Naruto, cuándo llegaste?! - Pregunto muy entusiasmado por que su amigo estaba alli

Naruto: Llegue hace unas hoas - Dijo el muy tranquilo

Gaara: Dime, a que viniste - Dijo el con una voz más alegre que la que solia tener

Naruto: Vine a visitarte y ver que estes bien - Dijo con una felicidad

Mientras Temari y Kankuro veian a lo lejos como su hermano reia mientras Naruto le hablava y se vieron mutuamente y se retiraron para dejar a su hermano disfrutar tanto pueda la estadia de su amigo

Naruto: Bueno, Gaara, necesito hablar con el mapache - Dijo y Gaara se azombro

Gaara: Pero Naruto, Ichibi es muy inestable en el ambito mental - Dijo un poco asustado

Naruto: No te preocupes no pasara nada - Dijo y sus manos al igual que sus ojos se llenaron de aura - _**Saikikkusutairu**_ ** _: Mentaruesukēpu (Escape mental)_** \- Entonces Gaara y Naruto entraron en una especie de transe

* * *

Mente de Gaara/tiempo desconocido

Naruto y Gaara estaban en un inosppito desierto donde pudiron ver como en el centro del lugar habia un gigantesco jarron

Gaara: Donde estamos - Dijo viendo a todos lados muy confundido

Naruto: Estamos en tú mente - Dijo y Gaara reacciono con sorpresa - Y ahí... - Señalando el jarron - ...está Shukaku - Dijo y Gaara quedo realmente soprendido ante tal revelación

El Jarron parecia mambolearse a los lados de manera sutil

Naruto: Vamos a hablara con Shukaku - Dijo y de la nada el desierto se volvio un lugar de color negro y solo con suelo donde Shukaku estaba libre - Hola Mapache loco - Dijo tranquilamente mientras Gaara se colocaba detras de Naruto por propia seguridad

Shukaku: _**Maldito**_ \- Grito y estiro su brazo de arena para atacar a Naruto y a Gaara pero una gigantesco zarpaso lo detuvo

Kurama: **_Invecil Shukaku ¡¿Por qué atacas a Naruto-kun?!_** \- Grito la kitsume y Gaara abrio los ojos al ver a "él" Kyubi no Yonko frente a sus ojos - _**Nunca aprendes Tanuki tonto yo y Matatabi siempre te defendemos de nuestros demas hermanos y nunca entendiste que es no molestar a gente más pequeña que tu**_ \- Le dijo con reproche [En este universo Kurama y Shukaku no se llevan mál en comparación al original]

Shukaku: _**Anee-chan ¿Qué haces aqui?**_ \- Pregunto muy confundido

Kurama: _**Estoy aqui gracias a que Naruto-Kun me va a ayudar a comprobar que todos nuestro hermanos esten a salvo**_ \- Dijo ella con una sonrisa - **_Ademas Naruto-Kun es mi Jinchuriki_** \- Dijo ella con total naturalidad

Esto cauoso que a Gaara y a Shukaku se les callera la mandibula por tal descubrimiento

Naruto: No se de que sorprenden, es obio en retrospectiva - Dijo el con ironia en su voz

Gaara: Y digan ¿Por qué estan buscando a todos los bijus y Jinchurikis - Dijo muy curioso

[Introduzcan explicación de lo de Akatsuki]

Shukaku: _**Esto si que es nuevo, pero creo poder aceptarlo**_ \- Dijo de manera calmada dejando de lado su actitud psicotica - **_Acepto cooperar con el Gaki a cambio de que me dejes estirar las patas debes en cuando usando un Kage bushin_** \- Dijo y se volteo a Gaara extendiendo su pata/Brazo

Gaara: Esta bien pero no quiero que alla ninguna muerte - Le dijo con seriedad

Entonces ambos se dieron la mano/garra

Naruto: Que bueno - Dijo con una sonrisa

Despues de eso Kurama, Shukaku, Gaara y Naruto se pusieron a platicar para conocerse mejor mutuamente, despues de eso rompieron el enlace Jinchuriki y Naruto y Gaara salieron como amigos a caminar y a comer por la aldea

Naruto: Bueno, hasta pronto Gaara - Le dijo con una sonrisa a Gaara

Gaara: Hasta pronto, Naruto - Dijo y entonces Naruto desaparecio en una bola de humo

* * *

Bosque de Konoha/Noche

Naruto, Menma, Hitomi y Jiraiya estaban cenando comida que Serena le mando a Naruto y sus acompañantes

Naruto:(Me alegro por Gaara) - Penso con felicidad al recibir los recuerdos de su clon

Jiraiya: ¿Qué sucede Naruto? - Dijo el con curiosidad sobre lo que le pasaba a su ahijado

Naruto: Nada Ero-senin - Dijo el con neutralidad haciendo que Menma y Hitomi se maten de la risa por apodo tan bueno para el Gama-senin

Jiraiya: ¡¿Por qué me llamas asi?! - Grito enojado

Naruto: Eres un pervertido sin remedio, que escribe libros de pornografia que solo gente como tu lee, ademas espias a las mujeres en las termales de Konoha - Dijo y Hitomi muy indignada por ese tipo de comportamientos de parte de su padrino le proporciono un gancho con la misma fuerza que los de Kushina y lo mando a la estratosfera.

Hitomi: ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! - Grito muy enojada -...- No dijo nada más mientras que Naruto comia y ella - Naruto - Dijo llamando la atención del mencionado - por favor perdoname - Dijo dando una reverencia hacia el

Naruto estaba en un estado neutral, Menma estaba nervioso por lo que pasaria y Hitomi estaba triste pero tambien alegre que al fin lo dijo porque todavia tenia una pequeña esperanza de que su hemano la perdonara

Pero eso es historia para otro dia}

Está historia continuara...


	21. Visitando unos viejos amigos (parte 2)

Hola amigos lectores de fics esta pequeña introducción es para aclarar dudas que ustedes puedan tener ya que se que a veces mi redacción no es la mejor asi que por ahora solo respondere una pregunta que dejo un guest en el capitulo 1 hace tres semanas

 **Fnix de plata** : primero que nada no se si omitiste la "e" en el nombre pero bueno, me alegro que te guste la idea de mi fic, pero, en cuanto a las faltas de ortografía sabes yo se que tengo muchas faltas de ortogafia pero es que todas mis historias las escribo en telefono pero gracias al auto corrector que normalmente no reconoce muchas de las palabras que escribo ya que es un telefono viejo que salio en 2009 y por eso tampoco sirve del todo bien el touch por eso a veces faltan letras, lo segundo en cuanto a cuando Naruto era pequeño dije desde **_pequeño_** pero nunca especifique un año lo que quería dar a entender es el hecho es que Naruto vivió con Kushina y Minato hasta los 7 años y después Hiruzen o el tercer hokage llamaló como quieras le dio un departamento para que viviera.

Bueno eso es todo si tienen dudas o preguntas agamnmelo saber y hare lo posible por darles la respuesta correcta. Ahora si empezemos el capitulo.

* * *

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Mokuton: Moippu kabu (Estilo madera: latigo cepa)** \- Tecnica

 _ **Humano -**_ Invocación, ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(Humano) -**_ Invocación, ser super poderoso pensando

* * *

Capitulo 17: **Visitando algunos amigos (parte 2), ¿La perdono?**

Naruto, Menma y Hitomi estaban en un profundo silencio desde hace algun rato por la disculpa de Hitomi.

Menma estaba nervioso, él queria de todo corazon que Naruto y Hitomi se llevaran bien ya que uno de sus sueños más recurrentes en las noches es que los tres puedan ser el trio apegado de hermanos que siempre debieron haber sido.

Hitomi tenia los nervios más agitados que un monton de Rotorm con una sobre carga de energia.

Naruto tenia un debate interno ya que no esperaba que Hitomi se disculpara tan rapido y antes de lo que él habia pensado pero tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano ya que el sabia que eso pasaria eventualmente.

Naruto: Dame un poco de tiempo para pensarlo - Dijo y se levanto de su asciento poniendo en el suelo el plato sin restos de comida - mañana te respondere - Dijo usando un shushin desaparecio del lugar.

Hitomi se quedo estatica casi muda, Menma parecia muy preocupado

Menma: Nee-san, no te preocupes, ten esperanza que Naruto-nii-san te perdonara - Dijo el con una sonrisa intentando consolar a Hitomi

Hitomi: Tengo esperanza Menma - Dijo ella triste - Pero yo no lo puedo culpar si él no perdonara ya que yo le hice cosas horrendas en todo el tiempo que hemos sido hermanos y todo por que me sentia superior en algun modo - Dijo con algunas lagrimas - Pero ahora veo que estaba tan equivocada y siento que merezco que me odie el resto de su vida, porque se que es lo que me merezco - Dijo llorando

Menma se sentia impotente ante la cituación no sabia que hacer

Sin que Hitomi o Menma se dieran cuenta Naruto estaba oculto en la parte posterior de un arbol escuchando toda la conversación

Naruto: (Y ahora ¿Qué hago?) - Penso muy preocupado

Kurama: **_(Naruto-kun, no te atormentes con eso)_** \- Dijo ella con preocupación por su compañero

Naruto: (Lo se, pero, es que no tengo idea de que hacer) - Penso él con aflicción

Kurama: _**(Mejor consultalo con la almuada)**_ \- Le dijo ella si ninguna idea de que decirle

Naruto: (Tienes razon) - Penso y se fue a dormir

* * *

Takigakure/Noche

En Taki donde ya habian varias luces encendidas Fu caminaba tristemente sin saber que hacer por su dilema sentimental ya que ella tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia Naruto pero no sabia como los habia generado y realmente no le importaba, solo queria estar con él, tal vez si le preguntaba a Shibuki le permitiria ir a Konoha a visitar a Naruto.

Mientras el clon de Naruto se acercaba a una muy alta velocidad a la entrada de Taki, pero, más o menos le faltaba unos quince minutos de viaje pero el no sabia que esos quince minutos podian ser crusiales en el curzo de la historia de su mundo.

Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué? veran en las entradas de Takigakure dos hombres con tunicas negras y nubes rojas, uno de ellos tenia una masacara que cubria su rostro y solo dejaba ver sus ojos y el otro era un peliblanco con una guadaña de tres filos rojos.

¿?: Oye Kakuzu donde encontramos a la mocosa Jinchuriki del Nanabi (siete colas) - Dijo el peliblanco.

Kakuzu: Deberia estar en alguan parte de este lugar - Dijo con irritación.

¿?: Ya la quiero encontra y asi le dare un tributo a Jashin-sama - Dijo el peliblanco como un vedadero psicopata.

Kakuzu: Ya Hidan dejate de esas estupideses y tu dios falso - Dijo el con enojo.

Hidan: No te atrevas a llamar a Jashin-sama de esa manera - Dijo poniendo su cabeza contra la de Kakuzu y tenian una pelea de ideales.

A no muchos metros estaba Fu que los miraba como si fueran un par de estupidos realmente no les puso atención a la razon por la cual peleaban pero ella penso que tal vez podrian ser sus amigos y haci estar dos pasos más cerca de su meta de tener 1,000 amigos.

Fu: Hola - Dijo ella pero ni Kakuzu o Hidan le respondieron ya que estaban muy ocupados peleando entre ellos - ¿Comó se llaman? - Dijo ella aun sin entender el porque del comportamiento de los dos inmortales.

Hidan: Yo soy Hidan fiel seguidor de Jashin-sama - Contesto de manera automatica casi sin pensarlo.

Kakuzu: Soy Kakuzu fiel seguidor del dinero - Dijo tambien de manera automatica.

Kakuzu/Hidan: ¿Y tú? - Preguntaron aun de forma automatica.

Fu: Yo soy Fu - Dijo ella de manera feliz pero al mencionar ese nombre Hidan y Kakuzu dejaron de pelear y pensaron un poco hasta que la vieron de manera detallada y se vieron mutuamente y se dieron una palmada en la cara por su estupides - Oigan, ¿estan bien? - Pregunto preocupada.

Kakuzu: Si estamos bien, pero tú no lo estaras por mucho tiempo - Dijo y de su brazo se desprendieron una especie de cabellos que atraparon a Fu sin que le diera chanse de escapar.

Fu: ¡Oye sueltame! - Grito de manera enojada entonces unos cuantos ninjas se acercaron alertados por el grito acompañados por Shiboki el cual era él Takikage por haci decirlo.

Shibuki: Dejen a Fu en paz - Dijo preparandose para pelear y rescatar a Fu.

Hidan: Entonces ven por ella - Sacando su guadaña - Seras un magnifico sacrificio para Jashin-sama - Dijo con una cara de locura con Kakuzu a su lado y Fu tirada en el suelo tras de ellos.

¿?: **Santoryu:** **Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou (Estilo de las tres espadas: Cañon de 108 libras)** \- Se escucho un grito y segido de eso tres grandes siluetas de corte como de media luna aparecieron cortando a Hidan en cuatro partes [Cabeza, pecho, estomago y piernas] y Kakuzu logro esquivarlos por poco - Alejense de Fu, ahora - Dijo con enojo.

Entonces Fu volteo a ver a quien la salvo y no era nadie menos que "su" amado Naruto usando tres espadas listo para la pelea.

Fu: ¡NARUTO! - Ella grito de alegria.

Kakuzu: (Mierda Hidan esta herido y asi no puede pelear) - Y volteo a ver a Naruto - (¡Demonios es el maldito niño del libro bingo! no podre ganarle solo, lo mejor sera retirarme) - Penso de la manera más rasonable - Hidan nos largamos - Dijo y tomo las 4 partes partes de Hidan y salio saltando entre los arboles.

Hidan: Volveremos, ¡Ese maldito no siempre estara para protegerte! - Grito antes de desaparecer entre los arboles.

Entonces Naruto usando a Shūsui corto los pelos que tenian preza a Fu y sus espadas desaparecieron.

Fu: Gracias Naruto - Dijo y le dio un abrazo.

Naruto: No te preocupes - Dijo y respondio el abrazo.

Shibuki: Gracias por salvar a Fu - Dijo el y vio más detalladamente a Naruto y lo recordo del el libro bingo y se asusto.

Naruto: No hay de que, haria lo que fuera por mis amigos - Dijo el con una sonrisa que logro tanquilizar a Shibuki.

Fu: No es por ser descortes, pero, ¿Por qué estas aqui? - Dijo queriendo saber la razón de la llegada de Naruto.

Naruto: Veras me entere que Akatsuki te buscaba tambien al jinchuriki del Saiken y a mi - Dijo el extrañando un poco a Fu pero Shibuki fue mucho más razonable ya que se dio cuenta que Akatsuki buscaba jinchurikis entonces Naruto tenia que ser un jinchuriki.

Shibuki: Entonces, tú eres un jinchuriki - Dijo un poco impactado por este acontesimiento.

Naruto simplemente se limito a afirmar con la cabeza mientras a Fu parecia que se le hiba el alma.

Shibuki: Y dime, ¿Qué deberiamos hacer? - Preocupado por la afirmación que dijo Hidan.

Naruto se puso pensativo y despues de unos momentos el saco dos esferas de color negro con lineas amarillas.

Naruto: Esto es lo que mi familia y yo llamamos: Ultraball, tiene la función de invocar a uno de los integrantes de mi clan invocador o a uno de mis hermanos, ten usala con cuidado solo funciona 1 vez - Dijo entregandole las dos esferas.

Fu tomo las dos con cuidado y las guardo en su bolsa de kunais.

Naruto: Me gustaria quedarme más tiempo pero por desgracia no podre - Dijo y vio como Fu parecia descepcionada - No te preocupes te vendre a visitar en otro momento - Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Fu: Está bien - Y en ese mismo momento Naruto desaparecio en una bola de hum y ella se quedo unos cuantos segundos sin moverse con una sonrisa, pero al voltear la cabeza vio a Shibuki mirandola con burla - ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto curiosa y un poco incomoda.

Shibuki: Nada solo veia como hablabas con tu novio - Dijo molestando a Fu, lo cual funciono y ella se sonrojo de golpe.

Fu: ¡CALLATE! - Dijo muy sonrojada.

* * *

Bosque del pais del fuego/noche

Naruto estaba en un profundo sueño pero en su mente estaba hablando con Kurama en su espación mental.

Kurama: _**En serio Bruno-san es tan viejo**_ \- Pregunto la kitsume.

Naruto: Realmente todos los integrantes de mi familia mucho mayores que yo - Dijo el con nervios.

Kurama: _**Entonces ¿Por qué le dices a esos "niños" hermanos menores?**_ \- Dijo usando el mejor termino que se le ocurrio.

Naruto: Pues veras en el clan Red todos nacen con un gran poder que simplemente tienen que perfeccionar pero la manera más racionable para decidir quien es el mayor por asi decirlo es con el aura - Dijo el pero el se percato de que por la cara de kurama ella no entendia nada - Piensalo de la siguiente forma: es como ustedes los bijus su relación de hermanos de menores a mayores es por la cantidad de colas, pero nosotros es con la cantidad de aura que poseemos, por eso Max y Lyra junto algunos otros de mis hermanos son menores que yo - Dijo y de esa forma la Kitsume lo comprendio de mejor manera.

Kurama: **_Pero entonces, ¿Por qué Bruno-san se ve tan joven al igual que Areusuesu-san?_** \- Dijo ella muy curiosa e intrigada por el detalle que ellos dos se veian de la edad de Minato y Kushina.

Naruto: Sabes cuando empeze mi entrenamiento con Tou-san el tenia la apariencia de un hombre como Jiji [Hiruzen] pero el uso un jutsu el cual le permite rejuvenecer su cuerpo a cambio de una gran cantidad de energia - Dijo recordando como su padre se veia como un hombre mayor cunado lo conocio.

Kurama: _**Valla eso no me lo esperaba**_ \- Dijo con asombro por el hecho que todas las sorpresas que podian dar los Red.

Naruto: Oye Kurama, sabes no me gusta que mi espacio mental, esto se puede mejorar - Y cerro los ojos.

Ante Kurama todo empezo a cambiar con azombro a un bellos bosque como el de Konoja con un lago, una pequeña caballa y montañas al fondo, tambien vio como su jaula se transformaba en una especi de collar.

Naruto: Asi está mucho mejor - Dijo con una sonrisa, ante esto Kurama se sonrojo pero ella agradecia que su pelaje fuera naranja ya que no se noto su sonrojo - Ah, se me olvido el ultimo detalle, **Fōsuōra: Henkan (Fuerza del aura: Transformación)** \- Y una luz cubrio a Kurama.

Cuando la luz dejo de brillar lo que se pudo apreciar una mujer de tes clara, con pelo naranja suelto que le llegaba a la espalda, ojos rojos [normales], vestiendo un kimono como el de Mito Uzumaki pero en vez de detalles verdes eran de color rojos ademas el vestido tenia una larga cola que se dividia en 9 partes.

Kurama: ¡¿Pero qué?! - Dijo tan azombrada que se desmallo.

Tiempo de Salto

Kurama se estaba despertando y pudo ver un techo de madera y voleto a ver a Naruto el cual la miraba fijamente.

Naruto: Me alegro que te allas despertado - Dijo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Kurama: ¿Comó? ¿Cuando? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto desorientada por su apariencia.

Naruto: El como te transforme se debe a que papá invento una tecnica para transformar a las invocaciones de nuestro clan en humanos para que no llamen tanto la atención entonces la aprendi y perfeccione siendo capaz de transformar a cualquier ser listo en un humano - Dijo intentado tranquilizar a Kurama - Te transforme hace una media hora - Dijo notando que Kurama se tranquilizaba - La razon por la que te transforme es simple crei que por el tipo de ambiente que cree seria más correcto que te vieses como humana y de esa forma cuando tengas ganas de salir solo creare un clon para que haga un hengen con tu imagen para que tu lo controles - Dijo y Kurama se tranquilizo y se lo tomo más calmado.

Kurama: Me lo hubieras explicado antes de transformarme - Entonces Naruto abrio los ojos y se dio una palmada y se dio una palmada en la cara por su estupides.

Naruto: Tienes razon - Dijo riendo nervioso.

Kurama: Naruto me arias el favor de no decirle a nadie mi nombre, es que prefiero que solo las personas que yo considero adecuadas lo sepan - Dijo ella con pena.

Naruto: Claro no hay poblema - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno Kurama, es hora que despierte, nos hablamos más tarde - Y poco a poco Naruto empezo a despertar.

Kurama: Naruto, recurda perdonar es de sabios - Dijo antes que Naruto despertara.

Y Naruto no fue capaz de responder por que termino de despertar.

* * *

Mundo real/mañana

Naruto desperto y lo primero que hiso fue suspirar, Kurama tenia razón, Hitomi no tenia del todo la culpa pero tambien fue ella quien decido tratarlo mal, pero todos merecian una segunda oportunidad, ¿Cierto?

Entonces él salio de su carpa para ver si alguien más estaba despierto y la uncia persona despierta era nada más, ni nada menos que: Hitomi la cual estaba haciendo la comida [Ramen], volteo a ver y vio a Jiraiya con la cara bastante inflamada dormido recostado en un arbol, mientras Menma como de costumbre tenia un sueño muy pesado y estaba bien domido con la boca abierta.

Respiro profundo y se tranquilizo ser acerco y se alisto para la siguiente comaversación.

Naruto: Hitomi - La mencionada se asusto - Tenemos que hablar - Dijo y Hitomi asintio con miedo - Sentemonos, por favor - Dijo y ambos se sentaron en los troncos en los que comieron la cena.

Hitomi: Naruto-niisan, yo... - Dijo pero no termino por que Naruto hablo

Naruto: Hitomi esto es algo de lo que tendriamos que hablar tarde o temprano - Y suspiro cerrando los ojos - Bien primero que nada, yo se que tu forma de ser hacia mi cuando pequeños por la forma en que me trataban Minato y Kushina ademas tambien se debe a que el chackra obscuro de el Kyubi, pero, era tu decición despreciarme o no, bien pudiste ser como Menma y pudiste haberme dado un poco de comida cuando no me daban comida y no me puedes dar la excusa de que eras haci por que eras pequeña, porque Natsumi a pesar de todo desde que aprendio a hablar a sido cariñosa conmigo a pesar de que no entiende del todo porque me trataban tan mal - Dijo con una mirada muy seria

Hitomi se sentia muy mal, Naruto tenia toda la razon se sentia un completa estupida, ¿Qué podia decir? La respuesta es muy simple: nada, no podia decir nada ningun argumento que dijera tenia validez ante lo dicho por Naruto.

Naruto: Pero - Dijo pero no termino la respuesta, respiro un poco y se preparo para decirlo - Mi respuesta es...

Pero eso es historia para otro dia

Está historia continuara...


	22. No es tan simple

Hola - Humano hablando

(hola) - Humano pensando

 **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- tecnica

 _ **Humano**_ \- Biju o ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(humano)**_ \- Biju o ser super poderoso pensando

Capitulo 18: No es tan simple

* * *

Actualmente nos encontramos con Naruto y Hitomi en la escena en la que nos quedamos.

Naruto: ...Te perdono - Dijo él haciendo que Hitomi se emocionara de manera extrema a Hitomi - pero... - Dijo y esto causo que la felicidad de Hitomi se asuste - ...no es tan simple, si quieres que te tenga algun aprecio te lo tendras que ganar - Dijo entonces se dio la vuelta y se retiro del campamento.

Entonces para Hitomi el tiempo se congelo se sentia alegre pero un poco triste, ella sabia que él no la perdonaria tan facilmente y eso no la molestaba mientras tuviera la oportunidad de demostrarle a Naruto que realmente se merece esa oportunidad.

Menma que estaba escuchando desde su carpa se sentia muy alegre de lo que habia escuchado, el pensaba que gracias a esa desición de perdonar a Hitomi podria cumplir su sueño de tener a sus hemanos, a los dos, juntos como siempre debio y quiso que fuera.

Mientras Naruto estaba en la copa de un árbol con un semblante sereno pero al mismo tiempo su mente se encontraba pensando/hablando con Kurama sobre su decición.

Kurama: _ **(Me alegro que hallas tomado esa desición)**_ \- Dijo ella con un tono alegre.

Naruto: (Si, se que fue lo correcto, creo que tal vez no debi haberla perdonado haci de facil, pero, lo hecho hecho esta) - Dijo el con un rostro de total serenidad.

Kurama: _ **(Y dime que fue lo ¿qué te insito a perdonarla?)**_ \- Dijo con un tono muy curioso.

Naruto: (Pues me recorde de una anegdota que me conto Oka-san) - Dijo con nostalgia.

Kurama: **_(Y ¿cuál fue esa anegdota?)_** \- Dijo intrigada.

Naruto: (Trataba sobre como un chico que si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Ash el cual era un invocador de mi clan hace muchisimos milenios que le enseño a Oka-san que no todos los humanos son malos y que dar una segunda oportunidad a los demas nunca es malo) - Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Kurama: _**(Ya veo)**_ \- Dijo con comprensión.

Naruto: (Bueno ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Ero-sennin, Menma y Hitomi) - Dijo tranquilamente.

Kurama: _**(Está bien, me hablas más tarde)**_ \- Dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida.

Entonces Naruto bajo del arbol para toparse con todos listos para irse y seguir con sus "hermanos" y Jiraiya.

Naruto: ¿Ya nos vamos? - Dijo con una seja levantada

Jiraiya: Si, ya nos vamos, me entere que Tsunade y Shizune estan en un pueblo cercano - Dijo el con seriedad

Naruto: Entiendo - Dijo y cerro sus ojos entonces recordo algo muy importante - Ahora les quiero enseñar algo - Le hablo a todos en general

Menma/Hitomi: Si, Nii-san - Dijieron con velocidad.

Jiraiya: ¿Qué sucede gaki? - Dijo viendolo con curiosidad

Naruto: Quiero enseñarles una tecnica - Dijo y esto causo mucha impresión por parte de todos

Menma: Y ¿cuál es esa tecnica? - Dijo con ojos brillosos y mucha emoción.

Naruto: Les quiero enseñar la version mejorada del rasengan - Dijo el y a Menma se le abrieron muchisimo los ojos de la impresion - Ahora pongan mucha atención - He hiso un Clon - Lo primero que tienen que hacer es que un clon haga el rasengan para estabilizarlo - Y el clon creo empezo a crear el rasengan - Lo siguiente es que ustesdes le apliquen un elemento de manera que no desestavilice el rasengan - Dijo y de un momento a otro el rasengan dejo de ser azul y se volvio rojo con blanco en el centro y emitia calor - **Katon: Rasengan Moemasu (Esfera espiral ardiente)  
** \- Y lo impacto contra un armbol el cual se insinero instantaneamente - Yo logre hacer un Rasengan con casi todos los elementos exepto doton - Dijo y formo un rasengan de color banco con algunas corrientes de aire a su alrrededor, otro de color azul marino que mientras giraba salpicaba y otro que el clon sostenia que desprendia varios relampagos de el mismo.

Causo que literalmente la mandibula de Jiraiya, Menma y Hitomi golpera el suelo porque Naruto logro lo que Minato [Junto a Jiraiya] no habia logrado hacer en más de 16 años y lo peor es que lo habia logrado con casi todos los elementos.

Jiraiya: Tu lo lograste, algo que Minato y yo juntos no pudimos hacer en 16 años y la respuesta era simplemente: ¡UN MALDITO CLON DE SOMBRAS! - Dijo y se empezo a golpear la cabeza contra un arbol - ¡Soy un idiota! - Decia mientras se golpeaba una y otra vez de manera repetida

Naruto: (Creo que eso no es algo nuevo) - Penso para sus interiores con una gota en su nuca, pero repentinamente abrio los ojos con preocupación - Se acercan dos firmas de chakra muy grandes - Dijo con seriedad

Hitomi: ¿Quienes seran? - Pregunto preocupada

Jiraiya: Seguramente son los Akatsuki - Dijo seriamente pero con el chicho que tenia le fue imposible a Menma tomarlo enserio y se hecho a reir.

Naruto: Vamonos, con Menma y Hitomi cerca no podremos pelear porque podrian terminar lastimados por daño coolateral - Dijo muy seriamente.

Menma: Entonces que hacemos - Dijo muy impasiente.

Naruto: Recomiendo que vallamos a el hotel más cercano y nos refugiemos allí de esa forma pensaremos una estrategia - Dijo seriamente.

Y de esa forma todos tomaron sus cosas rapidamente y se empezaron a movilizar con moderación para que los Akatsuki no sospecharan que los habian detectado. Y asi llegaron a un pequeño poblado donde todos se instalaron en un hotel pero igual que en la historia Jiraiya se largo de putas, casi literalmente hablando.

* * *

Hotel/Medio dia

Naruto se mantenia muy serio mientras miraba como Menma y Hitomi practicaban el rasenga elementa [Menma de Futon y Hitom de Suiton] y gracias a unos sellos pudo ponerle un escudo a todas las cosas de la habitación incluyendo las paredes, adicional unos sellos supresores para que nadie los escuchara.

Hitomi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer el rasengan para impresionar a Naruto, pero como en intentos anteriores el rasengan se desplomo creando una pequeña exploción de agua empapando a Hitomi y su clon.

Menma por su lado tenia mayor dificultad debido a que el Rinnegan todabia se estaba desarrollando, no tenia un completo control de su chakra y su rasengan se expandia demaciado y lo mandaba a volar junto a su clon.

Naruto: No, no y no - Dijo un poco cansado de ver como fallaban - No fuerzen sus afinidades, ni agregen demasido chakra... - Dijo y ellos lo voltearon a ver para recibir instrucciones - Hitomi tienes que sentir como fluye tu chakra, como el agua, no puedes nadar en contra de la corriente tienes que dejarte llevar por ella - Le dijo a Hitomi la cual forzaba a su chakra elemental a que la obedeciera pero no le funcionaba.

Hitomi: Si Nii-san - Dijo bajando un poco su cabeza.

Naruto: Y tu Menma estas agregando demasiado chakra a el rasengan si pones demasido te mandara a volar y si tiene muy poco desaparecera, lo que tienes que hacer es poner una cantidad buena de chakra pero intentado que se mantenga estable - Dijo dandole instrucciones muy claras a su hermano.

Menma: Esta bien - Dijo un poco triste.

Naruto y su rostro mostro mucha seriedad - Chicos sigan entrenando y no vallan a dejar de hacerlo - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Hitomi: ¿Que pasa? - Dijo dejando de entrenar.

Naruto: Nada no se preocupen solo tengo que sacar la basura - Dijo y se trono el cuello y salio de la habitación

Afuera de la habitación estaban Fugaku y Kisame esperandolo con seriedad.

Naruto: Asi que ustedes, son los que viene tras de mi - Dijo con enojo.

Kisame: Haste a un lado, buscamos a los Jinchurikis del Kyubi - Dijo tomando su espada.

Fugaku: Te pido que te hagas a un lado - Dijo con una mirada estoica.

Naruto: No lo creo - Dijo e hiso un sello de mano diferente con cada mano - **Raiton: Denjiba (Campo electromagnético)** y **Hyton: Reika (Bajo cero)** \- Entonces una capa de hielo empezo a cobrir todas las paredes y el suelo, tambien se podia ver como habia electrostatica en el lugar ya que habia pequeños rayos de este tipo de electricidad en todos lados - **Suiton: Jetto suiryū no (Hidrochorro)** y **Doton: Sutōntorappu (Trampa de rocas)** \- Y de su boca salio una nuve de humedad que cubrio el lugar adicional a eso el suelo se volvio como piedras afiladas, dandole ventaja a Naruto de terreno y de afinidad.

Fugaku: No te confies, Kisame - Le dijo al hombre pez mientras actiba su sharingan de tres tomoes.

Kisame: Yo no cometere ese error, otra vez - Dijo desenbainando a Sameha.

Debido a como era el pasillo Naruto estaba en desbentaja pero gracias a las cuatros tecnicas que uso anteriotmente dejo a Naruto en ventaja.

[Por si no sabes que hace cada una lo explicare ahora, trampa roca es un ataque que crea unas rocas punteagudas en el suelo, normalmente solo afecta a los pokemon cuando los cambian pero en este caso funcionaran para que a Fugaku y Kisame salgan lastimados si se mueven de mala forma o muy brusco, hidrochorro sirve para que los ataques de tipo fuego se debiliten y campo electromagnético ahumenta la potencia de los ataques tipo electrico]

Naruto: Venga - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Fugaku: **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Gran bola de fuego)** \- Y de su boca salio en efecto una bola de fuego pero era varias veces más pequeña de lo normal siendo solo un quintos de lo normal y fue facilmente desecha por Naruto - ¡¿Qué?! - Dijo con azombro.

Kisame: **Suiton:** **Bakusui Shōha** **(** **Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua)** \- Y de su boca un gran y poderoso chorro de agua salio de su boca pero para su azombro su ataque se congelo a medio camino callendo al suelo y se rompio.

Naruto: Parece que tendra que ser una batalla de taijutsu - Dijo y salio corriendo en contra de ellos los cuales se prepararon per al dar un paso hacia atras se lastimaron ya que los pequeños picos hechos de piedras se lastimaron la planta de los pies.

Y entonces comprendieron las tecnicas que el uso no era para atacarlos era para limitar sus movimientos y debilitar sus jutsus.

Naruto: **Raiton:** **Denki mōfu (Manto electrico)** \- Dijo y su cuerpo se cubrio por una cantidad de electricidad - Kaminari no ken (Puño trueno) - Y le intento dar un puñetaso a Kisame el cual uso su espada para bloquear el ataque pero apesar de que lo detuvo la fuerza la cual hiso que callera de espaldas dandose un increible golpe contra las piedras - **Kaminari o kerimasu (Patada trueno)** \- Y su pierna se cubrio por electricidad y dio una patada a Fugaku el cual estaba funto a Naruto.

Despues de un rato Naruto domino la batalla con mucha facilidad dejando muy facilmente a los Akatsuki.

Fugaku: Hora de retirarnos - Dijo esquivando de chiripaso un golpe de Naruto.

Kisame simplemente acintio pero fue golpeado por Naruto con tanta fueza que rompio el muro y por el mismo hoy Fugaku salio del lugar usando varias bombas de humo para perderle la pista a Naruto.

Entonces fue cuando Jiraiya llego con mucha presures pero fue testigo de como los Akatsuki salieron volando asi que suspiero alividado pero no se esperaba que resiviria una patada de parte de Naruto que logro mandarlo contra un muro rompiendolo causando un agujero con su forma.

Naruto: Viejo pervertido de armario - Dijo con enojo y una vena en su frente y entro a su habitación donde podia ver a Menma y Hitomi practicar el Rasengan.

Hitomi: Te tardaste un poco nii-san - Dijo mientras le explotaba otro rasengan de agua en la cara.

Naruto: Si, no te distraigas - Dijo el vlviendose a sentar y ver como entrenaban.

Hitomi/Menma: No es tan simple - Dijieron con cansancio.

* * *

Despues de entrenar y de que Jiraiya se recuperara salieron del lugar en busca de Tsunade que estaba a unos 5 dias de distancia, donde Hitomi, Menma y Jiraiya practicaban el rasengan mientras Naruto los observaba y hacia entrenamientos fisicos muy dificiles para cualquiera, incluso para Lee y Gai.

Despues de eso llegaron a un pueblo donde abundaban los casinos donde si o si estaba Tsunade.

Despues de buscarla sin exito todos juntos llegaron a un restaurante a cenar donde de mera casualidad encontraron a Tsunade y Shizune.

Tsunade: ¿Qué haces aqui, Jiraiya? - Dijo semi-hebria.

Jiraiya: Vengo a decirte algo... - Dijo y le explico la cituación asombrando a Menma y Hitomi pero Naruto se mantenia tranquilo cosa que no paso desapercibido por Jiraiya.

Tsunade: No Jiraiya, tu sabes que el simple hecho de estar en la adea de da malso recuedos pero ser Hokage me causa unso recuerdos aun peor - Dijo con depreción y tomando un poco de sake.

Pero antes de cualquier cosa Naruto se paro y se empezo a retirar.

Jiraiya: ¿A dondé vas, Naruto? - Dijo sorpendido por las acciones de Naruto.

Naruto: De vuelta a la aldea, se nota que Baa-chan es solamente una vieja amargada y solterona - Dijo causando el enojo de la mencionada.

Tsunade: Oye gaki, no te atrevas a decirme haci - Dijo golpeando la mesa [Casi rompiendola]

Naruto: Entonces como quieres que te diga, tu solo desonrras la memoria de Nawaki y Dan - Dijo con repudio pero rapidamente se inco ya que una mesa paso volando sobre el.

Tsunade: Tú y yo afuera, ¡Ahora! - Dijo muy enojada.

Ya afuera Tsunade como Naruto se encontraban a una buena distancia.

Tsunade: Si logras ganarme acepto ser hokage pero si no tu me pides disculpas de rodillas - Dijo con enojo y seriedad.

Naruto: Claro, pero yo solo usare un dedo - Dijo lebantando el dedo.

Tsunade: Está bie - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Despues de eso ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro y Tsunade intento golpear a Naruto y el simplemente detuvo su golpe con un dedo.

Naruto: ¿Eso es todo? - Dijo aburrido - **Sutoraiku 1 senchimētoru (Golpe a 1 centimetro)** \- Y coloco su dedo en el estomago de Tsunade y la golpeo sacandole el aire y ella callo de rodillas - **Futon: Eagan (Pistola de Aire)** \- Y puso su dedo en la frente de Tsunade dandole un balaso de aire que la mando al suelo.

Esto causo el miedo de todos porque creyeron que la mato.

Naruto: No se preocupen, solo esta inconciente, el Eagan no es un ataque para matar - Dijo simplemente.

Despues de unos minutos Tsunade se levanto y se sobo la frente.

Tsunade: ¿Perdi? - Dijo suspirando - Esta bien, acepto ser hokage - Dijo ella conresignación

Shizune: ¿Pero Lady Tsunade...? - Dijo impresinada.

Tsunade: No, Shizune, el gano limpia mente - Dijo con depreción - Pero denme hasta mañana - Dijo recobrando un poco su actitud.

Naruto: ¿Por qué? - Dijo intrigado.

Tsunade: Orochimaru me dijo que revivira a Nawaki y Dan si le curo los brazos - Dijo con una mirada sombria.

Jiraiya: Sabes que es una tampa, ¿Verdad? - Dijo cruzado de brazos.

Tsunade: Lo se - Dijo levantandose - Pero, cualquier oportunidad para volver a verlos vale la pena - Dijo y se empezo a alejar de nuestros protagonistas.

Naruto: *Suspiro* Yo puedo revivirlos - Dijo con pereza, esto causo la impreción de todos, Tsunade volteo y lo tomo de la camisa levantandolo.

Tsunade: ¡COMÓ! - Dijo con ojos que mostraban mucha esperanza.

Naruto se quedo callado y suspiro - Tengo que invocar a dos de mis invocaciones, y usar el aura para restaurar el alma de ambos - Dijo seria mente.

Tsunade: En serio, ¿solo eso? - Dijo con un exeso de esperanza.

Naruto: No es tan simple - Dijo con pesar - Necesito que tu y yo encaremos al shinigami para ver si nos permite revivirlos - Dijo tragando saliva.

Esto dejo palidos a todos y Tsunade sintio un escalofrio recorrer su espalda y su esperanza se volvio miedo.

Está historia continuara...


	23. Enfrentando a la muerte

Hola - humano hablando

(Hola) - humano pensando

 _ **Hola**_ \- Invocación o ser super poderoso hablando

 _ **(Hola)**_ \- Invocación o ser super poderoso pensando

 **Doragon: Doragon ikari (Furia dragón)** \- Tecnica

[Hola lectores] - Autor hablando.

Capitulo 19: **Enfrentando la muerte**

* * *

Todos estaban palidos por lo que Naruto habia dicho.

Tsunade dudaba pero si de esa forma podia ver otra vez a Nawaki y a Dan haria lo que fuera.

Tsunade: Tu solo dime que tengo que hacer - Dijo seriamente.

Naruto: Estsa segura - Dijo viendo a Tsunade, ella simplemente asintio - Está bien, te veo a las afueras del pueblo en media hora - Dijo y se fue hacia el norte dando saltos muy veloces por los techos.

Jiraiya: De verdad estas dispuesta a tal cosa - Dijo cruzado de brazos acercandose a Tsunade.

Tsunade: Si, estoy dispuesta a todo por volver a tener a Nawaki y a Dan - Dijo con seriedad.

Shizune: Por favor, Lady Tsunade, no valla - Dijo acercandose a Tsunade - A mi tio Dan no le hubiera gustado que usted se arriesgase tanto por él - Dijo ella intentando detener a Tsunade a toda cosa.

Menma: Es cierto estoy seguro que tu hermano no hubiera querido que hicieras hecho eso Tsunade Baa-san (Abuela) - Dijo que al igual que Shuzune no queria Tsunade se pusiera en peligro ya que el la queria como su abuela.

Tsunade: No se metan en esto, esta es mi desición y ustedes no se vayan a meter, porque si no - Dijo golpendo el suelo con fuerza.

Jiraiya suspiro y se puso en medio de Menma, Shizune y Tsunade - Tranquila, no nos meteremos - Dijo deteniendo a Shizune y Menma de que se acercaran más a Tsunade.

Tsunade: Más les vale - Dijo y usando su jutsu de fuerza de un centenar dio un gran salto con el cual salio disparada en la dirección en la que se fue Naruto.

Shizune: Pero Jiraiya-sama, ¿Por qué la dejo ir? - Pregunto muy alterada.

Jiraiya: Porque si no la dejara ir lo más probable es que nos atacara, lo vi en sus ojos, ella no va darse por vencida hasta que reviva Nawaki y Dan - Dijo volteando a ver a Menma y Hitomi - Ustedes, vamos todavia tenemos que entrenar para que dominemos el rasengan - Dijo y empezo a camir en dirección contraria a donde fue Tsunade.

Hitomi/Menma: ¡Hi! - Dijieron y lo siguieron no sin antes voltear a ver a Shizune la cual se miraba muy triste.

Shizune se quedo ahí un rato antes de empezar a seguir a Jiraiya.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en medio de un gran sello con los kanjis de muerte y vida. Y entonces llego Tsunade chocando el suelo causando un crater.

Tsunade: Ya estoy aqui, ahora ¿Qué? - Dijo seriamente.

Naruto: Primero tengo que invocar a dos de mis más poderosas invocaciónes - Dijo y mordio sus pulgares manchando de sangre todos los dedos de sus manos - **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Dentsestsu Kuchiyose (Jutsu de invocación: Invocación legendaria)** \- Grito y dos grandes estelas de humo si hicieron presentes.

De la primer estela salio una extraña ave que emitia un aura de muerte y siniestra, era de color rojo con detalles de color negro, su pecho brillava en una luz roja.

Mientras de la segunda salio un Venado de color azul con cuernos blancos con brillos de color este emanaba un aura de paz y llena de vida.

Naruto: Xerneas, Yveltal, lamento tener que llamarlos sin previo aviso - Dijo el con respeto.

Xerneas: _**No hay problema Naruto-kun**_ \- Hablo el venado con una voz femenina.

Yveltal: _**Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros pero dinos para que nos llamaste a los dos**_ \- Dijo el ave con una voz masculina.

Mientras tanto Tsunade estaba asombrada por como esas invocaciones podian emitir tanto poder como lo hacia Naruto cuando peleaba.

Naruto: Necesti que me ayuden a convencer a Shinigami-sama de que nos devuelva la vida de dos personas - Dijo viendolos a ambos.

Xerneas: **_Estas seguro de lo que dices, Naruto-kun_ ** \- Pregunto con interes y el solamente ascintio - _**Está bien, quiero conocer a la persona por la que haces esto**_ \- Dijo Xeneas con interes.

Pero antes de que Naruto hablara Tsunade reunio todo su valor y dio un paso al frente.

Tsunade: Yo soy quien le solicito a Naruto este favor - Dijo y trago fuertemente.

Xerneas y Yveltal simplemente se voltearon a ver mutuamente y despues voltearon a verla.

Yveltal: **_De verdad amas tanto a esas personas como para ver al mismisimo Shinigami para que te las devuelva_** \- Dijo curioso.

Tsunade: Yo estoy dispuesta a pelear contra cualquiera para poder ver una vez más a Dan y Nawaki - Dijo con mucha determinación.

Esa respuesta causo que ambas invocaciones pusieran una leve sonrisa, tan leve que Tsunade no la logro ver.

Yveltal: **_Si de verdad estas tan dispuesta..._ ** \- Dijo parando de hablar en seco

Xerneas: **_...Te daremos nuestra ayuda_ ** \- Dijo continuando las palabras de Yveltal

Xerneas/Yveltal: **Seitoshi no nijūshōtotsu: Rinbō (Doble colisión de la vida y muerte: Limbo)** \- Dijieron y de ambos una luz cubrio a Tsunade y Naruto los cuales calleron al suelo - ** _Les deseamos suerte_ ** \- Dijieron ambos seres legendarios.

* * *

Lugar desconocido/Tiempo desconocido

Tsunade desperto en la nada, todo era de color blanco sin ningun tipo de vida.

Tsunade: ¿Donde estoy? - Dijo con confución.

¿?: _**Estas en el limbo**_ \- Se oyo una voz y ella volteo a ver con mucha impresión a un hombre de pelo negro con un traje de gala de color blanco.

Tsunade: ¡¿Quien eres?! - Dijo alterado intentando tomar una pose de pelea pero al estar flotando no podia hacerlo.

¿?: _ **Por ahora eso no importa, lo que realmente haces aqui es lo importante**_ \- Dijo desviando el tema - **_Si no me equivoco, tu buscas la vida de tu hermano y la de tu amado_** \- Dijo con tranquilidad.

Tsunade: ¿Comó lo sabes? - Dijo más que enojada lo decia con miedo de lo que él sabia.

¿?: _ **Es mi trabajo saberlo, pero, estas muy lejos de tu destino**_ \- Dijo viendola como no entendia - ** _No has logrado llegar con el shinigami, para llegar con ella tienes que pasarme a mi_ ** \- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsunade: (En serio ¿Quién eres?) - Penso preocupada de con quien estaba hablando.

¿?: _**Me puedes decir como más te guste: Kami**_ [Dios], **_Tenshi_ ** [Angel], _**Akuma** _ [Demonio], _**Yōjinbukaidesu** _ [Vigilante] **_o solo Shuzo, como gustes_** \- Dijo con una sonrisa y una cara de neutralidad.

Tsunade se azombro ante lo dicho pero si lo que decia el era alguien muy importante.

Shuzo: _**Bueno, eso por ahora no importa, estoy ocupado viendo a Advent como para que me distraiga, vete en paz**_ \- Dijo con una sonrisa - ** _Que la bendición del tiempo y espacio te cuide_** \- Dijo chasqueando los dedos y ella antes de poder hablar desaparecio - _**Ahora ¿En que estaba? cierto, Un deseo problematico**_ \- Dijo volteandose a una esfera que flotaba serca de él.

* * *

Entonces Tsunade volvio a abrir los ojos para ver un lugar totalmetne negro donde podia sentir que estaba sobre un piso y empezo a caminar un rato hasta que se topo con la mismisima muerte, literalmente. Frente a ella estaba un espiritu con cuernos rojos de piel morada con ojos negros y una tunica blanca.

Shinigami: _**¿Quién eres mortal?**_ \- Dijo viendo a Tsunade

Tsunade: M...me..me llamo Tsu..Ts...Tsunade - dijo asustada

Shinigami: **_Yo me llamo Shinigami diosa de la vida y la muerte, pero eso ya lo sabes_** \- Dijo presentandose - Y _**¿Qué quieres?**_ \- Dijo con una seja levantada.

A Tsunade se le formo un nudo en la garganta, no sabia que decir pero luego pensó una imagen de Dan y Nawaki a su mente y reunió todo el valor que había en su cuerpo y hablo.

Tsunade: Yo vengo a pedirle que me devuelva a Nawaki y Dan - Dijo ella sudando balas pero llenda de determinación.

Shinigami: _ **Y que te hace creer que tu pedido me importa más que los muchos pedidos a lo largo de la existencia**_ \- Dijo recordando multiples intentos de mortales de revivir a otros mortales de manera completa.

Tsunade: Estoy dispuesta a pelear por ellos - Dijo canalizando chakra en sus puños y pies.

Shinigami simplemente no respondió pero sintió otra presencia más poderosa que la de Tsunade.

Shinigami: _**Mortal, ¿Por qué intentas ocultarte?**_ \- Dijo volteando a ver como de la oscuridad salio Naruto.

Tsunade: ¡NARUTO! - Grito asombrada

Naruto no dijo nada simplemente se quedo callado viendo seriamente a la Shinigami.

Shinigami: _ **Bueno esto puede ser interesante**_ \- Penso para empezar a transformarse - _ **Está bien, te devolvere a tu hermano y a tu amado solo si logran derrotar a dos de mis**_ ** _emisarios_** \- Dijo ante la atonita mirada de Tsunade y Naruto.

La Shinigami se transformo en una mujer de vestido negro hasta sus pies de pelo blanco hasta su espalda, con piel pálida y ojos negros.

Shinigami: **_Asi que, ¿que me dices?_** \- Dijo ella sentandose en un trono que salio de la nada.

Tsunade: Acepto - Dijo y de la nada callo un trueno que forzo a Naruto y a Tsunade a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron puedieron ver dos siluetas.

Shinigami: _ **Ellos son mis emisarios, se los presento, el es Reaper Sans** _ \- Dijo y un esqueleto con tunica negra y dos hoses de filo azul brillante se hacia presente - _**Y el es Dante**_ \- Dijo mostrando a un hombre con armadura de caballero medieval pero no cargaba una camisa y en su pecho llevaba una cruz roja cosida a su cuerpo - ** _Ellos seran sus oponentes_** \- Dijo recostando su cabeza en su mano, dio un chasqueo con la otra mano haciendo que todo el lugar se volviera un campo de batalla.

Reaper S: Esto sera Sansacional, jejejeje, espero que la muerte no les llegue - Dijo con una sonrisa - Pero eso ya no importa, sí no quieres morir no te atrevaz a atacarme - Dijo cubriendo sus ojos con su tunica - Hoy no es un dia nada bonito, los pajaros mueren, las flores se marchitan y a chicos como tu... - Dijo aumenteando su sonrisa - _**...pierden su alma por mi**_ \- Dijo entonces levanto su cabeza mostrando su ojo derecho de color azul y no tenia pupila en el izquierdo mientras 10 craneos como de dragones aparecian atras de él y las dos guadañas se hicieron más grandes y su filo se volvió azul.

Dante: Si tu quieres a tu amado y hermano tendrás que superar está cruzada - Dijo apuntando a Tsunade - Y para superar está cruzada tendras que pasarme a mi - dijo desnvainando una gran guadaña.

Tsunade simplemente mando chakra a sus manos y pies, mientras Naruto libero una gran cantidad de Chakra al rededor de su cuerpo.

Entonces Tsunade se lanzo contra Dante y Dante imitó el acto, Tsunade y Dante se mantenian impactando su puño y su guadaña respectivamente, entonces, empezaron una secuencia de choques creando pequeñas ondas expansivas hasta que Tsunade golpeó el suelo creando un cráter y levantando las piedras a su alrededor logrando que Dante retroceda.

Dante: Vaya es un placer conocer a una mujer con semejante fortaleza, pero, no te lo dejare nada fácil - Dijo mientras con su mano derecha empuña su guadaña y con la izquierda una espada - Ven a mi y demuestra que tu cruzada no es en vano - Dijo mientras Tsunade se lanzaba contra el.

Tsunade: Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz - Dijo con una cara de enojó.

Mientras, Naruto no lo tenia nada fácil, él se mantenía esquivando con su Duojutsu a su máxima capacidad, ya que Reaper Sans atacaba con una gran cantidad de rayos y le lanzaba sus guadañas intentando cortarlo y limitaba su movimiento con huesos que le causaban gran daño a Naruto.

Reaper S: Vamos chico intenta atacarme, no es divertido ver como huyes de mis ataques - Dijo lanzando más de sus cráneos de dragón los cuales apuntaban a Naruto e intentaban acertarle un rayo.

Naruto: (Es muy rápido y no deja de insistir, tendre que ponerme más agresivo) - Penso muy alterado mientras esquivaba los rayos y las guadañas - **Dākusutairu:** **¡Sheidiparusu! (Pulso umbrío)** \- Grito y de su cuerpo una gran onda de energía oscura destruyó todos los cráneos de dragón y logro repeler las guadañasa.

Reaper S: Buen truco - Dijo tranquilo.

Naruto: Gracias por el cumplido - Dijo mientras respiraba a penas agitado por el esfuerzo de realizar esa técnica - Tú eres un oponente digno - Dijo mientras era cubrido por una aura de color rosado claro y Reaper Sans levantó la seja - Veras hace algún tiempo mi familia descubrió una energía similar a nuestros poderes Psíquicos fucionado con el aura y algo de lo que no estamos del todo seguro que es pero logre dominar lo y enseñarle a mis hermanos, además buscaba la oportunidad de probarlo en una pelea y te lo enseñaré ahora - Dijo mientras su aura se hacía más intensa - **Fearīsutairu: Fogīfīrudo (Estilo de Hada: Campo de niebla)** \- Entonces una niebla cubrió gran parte del campo y Naruto empezó a flotar - Me voy a poner serio - Dijo con mucho poder en su voz.

Reaper Sans puso una gran sonrisa e invocaba una gran multitud de gastes blaster [Es el nombre de las cabezas de dragón] y empuño sus guadañas.

Sans: (De seguro a Toriel no le gustaría lo que voy a hacer) - Penso para si mismo - **_Es hora de pasar un mal rato_ ** \- Dijo emanando mucha energía.

Mientras eso pasaba Dante y Tsunade seguían combatiendo.

Pero eso es historia para otro día

Esta historia continuará...

Hola a todos espero le haya gustado el capitulo y esto es para que sepan que me he decidido que solo agregaré pokemon hasta la 6 ta temporada, Alola realmente no me gusto mucho y solo meteré algunas cosas de Alola como los legendarios y algunos pokemon, espero lo entiendan.


	24. Vida y Muerte

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano pensando

 **Futon: Rasengan (Esfera espiral)** \- Tecnicas

Humano - Ser super poderoso o invocación pensando

(Humano) - Ser super poderoso o invocación pensando

Capitulo 20: La vida y la muerte. ¿Movimiento Z y Mega evolución?

La pelea era muy intensa, Naruto y Tsunade contra Reaper Sans y Dante.

Naruto tenia una de sus peleas más difíciles, Reaper Sans no le daba tiempo siquiera de respirar y Naruto hacia lo mismo a Reaper Sans, solo que uno de ellos se distrallera y dejara una apertura, entonces seria su fin.

Mientras Tsunade seguía chocando golpes con Dante, Dante al percatarse de la gran fuerza de Tsunade entendió que si ella lo golpeara directamente quedaría muy lastimado ya que los golpes que ella proporcionaba era jodida mente fuertes mientras Tsunade se percato que las armas de Dante era de gran poder y no debía permitir que atacara así que seria muy ofensiva.

Raper S: Vamos chico, tienes que seguir Determinado si quieres ganarme - Dijo invocando Gaster Blasters los cuales dispararon rayos contra Naruto el cual estaba flotando.

Naruto: Pues prueba esto: **¡** **Fearīsutairu: Mahō no ōbu! (Orbes Magicos)** \- Entonces una gran cantidad de esferas como del tamaño de una pelota de Baseball de color rosa: aparecieron y salieron disparados contra los rayos y cuando todos los orbes impactaron lograron detener los rayos.

Raper Sans: **Decapitation devours souls (Decapitación devora almas)** \- Y una de sus guadañas se dirigió contra Naruto apuntando contra su cuello.

Naruto: **Akuma no daisan no te ni yotte furimawasa** **ken, Sandai Kitetsu (** **La espada blandida por la tercer mano del Demonio** **, Sandai Kitetsu)** \- Entonces su mano derecha se desprendió mucha aura y tomo la forma de una de su espada "Sandai Kitetsu" - **Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou (Cañon de 36 libras)** \- Y corto el aire lanzando un filo el cual aduras penas detuvo la hoz - **Sanbyaku rokuju Pondo hou (Cañon de 360 libras)** \- Entonces usando más fuerza que antes hiso la misma técnica pero 100 veces más potente.

Reaper Sans estiro su brazo un Gaster blaster apareció y lo utilizo de escudo pero la jugada le salio por la culata, la técnica llevaba tal potencia que atravesó el Gaster Blaster, haciendo que la sonrisa de Reaper S desapareciaera y entonces el ataque lo impacto y una bola de humo negro se hiso presente.

Naruto: Creo que fue soy demasiado sansacional como para que me ganara - Dijo en son de burla sobre las bromas de Reaper.

Entonces Naruto le dio la espalda a la bola de humo y empezó a flotar en dirección opuesta a ella.

¿?: Jejejejejeje - Se escucho una risa y Naruto volteo a ver para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa - Buena broma, pero eso no vasta para vencerme - Y allí estaba Reaper Sans pero por alguna razón Naruto vio una barra de color verde debajo de el y unos números los cuales eran 21,557.

Naruto: Eso es bueno, ya que seria una verdadera lastima que te derrotara con un ataque tan débil - Dijo volviendo a activar su aura.

Reaper S: Creo que necesitare un poco de apoyo - Dijo y de su mano apareció una luz por la cual aprecio otro individuo pero este a diferencia de Sans era como un esqueleto con dos rajaduras, una debajo de su ojo izquierdo y otra sobre el derecho pero solo tenia una túnica sin capucha de color azul - Hola, G - Dijo viendo a el recién llegado.

¿G?: Hola Sans, ¿Para qué me llamaste? \- Dijo pero lo único que Naruto escucho era unos raros sonidos.

Reaper S: Necesito que me ayudes con ese chico - Apuntando a Naruto - No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, es muy fuerte - Le dijo al extraño individuo.

¿G?: Lo veo te logro quitar bastante "HP", y su alma desprende mucho poder – Dijo pero de todas formas Naruto no entendía, mientras Sans, si lo hacia.

Naruto analizo su situación y estaba en desventaja por lo que entendía Reaper Sans lo invoco para acabar con él haci que necesaria ayuda.

Naruto: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y de la estela de humo aparecio un ser extraño que sostenia dos cucharas y caminaba ergido su cabeza tenia forma de flecha hacia abajo, su torzo era color marron y lo demas era de color amarillo - Alakazam, ¿listo? - Dijo mientras en su mano una pequeña piedra flotaba.

Alakazam solo acintio y se coloco un extraño collar.

Naruto: **Kashikoidesu (Modo sabio)** \- Pero a diferencia de la ultima vez que lo hiso solo era rodeado por un aura rosa fuerte - **Sennin no Jutsu: ¡Mega Shinka! (Jutsu sabio: ¡Mega evolución!)** \- Entonces toco la piedra y la apretó con la mano e hiso una pose.

Entonces Alakazam fue rodeo por una gran roca y está se rompió a los pocos segundos mostrando a Alakazam levitando en una pose zen rodeado por un montón de cucharas y ahora tenia una barba y bigote, y a su cabeza le salio una extra protuberancia con forma de corona.

Naruto: **¡** **Mega-Alakazam!** \- Dijo y su estado sabio desapareció

Entonces el ojo derecho de Reaper S se volvio Azul con contorno amarillo, mientras el ojo dercho de G se volvió azul y el izquierdo rojo. Y Naruto y Mega-Alakazam se lanzaron contra ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tsunade se enfrentaba a Dante con mucha fuerza.

Dante: **lumière divine (Luz divina)** \- Dijo y saco su rosario y lo apunto contra Tsunade expulsando una luz dorada que al tocar la piel de Tsunade le causo un ardor por la intensidad de la misma.

Tsunade: **Doton: Iwa no kabe (Muro de roca)** \- Y un muro aparecio frente a ella protegiendola de la luz - **Doton: Iwa no insenki shototsu (Impacto de roca meteorito)** \- Y con mucha fuerza golpeo el muro haciendo que los trozos del muro se dirigieran contra Dante con una potencia devastadora.

Dante haciendo gala de su habilidad repelio las rocas con su guadaña y su espada.

Dante: **La mort Cour (Corte de la muerte)** \- Entonces usando su guadañe intento cortar a Tsunade por la mitad de manera horizontal.

Pero Tsunade se agacho y le dio un gancho en la barbilla a Dante mandándolo a volar por los aires y ella salto alcanzando a Dante.

Tsunade: **1 tonsutoroku ken (Golpe de 1 tonelada)** \- Y junto sus dos manos entrelazándolas y lo golpeo mandándolo a estrellarse con fuerza al suelo.

El impacto fue de tal potencia que Dante escupio sangre.

Tsunade: **1-Ton kara tokuten (Remate de 1 tonelada)** \- Entonces empezo a decender e intento a aplastar a Dante con otro golpe pero por fortuna Dante logro esquivarlo.

Dante: Muy buen golpe pero no vasta - Entonces aprebechando que Tsunade fallo su ataque le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y usando el mástil de la hoz la hiso retroceder y logrando aturdirla - **Prés mortalle (Cierra mortal)** \- Y empezó a girar a gran velocidad su hoz y la lanzo contra Tsunade.

Tsunade reacciono muy tarde la hoz estaba demasido cerca pero un rayo de color celeste la protegio y vio como un zorro de color blanco y de pelaje risado se acerco lentamente a ella.

Tsunade: Tu, ¿Me salvaste? - Le pregunto y el zorro acintio - Gracias, ¿como te llamas? - Le pregunto al zorro y lo unico que dijo fue "Ninetales" - Bien me podrias ayudar - Le pregunto y el Ninetales acintio - Bien, ¡ataca! - Y de la boca del Ninetales salio otro rayo.

Dante: No lo creo: **Bouclier divin (Escudo Divino)** \- Entonces saco su cruz y una barrera lo protegio.

Tsunade corrió en contra de Dante y volvió a empezar una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo pero Tsunade tenia la ventaja ya que el Nintales le cubria la espalda a larga distancia.

* * *

Naruto y Mega-alakazam luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra Reaper S y el que llamaba G.

Reaper S: Toma esto - Dijo y un Gaster Blaster disparo un rayo de mayor potencia contra Naruto y G repetia la acción pero contra Mega-alakazam.

Naruto: Usa **Psybeam** , **Fearisutairu: Kiyanon Hana (Cañon Floral)** \- Dijo y de sus manos un potente rayo de color rosa claro y Mega-Alakazam lanzaba un rayo de color blanco con brillos multicolor.

Y se contrarrestaban mutuamente entonces apreciaron mas Gaster Blaster pero Naruto sacaba más clones y disparaban rayos y los contrarrestaban. G también saco más Gaster Blasters pero y Mega-alakazam usaba sus cucharas para disparar más rayos.

Y la colisión de poder causo una gran explosión que disperso a los causantes.

Reaper Sans estaba bastante cansado Naruto logro vencerlo, si la batalla seguía a ese paso no habría forma de derrotarlo se le acabo la energía. Y la regla decía que si el era vencido la batalla terminaba y eso paso.

Reaper Sans: Ya no puedo más, tu ganas - Dijo mientas respiraba agitada mente.

Naruto: A que te refieres, todavía puedo sentir que puedes pelear - Dijo con varias heridas y un hilo de sangre callendo de su frente.

Reaper Sans: Si puede que pueda, pero, mi estilo de pelea es rápido, no debe durar mucho ya que me canso y puede que todavía tenga poder pero el usarlo de está forma me causa un gran agotamiento y falta poco para que mi energía física se acabe - Dijo con mucha agitación y cansancio - Disculpa chico, pero mi poder no es suficiente para seguirte el paso eres demasiado poderoso y siento que podría morir por la falta de energía, a pesar de ser la muerte - Dijo sentándose en el suelo y dio una sonrisa

Naruto: Fuiste mi mejor oponente hasta ahora - Le dijo con una sonrisa - Y esa es una buena broma - Dijo de manera sincera.

Reaper Sans: Gracias, pero recuerda agradece la vida que tienes, porque nunca sabes cuando la muerte llegara - Dijo riendo y Naruto también río.

Naruto: Tomare el consejo, hasta pronto - Dijo y se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras era seguido por alakazam en su estad normal.

G: Fue peculiar ver como te esforzaste, no recurdo la ultima vez que lo hiciste \- Dijo a Reaper pero solo se escuchaba raros sonidos.

Reaper Sans: Si es de las pocas veces que me veras esforzarme, bueno ahora tengo ir a ver a Toriel - Dijo y desapareció en un portal junto a G.

* * *

Tsunade estaba con varios cortes en su cuerpo y Ninetales tenia varios moretones, Dante tenia muchas marcas de golpes, sangraba y su ropa tenia escarcha.

Dante: Bueno, este es mi ultimo ataque - Dijo tiro su espada y sostuvo con fuerza su hoz que empezó a brillar en luz dorada - Couper l'ange de la mort (Corte del ángel de la muerte) - Dijo mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por la misma luz que a su hoz y una especie de alas aparecieron.

Tsunade: Necesito tu ayuda - Le dijo a Ninetales - ¿Que deberíamos hacer? - Dijo pero entonces el Ninetales le dio un raro brazalete y ella se lo coloco y tuvo una visión - Está bien - Entonces se lo coloco y ella hiso una secuencia de poses entonces Ninetales y Tsunade fue cubierta por un aura de color amarillo - **Undo Z (Movimiento Z)** \- Y empezó a correr contra Dante entonces Ninetales escupió una gran ventisca que cubrió a Tsunade y se concentro en su puño - **Hyton: Hyaku reito no kudeta (Golpe de fuerza de un centenar gélido)** \- Grito y se dirigió contra Dante.

Dante al ver está acción hiso lo mismo. Entonces ambos ataques chocaron con una enorme potencia.

Tsunade: ¡NO PERDERE, POR NAWAKI Y DAN! - Grito y sacando lo ultimo de fuerza que tenia logro derrotar a Dante el cual como si fuera un trapo fue mandado a volar y se desmallo en el trayecto pero fue detenido por la diosa.

[Disculpen que no pude detallar más las peleas, pero no se me ocurrió nada más]

Shinigami: _**Magnificas peleas**_ \- Dijo aplaudiendo.

Tsunade: Entonces me devolveras a Nawaki y a Dan - Dijo muy cansada.

Shinigami: _**un trato es un trato pero ya que sus peleas me entretuvieron mucho, te daré un extra**_ \- Dijo viendo a Tsunade y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Tsunade y una extraña luz la cubrió.

Tsunade: ¿Qué me paso? - Dijo parpadeando muy rapida mente - Me siento más fuerte que antes, como si fuera... - Pero no logro terminar.

Shinigami: _**Joven, te devolví tu juventud**_ \- Le dijo y luego chasqueo los dedos y dos pequeñas luces aparecieron - **Jinsei wa modotte, mewosamasu suru hitsuyō ga arimasu (La vida vuelve y tienen que despertar)** \- Dijo y las dos luces tomaron forma humana.

La primera luz se transformo en un niño de la misma altura de Naruto antes de volverse un Red, de pelo color avellana al igual que sus ojos, con mejillas de coloridas, camiza verde y pantaloneta azul

La segunda luz se transformo en un hombre de pelo blanco con traje jounin de konoha.

Tsunade: ¡Nawaki! ¡Dan! - Dijo y corrio para abrazarlos-

Nawaki: Nee-san, porque me despiertas, tengo sueño - Dijo rascandose su ojo.

Dan: Tsunade-chan, que sucede, es demasiado temprano - Dijo adormitado pero en ese instante Dan y Nawaki cayeron desmallados causada por el haber revivido.

Tsunade: Muchas gracias, enserio muchas gracias - Decía agradeciendo a la shinigami.

Shinigami: _ **Tu no me debes agradecer nada, ahora, vete**_ \- Le dijo y un portal apareció por el cual Tsunade cruzo - ¿Por qué no te has ido mortal? - Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: Tengo que hablar con usted - Le dijo seria mente.

Shinigami: _ **Venciste a uno de mis mejores emisarios creo que te mereces, mínimo eso**_ \- Le dijo poniendo atención.

Naruto: Muchas gracias - Dijo reverenciandose - ahora - Dijo poniendose serio - ¿Por qué realmente dejo vivir a Kushina y Minato? - Dijo muy seriamente.

La Shinigami no respondio, solamente se quedo callada.

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara...


	25. La verdad y reencuentro

Hola - Humano hablando

(Hola) - Humano Pensando

 **Raiton: Sanda (Trueno) - tecnica**

 _ **Humano - Mounstro o ser super poderoso hablando**_

 _ **(humano) - Mounstro o ser super poderoso - Pensando**_

Capitulo 21: **La verdad y un reencuentro.**

* * *

La diosa de la muerte no dijo nada, se quedo callada.

Shinigami: _**Eso era una decisión fuera de mi alcance**_ \- Dijo empezando a acercarse a su trono.

Naruto: ¿Qué? - Dijo con una mirada confundida que paso a ser una de enojo - ¡¿Como que no fue tu decisión?, tu eres la diosa de la muerte y la vida! - Grito con mucho enojo.

Shinigami: _**En efecto y por eso deberías hablarme con más respeto**_ \- Dijo con una voz que estaba llena de poder y autoridad - _**En cuanto a tu pregunta, el que ellos vivieran se debe a factores que estaban fuera de mi alcance**_ \- Dijo tranquila mente y se cento en su trono recostando su cabeza en su palma.

Naruto: ¿Cómo es eso? - Dijo con una cara que reflejaba interrogación

Shinigami: *Suspiro* _**Hay cosas que yo no controlo, yo decido si alguien nace o muere para mantener un orden en la población de un mundo, pero hay cosas que no controlo como si la persona la que permito nacer es buena o mala**_ \- Dijo con paciencia - _**Tampoco tengo el control de que repercusiones tienen las decisiones de los mortales**_ \- Dijo cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad - _**Por ejemplo: Según tengo entendido, hay un mundo donde los Red no existen, los mortales: Minato y Kushina siguen vivos y al igual que te paso a ti nunca le pusieron atención al Naruto de su mundo por darle más importancia a sus hermanos, el Naruto de ese mundo fue adoptado por un hombre que vive en otra dimensión llamado Son Goku [Este mundo que menciono es el mundo de el fic: Naruto: El ki renace]**_ \- Dijo con pereza.

Naruto: Así que el que existan mi familia [Los Red] afecta mucho, ¿No? - Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Shinigami: _**No, no como tu piensas, ellos no son los culpables, por ejemplo: En otra linea temporal de tu mundo Minato y Kushina te criaron a ti y a sus otros hijos con el mismo amor y sin favoritismo, en otro se concentraron en ti y olvidaron a tus hermanos, en otro tu moriste en el parto, en otro los Red te entrenan pero no te adoptan y asi puedo decirte un millón más** _ \- Dijo ella con una voz total mente serena.

Naruto: Ya veo - Dijo bajando la cabeza, al final la culpa fue solo de Minato y Kushina y no de la Shinigami.

Shinigami: _**Bueno, mortal, es hora de que te vallas** _ \- Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: Gracias, Shinigami-sama - Dijo dando una reverencia y atravesó el portal.

¿?: _**Dime, ¿Por qué le dijiste?**_ \- Dijo una voz.

Shinigami: _**No lo se, tu dime, ¿Por qué?**_ \- Dijo volteando a ver a Shuzo.

Shuzo: _**Buen punto** _ \- Dijo con una sonrisa - _ **Simplemente, ya hay una linea temporal donde no le respondiste, en esta tenias que decírselo** _ \- dijo sentándose junto a la Shinigami.

Shinigami: _**Entonces, ¿Por qué preguntas?**_ \- Dijo aburrida.

Shuzo: _**Porque me place eso**_ \- Dijo con alegria - _**Ademas no tienes porque enojarte al fin y al cabo ya me conoces** _ \- Dijo y se puso a flotar y toma una pose como si estuviera sentado en una cilla inclinada.

Shinigami: _**Y cuentame, ¿Comó va ese mundo que se llamaba...** **como era que se llamaba?**_ \- Dijo buscando un tema que hablar.

Shuzo: _**Un humano de visita**_ \- Dijo sacando una esfera - _**Ya estan subiendo la montaña pero la pobre Flutter esta muy asustada y Jimmi y sus amigas la intentan animar**_ \- Dijo el Dios viendo la pequeña esfera junto a la Shinigami

* * *

Mundo humano/Noche.

Tsunade apareció donde antes estaban Xerneas y Yveltal, cargando a Nawaki y a Dan sobre sus hombros. Y a los pocos segundos apareció Naruto.

Tsunade: Gracias por ayudarme, Naruto - Dijo con tono lleno de alegría.

Naruto: De nada Oba-san - Dijo pero Tsunade le dio un suave golpe de cabeza en la cabeza.

Tsunade: No me llames vieja - Dijo con una sonrisa

Naruto: Déjame, te ayudo - Dijo eh izo un par de clones los cuales cargaron a Nawaki y a Dan - Y ahora que le diremos a Ero-sennin a Shizune-neechan y a Hitomi y Menma - Dijo caminando junto a Tsunade.

Tsunade: Les diremos como tu y yo derrotamos a los emisarios de la muerte - Dijo abrazando a Naruto - Ahora déjame curarte - Dijo y empezó a sanar a Naruto.

Naruto: Lo que me preocupa es como explicarle a todos en la aldea y a nuestros acompañantes que e hiciste 40 años más joven y revivimos a Nawaki y Dan - Dijo con una cara incomoda.

Tsunade: Ya algo se nos ocurrirá - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Time skip

Ya Naruto y Tsunade llegaron al hotel donde estaban los demas y todos tuvieron una cara de impresión total al ver a Nawaki y Dan.

Jiraiya: Lo lograron - Dijo sudando y en un estado de shock

Shizune: Ti..tio D..D..Da...Dan - Dijo y se desmallo al decir esa frase.

Menma y Hitomi imitaron está acción por parte de Shizune y se desmallaron por la impresión.

Tsunade: No te quedes ahí, pasmado, di algo - Dijo a el Sannin de los sapos.

Jiraiya: Y ¡¿Qué quieres que diga?! - Dijo con un tono eufórico - ¡Lograron resucitar a Dan y a Nawaki! - Grito como un loco

Naruto: Creo que tardaremos más de lo que pensamos en convencerlos - Le susurro a Tsunade la cual solo acintio.

Time skip

Despues de la larga explicación a Jiraiya tuvieron que repetirles la explicación a Menma, Hitomi y Shizune los cuales con mucha dificultad entendieron y Shizune se desmallo un par de veces mientras explicaban.

Shizune: Entonces me están diciendo que conocieron a la Shinigami, lucharon con sus sirvientes y les devolvio la vida de mi tio Dan y de Nawaki - Dijo con mucha impresión.

Naruto: Bueno de manera resumida, se podria decir que si - Dijo con poco interés.

Shizune casi se desmalla, otra vez, si no fuera porque sonó un voz que reconoció.

¿?: ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo Dan el cual se levanto con una mano en su cabeza.

Tsunade: ¡Dan! - Dijo gritando y saltando sobre Dan para abrazarlo.

Dan: Tsunade... - Dijo y se puso a pensar un poco hasta que todos sus recuerdos le llegaron - ¡LA GUERRA, ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ? - Grito muy asustado por el impacto de todos sus recuerdos.

Tsunade: La guerra ya termino hace muchos años Dan - Y Dan la volteo a ver con mucha interrogación - Estamos en el pais del te, ellos son mis sobrinos-nietos son los hijos de Kushina y Minato, ella es tu sobrina Shizune y el es Naruto gracias a él estas aqui - Dijo señalando a todos los mencionados para despues brazar a Dan y ponerse a llorar en su pecho - No sabes cuanto te extrañe - Dijo llorando.

Dan al ver esto simple mente correspondio el abrazo de Tsunade con mucho amor y cariño.

Después de un rato Tsunade logro desahogarse y se seco las lagrimas.

Dan: Me podrían decir: ¿Como estoy aquí? lo único que recuerdo es que me atravesaron el corazon con una espada y despues no recuerdo nada - Dijo muy confundido.

Naruto: Veras lo que sucede es que moriste en la segunda gran guerra ninja - Dijo directa mente - Eso paso hace 23 años y a dia de hoy pasaron muchas cosas como por ejemplo el nombramiento de Minato Namikaze como Yodaime Hokage, la aparición de un grupo terrorista que busca a los Jinchurikis y el nombramiento del proximo hokage - Dijo con una cara de seriedad.

Dan: Ya veo, y dime ¿Como es que sigo vivo? - Dijo y volteo a ver a Nawaki el cual seguia durmiendo - y también como es que ¿Nawaki esta vivo? - Dijo muy curioso

Tsunade: Veras después de que tu murieras entre en un estado de gran depresión y eso me condujo a dejar el servicio ninja por un unos años y adoptar a Shizune como si de mi hija se tratase, varios años después me entere que una de mis antiguas alumnas estaba embarazada y quería que fuera su madrina - Dijo con la cabeza baja y con un tono triste - Y por eso me volví a reactivar en el servicio shinobi, para poder proteger a mis nuevos sobrinos, y hoy Naruto - Apuntando al peliblanco - un antiguamente hijo de Kushina y Minato, me ayudo a revibirte a ti y a Nawaki - Dijo ella con tono de alegría.

Dan: Ya veo - Dijo respiro hondo suspiro con pesadez - Ahora díganme: ¿Qué a sucedido en el tiempo en el que estuve muerto? - Dijo con curiosidad.

Y así comenzó una conversación explicando todos los sucesos que se dieron desde que murio hasta el mismo dia.

Dan: Valla que las cosas han cambiado - Dijo suspirando

¿?: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - Se escucho un grito y todos voltearon a ver a Nawaki que estaba gritando.

Tsunade: ¡NAWAKI! Tranquilo, tranquilo - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Nawaki.

El empezó a llorar mientras Hitomi y Menma lo miraban preocupados, Naruto lo miraba con un poco de pena, Jiraiya y Dan lo miraban con tristeza al igual que Shizune ya que debió haber sido muy traumante ser asesinado por una mina.

Tsunade: Tranquilo Nawaki, estas bien, ya, ya, ya - Dijo sobando la espalda del chico.

Nawaki: One-san, pensé que había muerte - Dijo aun llorando.

Tsunade: No te preocupes, lo que importa es que ahora estas aquí conmigo - Dijo tranquilizando a Nawaki.

Despues de tranquilizarse le explicaron todo lo que paso y como es que seguía vivo, al principio no se lo tomo muy bien pero poco a poco lo acepto.

Tsunade: Ahora ¿que hacemos? - Les dijo a Dan, Naruto y Jiraiya.

Naruto: Simple, le dices a Orochimaru que lo curaras pero lo emboscaremos y... - Entonces paso su pulgar por su cuello.

Jiraiya: Me gusta el plan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Dan: Voto a favor por el - Dijo con la mano levantado

Tsunade: Bien, ahora los detalles - Dijo seria.

Naruto: Bien intentaras envenenarlo pero probablemente se de cuenta, así que yo me enfrento a su perro faldero, y ustedes lo enfrentan... - Dijo y siguió diciéndole el plan mientras Menma, Hitomi y Nawaki dormian y Shizune cuidaba de Nawaki.

Time skip

Tsunade estaba frente a Kabuto y Orochimaru en un campo abierto.

Orochimaru: Así que dime, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta Tsunade? - Dijo con una sonrisa y parecia estar sudando.

Tsunade: Acepto, pero cumplirás tu parte del trato - Dijo y se acerco a Orochimaru y canalizo chakra en las manos de Orochimaru pero la mirada de Kabuto se afilo e instantáneamente ataco a Tsunade la cual reacciono y retrociedio.

Orochimaru: ¡Kabuto ¿Qué haces?! - Dijo con enojo.

Kabuto: Ella no lo estaba curando Orochimaru-sama, se seguía así los vasos sanguíneos del resto de su cuerpo hubieran explotado - Dijo seriamente.

Orochimaru: ¿Así que ese era tu plan?, eh, Tsunade - Dijo con una sonrisa ya que tenia ventaja.

Tsunade: Claro que no, solo fue la primera fase - Dijo con una sonrisa retadora

¿?: **Doton:** **Hakkensu (Excavar)** \- Y de la tierra surgió Naruto con Jiraiya al lado - Bien hecho Tsunade-obasan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Orochimaru: Kabuto, ayudame con la invocación - Dijo y Kabuto acintio y realizo la invocación, e invoco a Mamba, el lider del clan de las serpientes.

Tsunade/Jiraiya: **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Y Jiraiya invoco a Gamabunta y Tsunade invoco a una gigantesca babosa.

Naruto: Entonces somos tu y yo, cuatro ojos - Dijo viendo serio a Kabuto.

Kabuto: No creas que me vencerás fácil mente - Dijo y concentro chakra en sus manos.

Naruto: Ya veo, concentras el chakra en tus manos y las usa como si fueran navajas - Dijo serio y se trono el cuello.

Kabuto: Parece que ya no eres tan tonto como cuando te conocí - Dijo ajustándose sus lentes.

Naruto: La gente cambia con el tiempo - Dijo dando poco interés - Pero tu sigues siendo la misma basura de siempre - Dijo y Kabuta se enojo pero no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que Naruto lo quería provocar..

Kabuto: No creas que caere en tu trampa tan fácil mente - Dijo y se quedo estático esperando a que Naruto atacara.

Naruto: Sabes, no tengo tiempo para esto, terminemos rapido - Dijo e izo un sello de mano - **Mokuton: Richi (Drenadoras)** \- Y en su mano saco un par de semillas.

Kabuto: Jajajajajajajaja - Se puso a rei pensando que era una broma, pero Naruto lanzo las semillas y al impactar el pecho de Kabuto estas crecieron de manera increíble por todo el cuerpo de Kabuto - ¡¿Qué demonios me hiciste?! - Grito tanto asombrado como histérico.

Naruto: Simple, richi es un jutsu que me permite lanzar unas semillas que absorban tu Chakra y me lo transmitirá a mi, dependiendo de que hagas las semillas absorberan tu energía - Dijo tranquila mente.

Kabuto: ¡Maldito! - Grito y corrió contra Naruto con chakra en sus mano, Naruto ni se movio de su lugar, cuando Kabuto golpeo en el pecho a Naruto ni siquiera lo lastimo - ¿Qué? - Dijo asombrado

Naruto: **Mokuton: Enerugiboru (Energibola)** \- Y en la palma de su mano una esfera como el rasengan se formo y golpeo a Kabuto en el pecho con ella noquean dolo instantáneamente - Fue demasido facil - Dijo con un bosteso - Es hora de la parte 3 - Dijo volteando a ver a los Sannin.

* * *

Mientras tanto.

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru peleaban Orochimaru con ayuda de Mamba podia mantener a raya a los dos otros sannin.

Orochimaru: Ustedes no tienen oportunidad de vencerme - Dijo sonriendo.

Jiraiya: ¿Quién dijo que queremos vencerte? - Dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Orochimaru: ¿Qué? - Dijo confundido.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, Ahora - Dijo y sus invocaciones desaparecieron y una gigantesca estela de humo apareció.

¿?: **Kuchiyose no Jutus (Jutsu de invocación)** \- Dijo una voz proveniente de la estela de humo - Giratina - Dijo ya visible Naruto.

Giratina: Naruto para que me llamaste - Dijo una potente voz.

Naruto: Es que necesito que me ayudes a aplastar a esa lombriz - Dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a Mamba.

Giratina: Y ¿Por qué? Tu de un solo ataque podrías aplastar a ese gusano - Dijo con aburrimiento.

Naruto: (Y ahora que le digo) - Pensó un poco y se le ocurrió algo muy macabro - Lo que sucede es que... - Y empezó a susurarle algo al oído.

Giratina: ¡¿QUÉ DIJO QUÉ?! - Grito muy enojado y su cuerpo fue rodeado por mucho poder y dio un poderoso rugido que creo una onda explosiva de color morado claro.

Naruto: Ahora aplastemos a esa larva - Dijo de la misma forma que Giratina.

Orochimaru: (¿Por qué mierda tuve que conocerlo?) - Pensó muy intimidado.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuara...


	26. La serpiente es aplastada

Que tal a todos, aquí su amigo Black998, estoy aqui para proponerles algo: Mis dos historias más antiguas Naruto el sabio invocador de legendarios e Iseei el protector de la tierra. Ya cumplieron un año de existir y quería saber algo: Ustedes quisieran que hiciera algo por su primer aniversario [retrasado], aquí tengo dos ideas:

1\. Crossover de estas dos historias

2\. un capitulo especial por cada una.

Yo realmente me aboco a la primera pero quisiera saber su opinión. Por cierto para los seguidores de mi historia Issei el protector de la tierra, no se preocupen pronto volveré a actualizar la historia, tal vez, una o dos semanas con buena suerte. Bueno sin más que decir disfruten el capitulo.

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Raiton: Thundershock (Impactrueno)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Imvocación o ser super poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Interesante)_** \- Invocación o ser super poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 22: **La serpiente es aplastada, acontecimientos menores.**

Los tres sannin sintieron el gran poder de la invocación de Naruto, este poder era muy abrumador, tan abrumador como el de Naruto.

Naruto: **¡Supekutorusutairu: Noroidesu! (Estilo Fantasma: Maldición)** \- He izo un sello de de mano y saco un kunai y se apuñalo a si mismo en el estomago.

En ese mismo instante Orochimaru cayo apoyado por una de sus rodillas muy adolorido, por alguna razón sentía como si lo apuñalaran.

Naruto: ¡Adelante Giratina! - Grito apuntando al con su dedo a Mamba.

Entonces Giratina ataco a Mamba el cual respondió el ataque pero Giratina lo mordió por el cuello arremetiendo lo contra el suelo.

Naruto: ¡Ahora usa **Ryū no shippo (Cola Dragón)**! - Y la cola de Giratina brillo de color azul y salto mientras giraba, Mamba reacciono a tiempo para esquivarlo, ya que el ataque lo hubiera matado.

Mamba usando su gran tamaño se movio agilmente y se erosco en Giratina aplastandolo.

Naruto: Giratina aguanta un poco, **Ninpo: Furasshu (Arte niña: Destello)** , **Saikikkusutairu: Terepōtēshon (Teletransportación)** \- Y Naruto expulso una luz que causo que Mamba tuviera que cerrar los ojos porque el brillo dañaba sus ojos. Entonces Giratina fue teletransportado junto con Mamba muchos metros sobre el aire, casi 100 metros - Ahora extiende tus alas - Grito y Giratina usando toda su fuerza abrió sus alas haciendo que Mamba cayese - ¡Rematemos a ese gusano usa **Rōdo doragon (Carga Dragón)**! - Y Giratina fue recubierto por una energía azul.

Entonces empezó a volar e picada y en el trayecto colisiono con Mamba en el aire y siguió así hasta impactar en el suelo causando que Mamba desapareciera en una gran estela de humo.

Orochimaru estaba en el suelo desde el comienzo de la pelea, de hecho estaba revolcandose del dolor debido a que cada vez que hacia un movimiento sentía como alguien lo apuñalaba.

Naruto: Tienes algo que decir antes de que te lleve conmigo - Dijo viendo a Orochimaru.

Oruchimaru: Cuando este libre lo pagaras maldito mocoso - Dijo escupiendo sangre.

Naruto: No eres el primero que me ha dicho eso y no seras el ultimo - Dijo e hiso un sello de mano - **Supekutorusutairu:** **Geretsuna kage (Sombra vil)** \- Y la sombra de Naruto se aproximo a Orochimaru literalmente lo absorvio - **Fuin: Umbrío shīru (Sellado: Sellado umbrío)** \- Dijo y simplemente se acerco a Jiraiya y Tsunade que lo miraban con gran impresión.

Tsunade: Cielos gaki [mocoso, aun no entiendo ¿por que no te eligieron a ti como Hokage? - Dijo con una mirada asombrada.

Naruto simplemente alzo los hombros con una cara de poca preocupación.

Jiraiya: Bien, misión completada, ahora que aceptaste ser Hokage y que Naruto capturo a Orochimaru creo que ya terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí - Dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Naruto: Por cierto, Ero-seninn - Le hablo a Jiraiya - **Kinjutsu: Wakagaeri (Jutsu prohibido: Rejuvenecimiento)** \- Y rápidamente mando unas pequeñas ondas de aura por todo el cuerpo haciendo que este cayese de rodillas y Naruto pusiera su mano derecha en su frente y la izquierda en su cuello.

Tsunade veía como el rostro de Jiraiya perdía sus arrugas y se volvía más joven, y su pelo se hacia un poco más corto, mientas Naruto se izo más más alto y obtuvo facciones más varoniles. Pero Naruto solto a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Oye mocoso que me hiciste - Dijo muy agitado con una respiración entrecortada.

Naruto no respondió por lo contrario realizó una pose de mano y realizó un henge.

Naruto: ¿Por qué mierda mejor no me agradeces? - Dijo Naruto igual que Jiraiya.

Jiraiya saco un espejo y se vio en el y quedo pasmado al ver lo que paso, era joven.

Jiraiya: ¡YYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! - Grito mientras saltaba de alegría - Muchas gracias Naruto - Dijo abrazando a Naruto mientras lloraba.

Naruto: No ahí de que, lo hice porque creo que mereces una oportunidad - Dijo descansaba - Gastaste toda tu juventud en perseguir a Orochimaru y en las guerras así que es justo que recuperes algo de eso - Dijo jadeando - (Y ahora tengo que encontrar a alguien para darle la edad que te quite) - Pensó fastidiado.

Tsunade: ¡Puedes hacer eso más veces! - Ilusionada ya que de esa forma podría ser joven más tiempo.

Naruto: Solo puedo hacerlo una vez por personas [Rejuvenecer] pero puede hacerlo en mi mismo una cantidad de veces ilimitada - Dijo más tranquilo - Pero solo puedo quitarles un máximo de 30 años, así que si no me equivoco ahora tienes 35 años Ero-sennin, con algo de practica seria capaz de rejuvenecer un poco más a los demás - Dijo parándose y estirándose - Y yo tengo al rededor de 24 años y no podre realizar el jutus en otra persona hasta dentro de unos 5 años - Dijo tranquilamente.

Tsunade: Oye pero eso no afectara tu estilo de vida - Dijo preocupada por el hecho de que forzar a su cuerpo abrupta mente a generar células y hormonas de la nada no era sano.

Naruto: Tranquila Oba-san, según Tou-san yo viviré unos 242 años más o menos, si no es que me rejuvenezco - Dijo tranquilamente.

Esto dejo boquiabiertos a los dos sannin este chico fácilmente podía ser inmortal si el quisiera.

Naruto: Pero por ahora, dejemos de lado eso, quiero que guarden el secreto, no quisiera gente con malas intenciones acosando a mi familia por eso - Dijo seriamente

Ambos sannin asintieron tranquilamente entendiendo el punto pero eso no evito que preguntaran por curiosidad.

Jiraiya: Y ¿hay algún efecto secundario? - Dijo muy interesado en lo que conlleva el usar ese jutsu.

Naruto: Pues claro, para mi son: Perdida de chakra, dolores musculares como no te imaginas y unas jaquecas del demonio - Dijo haciendo una cara de dolor - Mientras para aquella persona a la que se lo aplique, una perdida gradual de chakra, no mucho pero se puede notar, dolor muscular debido a el rejuvenecimiento como tal - Dijo estirándose un poco.

Tsunade: Y dime como funciona - Pregunto curiosa.

Naruto: Es algo un tanto simple pero al mismo tiempo complicado - Dijo pensando un poco - Veras las ondas de aura que use en Ero-sennin funcionan como catalizador para que el jutsu no lo lastime, cuando empiezo el jutsu mandando cierta cantidad de aura al cuerpo, el aura reactiva todas las celulas muertas y empiezan a regenerarse a casi 5 millones por segundo y esto causa que el cuerpo rejuvenezca.

Esto fue una explicación que dejo a Jiraiya y Tsunade bastante complacidos debido a su principio científico el cual era bastante impresionante.

Despues de eso los tres se dirigieron a el departamento donde se estaban quedando, le explicaron a Nawaki y a Dan todo lo que necesitaban saber para no parecer unos inadaptados sociales.

Time skip 1 semana.

Naruko logro dominar el Suiton: Rasengan (Estilo agua: Esfera espiral), mientras Menma logro el Futon: Rasengan (Estilo viento: Esfera espiral) lo lograron con mucho esfuerzo y con ayuda de Jiraiya y Naruto. Naruto, Menma y Naruko se hicieron rápidamente amigos de Nawaki debido a la amigable personalidad del chico, el cual tomo la decisión de hacerse más fuerte y volverse ninja como lo es su hermana y como lo fueron sus abuelos.

Dan logro captar con relativa rapidez todo lo necesario para convivir con gente de su edad mientras Jiraiya no perdio el tiempo el usando su nueva apariencia intento conseguir novia y para la impresión de todos logro conseguirla con mucha facilidad, se llamaba Mai y era una señorita de 28 años que sintió un flechazo por el sannin de los sapos, claro, ella no sabia nada de que Jiraiya era el legendario sannin, conocido por todas las mujeres como: "El mayor pervertido", el solo se presento como Jiraiya un jounin de konoha que estaba en una importante misión pero claro el le diría su situación cuando el se sintiera listo y su relación llegase más a fondo.

Todos están caminando mientras platicaban alegremente entre ellos y estaban a unos escasos metros de la puerta de Konoha, Jiraiya, Dan y Nawaki llevaban puestos henges, Jiraiya para aparentar su antigua edad mientras Nawaki y Dan tenían henges de civiles comunes para que no los reconociera.

Naruto: Bien ya llegamos, recuerden, no se des-transformen hasta llegar con el consejo - Pero se puso muy serio al sentir 5 presencias obscuras escondidas - Bien, sigamos que falta poco - Dijo disimulando muy bien su sentir.

Jiraiya: Está bien, la aldea a cambiado un poco desde que ustedes se "fueron" - Dijo tranquilamente.

Dan: Supongo que esta bien, nada puede mantenerse igual por siempre - Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Tsunade: Creó que deveriamos ir primero con Minato - Dijo seriamente.

Naruto: Es la acción más logica yo no quiero explicar porque Nawaki y Dan están vivos - Dijo con algo de molestia - Es muy molesto dar esa explicación

Después de eso se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage pero antes dejaron a Menma y a Hitomi en su vasa ya que lo que pasaría en la sala del consejo no seria nada bonito.

Toc* *toc*

Minato: Pase - Dijo mientras revisaba unos documentos, entonces levanto el rostro para ver como el grupo de la misión entro - Veo que cumplieron su misión con éxito - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Jiraiya: Si, con exitó y con un par de novedades - Dijo mientras se veia muy nervioso.

Minato: Y eso a que se debe? - Dijo curioso pero antes de que Jiraiya contestará - Oh disculpenme, un placer soy Minato Namikase, Yodaime Hokage y ¿Ustedes son? - Dijo viendo a los dos desconocidos.

Tsunade: De eso te hibamos a hablar Minato, ellos - Señalando a los mensionados.

Naruto: Ya dejense de tonterías y solo dígalo: Son Dan y Nawaki - Dijo y aplico chakra y les quito los hengen.

Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron tanto que se volvieron blancos de la impresión y como toda persona normal: grito.

Minato: ¿Cómo mierda los revivieron?! - Gritó conmocionado por lo revelado y lo primeromque penso fue Edo tensei pero ninguno de los dos presentes tenia ojos negros y/o chackra maligno.

Naruto: Literalmente tuvimos una pelea contra los emisarios de la muerte - Dijo con una tranquilidad inumana - Además tengo un regalito para todos ustedes - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Minato: Está bien - Dijo un poco nervioso - Kuma - Dijo y apareció un ambu con una mascara de oso - Informa a todos los consejeros del consejo ninja y civil - Dijo con una mirada serio y nervioso.

Time skip

Todos los lideres de los clanes, los consejeros, el consejo civil, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Naruto y Minato estaban en la sala muy seriamente.

Minato: Entonces Jiraiya, danos un reporte - Dijo con mucha seriedad.

Jiraiya: Bien, después de salir de la aldea estuvimos un par de días localizamos a Tsunade en el país del te, fuimos atacados por los akatsuki: Kisame Hoshigaki y Fugaku Uchiha, pero Naruto los derroto con suma facilidad - Dijo con tranquilidad y todos voltearon a ver como Naruto tranquilamente estaba comiendo una extraña fruta de color celeste - Después de que Naruto y Tsunade llegaran a un acuerdo Tsunade acepto...

Danzo: A que tipo de acuerdo - Dijo la vieja momia

Tsunade: Si el lograba derrotarme usando solo un dedo yo aceptaría ser Hokage - Dijo dejando muy impresionados a todos ya que sabian que era poderoso pero derrotar a Tsunade con un solo dedo ya era demasiado.

Jiraiya: Como decia, Orochimaru se adelanto y le ofreció algo a Tsunade y era que reviviría a Nawaki y Dan a cambio de que lo curara de las heridas que le hizo Naruto - Dijo y todos se vieron muy interesados. - Pero después de ciertos eventos Tsunade se negó y con su ayuda nos enfrentamos a Orochimaru - Dijo con suma seriedad.

Hiruzen: Supongo que Orochimaru escapo - Dijo en un suspiro.

Naruto: De hecho Jiji - Dijo poniéndose en el centro de la habitación - **Kage Kaihō (Liberación de sombra)** \- Dijo y su sombra se extendió y de ella salio Orochimaru el cual estaba inconsciente y atrapado en una plantas - Se los traje en bandeja de plata - Dijo y todos se alarmaron - Tranquilos esta inconsciente e inmovil - Dijo con tranquilidad

Minato: ¿Cómo lo atrapaste? - Pregunto muy confundido e interesado en el tema

Naruto: Use un Jutsu el cual consiste en causarle daño constante daño a mi enemigo, despues de derrotar a su invocación y use un jutsu de sellado especial para que no se pudiera liberar de ninguna forma - dijo con relativa tranquilidad.

Minato: Bien Naruto, ya te puedes retirar, puedes pedirle tu recompensa por capturar a Orochimaru a mi secretaria - Dijo dándole un papel.

Naruto se retiro a paso lento y muy poco interesado en lo que pasaria en el consejo.

Minato: Bien, ya que Tsunade volvio me retiro de mi cargo de Hokage y se lo entrego a Tsunade - Dijo sacando el sombrero del Hokage y dandoselo a Tsunade - Y dime Tsunade ¿Cuál sera tu primer acto como Hokage?

Tsunade: Primero: Haré que el clan Red sea un clan oficial en Konoha - Realmente nadie objeto eso - Segundo: Curare a ese chico, Rock Lee - Dijo solo algunos ninjas entendieron a que se refería - Tercero: Torturare a Orochimaru - Dijo y todos asintieron felices - Cuarto: Reintrudicir a dos ninjas al servicio shinobi - Dijo causando duda.

Mientras tanto.

Hinata estaba siguiendo a Menma con un tenuente sonrojo, la pobre era demasiado timida como para hablarle. Pero eso cambiaria muy pronto.

¿?: ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Dijo una voz que causo que Hinata se sobresaltara.

Hinata: Y..yo..yo eee..est...estaba - Dijo temblorosa volteando a ver a Naruto.

Naruto: Estabas siguiendo a Menma, o me equivoco - Dijo con una sonrisa amigable

Hinata no pudo responder solo se sonrojo pero de pura suerte no se desmayo.

Naruto: Eso está bien - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata lo viera curiosa - Dime quisieras mi ayuda, ya sabes, para conquistar a Menma, él es más denso que yo, y se tardaria mucho darse cuenta de que lo amas - Dijo con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Hinata: Y...y...yo...

Esta historia continuara

Hola amigos, díganme dejo que Naruto ayude a Hinata o no, déjenmelo en su rewiev.

Aquí se despide su amigo: Black998.


	27. Naruto: Él cupido

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Raiton: Thundershock (Impactrueno)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Imvocación o ser super poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Interesante)_** \- Invocación o ser super poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 23: **Naruto: el cupido, el equipo 7, y** **un 6**

En medio de las calles de Konoha estaban Naruto y Hinata, el peliblanco con una sonrisa esperaba la respuesta de la oji blanca que miraba con timidez e impresión al chico.

Hinata: Naruto-san, ¿Cómo lo sabias? - Dijo con nervios.

Naruto: Hinata con todo el respeto que te mereces - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - Una gran parte de la aldea sabe que te gusta Menma, los que no lo saben son: tu padre, el clan Hyuga, Sakura, Sasuke, entre otros sin mencionar los que no te conocen - Dijo con muchos nervios - Además, puede que no sea un experto en el tema pero hasta yo me doy cuenta que tu amor por Menma es tan puro y sincero que no dudo que darias la vida por el, pero te falta algo de confianza y apoyo - Dijo dandole una sonrisa amable.

Hinata: Ya veo - Dijo viendo al suelo - Es que, me da miedo pensar que Menma-kun me rechase, Él es tan amable, atento, alegre y confiable que no creo que se fije en alguien tan timida y poco sociable como yo - Dijo un poco triste.

Naruto escucho esto con pena, Hinata era alguien verdaderamente amable, pura de corazon y atenta que uno no pensaria que es una Hyuga pero todas esas virtudes eran eclipsadas por su timidez e inseguridades.

Naruto: Si puede que seas un poco timida pero eso es parte de ti, debes levantar la mirada y luchar contra todo lo que intenta derribarte - Dijo con una sonrisa autentica, en cierta forma Hinata era muy parecida a él, su familia la trataba mal, es menospreciada por su hermana y era tan pura de corazon - Si yo pude, tu tambien, no puedes dejar que algo como la timidez te detenga vales mucho y apesar de lo que te diga tu clan, tu eres alguien muy fuerte pero te sientes incapaz de dañar a alguien debido a tu gran corazon - Dijo con una gran sonrisa - Y por eso mismo estoy seguro que eres la mujer perfecta para mi Ototo, mira te propongo algo - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hinata: ¿De que se trata? - Pregunto curiosa de que le diria el peliblanco.

Naruto: Yo te ayudare a que seas más cercana a Menma pero solo si tu te le declaras a Menma despues de eso - Dijo con una mirada traviesa - Si tu relación con Menma es más cercana te sera más facil decirle que lo quieres y por ende tu caracter se podra desarrollar mejor.

Hinata lo penso un poco, ciertamente le seria muy dificil declararsele a Menma si se desmallaba cada vez que lo veia y con ayuda de Naruto seria más facil y al mismo tiempo se haria más fuerte como persona.

Hinata: Claro Naruto-san - Dijo con una mirada llena de determinación.

Naruto: Perfecto, primero debemos hacer que te acostumbres a Menma como tal, ¡Ya se! primero como amigos y escalaremos hasta que te sientas segura de que puedes hacerlo - Dijo levantando su indice.

Hinata: ¿Cómo haremos algo así, Naruto-san? - Pregunto un poco insegura.

Naruto: Facil tendremos una salida de amigos con Menma, yo estare haí para ayudarte y de esa forma si no te sientes segura yo te apoyare - Dijo apuntandose con su dedo pulgar.

Hinata solo acentio y fue arrastarada por Narurto en dirección de Menma.

Naruto: Hey, Ototo - Dijo llamando a Menma el cual volteo al escuchar que le hablaban.

Menma: Nii-san - Dijo acercandose para percatarse que Hinata estaba siendo jalada por el con mucha confiasa y algo lo hizo sentir incomodo - (Que es esto que siento) - Dijo con molestia por esa sensación - Hola Nii-san, Hinata-chan - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto: Hola Menma - Dijo parandose frente al pelirojo y colocando a Hinata junto a él, pero al ver que ella no hacia nada entonces le dio un sube codazo disimulado.

Hinata: Hola Menma-kun - Dijo sonrojada, Naruto al ver esto le dio otro suabe codazo y ella lo volteo a ver y el le hizo una seña con los ojos - oh, Menma-kun yo quisiera saber si tu no quisieras tener una tarde de amigos con Naruto-san y yo.

Menma: Claro y ¿Qué tienen pensado? - Dijo con una sonrisa, algo le decia que era buena idea aceptar.

Despues de eso Naruto, Menma y Hinata emepezaron a caminr juntos, fueron a diferentes lugares, Hinata iba justo en el medio de ambos chicos cuando Menma le hablaba y ella no respondia Naruto intervenia estimulandola de tal forma para que respondiera con algunos golpecitos o en algunos casos extremos donde casi se desmallaba el utilizaba **Kokoro no heiwa (Paz mental)** en ella de tal forma que su espiritu recuperaba su fuerza y no se desmallaba.

[Paz mental como tal hace que la mente del usuario o al aplicado se relaje y se pueda consentrar para que sus ataques sean más fuertes y su resistencia a ataques de energia sea mayor, ese es su efecto en este Fanfiction]

De esa forma Naruto logro que Hinata y Menma tuvieran una conversación muy amena donde el hablaba tambien, más no de más para que Hinata pudiera progresar. Ellos en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, fueron a comer, a las maquinas recreativas del distrito comercial entre otras cosas.

Naruto: Oh, miren la hora me tengo que ir - Dijo viendo la hora - Bueno me debo ir, adios ototo - Dijo dandole un abraso a Menma.

Menma: Claro que si Naruto-nii-san - Dijo con una sonrisa y debolviendo el abraso.

Naruto: Bueno Hinata, ya termine por hoy, te toca hacerlo por tu cuenta - Dijo acercandosele - Y recuerda lo que te dije, adios.

Hinata: Si, adios Naruto-san - Ahora era turno de ella, esto la aterraba pero si Naruto confiaba en ella, no se podia rendir.

Menma: (¿Desde cuando ellos son tan cercanos?) - Penso un poco molesto - (¿Pero qué diblos estoy pensando?) - Se dijo a si mismo confundido por su actitud.

Naruto se fue, no sin antes dejar un clon para que los siguiera, él confiaba en Hinata pero siempre se debe tener un plan "B".

Mientras Tanto/Campo de entrenamiento 7.

En el lugar estaba Sakura entrenando bajo la tutela de Kakashi. Kakashi no podia sentirse más decepcionado de si mismo, el era el sensei de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke pero aun asi el no entreno a Naruto ni a Sakura para los examenes. Y su orgullo como profesor fue golpeado al ver como Sakura tuvo ese combate tan vergonsoso, además de eso Naruto se hiso extremandamente fuerte, más fuerte que Sasuke y él mismo en solo un mes. Verdaderamente eso golpeo sus ideales al ser regañado por su Sensei al reprocharle el lamentable avace de su equipo. Su filosofia era: "El que rompe las reglas es basura, pero el que abandona a sus amigos es peor que basura" y no habia hecho bien en aplicar eso.

Entonces decidio pedirle consejos a Minato para que pudiera hacer su trabajo mejor y la respuesta de él fue: "Unelos, entrenalos, tratalos bien a los tres y no dejes que ninguno se siente menos que otro".

Kakashi: No Sakura, aun eres muy lenta, vamos yo se que puedes - Dijo viendo a su dicipula, intentando animarla.

Sakura: Pero Kakashi-sensei este entrenamiento es muy dificil - Dijo quejandose como una niña mimada.

[¡ES EL PRIMER DIALOGO DE SAKURA EN EL FIC! Estoy seguro que nadie lo habia notado]

Kakashi: Sakura se que es dificil teniendo en cuenta que no has tenido mucho entrenamiento y me responsabiliso de ello - Dijo con resignación - Pero debes hacerlo, Sasuke es chunin y Naruto Jounin, estoy seguro que no quieres quedarte atras, se que tu estas dispuesta a ayudarlos pero te falta la fortaleza - Dijo con un tono triste.

Sakura: (Es cierto, Sasuke-kun es chunin y cuando lo intente ayudar solo fui un estorbo) - Penso bajando la mirada - (Y Naruto a pesar de todo lo malo que le a pasado es un Jounin y uno de las personas más fuertes de la aldea) - Aun más triste - (En ningun momento e podido ayudar, no he podido caminar a su lado y apoyarlos) - Penso y en su mente se vio la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke caminando frente a ella pero ambos estaban mucho más adelante que ella.

Kakashi: Vamos Sakura, aun puedes ayudarlos, tu tienes mucho pontecial, asi que, que dices ¿Seguimos? - Dijo con su ojo en forma de "U".

Sakura: Claro que si, Kakashi-sensei - Entonces empezo a ejercitarte mientras Kakashi la miraba con una sonrisa bajo su mascara.

Pero Kakashi no noto que en los Sasuke estaba escuchandolos al igual que Naruto, esto les saco una sonrisa a ambos y decidieron que era hora de salir.

Naruto: Hola Kakashi-sensei, hola Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estan? - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: Sensei, Sakura - Dijo fingiendo demencia por lo visto.

Sakura: ¿Sasuke-kun, Naruto? - Dijo confundida.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke que bueno que vienieron estaba ayudando a Sakura, ¿Se quieren unir? - Dijo con un tono más alegre.

Naruto: Claro, sensei, vamos Sasuke es hora de entrenar - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sasuke: Claro - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces ambos se uniero a Sakura, entrenaban sus taijutsu, ninjutsus y genjutsus, Kakashi los correjia y les enseñaba como hacerlo correctamente teniendo a Naruto como apoyo. Esta era una escena muy agradable para la vista.

Mientras tanto.

Shuzo: _ **Valla que si, es muy agradable o no** _ \- Dijo hablandole a la nada - **_Sera muy interesante ver como se desarrollan las cosas, ¿Ustedes que cren?_** \- Dijo.

Mientras tanto/Algun lugar de Kirigakure.

Un hombre joven con un jukata [Jukata: kimono masculino, pelo cafe cubriendo su ojo derecho y sus ojos erqn de color cafe claro, este estaba con una pipa tranquilamente frente a una fogata, lo raro era que de su pipa salian burbujas como de jabon.

¿?: Que bella noche - Dijo con un tono sereno - ¿Por qué me vigilas? - Dijo volteando a ver uno de los arboles cercanos.

¿2?: ¿Te diste cuenta? - Dijo Naruto saliendo del propio arbol.

¿?: Si, tu presencia era muy pero muy pequeña, comparada con la de los ambus que me siguen eres mucho mejor pero no lo suficiente - Dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo sin intención de pelear.

Naruto: Solo queria conocer al Jichuriki de Saiken, Utakata - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Utakata: ¿Cómo conoces su nombre? - Le dijo poniendose alerta, él no era un tipo normal si conocia el nombre de su Biju.

Naruto: Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, solo digamos que tenemos algo en comun - Dijo sentandose mientras sobava su estomago.

Utakata comprendio la indirecta y esto causo que se relajara un poco, y volviera a sacar burbujas por su pipa.

Utakata: Y dime, ¿Cuantás tiene el tuyo? - Le pregunto curioso.

Naruto: 9 - Dijo mientas de su bolas sacaba una rara baya y la empezaba a comer.

Utakata: Ya veo - Dijo tranquilamente - ¿Y qué necesitas de mi?

Naruto: Vengo a advertirte de algo muy serio - Dijo con una mirada seria.

Utakata al ver el cambio en la expresión de su visitante tomo seriedad del asunto, esto no era para tomarse a la ligera si el Jinchuriki del 9 colas estaba asi de serio.

Utakata: Dime, ¿De qué se trata? - Dejando su pipa y poniendole total atención a Naruto.

Naruto: Veras, hace más o menos 8 años aparecio un grupo de criminales cuyos integrates son ninjas renegados de minimo clase S - Dijo esto causo mucho interes en Utakata, un grupo asi verdaderamente deberia ser de cuidado - Se hacen llamar Akatsuki, su objetivo es simple: capturar a los jinchurikis y extraerles su bijus - Dijo con una mirada seria.

Utakata al oir esto se lleno de impresión, no habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta que si cazan Jinchurikis tarde o temprano irian por él.

Mientras Saiken que se habia al margen de esto tambien se impresiono, verdaderamente esto si era de su incumbencia, los estaban casando a ella y a sus hermanos.

Naruto: Primero deberiamos ponernos más comodos - Dijo y realizo un sello de mano - **_Saikikkusutairu_** ** _: Mentaruesukēpu (Escape mental)_** \- Y ambos tanto Utakata como Naruto cerraron sus ojos casi parecian dormidos.

Escape Mental

Utakata abrio los ojos para observar que se encontraba, sentado frente a una mesa dentro de una casa y fuera de esta estaba una muy bonita pradera, frente a el estaba Naruto y una mujer pelinaranja pero junto a él estaba una mujer de pelo blanco, ojos con iris negra de facciones muy finas, usaba un Kimono exactamente como el de él pero con los colores invertidos.

¿?: **_¿Dondé estamos?_** \- Dijo confundida.

¿?: **_Estamos en la mente de Naruto-kun_** \- Dijo Kurama acercandose a ellos con la misma descripción que le di antes.

¿?: **_¿Kurama-nee?_** \- Pregunto la chica confundida.

Kurama: **_Si soy yo, Saiken-chan_** \- Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Saiken: ** _Pero, ¿Cómo es que tu eres un humano?_** \- Pregunto confundida.

Naruto: Se debe a mi, en mi espacio mental tu al igual que Kurama son humanas por mi tecnica - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Saiken: **¡¿Qué!?** \- Grito muy asustada.

Pero nada de eso tenia importancia para Utakata, él estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de la chica junto a él y no podia nisiquiera reaccionar.

Naruto: Bueno ahora si, empecemos - Dijo voltenado a ver a Utakata - Primero que nada, Utakata - Dijo llamando la atención del mencionado que salio de su shock.

Utakata: Dime - Dijo recobrando la conscentración.

Naruto: Te recomiendo que empieces a entrenar con Saiken-san para que cuando vengan por ti estes preparado - Dijo seriamente.

Kurama: **Si, hasta ahora hemos sido capazes de ver a 4 integrantes de Akatsuki. Todos son muy fuertes, de no ser porque hemos tenido ciertas ventajas los hemos logradl derrotar sin mayor problema, pero aun así todos ellos son poderosos** \- Dijo mientras tomaba Té.

[Kakuzu y Hidan los tomo por sorpresa, Kisame y Fugaku tenia ventaja de área]

Saiken: **Y díganme que recomiendan que hagamos** \- Dijo seriamente, esto no era algo que habia que tomarse a la ligera.

Naruto: Como ya he dicho, entrenen juntos para que dominen en su totalidad tu Chakra, pero si se pone muy dura la cosa usen estos - Dijo sacando y levantando su palma apareció una ultraball - En la vida real te dare dos de estas los que te permite invocar algunos aliados - Dijo seriamente.

Utakata: Está bien, pero que clase de entrenamiento debemos tomar - Dijo sacando burbujas de su pipa.

Naruto: Buen punto - Dijo pensativo - ¡Ya sé! cuando consiga encontrar a los Jinchurikis restantes entrenaremos juntos - Dijo seriamente.

Utakata: ¿Cuáles han encontrado a parte de nosotros? - Dijo curioso.

Kurama: **Hemos encontrado a Shukaku y a Gaara, ellos viven en Suna** e - Dijo mencionado al pelirojo - **Además tambien a Fu junto con Chomei, ellas estan en Taki**

Naruto: Además de eso sabemos que los Jinchurikis de Matatabi y Gyuki estan en Kumo - Dijo recordando lo que habia escuchado del Raikage.

Saiken: **Por lo que sabemos Isobu esta libre en alguno de los muchos lagos de Kiri** \- Dijo heciendo memoria de lo que había escuchado de los rumores que eacuchaba Utakata.

Utakata: Además de eso conocemos a Roshi que es Jichuriki de Son Goku, el vive en las afuras de Iwagakure - Dijo recordando al Jichuriki del 4 colas.

Naruto: Gracias por la información, nos sera de mucha utilidad - Dijo con una sonrisa - Bueno es hora de que salgamos - Dijo con un rostro sereno - Kai

Relidad.

Tanto Naruto como Utakata abrieron los ojos y platicaron un poco antes de que Naruto se fuera.

Naruto: Ahora ten - Dijo y le dio dos "Utraball" - Usalas solo si estas en problemas - Dijo con una sonrisa - Nos veremos Utakata - Dijo desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Utakata: (Me agradó) - Pensó con una sonrisa - (Nunca me dijiste que fueras tan linda) - dujo molestando a su Biju

Saiken: **_(¡Callate!)_** \- Dijo con vergüenza.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...


	28. Especial

Despues de un es solo 3 personas votaron y dos pedian crosoover asi que aqui lles dejo mi capitulo especial por el aniversario atrasado de la historia.

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Karyuu no Rasenga (Dragón de fuego: Esfera espiral)** \- Técnica.

 _ **Hola** _ \- Ser súper poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Ser súper poderoso pensando.

Capitulo especial parte 1:

 **Colisión dimensional**

En la aldea de Konoha en el distrito central todo transcurría normalmente como siempre, ninjas moviéndose para comprar suministros o para misiones, civiles atendiendo sus puestos, tiendas o de compras, a media calle se encontraba Naruto entrenando.

Naruto había pedido unas vacaciones de 1 semana debido a que sus misiones habían sido terminadas hace un día, además quería descansar para poder seguir su entrenamiento con Sasuke y Sakura, y sobre eso tenia que ayudar a Hinata con Menma. Pero en estos precisos momentos algo lo atormentaba profundamente, algo que desde que se volvió ninja lo estaba molestando.

Naruto: (¿Por qué siempre que peleó con alguien me siento así?) - Pensó preocupado.

Cuando peleaba siempre se quedaba con la necesidad de querer pelear más y con tipos más fuertes que el mismo, pero ahí el problema no había nadie que pudiera calmar ese sentimiento.

La primera vez que lo experimento fue contra Mizuki cuando le quito el pergamino, tambien con Zabuza y Haku, e incluso cuando Bruno lo adopto esa sensación no desaparecio.

Naruto: Ojalá pueda encontrar a el oponente adecuado - Pensó un poco frustrado, a el no le gustaba demostrar esos sentimientos frente a nadie, pero de verdad necesitaba esa pelea.

Realmente todas sus peleas anteriores habían sido buenas, no lo negaba, Reaper Sans fue un gran rival pero no tenia la resistencia para pelear con él, Hashirama, Rasa y Mito habían sido grandes enemigos pero no tenían lo que el buscaba, Shukaku era muy confiado además Hashirama fue un mejor oponente, Kurama y Kyubi fueron los dos enemigos que lograron sacar mucho de su potencial pero no fue suficiente para que él sacara su verdadero poder.

Kurama: **_(¿Porque es que quieres un oponente que podría vencerte o/y matarte?)_** \- Le pregunto con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo con mucho miedo de que Naruto fuera herido.

Naruto: (Veras desde siempre he sentido la necesidad de poder sacar todo mi poder a flote, pensar que soy invencible y que nadie me puede ganar hace que me sea más difícil motivarme en una pelea y mi sangre hierve cada vez que peleo pero no lo suficiente como para sentirme satisfecho) - Le dijo un poco triste - Sera mejor que vaya a entrenar, con Kakashi-sensei, los chicos y el equipo 12 - Dijo dirigiendose a la salida de la aldea.

Camino tranquilamente para dirigirse a el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, iba muy pensativo sobre en que podria apoyar a sus compañeros de equipo, sin mencionar que Kurama le hablaba sobre como encontrar a sus hermanos.

Naruto: (No te preocupes Kurama-chan, mandare algunos clones en unos dias para que encuentren a tus hermanos) - Le dijo tranquilamente.

Kurama: _ **(Gracias Naruto-kun)** _ \- Le dijo con felicidad.

Naruto: (De nada Kur...) - No termino debido a que sintió los chackras de sus amigos descendiendo rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido al lugar. - ¿¡Chicos!? - Grito llegando al campo, pero créanme cuando digo que lo que se encontró no le fue nada grato en lo más mínimo.

Frente a el pudo ver como el cuerpo inerte de Sakura se encontraba en el suelo a unos pocos metros del de Hitomi que se encontraba sentada con la cabeza agachada en el suelo con su espalda contra un poste de madera, Sasuke estaba en medio de un pequeño cráter en el suelo, mientras Menma estaba incrustado en una pared del desfiladero, Kushna estaba desmallado frente a un grupo de arboles derribados del bosque y mientras Satsuki estaba a medio rio sin poder moverse. Y por ultimo Kakashi estaba siendo agarrado por el cuello por alguien desconocido.

Kakashi: Nar...u..to - Dijo viendo a Naruto - Fue él - Dijo antes de desmallarse y sea lanzado al suelo.

El tipo frente a Naruto no tenia ningun distintivo solo era una especie de sombra con forma humana.

Naruto estaba totalmente impresionado, esa impresión paso a ser enojo, rápidamente se volvió un odio incontrolable.

Naruto: ¡Hijo de puta! - Grito lleno de enojo y su cuerpo se cubrió por aura y accedió a su duojutsu llego al máximo poder - ¡Te matare! - Dijo corriendo con mucha fuerza - **Densetsu no bokusa: Megahito (Boxeador legendario: Mega puño)** \- Y se dirigo con gran fuerza hacia el desconocido.

¿?: **Karyu no Tekken (Dragón de fuego: puño de hierro)** \- Y en su mano se genero un circulo con el símbolo de un dragón y se prendió en fuego.

Ambos golpes impactaron y ambos mantenían su golpes pero para la sorpresa de Naruto el estaba perdiendo en una batalla de fuerza bruta causando que él fuera mandado a volar contra unos arboles.

Naruto: (¿Quién mierda es él?) - Penso con enojo.

Kurama: **_(No lo se, pero el no esta usando ningun Jutsu)_** \- Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: (¿Cómo que esta usando Jutsus) - Le pregunto mientras se empezaba a levantar y se tronaba el cuello.

Kurama: **_(Esta utilizando una energia que no se parece ni al chakra o el aura)_** \- Le comento la kitsune.

Naruto: **Suiton: U~ōtāgan (Pistola de agua)** \- Mientras corria y se escondia en los arboles coloco sus manos en forma de pistola y empezo a lanzar chorros de agua a alta presión, el desconocido los empezo a esquivar pero el agua golpeaba los arboles y los rompia - (Entonces ¿Qué energia esta usando?) - Le pregunto a Kurama.

Kurama: **_(Esta utilizando la energia de a su alrededor para generar sus ataques)_** \- Le indico - ** _(¡Naruto-kun cuidado)_** \- Le grito en su mente al peliblanco.

¿?: **Karyu no Koen (Dragón de fuego: Llama brillante)** \- Salto a una increible altura entonces sus manos se prendieron en fuego y apludio entoces el fuego lo cubrio por completo y lo concentro sobre su cabeza.

Naruto: Mierda - Dijo y rapidamente volteo a ver a sus amigos y Kushina - **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutus multi clones de sombras)** \- Dijo entonces aparecieron 3 clones, cada uno incluyendo al original fueron y recogieron a uno de los lastimados y se alejaron tanto pudieron.

Entonces el desconocido lanzo la esfera al suelo y este causo una explosión de fuego que por poco alcanza a Naruto y a los inconcientes.

Kurama: (Debemos llevarnos a los heridos para que puedas combatir sin restricciones con el) - Le dijo al Kitsune.

Naruto: Llevenselos al hospital - Le indico a sus clones - **Doton: Rokku o nagaru (Lanza roca)** \- Y del suelo varias piedras empezaron a flotar y fueron lanzadas contra el desconocidos logrando acertar algunos.

¿?: Grr - Gruño enojado mientras se cubria - **Karyu no Kenkaku (Dragón de fuego: Espada cuerno)** \- Su cuerpo fue cubierto por sus llamas y corrio hacia Naruto a mucha velocidad, mientras destruia las rocas a golpes, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Naruto le dio un gancho en la mandibula haciendo que se elevara en el aire y salto para acestarle un cabezaso en el estomago causando que escupiera sangre - **Karyu no Kagitsume (Dragón de fuego: Garras)** \- Entonces todo el fuego de su cuerpo se concentro en sus pies y pateo a Naruto en forma de chilena estrellandolo contra el suelo.

Naruto: Este maldito es fuerte - Susurro Naruto mientras se levantaba - **Ōra no sutairu: Ekusutorīmusupīdo (Estilo de Aura: Extrema velocidad)** \- Y una alta velocidad salto para intercepatar al desconocido en su caida - Si eres un dragón comete esto: **Doragon: Doragontēru! (Dragon: Cola dragón)** \- Entonces el genero una cola de color azul con la que golpeo al tipo mandandolo contra el suelo.

¿?: Aaahhhhh - Rugio el tipo - Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento) - Y un circulo con el simbolo de un dragón aparecio frente a él, lleno de aire su pulmones y al soplar de su boca salio un chorro de fuego, cuando atraveso el circulo este aumento su potencia de manera exagerada y se dirigia contra Naruto.

Naruto: **Ōra no sutairu: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Concentrando toda su aura en sus manos para despues extenderlas con fuerza y de ellas salir un rayo de enegia chocando con el aliento del tipo.

Dimensión 648 -754

En una especi de construcción aerea se encontraban peleando otras dos personas.

¿?: **Ōra no sutairu: Reiōra (Rayo de aura)** \- Grito la silueta de la persona que se parecia a Naruto.

¿?: **¡Boost!** **¡Boost!** **¡Boost!** **¡Boost!** **¡O** **ver Booster: Dragon Shoot! (¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Aumento! ¡Amento final: Disparo Dragón!)** \- Grito el tipo con un troso de armadura en la mano de color rojo carmesi con una joya de color verde en la parte trasera de la mano.

Ambos chocaban sus ataques con la misma intencidad que lo hacia Naruto.

Dimensión 649-348

En otra dimensión en una planicie de balles verdes se encontraban dos personas que al igual que Naruto estaban chocando sus ataques.

¿?: **Over Booster: Dragon Shoot! (** **¡Amento final: Disparo Dragón!)** \- Dijo la silueta que se parecia a el tipo de una parte de armadura.

¿?: **Karyu no Hoko (Dragón de fuego: Aliento)** \- Y lanzo el mismo ataque que el tipo que luchaba con Naruto.

Todos los ataques chocaron entre si pero justo en ese moment una luz cego a todos.

Lugar: Desconocido.

En la nada, literalmente hablando se encontraban tres siluetas tiradas en el suelo sin reaccionar hasta que uno se empezó a levantar.

¿1?: Por Zeref, eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo una de las siluetas.

¿2?: ¿Dondé estoy? - Dijo una voz.

¿3?: Creó que la mejor pregunta seria, "¿Dondé estamos?" - Dijo otra voz - Por cierto mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo Son - Dijo entonces la silueta desapareció y se transformo en un chico de pelo negro desordenado con un ojo de color azu y el otro de color jade, tenia una parte de un armadura a forma de guante, bestia lo que parecia un traje de entrenamiento de color naranja con una camisa azul debajo de este [La ropa de Goku] - ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Pregunto confundido.

¿?: Me llamo Natsu, Etherias Natsu Uzumaki Dragneel - Dijo una de las siluetas que se transformo, tenia pelo de color rosa o salmon, piel clara, un chaleco de color azul obscuro, pantalón blanco que terminaban sobre sus tobillos, una bufanda de color blanco en forma de escamas, sus ojos eran de color jade y tenia una espada atada a su cadera.

¿?: Me llamo Naruto Red Uzumaki - Dijo la tercer sioueta para transformarse en Naruto.

Issei: ¡¿Naruto-ojisan?! - Pregunto azombrado viendo a Naruto.

Natsu: ¡Eres un Dragón! - Grito el peli rosa confundido viendo a Issei

Naruto: ¡¿Eres un Uzumaki?! - Grito/preguntó apuntando a Natsu.

¿?: ¡Ya callense!/ ** _¡Ya callense!_** / ** _(¡Ya callense!)_** \- Gritaron otras tres voces.

Naruto/Natsu/Issei: Kurama-chan/Derff/Ddraig - Dijieron los tres, claro que Naruto le hablo a su Biju, Natsu a su espada e Issei a su guante.

Ddraig: **_Primero que nada, ¿Qué sucedió?_** \- Pregunto el guatelete.

Naruto: No lo se, solo se que estaba luchado con un tipo que decia Karyu (Dragón de fuego) antes de lazar cualquier ataque - Dijo molesto.

Kurama: **_(Además el no utilizaba ningun tipo de energía que hayamos visto antes)_** \- Dijo la biju desde su sello.

Natsu: Yo aun no comprendo como es que eres un dragón - Dijo apuntando a Iseei - Y tu: ¿También eres un Uzumaki? - Dijo muy confuso.

Derfflinger: Si, Natsu tiene razón de alguna forma ustedes estan emparentados - Dijo la espada.

Naruto: Yo tampoco lo entiendo tampoco pero, puedo notar que ustedes dos tienen un chackra similar al mio, al de mis amigos Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata, además del de mi madrina - Dijo apuntando al pelinegro y el pelirosa.

Issei: Creo que soy capaz de explicar eso - Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurama: **_(Entonces dínoslo porfavor)_** \- Dijo la Biju a lo que todos menos Ddraig dijeron "si".

Issei: (Mierda, esto va a ser complicado) - Pensó - Bueno en esencia, ustedes... - Señalando a Natsu y Naruto - Son mis ancestros - Dijo algo incomodo.

Entonces tanto Naruto como Natsu se desmallaron al igual que Kurama.

Derfflinger: Eso no me lo esperaba - Dijo la espada.

Ddraig: **_Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba_** \- Dijo con tono de burla.

Issei: Solo callate - Le dijo con un suspiro.

Time skip

Naruto: Repitamoslo una vez más para ver si entendí bien - Dijo con una expresión seria - Tu eres el nieto del hijo de Hinata y Mio con la hija de Sasuke y Sakura en otra dimensión - Dijo señalando a Natsu - Además tienes 429 años de edad, te puedes combertir en un dragón del tamaño de una montaña sin mencionar que fuiste criado por un dragón y vives en una era de Magos, despues de vencer a tu hermano y al dragón del apocalipsis para despues viajar a otra dimensión donde eres el sirviente de una chica de 16 años que parece de 12 - Dijo con una mirada confundida pero muy seria.

Kurama: **_(Se te olvido mencionar que es un demonio y que lo revivieron)_** \- Menciono la biju.

Natsu: Si en efecto - Dijo para despues ver a Issei - Entonces tu eres parte de nuestra descendencia dentro de unos 12,000 años apartir del año que yo muera, fuiste asesinado por un angel "caido" y te revivió una chica peliroja que es un demonio, tu guante realmente es un dragón que fue encerrado por Dios, te enamoraste de la chica e intentaste salvar de un matrimonio forzado en el cual moriste - Dijo con una seja levantada mientras se rascaba la cabeza - ¿Olvide algo?

Derfflinger: Si, que ahora esta entrenando para poder usar tus poderes los de Naruto y otros 2 de sus ancestros llamados Luffy y Goku - Dijo la espada.

Issei: No llevas problema hasta ahora - Dijo viendo a Natsu para despues voltear a Naruto - A ver, en tu dimensión Kushina-baa-san y Minato-oji-san estan vivos y te abandonaron desde siempre para ponerle más atención a tus hermanos que se llaman Menma, Hitomi y Natsumi. Fuiste adoptado por un hombre llamado Bruno Red y su familia, Sasuke-oji-san no es un emo vengador, Hinata-baa-san esta enamorada de tu hermano, tienes un Harem y eres mitad "pokémon" - Le dijo muy confundido por tales cambios en la historia.

Ddraig: **_Sin mencionar el hecho que muchas personas que deberian estar muertas estan vivas, tienes la habilidad de invocar a un clan invocador que no existe en nuestro mundo y Kurama es mujer_** \- Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta mierda es confusa - Dijo muy confundido.

Naruto: Valla que si - Dijo igual de confuso.

Natsu: Yo aun no termino de entender - Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Derfflinger/Kurama/Ddraig: Idiota/ ** _Idiota_** / ** _(Idiota)_** \- Dijieron los tres con vergüenza ajena.

¿?:Creó que puedo ayudarlos en su dilema - Dijo una nueva voz.

Esta historia continuará...

Espero les haya gustado prometo subir la segunda parte pronto.

Aquí se despide su amigo: Black998.


	29. Especial parte 2

Hola - Persona hablando.

(Hola) - Persona pensando.

 ** _Hola_** \- Seres muy poderosos hablando.

 ** _(Hola)_** \- Seres muy poderosos pensando.

Capítulo especial parte 2:

 **Los tres guerreros**

¿? :: Creo que puede ayudar con su dilema - Entonces, todos vuelvan a un extraño esqueleto con ropas cafés y varias manchas de pintura en su cráneo, una estrella en su cuenca derecha y un punto en blanco a la izquierda en modo de ojos y en su espalda un giganteco pincel.

Natsu: ¡¿Ink ?! - Grito sorprendido.

Naruto: ¿Reaper? - Pregunto confundido.

Ink: Hola Natsu, disculpa pero yo no soy Reaper - Saludo a Natsu y respondió a Naruto.

Issei: Podrías explicarnos que suceden – Le dijo al esqueleto, realmente tanto el cómo sus ancestros estaban muy confundido.

Ink: Claro, verán todos ustedes pertenecen a una misma dimensión – Dijo señalando a los tres – Pero ustedes viven en diferentes épocas y debido a ciertos eventos de improvisto han terminado varados aquí, en el limbo – Dijo con simpleza.

Issei: Si pero explícame porque diantres mis abuelos están pues… - Dijo pensando como decirlo - …como están ahora – Le dijo, para él era muy confuso ver a sus abuelos pero darse cuenta que no se parecían en nada a lo que el recordaba.

Ink: Veras, todos ustedes son de líneas del tiempo diferentes – Dijo señalándolos a todos.

Ddraig: **_Eso no aclara nuestras dudas_** – En el brazo de Issei se manifestó una gema de color verde la cual hablo.

Ink: Bueno, piensa en las líneas de tiempo como un árbol – Dijo y dibujo un árbol – El tronco es su mundo, como ven esta crece y sigue creciendo hacia arriba – Dijo y el árbol empezó a crecer más y más – Pero cada vez que una persona toma una decisión que puede cambiar el curso de la historia a este árbol le crece una nueva rama que representa que pasaría si se toma esa decisión – Dijo y después señalo una rama que estaba en el centro – Está rama representa la línea de tiempo donde tanto Draig como Issei viven – Dijo y después señalo una que estaba más abajo – En esta viven Natsu y Derffingler – Dijo causando impresión.

Natsu: Pero que puede ser tan significativo para que según Issei todo sea tan diferente – Pregunto ya que no se le orcurria algo que puediera llegar a tal punto.

Ink: El que fueras a otra dimensión es un gran cambio – Dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu – El tú origina por haci decirle nunca se entero de lo que te dijo tu hermano, tampoco debió aprender la magia que sabes y él se caso con Lucy Hearthfilia de su línea temporal – Dijo con tranquilidad, Natsu se azombro mucho.

Naruto: Pero ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Dijo viendo a Ink.

Kurama: **_(Si, a nosotros no nos señalaste en ese árbol)_** – Dijo confundida.

Ink: Ustedes son un caso aparte, pues como existen líneas de tiempo alternas, también existen los mundos paralelos – Entonces un segundo árbol apareció – Los mundo paralelo son casi un reflejo del original pero son creados por algún evento que afecta de manera permanente la historia o un elemento que no existe en otras realidades – Dijo y después señalo a Naruto – Tus padres adoptivos, tus hermanos y clan invocador no existen en otras dimensiones.

Naruto: Ya veo – Dijo pensativo – Y que hacemos para volver a nuestros mundos – Dijo seriamente.

Ink: Pues recuerdan las sombras a las que se enfrentaron antes – Dijo y todos asintieron – Deberán derrotarlas para volver a sus respectivos mundos – Dijo entonces a su espalda las tres sombras aparecieron – Les aconsejo utilicen todo su poder porque ellos también lo harán y entonces volveran a su respectiva realidad - Instantáneamente el usando su pincel pinto un portl por el cual desapareció - Buena suerte - Dijo antes de desaparecer en su totalidad.

Los tres se vieron mutuamente y tomaron sus respectivos estilos de pelea.

Naruto: ¡Kurma! ¡Acabemos con ellos! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Kurama: **_(¡Si Naruto-kun!)_** – Le contesto con una voz llena de emoción.

Naruto: **Kashikoidesu (Modo Sabio)** – Entonces su cuerpo fue rodeado por una llama de 18 colores diferentes los cuales eran: amarillo, café claro, café obscuro, rojo, verde, morado, negro, rosado, fucsia, azul, celeste, blanco, verde claro, gris, celeste pálido, naranja con azul y morado obscuro, las pupilas de sus ojos tomaron forma de una cadena de ADN multicolor, bajo sus ojos hasta su mentón se formaron unas líneas de color verde y a su alrededor se formo la silueta de un zorro.

Natsu: ¡Estoy encendido! – Grito y su cuerpo fue cubierto por fuego y empuño a Derff.

Derfflinger: ¡Adelante! – Grito la espada.

Natsu: **¡Doragonsuriya shiko no gijutus: Nikutai henkan (Arte suprema del Dragon Slayer: Transformación corpórea)!** – Entonces sus brazos y piernas se transformaron en extremidades de un dragón con las que alcanzó los 2 metros con 20 centímetros, le salieron cuernos a los costados de su cabeza que apuntaba hacia arriba, en su espalda salieron unas alas, de su cintura salió una cola de dragón, en el resto de su cuerpo que parecía humano salieron algunas escamas y Derff prendió fuego.

Issei: No son los únicos con un as bajo la manga – Dijo y después dio un poderoso grito y su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura de color celeste brillante y - ¡Ddraig ahora! – Le grito a su amigo.

Ddria: **_Claro compañero_** **¡Dragon Booster: Balance Braeker!** – Entonces una vez más apareció su guantelete y este empezó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Issei excepto su cabeza, cuando termino Issei portaba una armadura de color carmesí.

Issei: **Haki** – Entonces la armadura se torno negra en los brazos y pies.

El poder que los tres juntos emanaban era indescriptible pero entonces las tres sombras se combinaron en un solo ser, su apariencia era una sombra de 3 metros de altura ojos rojos y compartía ciertos parentescos con ellos como por ejemplo la armadura de Issei, las partes de dragón de Natsu y las dieciocho tablas de Naruto.

Sombra: ¡GGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA! – Dio un poderoso rugido cargado de poder.

Issei: ¡Contra él! – Grito y fue seguido por los otros dos guerreros – **¡Super Kamehameha! (Súper onda destructora de la tortuga)** – Y junto sus manos reuniendo su energía para después expulsarla toda en contra de la sombra en forma de un poderoso rayo.

Natsu: **¡Densetsu Karyuu no Hoko! (Legendario Dragón de Fuego: Aliento)** – Entonces un circulo con el diseño de un dragón de color dorado apareció frente a él y de su boca salió un potente chorro de fuego que se magnifico al pasar por el circulo.

Naruto: **Shikurettoato: Saidai Bimuora (Arte secreto: Máximo rayo de aura)** – Entonces concentro sus llamas azules en sus manos de ellas lanzo un poderoso ataque contra la sombra.

Los tres ataques tenían una potencia demoledora con la que fácilmente podrían destruir una ciudad por separados pero al ir juntos su potencia era suficiente para exterminar un continente.

Sombra: **Karyuu ora no Big Bang** **(Dragón del fuego aural: Gran Bang** ) – Entonces en su mano se genero una esfera de energía concentrada que tenía un brillo rojo y otro azul, entonces la lanzo contra los tres ataques.

Al colisionar los ataques fueron detenidos por ese poderoso ataque.

Kurama: **_(¡Naruto cuidado!)_** – Le grito al peliblanco el cual vio como la sombra se le acerco para darle un rodillazo que le saco el aire.

Sombra: **Gomu Gomu Karyuu no Tekken (Estira Etira Dragón de Fuego: Puño de hierro)** – Entonces su puño se recubrió de fuego en forma de dragón y le dio un golpe en el rostro y su brazo se empezó a estirar hasta que choco con una pared invisible.

Natsu: ¡Naruto! – Grito viendo a su amigo ser herido – **Karyuu Ken no Crash (Espada dragón de fuego: Destrucción)** – Entonces usando a Derfflinger se dirigió contra la sombra y la corto causando que se fragmentara en varias partes.

Sombra: gaaahahaaaaahhhh – Gruño ante el dolor entonces las partes que se fragmentaron se juntaron y voleto a Natsu – **Masenko** – Entonces con una sola mano creó un rayo con el que golpe a Natsu y lo mando a comer el suelo – **Mizudoroagon: Javaline (Dragón de agua: Jabalina)** – Entonces salto sobre Natsu y se dejo caer con gran fuerza mientras sus piernas eran recubiertas por agua y cayó sobre su espalda.

Natsu: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – Grito por el dolor.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Rifle (Estira Estira: Rifle)** \- Entonces rapidamente lanzo su puñetaso el cual a duras penas logro que la sombra se moviera unos cuantos pasos y Natsu se levanto listo para debolverle el favor a la sombra.

Natsu: **Aisudoragon:** **Furīzu (Dragón de hielo: Congelamiento)** – Entonces de sus manso lanzo una briza gelida que hiso que las piernas de la sombra empezaron a congelarse.

Entonces Issei volo hacia la sombra a mucha velocidad.

Issei: **Gomu Bomu no Gatling Bonba (Estira bomba: Ametralladora bomba)** \- Entonces al estar los suficiente mente cerca le empezó a darle una gran descarga de golpes que al entrar en contacto creaban explosiones que herían de gravedad a la sombra.

Sombra: **Barrier (Barrera)** \- Entoces cruzo sus dedos y aparecio una barrera que lo protegio de la descarga de golpes.

Justo despues que Issei terminara su ataque y la barrera desapareciera ambos empezaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Issei resivia mucho más daño del que hacia, el acertaba un golpe pero resivia 5. Pero despues de un pequeño tiempo llegaron Nastu y Naruto que empezaron a pelear contra la sombra y esto causo que la batalla estuviera más pareja.

Naruto: **Saikikkusutairu:** **Terepashī** **(Telepatía)** \- Dijo mientras seguia dando golpes a la sombra - (Chicos me escuchan) - Les dijo a sus amigos en su mente.

Issei: (Si te escucho pero ¿Qué rayos pasa?) - Dijo mientras resivia un codazo en la cara por parte de la sombra - (Y explica rapido que esta cosa golpea muy fuerte) - Le dijo a Naruto.

Naruto: (Use una tecnica para que podamos comunicarnos por medio de telepatia) - Les dijo para despues resivir una patada en las costillas - (Tienes razón esta cosa golpea muy fuete, pero retomando, hay que idear un plan para vencer esta cosa) - Dijo para darle un golpe en el esotmago ala sombra.

Natsu: (Tengo una idea) - Les dijo a los otros dos - (Si esta cosa imita nuestros poderes y nuestras apariencias, entonces debe de tener nuestras debilidades) - Dijo y resivio un gancho de la sombra y despues golpeo en las costillas a la sombra.

Issei/Naruto: (Eres un genio) - Dijeron ambos.

Natsu: (Yo como dragon slayer no puedo estar en un transporte, el tiene mis partes de dragón entonces es vulnerable a la magia dragon slayer y como etherias los ataque de energia demoniaca lo lastiman gravemente) - Les indico sus debilidades, y despues golpeara en la cara a la sombra.

Naruto: (Mis ataques pueden ser contrarrestado por sus opuestos, por ejemplo el aura puede contrarrestrarse con mis ataques psiquicos, como jinchuriki podemos extraer su chakra o sellarlo para que no pueda usar mis ataques y si resive una buena cantidad de daño caera desmallado) - Dijo y a la sombra le dio un golpe con toda su fuerza en el cuello.

Issei: (Comparto la debilidad por la magia dragon slayer, soy muy confiado, pero lo que más me debilita es que mi cuerpo se sumerja en agua) - Les dijo para golper en ambos lados de la cabeza con sus puños cerrados.

Entonces los tres lo golpearon simultaneamente para hacerlo retroceder varios metros.

Issei: **Room (Habitación)** \- Dijo y una esfera cubrio a la sombra. - **Seigen (Limitación)** \- Y usando mucho de su poder encerro a la sombra.

La sombra empezo a atacar a lo loco para romper la esfera.

Issei: **_¡Apresurense, ataquen!_** \- Les grito debido a que era muy dificil detener a la sombra.

Naruto: **¡Suiton: Haidorokyanion (Estilo de agua: Hidrocañon)!** \- Su aura de color azul marino empezo a brillar más que el resto y de sus manos lanzo dos poderosos chorros de agua que icluso fue capaz de hacerlo moverse levemente hacia atras.

Natsu: **Densetsu Mizudoroagon no Hoko (Legendario dragón de agua: Aliento)!** \- Y un poderoso chorro de agua salio de agua y al pasar atravez de un circulo de color azul aumente exponensialmente para dirigirse hacia la esfera.

Ambos ataques entraron en la cúpula causándole que la sombra cayera al piso recargandose sobre su pierna derecha justo en ese momento el Room desapareció e Issei se posicionó a dos metros sobre él y ataco.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet Red Gatling Hawk** **(Estira Estira: Ametralladora alcon rojo propulsada)** \- Entonces empezó a dar una increíble cantidad de golpes a una increíble velocidad mientras sus puños estaban en llamas, peeo lo verdaderamente interesante erá que sus brazos al igual que su armadura se estiraba para poder conectar los golpes.

[Ahora una pequeña explicación, veran Issei es un usuario de una "Akuma nomi" o "Fruta del diablo" esto le poderes a quien la come, pueden ir desde crear explosión con un simple contacto físico, transformarte en arena, controlar las sombras, crear terremotos, transformarte en animales parcialmente variando en cual comas, entonces Issei comió una y esta le da los poderes de todas las otras "Akuma nomi", pero la más grande desventaja es que se debilitan al entrar con una masa de agua lo suficientemente grande, con el que llegue a la parte media de sus pies es suficiente para que pierda algo de fuerza]

La sombra se cubria como podía pero estaba resiviendo una gran cantidad de daño.

Natsu: **Karyu no Slayer Ken** **(Dragón de fuego: espada del cazador)** \- Entonces Derfflinger se cubrió de llamas y empezó a cortar a la sombra en sus partes de dragón.

Sombra: _**GGGRAAAHHH** _ \- Grito por el dolor, el dolor que sentia por los ataques cuando estaba debilitado lo heria mucho.

Naruto: Kurama dame una ayuda - Le dijo al zorro de 9 colas.

Kurama: _**(Si, Naruto-kun)**_ \- Entonce el cuerpo de naruto fue recubierto por un chakra de color rojo sangre en forma de sangre.

Naruto: **Bijudama Erementaru (Bomba bestia elemental con cola)** \- Entonces levanto las manos y genero una esfera de color rojo con negro que y a su alrededor se genero un manto de multi color y la lanzo hacia a la bestia.

Cuando choco a la sombra, creo una poderosa explotación increíblemente poderosa. El ninja, el mago y la mitad alien se juntaron.

Issei: No creo que con eso lo hallamos derrotado - Dijo acercandose.

Naruto: Pienso igual - Atento a todo.

Natsu: Recibe mucho daño pero aun así, sigue siendo capaz de pelear - Dijo con enojo.

Ddraig: Aun con todo el daño que le causó seguro que no puede derrotar a todos, al menos no con poder real - Dijo la joya del brazo de la armadura de Issei.

Natsu: Y ¿Qué recomiendas? - Pregunto Natsu.

Ddraig: ¿Y si lo usan todo el poder? - Les pregunto y dijo.

Natsu: No tengo problema - Dijo tranquilamente.

Naruto: No veo alternativa - Dijo suspirando.

Issei: Claro, adelante - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Ddraig: _**Bueno, debo decir lo que he aprendido desde que dijimos** _ \- Dijo el dragón - _**Mi teoría es que puede soportar sus poderes y debilidades, que no es capaz de replicarlos al 100% por ciento, ya que en ningún momento en el que tiene visto usar un ataque sin combinar** _ \- Dijo el dragón.

Issei: Esta bien, eso nos daría algo de ventaja - Dijo con una sonrisa entonces su cuerpo empezo a expulsar más poder que antes.

Natsu: Sin contenerse - Dijo, entonces el fuego cubrió su cuerpo y sus escamas, se comenzó a expandir a las partes de su cuerpo en las que antes no tenia.

Naruto: No me gusta adoptar una forma, es un poco incomodo, pero no hay otra cosa - Dijo y empezo a hacer una serie de pose de vanas cantidades mientras el poder aumentaba.

Entonces el casco de Issei desapareció y toda su armadura se volvió negra y su pelo se volvio amarillo, sus ojos se volvieron de color acua y su cuerpo comenzaron a soltar vapor.

Cuando el fuego que rodeaba a Natsu y cuando desapareció mostro un Dragón humano con una espada en mano.

[Busquen en internet "Dragón humanoide" y es una de las primeras imágenes que salen es un dragón con cuerpo parecido al de un humano y de color rojo]

Naruto: **Kashikoides: Bubun henkan (Modo sabio: Transformación parcial)** \- Y su cuerpo brillante despues que el brillo desapareció en el luegar de Naruto estaba una criatura de color griseasco rosa, era bastante delgado, en las manos solo tenia 3 dedos con unas pequeñas protuberancias en forma de esferas en la punta de sus dedos y en sus pies, una esfera en cada uno y otra en el lado externo una esfera, además de eso, una cola que está en la parte delantera de su cuerpo y era de color morado lila.

[Solo busquen Mewtow en internet]

Entoces la sombra se volvio a levantar totalmente recuperada.

Natsu: _**Denme un momento con él**_ \- Dijo y trono su cueyo.

Issei: _**Esta bien, pero deja algo para nosotros**_ \- Dijo para despues retroceder al igual que Naruto.

Natsu: _**Acabemos esto**_ \- Dijo y empezo a concentrar sus llamas en sus manos, se movió a alta velocidad a la sombra y le dio un golpe poderoso - **Karyuu no shōmetsu (Dragón de fuego: aniquilación)** \- Entonces, sus manos y se creo una esfera con la que lo golpeo y lo hiso retroceder.

Retrocedió una buena distancia y creo una poderosa explosión de ignífuga en forma de domo, la sombra se encuentra justo en el centro. Natsu voló una alta velocidad para quedar sobre la explosión.

Natsu: **Karyuu Ken Katto X (Dragón de fego: Corte X)** \- La explosión sigue adelante pero Natsu entró en ella y en el centro justo hiso un corte en forma de X el cual dividió la explisión, el dio un golpe poderoso a la sombra que la saco del fuego, empezando a girar a alta velocidad y el domo se comprimió en él - **Karyuu no Hi no ryūsei (Dragón de fuego: Meteoro de fuego)** \- Sus alas se pegaron a su cuerpo y salio disparado contra la sombra que aun estaba aturado por el golpe, el "Meteoro" la golpeo en el estomago - **¡Naruto! ¡Todo tuyo!** \- Grito y dejo de girar, la sombra siguió hasta su cabeza fue atrapada por una "mano".

Naruto: _**Esto es por mi sentido y compañeros**_ \- Dijo y sus ojos brillaron en color azul, todo el cuerpo de la sombra fue rodeada por la misma energía de color azul - **Raiton: Kaminari (Estilo eléctrico: Trueno)** \- Entonces un poderoso rayo le cayo a la sombra y causo que chocara contra el suelo - **Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Justus multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces aparecieron más "Mewtows" - _**Esto es por mis hermanos**_ \- Entonces los cuatro fueron rodeados por energía de diferentes colores - **Kinjutsu: Gossamu (Arte prohibida: Frío polar)** \- Y una poderosa ola de hilo salio de la sombra la cual fue congelada totalmente.

Clon 1: **Kinjutsu: Kiretsu (Art prohibida: Fisura)** \- Y se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 2: **Kinjutsu: Senkō-ki (Arte prohibida: Perforador)** \- Tambien se dejo caer sobre la sombra.

Clon 3: **Kinjutsu: Girochin (Arte prohibida: Guillotina)** \- Este volo directamente hacia el cuello de la sombra.

Cuando el primer clon cayo sobre la espalda y debajo de la sombra se creo una gigante rajadura, entonces desaparecio, el segundo clon cayo y usando su brazo extendido empezo a girar sobre la espalda de la sombra, haciendo que la rajadura aumentara y desaparecio, entonces la tercer sombra coloco sus brazos en "X" y choco con el cuello de la sombra.

Naruto: **Mūbumento Z:** **Makishimamu Sai-Bureikā (Movimiento Z: Disruptor psíquico)** \- Entonces fue rodeado por un aura de color amarillo, despues de eso su cuerpo se lleno de un aura de color rosa obscuro y lanzo el poderoso ataque - _**¡Issei terminalo!**_ \- Le al chico de la armadura.

Cuando el ataque termino Issei aparecio justo sobre la sombra y la tomo por un hombro y la lanzo al cielo, Issei volvio a reaparecer sobre la sombra la cual ya casi ni se podia mover.

Issei: **Gomu Gomu no Jet big Bang (Estira Estira: Gran Bang propulsado)** \- Genero un poderoso Big Bang en su mano y en vez de lanzarlo lo uso como si fuera un Rasengan y lo impacto en el estomago de la sombra - **Room (Cuarto)** \- Una vez más ese extraño domo aparecio y los recubrio - **Jusei-sha (Amputar)** \- Entonces las extremidades de la sombra se separaron en partes - **Yūrei no kōgeki kamikase (Ataque de los fantasmas suicidas)** \- Entonces frente a el un total de 10 fantasmas parecidos en forma de Issei aparecieron y volaron contra la sombram, el rapidamente se tele transporto tras la desmenbrada sombra - **Horo Horo Mega Hollow (Vacio Vacio: Gran hueco)** \- Entonces un gigantesco fantasma en fomra circular de ojos negros y labios gruesos salio de su cuerpo y choco a la sombra al mismo tiempo que los fantasmas suicidas.

Para este punto lo que quedaba de la sombra estaba en un estado penoso y casi amorfo.

Naruto: _**¡Acabalo!** _ \- Le grito a Issei.

Natsu: _**¡Adelante!**_ \- Al igual que Naruto le grito.

Issei: _**Esto se acabo...** _ \- Susurro y entonces concentro una gran cantidad de Ki en sus manos - _**Ddraig, ¡Ahora!**_ \- Grito con fureza.

Ddraig: _ **Claro, compañero**_ \- Entonces las gemas de la armadura brillaron en color verde intenso - **¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! (¡Aumento! [100 veces])** \- Grito el dragón y el aura y poder aumento increiblemente.

Issei: **Doragonraitoningudesutoroiyā (Rayo Dragón destructor)** \- Y lanzo un poderoso rayo de color verde el cual desintegro en su totalidad a la sobmra.

Entonces los tres guerreros se juntaron mientras sus transformaciones y poder regresaba a su estado normal.

Issei: Esa fue la mejor pelea que he tenido - Dijo sacandose el sudor y respiraba ondo.

Naruto: Si que lo fue - Dijo ya en su forma normal.

Natsu: Me encanto, seguro que sin ustedes, yo no lo hubiera derrotado - Dijo muy adolorido.

Ddraig: _**Entonces, esto es un adios**_ \- Dijo la gema en el brazo de Issei.

Kurama: _**(Yo lo supongo)**_ \- Le dijo la Zorro de nueve colas.

Derfflinger: ¿Ya termino la pelea? - Dijo la espada de Natsu.

Natsu: Y ¿Por qué no hablaste en ningun momento? - Le pregunto un poco molesto.

Derfflinger: Para poder adapatarme a tu poder necesitaba estar en un estado de concentración total - Le dijo la espada.

Entonces aparecieron 4 portales y de uno de ellos salio Ink.

Ink: Buen trabajo - Dijo con un tono amable - Bueno, es hora de que vuelvan a sus dimensiones - Dijo.

Naruto: Fue un placer conocerlos - Les dijo y extendio su puño derecho.

Natsu: Jajaja, si que lo fue, son muy divertidos - Dijo con una sonrisa, el tambien extendio su brazo.

Issei: Aun me parece extraño que no se parezcan a mis abuelos, pero ustedes de verdad son muy agradables - Dijo con una gran sonrisa y tambien extendio su puño causando que los tres chocaran sus puños con una sonrisa.

Ink: Les deseo un buen futuro - Entonces fueron absorvidos por sus respectivos portales.

Mientras tanto.

Naruto habrío los ojos y vio a todas partes un poco desorientado.

Naruto: (¿Dondé estamos?) - Le pregunto al biju.

Kurama: (Creo que estamos en el bosque de Konoha y por lo que se ve es como si la pelea que tuviste con la sombra nunca hubiera pasado) - Le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

Naruto: (Comprobemoslo) - Entonces siguió hacia adelante para llegar al campo de entrenamiento 7.

En el estaban Menma y Hitomi practicando el rasengan elemental, Kakashi ayudando a Satsuki para que hiciera el Chidori y Sakura resivia un entrenamiento intensivo por parte de Kushina y Sasuke prácticba taijutsu con un clon de Kakashi.

Menma: ¡Nii-san! ¡Hola! - Grito con alegría el pelo rojo y en su cara explotó el rasengan haciendolo volar.

Naruto: Ya te he dicho que no te desconcentres y no uses mucho chakra - Dijo con seriedad al ver a Menma - Pero ya estas cerca - Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Kakashi: Yo, Naruto ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - Pregunto el cíclope.

Naruto: Nada, solo tuve unos contra tiempos - Dijo y se acercó a sus amigos - (Fue una experiencia inolvidable, espero velos pronto chicos) - Pensó con una enorme sonrisa. Para despues diríjirse a ayudar a sus amigos en su entrenamiento.

Pero eso es historia para otro día.

Esta historia continuará...

Bueno amigos espero les haya gustado el especial y primero que nada unas cosas.

1\. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subirlo, tuve demasiados retrasos y me estanque un poco.

2\. Los invito a leer mi nuevo proyecto: **_"Deku: The Flash Lantern"_** es mi nuevo fic y si te gustan los súper heroes de DC o Boku no hero creo que deberias verlo.

3\. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, Issei y Natsu son personajes de otros de mis fics que son: **_Issei el protector de la tierra_** y **_El dragón que llego a Halkenia_** y si quieres entender apgunas cosas de estos te invito a leer mis otros fics.


	30. Feliz Año Nuevo

Black998: Hola a todos lectores, es un placer dirigirme a ustedes para decirles Feliz año nuevo

ChapinOtaku: Oye, pero todavía falta para eso, si son las 5 de la tarde con 26 minutos.

Black998: ¿Y? Bueno no importa, quiero darles las gracias por leer mis historias y acompañarme este 2017.

Shuzo: **_Da el mensaje de una vez_**.

Black998: Cierto, bueno amigos quiero informar con gusto lo siguiente:

1\. Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokémon, esta a punto de finalizar la primera mitad despues de 2 años de escribir.

2\. "Issei el protector de la tierra" no esta en Hiatus, solo que me tarde un poco en escribir.

3\. Gracias por la aceptación de mi nueva historia: "Deku: the flash Lanter" y "Ultimate ga Kill (Traducción)".

4\. "El dragón que llegó a Halkenia" pues nada que les deba decir aparte de que sera muy emocionantes los nuevos capítulos al igual que "El campeón de otro mundo".

5\. Tengo pensado sacar 2 nuevas historias este 2018, ya veremos que dice el tiempo.

6: "El freak que llegó a Ecuestria" tuvo un mejor resivimiento del que pense que tendría realmente, espero poder llevar esta historia.

ChapinOtaku: Más le vale.

6\. Este año intentare que no hayan hiatus.

7\. Y para finalizar ya son más de 557 seguidores entre todas mis historias y quiero darles las gracias.

Black998: Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y les deseo un año lleno de alegría felicidades y éxito, asi que.

 ** _Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998._**


	31. Los cambios empiezan

**animebot02** : Encerio amigo gracias, ¿Te inspiraste en con mi historia para hacer la tuya? Valla no pense que llegara a tal punto de verdad gracias por los alagos.

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias, me costo mucho pensar una situación y la pelea, asi que gracias.

 **Xseyver** : Gracias amigo, me algro que te gusten mis otras historias, gracias por el apoyo.

Hola - Humano hablando.

(Hola) - Humano pensando.

 **Raiton: Thundershock (Impactrueno)** \- Técnica

 ** _Humano_** \- Imvocación o ser super poderoso hablando.

 ** _(Interesante)_** \- Invocación o ser super poderoso pensando.

Capitulo 24: **Empieza el cambio**

Despues de la "aventura" que tuvo Naruto con sus nuevos amigos, desde ese momento tuvo una serie de misiones donde pudo conocer una gran gama de amigos y aliados, sin mencionar que unas buenas alianzas para Konoha.

[Peliculas de Naruto y relleno que no voy a poner ya que es inecesario y todos sabes que fue hecho para alargar la serie, casi todo el relleno que fue malo y las peliculas fueron para vender más]

Naruto estaba en la oficina del Tsunade.

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede Baa-chan? - Pregunto el Red con tranquilidad.

Tsunade: No me digas vieja - Dijo la mujer un tanto enojada - Veras, te voy a asignar una misión de clase SS - Dijo con mucha serieda.

Naruto: Si, Hokage-sama - Dijo tomando su papel de nija serio.

Tsunade: Veras, Minato, Hiruzen y yo tenemos sospechas que nos indican que Danzo tiene una alianza con Orochimaru, pero por desgracia no hemos podido descubrir exactamente que tipo de relación tienen o sus planes, pero es demasiado sopechozo el hecho que Orochimaru alla podido infiltrarse sin problemas y Danzo no haya hecho nada para ayudar en la invación - Dijo con suma seriedad - Gracias a tus logros en la invasión, desempeño en las misiones que has tenido y tus conexiones en otros paises eres el más indicado para esta misión - Dijo

Naruto: ¿Y qué debo hacer? - Pregunto tornando su mirada en una un poco más sombria.

Tsunade: Veras necesitamos que te infiltres en bases de Orochimaru y Danzo en varias ubicaciones de las naciones elementales, además de obtener toda la información posible - Dijo sabiendo que Naruto tenia todas las habilidades necesarias para el trabajo - Ten estos son posibles ubicaciones donde puede estar las baces de Orochimaru y Danzo - Dijo pasandole un mapa donde estaban señaladas algunos lugares donde podria hacer su "investigación" - Te dare la libertad que necesites para hacer lo que sea necesario - Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Naruto: Está bien, ¿Me asignaran equipo? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

Tsunade: No, pero puedes llevar a quien necesites - Dijo la mujer rubia - Queremos que seas discreto y si vas a eliminar a alguien, hazlo rapido - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Naruto: Esta bien, aprovechando pasare a visitar a unos amigos y prepararme para Akatsuki - Dijo mientras ponia los documentos de en la mesa.

Tsunade: Esta bien, tienes una semana para irte - Dijo mientras supiraba y se sovaba la cien - Por cierto si encuentras a Sasuke Uchiha dile que le tengo una misión de rango S para él - Dijo suspirando

Naruto: Si Baachan, por cierto dile a Nawaki y Dan que los vere en otro momento - Dijo y se dio la vuelta - Te aconsejo que uses clones de sombras para el papeleo - Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta y ella se quedaba pasmada.

Naruto se fue caminando y decidio que era buena idea hablarle a sus hermanos y sus amigos. Naruto camino con tranquilidad para prepararse mentalmente para lo que haria, pero en eso momento escucho un poderosos grito que decía así: "SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIII" seguramente de Tsunade.

Naruto: **Kage bushin no jutsu (Jutsu multi clones de sombras)** \- Entonces 5 clones aparecieron - Ya saben que hacer, tengo que ir a traer unas cosas a casa - Dijo mientras caminaba asia la puerta de la aldea ya que la mansión Red estaba en las afueras y los clones se fueron en varias direcciones para hacer el encargo.

* * *

Clon 1.

El clon 1 se movía a una buena velocidad en busca de los hermanos de Naruto para poder despedirce. Este se acercaba a la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki los cuales se encontraban en la parte trasera teniendo un almuerzo al aire libre.

Hitomi: ¡Entonces Naruto-niisan utilizó un Rasengan con chakras de diferentes colores en el tipo! - Dijo emocionada contándole a sus padres sobre las aventuras que tuvieron con los chakras de diferente color en una misión.

Minato: La verdad eso suena muy interesante, ojalá lo hubiera visto - Dijo el cuarto con una sonrisa, le gustaba escuchar como su ex-hijo progresaba como ninja y persona.

Menma: Si fue genial, ¡Odio estas vendas, me perdí las peleas de Oni-san! - Dijo enojado el pelirojo que tenia bendas en sus ojos, el rinegan se estaba terminando de formar y por ello necesitaba las vendas ya que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados a resivir tanto chakra.

[En este mundo el Rinegan de Nagato no es implantado, solo lo menciono ya que no lo había hecho antes]

Kushina: Si, Naruto a tenido muy buenas misiones - Dijo con una sonrisa - Fue como, *Boom* - Dijo la "muerte roja" como si fuera una niña.

Hitomi: Eso no es todo, hubieras visto sus invocaciones, todas son geniales, una vez invocó algo precido a un Armadillo con picos en su espalda y hecho de hielo - Dijo recordando al "Sandslash-alola" - Y un tiburon que solo tenia la mitad de su cuerpo - Dijo la chica recordando al "Sharpedo"

Natsumi: Si, Oni-chan tambien me presento a Serena-nee-san - Dijo la menor con inocencia, pero esto causo una reacción de parte de todos.

Hitomi: ¿Serena-nee-san? - Pregunto un poco enojada.

Menma: Ah, ¿Ya la conosiste? - Pregunto un poco celoso, todos lo pudieron notar, esto dejo intrigados a todos menos a Minato que se hacia una idea.

Kushina: ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Expliquen! - Dijo enojada, no le agradaba la idea de no poder ser parte de la conversación.

Menma: Veras Oka-san, Serena-onesan es una de las prometidas de Naruto-niisan - Le dijo a la nada, ya que no sabia donde exactamente estan sus padres pero aun así sorprendio a los presentes.

Natsumi: ¡Si! ¡Tendre más hermanas! - Dijo alegre la pequeña.

Esto iba a segir pero fueron interumpidos ya que en un shushin de hojas se hiso presente en el cual estaba Naruto.

Clon 1: Buenas tardes, Yodaime-sama, Uzumaki-sama - Dijo respetuoso a sus ex-padres, ya que ellos tenian titulo como lider de clan y antiguo Hokage - Hitomi, Menma-Ototo, Natsumi-Imoto - Dijo amable a los tres, claro que un poco màs cariñoso con Menma y Natsumi.

Los tres se levantaron y lo fueron a saludar, Menma con ayuda de Hitomi pero aun asì lo hiso con alegria, entonces Naruto explico que tenia una misión importante y se iria del pueblo, los tres se abrazaron con se juntaron, bajo la atenta mirada de Minato y Kushina los cuales lo hacian con una mirada de alegria y tristeza.

Kushina: Ojala su pelo fuera rubio - Dijo con tristesa y con una pequeña lagrima.

Minato: Lo se, lo se, Kushi-chan, a mi también me gustaría pero eso ya no es posible, por ahora creo que debemos conformarnos con el hecho que perdono a Hitomi - Dijo con una sonrisa desanimada.

Kushina: Si, pero tengo esperanza - Dijo limpiandoze la lagrima - Tengo esperanza de que algun dia nos perdone y nos tenga algo de cariño al menos - Dijo viendo como Naruto les decía algo a sus hermanos y Natsumi se puso a llorar y lo abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

Minato: Se que lo hara, confiò en que Bruno-san lo crio mejor de lo que pudimos hacerlo en algun momento - Dijo con màs esperanza - Ademàs, yo se que nuestros pequeños retoños tambien crezeran y seran grandes ninjas como su hermano - Dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Ambos se imaginaron a un Menma del tamaño de Minato, con el rinegan maduro, con una capa con los kanjis "Rayo rojo" mientras junto a el estaba Natsumi con la complecciòn fisica de Kushina y el modio sabio de las babosas activado [El de Hashirama], tras de ellos una niña del tamaño del la Hanabi de la pelicula de Naruto "The Last" de pelo rubio con mechas rojas muy bonita, pero frente a ellos un Naruto adulto con la capa de "Sexto Hokage".

Kushina: Tienes razón - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Despues que el abrazo terminara los hermanos se separaron y con lagrimas se despidieron de su Aniki, el cual se acerco a los adultos de la familia.

Naruto: Cuidenlos - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - Ayundenlos a alcanzar todo su potencial y por favor no dejen que Menma se vuelva un pervertido - Dijo dandoles las espalda - En cuanto a nuestra relación, lo hablaremos cuando vuelva, no se hagan demasiadas esperanzas - Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Minato y Kushina con esa pequeña llama de esperanza era suficiente para ellos.

* * *

Clon 2.

El clon dos tenia el trabajo de encontrar a su equipo que estaba entrenando en el campo numero 7, Naruto se acerco lo más rapido que pudo.

Kakashi: Perfecto Sakura, al fin pudiste hacer el jutsu - Dijo orgulloso de que su alumna aprendio el Jutsu: "Doton: Gempaki (Estilo de tierra: Muro de roca) - Tienes muy poco chakra así que te recomiendo no uses mucho ese Jutsu, además ya arregle que te den clases de Iro ninjitsu [Ninjutus medico] con Shizune en el hospital - Dijo a su alumna que estaba a más no poder.

Sakura: Si, Kakashi-Sensei - Dijo exausta, mientras Sasuke estaba practicaba el chidori pero atento a lo que hacia Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura - Llamo la atención de la pelirosa - Buen trabajo - Dijo sin verla a los ojos pero ella se sonrojo.

Clon 2: Si, bien hecho Sakura-chan - Dijo el Red llegando para ganar la atención del equipo.

Kakashi: Yo, Naruto, llegas tarde, ya sabes el castigo - Dijo con reproche.

Clon 2: Hola Kakashi-sensei, chicos, no diga nada, usted tambien llego tarde - Dijo con seguridad.

Kakashi: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? - Le dijo intentando librarse del problema.

Clon 2: Usted lo dijo una vez, siempre debemos estar atentos además que no deberiamos confiar ni en nuestra sombra - Dijo y de la sombra de Kakashi salio un Gastli, de un arbol salio un Spinarak y de la tierra un Diglet.

kakashi: Eres bueno - Dijo orgulloso.

Clon 2: Otou-san dice que aprendo viendo - Dijo confiado - Chicos se los dire directo - Dijo suspirando - Me voy de la aldea - Dijo asombrando a todos - Me ire cerca de 2 año quiero que cuando vuelva espero podamos ser el mejor equipo de Konoha, Sasuke espero encontrar un reto en ti, además te llaman en la torre - Dijo entonces volteo a Sakura - Ojala puedas conquistar ese corazón de hielo y te vuelvas tan fuerte como lo necesitas - Dijo con una sonrisa refiriendose a Sasuke - Kakashi-sensei, deje de ser tan pervertido y espero que supere lo de sus amigos - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Entonces desaparecio, los tres miembros del equipo 7 de esta generación se quedaron con alegria, Sasuke se quedo con una sonrisa retadora, Sakura con una animada mientras Kakashi una divertida.

* * *

Clon 3.

Este simplemente fue a despedirse de sus otros amigos por individual, primero fue por el trio Ino-Shika-Cho con los cuales tuvo una agradable coversación, despues rapidamente fue a despedirse del equipo de Kiba, Shino y Hinata de los cuales nada resalta exepto algo que le dijo a Hinata.

Clon 3: Tu puedes, no te rindas con Menma, ahora que esta con esas bendas, tal vez, podrias aprovechar tus vacaciones para cuidarlo como su linda enfermera - Dijo picaramente a la Hyuga la cual casi se desmalla pero fue capaz de hacer un pulgar arriba con un sangrado nazal.

Hinata: Gracias, Naruto-san - Dijo con timidez.

Naruto con una gran sonrisa se retiro para devolverle un pequeño favor a Lee que fue suficiente para que Lee llorara de gratitud.

Naruto: Ninpo: Rirīfufūdo (Arte ninja: Campana alivio) - Entonces una campana aparecio sobre Lee y sono un rato sanando un poco a Lee.

Lee: ¡Naruto-kun! ¡GRACIAS! ¡DE VERDAD TE LO AGRADEZCO! - Decia el cejotas con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas.

Clon 3: No importa, con esto tu 50% se volvio un 80, así que no lo desperdicies - Dijo mientras se alistaba para irse pero se detuvo - Oye Lee, por cierto Gaara dice que espera una buena pelea de tu parte la proxima vez, no esperaria menos de uno de sus más poderosos oponentes - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iba.

Lee se quedo pasmado y con una sonrisa llena de emoción listo para entrenar cuando mejorara.

El Ultimo clon fue a buscar y despedirse le resto de sus ayegados como Ayame y el señor Teuchi, tambien para encargar una orden de 9 ollas de ramen, Ten Ten, Iruka e incluso de los uchihas.

Clon 3: Sasuki-san por favor no llores - Le dijo a su mejor amiga la cual lloraba cual magdalena.

Satsuki: ¡¿POR QUÉ TE TIENES QUE IR?! - Grito/lloro la chica peli negra.

[Ya se que no entienden porque Satsuki llora, pero para Satsuki, Naruto es su mejor amigo, y conste que lo dejo claro ¡Amigos!]

Clon 3: Es una misión, además no voy a irme por siempre, volvere en unos años - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mikoto: Tranquilisate Satsuki-chan - Le dijo su madre.

Satsuki: ¡Pero nisiquiera hemos pasada tiempo desde que nos volvimos genin! - Le grito mientras lo agarraba de la camisa y lloraba.

Clon 3: Ya se, pero te juro que cuando vuelva saldremos y haremos algo con Menma como en los viejos tiempos - Dijo intentando calmar

Satsuki: ¡Más te vale! - Dijo secandose las lagrimas.

Clon 3: Si, pero tranquilizate - Dijo un poco nervioso - Cuando Itachi-niisan y Shisui-niisan vengan despidanme de ellos - Dijo a las dos Uchihas.

Mikoto: No te preocupes Naruto-kun, lo haremos - Dijo la mujer con amabilidad al amigo de su hija.

Clon 3: No hay de que, ahora ya me tengo que disipar - Dijo antes de que el clon desapareciera.

* * *

Clon 4

El clon 4 se despediria de algunos de sus otros ayegados, pero estos son los allegados que es dificil de encontrar o ver.

Clon 4: Bien, mi tarea es encontrar a Jiji, Anko-chan y Hanabi-chan - Dijo enumerando con los dedos - Bien primero Jiji - Dijo y se dirigio al complejo Sarutobi, en el siempre habia vigilancia y le seria muy dificil entrar para platicar, se tardaria una eternidad en solo pedir una cita - Bien, hora de poner en practica las habilidades de infiltración - Dijo tronandse el cuello.

En el complejo Sarutobi estaban varios ninjas haciendo sus rondas diarias para la protección del Tercero, mientras Ebisu perseguia a Konohamura y Asuma descansaba. Naruto haciendole honor a su titulo de Jounin Elite se movia sin ser detectado y con precausión hasta que llego a la oficina de Hiruzen.

Hiruzen: ¿Quién esta ahí? - Dijo lanzando un shuriken a una pared.

Naruto: Cuidado Jiji - Dijo atrapando el shuriken con sus dedos.

Hiruzen: Oh, Naruto-kun, ven aqui y dame un abrazo - Dijo el hombre mayor que se acerco y le dio un abrazo.

Naruto: ¿Cómo estas? - Dijo el chico amable al viejo.

Hiruzen: Muy bien, desde la invasión me tome las cosas más tranquilo - Dijo con interes.

Naruto: No me quejo, he tenido unas misiones interesantes, buenas amistades pero vengo a despedirme - Dijo tronandose un poco más serio.

Hiruzen: Ya veo, Tsunade ya te dio la misión - Dijo suspirando.

Naruto: Si, solo queria decirte eso - Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Hiruzen: Ya veo, pues te deseo suerte y que la voluntad de fuego nunca se apague en ti - Dijo el hombre mayor mientras se sentaba.

Naruto: Gracias, Jiji, adios - Dijo mientras se iba por la puerta.

Despues de salir de la oficina y salir silenciosamente para poder irse a despedir de Hanabi.

Naruto: El complejo Hyuga sera dificil - Pensó suspirando - Creo que, sera más dificil hablarle a ella que a Jiji - Le costaria infiltrarse teniendo en cuenta que los Hyuga podian ver atra vez de las cosas con el Byakugan.

Entonces se metio bajo tierra usando excavar, salio de la tierra detras de un arbol y se movio lo mejor posible para buscar la habitación de Hanabi.

Hanabi estaba en su cuarto meditando por orden de su padre para despues empezar el entrenamiento fisico.

Naruto: (Esta muy concentrada) - Dijo con viendola - (¿Deberia interrumpirla) - Se pregunto.

Hanabi: ZZZZZZzzzz - Sono un ronquido.

Naruto: jaja - Se rio un poco, se acerco a Hanabi y la movio un poco - Hola Hanabi - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Hanabi: Naruto-kun - Dijo un poco sonrojada - ¿Qué haces aqui? - Pregunto un poco timida.

Naruto: Vengo a despedirme - Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Hanabi: ¿Despedirte? - Pregunto.

Naruto procedio a dar la explicación sobre a donde iba y todo lo demás.

Hanabi: Así que te vas por dos años - Dijo la niña de ojos blancos.

Naruto: Si, es parte de la misión, bueno me tengo que ir - Dijo, se levanto y se empezo a retirar - Cuando vuelva te invito a comer por tu graduación como nija - Dijo llendose.

Hanabi se quedo quieta un rato para despues sonrojarse fuertemente ya que no lo habia pensado bien pero, Naruto estuvo en su cuarto solos y sin nadie que los molestara, debio haber aprobechado y decirle como se sentia.

Naruto iba por la entrada de la aldea, tenia que despedirce de Anko y el unico lugar donde podia estar a medio dia era en el bosque de la muerte, así que no desaprobecho ni un segundo y corrio hacia el lugar, se tardo unos 12 minutos para llegar, el aura del lugar era temible pero no tanto si eres fuerte como Naruto.

Naruto: Creo que le tendre que robar algo de Chakra al jefe - Dijo y realizo una cruz con los dedos y aparecieron otros 3 - Busquen a Anko-chan - Dijo, todos asintieron y desaparecieron.

Despues de 20 minutos de busqueda uno de los clones encontro a Anko, la cual estaba sobre una enorme serpiente que perseguia a unos pobres diablos.

Anko: ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN! - Gritaba con una sonrisa perturbadora, la serpiente estaba a punto de comerselos pero fueron salvados.

Naruto: Vamos Anko-chan, no deberias hacer estas cosas - Dijo con una ceja levantada.

Anko: ¡¿Pero por qué me detienes Naruto-kun?! - Le dijo muy enojada.

Naruto: Lo que hibas a hacer era una tortura muy horrible - Dijo el peliblanco con seriedad.

Tipos: ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! - Decian los pobres felices por su salvador.

Naruto: Le darias un dolo de estomago a Hebi-san - Dijo causando sorpresa en los presentes.

Anko: Tienes razón - Dijo pensando un poco - ¡Tengo una idea! - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Time skip: 10 minutos despues.

Los tipos estaban sobre un pozo con estacas en el fondo y rodeado por una serie de trampas letales, mientras la soga era masticada por un raton, todo sacado de una pelicula.

Naruto: Que buena idea Anko-chan - Dijo más conmvensido de esto.

Anko: Gracias Naruto-kun - Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa - Bueno, ¿Qué tal todo? - Dijo viendo al chico.

Naruto: Pues vengo a despedirme - Dijo con un poco de tristesa.

Anko: ¿Despedirte? - Prengunto la domadora de serpientes.

Naruto a procedio a explicarle que iria a una misión y todo lo demás.

Anko: Ya veo - Dijo un poco triste y dio un suspiro - Entonces tendre que apresurar mi plan - Dijo y se acerco a Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Qué plan? - Dijo curioso entonces Anko le dio un sensual beso en la boca, el correspondio instintivamente, despues de un poco dejaron el beso - Anko-chan, yo... - No pudo terminar porque Anko puso su dedo en sus labios.

Anko: Dime tu respuesta cuando vuelvas - Dijo con un guiño y se iba, entonces el y todo los clones se disiparon.

* * *

Fuera de la aldea habia una enorme mansión que era enorme, de 4 niveles de color blanco con techo rojo y detalles azules.

Naruto estaba en su habitación empacando unas cuantas cosas en unos pergaminos que se metio en una pequeña muchila, además se colo unas cuantas cosas en sus brazos.

Naruto: Comida, listo - Dijo con una pequeña lista - Bendajas, listas, bueno eso es todo - Dijo entonces tomo la mochila y se empezo a retirar de su cuarto bajo y en la sala estaba toda su familia y sus novias tranquilmanete - Ya me voy

Aresuesu: Esta bien, recuerda invocarnos al menos una vez al menos - Dijo la mujer.

Naruto: Esta bien, lo hare - Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se hiba - Los veo despues, adios - Dijo y estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando sus tres novias llegaron y lo pararon - ¿Qué su..sucede? - Dijo un poco nervioso.

Bianca: ¡No queremos que coquetees con ninguna chica! - Dijo enojada la peli verde.

Cynthia: Por eso queremos que nos invoques a una todos los dias - Dijo la tsundere.

Serena: Por lo tanto, ire contigo hoy - Dijo Serena con una pequeña mochila.

Naruto: Esta bien - Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el no queria ver a sus novias enojadas, primero muerto - Entonces vamos - Dijo una vez más listo para irse.

Entonces la Delphox y Naruto salieron de la mansión y se empezaron a ir caminando por el cendero que llevaba a Suna, pero se detuvo y se sonrojo ya que todos los recuerdos de sus clones llegaron a él y se sonrojo un poco.

Serena: ¿Qué sucede Naruto-sama? - Pregunto al ver que paro.

Naruto: Nada, no es nada - Dijo viendo para atras a las puertas de la aldea - Los vere pronto - Dijo suspirando mientras se iban.

* * *

Pero eso es historia para otro dia.

Está historia continuara en la siguiente temporada.

Black998: Así es amigos, este es el capitulo final de temporada, por eso me he tardado un poco más de lo normal y me di el lujo de escribir un poco más que en otros capitulos, 3,504 palabras de historia, se los he dicho amigos el final de la primera temporada estaba cerca. Bueno unos pequeños detalles.

1\. Yo se que tal vez apresure un poco este capitulo, pero quiero hacerles saber que yo tenia prebisto este capitulo para que fuera el numero 16, bueno tambien calculo que la segunda temporada dure 18 capitulos a 20 capitulos.

2\. Sacare un par de Omake o Ovas como quieran decirle.

3\. Tambien les hago saber que apartir de aqui habran cambios importantes en la historia, espero lo entiendan, con la inclusión de los Red, los cambios en la historia y todo lo que sucede habran suceso importantes en poco.

Y antes de agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Zafir09**

 **Kuro okami 9**

 **Bladetri**

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Ajintaker**

 **Alexander1993**

Les agradezco ya que sus comentarios en mis primeros dias de escritor fueron la unica razón por la que no deje de escribir, así que unos saludos y abrazos a todos.

Una ultima cosa, estoy pensando cambiar el nombre a la historia ya que es muy largo, esoy abierto a sugerencias, ahora sin más que decir.

 _ **Aqui se despide atentamente su amigo: Black998.**_


End file.
